


Code of Honor

by c_ike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Force Awakens - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 110,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike
Summary: A loud click signaled the opening of the door. She turned around to meet the black form standing guard at the entrance.Mask still in place.Rey did not protest, he kept his mask on for the same reason she had just hidden away her armor.“Mandalorian weddings are of no consequence,” Rey finds herself saying robotically.“A couple could simply say they are married and it would be so.” She shrugs, pretending it meant nothing.“In most cases, a vow is shared between two people, in private.” The synthesized, impersonal voice countered.Rey swallows, “Step closer, so I may start.”In order to save her planet, Mandalore, Rey agrees to an arranged marriage with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 685
Kudos: 605





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been adopted by Goran Beviin of Mandalore, her parents killed in war. Their most valuable resource, an indestructible metal called Beskar is being bartered from a new fascist insurgent, The First Order. To gain their aid in a new war with the same alien race that killed her parents, Rey is forced into an arranged marriage with Kylo Ren.

**Mandalore**

**35 ABY**

**[Galaxy Map](https://cdn.cp.adobe.io/content/2/dcx/674bc97c-4712-408f-be92-14b31e193157/rendition/preview.jpg/version/0/format/jpg/dimension/width/size/1200) **

Rey couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the warehouse. She was in her element, with tools in hand and a clear job to be done. At the moment that job included setting up the advanced display technology and control systems in Mandalore's Bes’uliik assault fighter, the “death-hawk’ as Rey liked to call it. 

“Rey!” called Goran Beviin, he must have called her multiple times by the indication of the red, splotchy face of her adoptive father. Rey grimaced, pulling away from her work to peer down at her adoptive father. 

At any other time this would have been a social call that Rey would have welcomed. But by the hard set of Beviin’s mouth, today was not a social call. 

“What is it?” Rey asked right away, hopping down from the fighter. 

“There’s been an explosion, in one of the mines to the northeast. One of the miners reported it was no accident.” Beviin began to explain. 

“I see.” Rey responded, she began to contemplate the fastest route in order to get there in time. Raids happened all the time, especially for a resource as valuable as beskar. Rey naturally would want to involve herself in a situation like this as she was in charge of any and all mining efforts for beskar, as part as the rebuild process for the Mandalorians as a culture, as a whole. Their population and planet had suffered great losses in the Yuuzhan Vong War, Rey’s parents included. 

“The second time this has happened this month. Something else is going on here and I want you to find out what.” 

“I understand.” Rey assured Beviin who, for all intents and purposes, was her father.

Rey continued on quickly making her way to the armory to fetch her Beskad sword, a single-edge curved sword forged from beskar iron, that tapered upward to a sharp point, featuring a hilt with a protective cross guard and pommel. She stroked the pommel, testing its excellent balance before sheathing the blade behind her back. Next she outfitted a holster accompanied by a blaster on her hip after donning her armor and helm with the customary T shaped visor. It was no longer common practice for Mandalorians to bedeck themselves in armor, this was light weight with only a few pieces, such as a chest plate, vambraces and greaves. 

Rey jogged to the Northeast hangar, jumping on a speed bike to traverse the desert land this side of the planet. 

Rey knew she made it to her destination once blaster shots and shouts could be heard. Rey immediately killed the throttle, leaping off her bike to take cover behind the outcrop above the mine. It was like gazing upon a massacre. 

“Definitely not a misfire of equipment.” Rey huffed to herself behind the rock. 

Six figures materialized from the mouth of the mine, Six black specters, one, dragging a struggling miner by the neck. Rey could feel her heart in her chest, beating so hard she swore her breast plate vibrated from the force of it. Her breath came out in puffs as her lungs seized at the sight of the miner being tossed on the ground like a rag doll. 

Rey had seen her fair share of violence.

Baviin called her upon this scene to bear witness but also to contain what happened here. Unfortunately, Rey was just beginning to see that he had no idea this is what she would bare witness to. 

The Mandalorian coughed and spat up blood on the dirt, fighting to stand. 

Rey’s hand drifted to the blaster sitting on her hip as she crouched behind the rock, finger resting on the trigger. Her eyes darted to a seventh man, making his way out of the caves entrance, his feet heavy on the ground. Massive, Rey thought, his wide shoulders taking up a good portion of the entrance. The Leader. 

Rey’s gaze fell over this figure, starting from the black mask covering it's face, they all wore masks. Sweeping over his shoulders shrouded by a heavy cloak, too heavy and warm for this environment. All the way down to his boots, which were now making their way to the miner kneeling on the ground, back bent, the poor man’s body contorted in pain. 

_No_ , Rey thought, his body was frozen in place, unable to move.

Rey shifted in her spot, wanting to get a better look. From this vantage point she could not hear what the leader was saying, she could only hear the muffled voice of the man behind the mask. 

Before Rey had time to flinch, the leader was illuminated by 3 red beams of unstable light. In a wide arc the blade cut down the man kneeling before him. 

In a burst of energy, a force she had never felt, Rey propelled herself down the steep drop into the mining pit where seven specters stood. She didn’t realize she was yelling, she didn’t realize she unsheathed her sword until her arms vibrated with the force of meeting the red illuminated blade in front of her, with her own saber. Rey, ever the tinker had outfitted it with a cortosis-weave, allowing it to stand up against energy swords. Merdit had gifted it to her years ago, recovering it from an old artifact aging back to the Mandalorian Wars. 

Rey didn’t have time to think over this mistake, she only reacted. Pulling away her blade before swiping upward, her teeth bared, bloodthirsty. 

How dare he? How dare these attackers come and ransack their mines, their resources? Mandalore had seen enough war, enough bloodshed. At that moment she could only picture her mother, kneeling as if before this specter, cut-down like a mere animal. Rey’s blood boiled, she screamed inside her head, or was she actually screaming? 

This black specter, this monster, was unfazed, deflecting each attack, wielding his saber with only one arm. Rey slowly came back to her surroundings, she had been boxed in, they two, were the only ones fighting. The six, had created a circle, a perimeter to watch this fight unfold. 

Rey’s eyes looked up and up, until she came upon the masked figure, the black sucked in all the light, none reflecting off except the bands of silver running along the top and temples of the mask, almost a reminder to the darkness swallowing up what little light there was to reflect. 

Every overarching cut made by her was easily deflected.

A desperate attempt to end this fight and flee, Rey pulled out her blaster and fired. 

With a twirl of his laser sword, his adjacent hand reached out and with fingers spread, deflected the laser. The same gloved hand then closed into a tight fist and pulled backward, yanking the gun from her hand. Rey yelped out in surprise, suddenly losing the ability to control her body. 

“A scavenger?” One of the men in the circle called out. 

Rey could not move, her arms had been pinned to her sides as she frantically looked around the group, vastly outnumbered. 

“No…” Came the reply from the man in front of her, Rey’s eyes darted back to him as he towered over her, blocking out the sun. 

“Obviously not, look at her armor. Mandalorian Steel.” Commented another. 

It was then, Rey found her voice. “What are you doing here?” She demanded “Why-why did you kill him?” Her question ended in a gasp as she was released from her invisible hold, falling to her knees. 

The figure knelt down to her level.

“Investigating sabotage, we tracked him here, to this mine.” He answered simply, motioning with his saber, now inactive, to the body resting beside them. 

“You’re a murderer” Rey spat, lifting her chin in defiance. 

“So was he.” His, voice synthesized behind the mask, disinterested. 

“I’d like to know what’s behind that helm,” jeered another. 

“Quiet” Rey jumped at the barked order the leader directed to his group. She assumed his group, as the now chastised member raised his hands in mock surrender. 

Before Rey could think over the odd gesture, the leader jumped to his feet a second before another explosion rang in their ears from the cave behind them. 

The sounds that followed were horrid, digging up old memories she would rather leave buried. 

The creatures that started to pour out of the mining shafts were repugnant, hideous beings. Teeth jutting out from their sharp jaws, wrinkled tough hide covering bald, spiked heads. 

And they were headed straight towards their party. 

The distraction had freed her from the invisible grasp that had held her captive, she sprung to her feet, unsheathing her sword just at the same moment a creature engaged her. Rey's hits were strong and sure, slicing through thick sinew and cutting off monstrous limbs from even more monstrous bodies. 

Rey yanked her saber from the belly of one beast, caught off guard by another as he swiped at her middle. She barely had enough time to dodge before another fell upon her. Gasping for breath, adrenaline running out, Rey surveyed her circumstances and they were not good. 

Rey felt a searing heat at her back as she felt the impact of a saber meeting spear behind her. She whirled in time to see her previous captor, towering over her, keeping one Vong at bay. 

He had prevented her from being impaled by the Vong’s spear. 

He took a step back towards her, almost arching over her body as he took the brunt of the Vong's strength. In one breath, he feinted left and skewered the alien while also separating his head from his shoulders with a flourish of his saber. 

Rey found herself staring up at him, now face to face. _Or mask_ , she thought. 

Rey grunted and spun, ready to finish this, dispatching foe after foe, all the while, watching in her periphery, seven black specters do the same. 

Soon, the last alien had fallen, a loud thud echoing in the pint. Once the dust and dirt settled, Rey jerked her head upwards, her eyes now adjusting to the harsh sunlight revealing a group of her people all standing on the edge of the cliff. All peering down at the sight before them. 

Rey slowly made her way back up the steep incline, her muscles straining against the effort, spent. 

“ _What_ happened?” Beviin questioned, eyes sullen, lips set in a straight line, others had joined him to investigate, only to find seven armed men fighting along side Rey. 

“Yuzzhan Vong” Rey gasped, her heart still thundering against her chest plate, her breath coming out unevenly. 

Beviin clutched her arm just then, a lull falling among the group of people that had come to survey the damage. Rey knew what had silenced them once she turned around to watch the black figures make their way over the rim of the overhang. The wind picked up, dust and dirt blowing through the plain, rustling the cape of the leader who had begun to speak. Rey swallowed as his voice filled the clearing. 

“Your period of neutrality has come to an end.” Gesturing down the pit with his hand, the same arm, that had blocked the Vong from mortally wounding her.

“This has left you vulnerable to continuous attacks of Yuuzhan Vong .” His voice comes out frustrated, annoyed. As if he slaughters countless every day, this event, saving her people, a mere inconvenience.

Without another word, they trudge on, in the direction of a lone transport. The leader does not look back as they leave the Mandalorian's alone with the body count and to survey the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> 
> 
> [Mandalore](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalore)  
> [Yuuzhan Vong](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong)  
> [Beskar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beskar)  
> [Goran Beviin](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Goran_Beviin)  
> [Bes'uliik Assault Fighter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bes%27uliik)  
> [Beskad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beskad)  
> [Cortosis weave](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cortosis-weave)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do anything,” Rey automatically replied,
> 
> “The Mand’alor has asked for you to be included in the negotiations for a trade.” Beviin continued slowly. 
> 
> “What are we trading?” If currency was not what the First Order asked for, what did they want? Rey is at the edge of her seat now. 
> 
> “For your hand,” Merdit blurted out. 
> 
> Rey was ready to do anything for her people, anything but that.

“Oh Blast!” Rey wrenched her hand from inside the mechanism of the farms harvester droid. Shaking out her hand, Rey stepped out of the vheh’yaime, a hut that was the dedicated workshop of Beviin-Vasur Farm. 

Beviin brought her here years ago after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars and she had called it home ever since. Their farm was about ten kilometers outside of the planet's capital city of Keldabe. Rey found herself visiting the city a lot while Beviin worked as acting Mand’alor. 

Rey heard arguing and turned to see Beviin and his husband, Merdit Vasur in a heated conversation, unaware of their surroundings. They were talking about her. 

“Gordan, Merdit, what are you talking about?” 

Both of them turned, caught off guard to see her there. Exchanging glances, Gordan reached out his hand to Rey, beckoning her to follow. “Come with us Rey, we have much to discuss.” 

“You may be wondering why Gordan decided to send you to the Northeastern mines, unaccompanied.” Merdit began giving his husband a disapproving stare. 

Rey thought, it had seemed a little inconsequential, she had worked in those mines before, helping repair the faulty wiring of the mines lifts a couple times in the past. 

“That happened weeks ago, I don’t see…” 

“Gordan knew who was going to be there, and he knew _who_ would respond to those attacks.” Merdit interrupted Rey. She stopped walking with them, looking at Beviin. 

“You knew _they_ would be there?” Rey asked incredulously. He had meant for her to meet... Ren?

Beviin at least had the semblance to look guilty but quickly masked it, when it came to war, to victory, he was a no nonsense man, he believed in total war which Rey was only just now beginning to understand. 

“I meant no harm to you my daughter,” using the endearment at that time to lessen the blow. “You have noticed the First Order’s growing interest in our planet, the new beskar deposits have brought much interest to our part of the outer rim.” Beviin started to explain, they had finally reached the main vheh’yaime of their farm, a domed hut, the largest in the middle of their walled encampment, belonging to the Beviin Clan. Their home was roomy and open, an air pocket hidden in the side to let smoke float through the top. Goran, Merdit and Rey collectively took a seat at their table in front of the hearth. 

“The First Order has been offering aid to our planet in the threat the Vong’s have presented once again. Every offer made by Supreme Leader Snoke, has been denied by the Mand’alor.” Rey did not interrupt, this had been more information than her family had been willing to relay. More information she had received in the past weeks following the mines attack. Rey did not miss Beviin being called to the capital city more times these last few months than in previous years. 

“You know what they’re after Rey, The Vongs and the First Order. The Mand’alor does not distinguish them as separate entities but a common threat.” She could understand this, ultimately, the Mandalorians were not willing to give up their resources. Not when their planet desperately needed the valuable metal to be sold through trade, not stolen. It sounded to her, none of these factions were interested in trade anymore. 

“Unfortunately, time has run out and both parties do not want to wait any longer.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” Rey asked, eyeing both her adoptive parents. 

Beviin swallowed, preparing what he was about to say next, “The Mand’alor trusts me the most, I am his top Lieutenant and safe guard while he is off planet. He has requested...your help in this conflict.” 

“I’ll do anything,” Rey automatically replied, feeling proud for her father, feeling pride in the ability to call this place home and the kindness Beviin and Merdit both have shown her over the years. She felt confident that she was ready to finally do her best to give back to the race that had so readily taken her in upon the death of her birth parents. 

“The Mand’alor has asked for you to be included in the negotiations for a trade.” Beviin continued slowly. 

“What are we trading?” If currency was not what the First Order asked for, what did they want? Rey is at the edge of her seat now. 

“For you hand,” Merdit blurted out. 

Rey was ready to do anything for her people, anything but that.

“What?!” Rey yelled, jumping to her feet. 

  
  
  


**\---Six Months Later—-**

“It is time, my apprentice, to restrategize.”

“What would you have me do?” Ren’s voice was deep and emotionless behind his mask. 

Snoke’s deformed mouth twisted into a smirk. “There has been an awakening, have you felt it?” 

Kylo dropped his head, gaze fixed on the polished black marble, “Yes.” He admitted begrudgingly. What he did not admit, however, was the fact he had felt it long before his Master. 

_The girl from the mine._

“Beskar ore has been our main objective in allying with the Mandalorians. But now...I have a new task for you.”

  
  


**\----6 months later on Mandalore----**

**The Capital City Keldabe**

Kylo stepped off of his ship onto the spaceport. It sat atop a granite outcrop, boasting an impressive view of the surrounding Kelita river. The air smelled sweetly of resin trees. Ren looked to his right and could not miss the 100 meter tall tower of MandalMotors, adorned with the mythosaur skull logo. It was there they engineered and produced the Bes'uliik-class starfighter, with a body made out of beskar iron. The pilot in Ren wanted to get his hands in the cockpit of one of those fighters. 

  
  


\----

“Rey!” 

Rey peered down from a control panel at a fellow engineer and friend, Mirta Gev .

“Merdit asked me to fetch you, you are to meet him at your apartments in the capital tonight.” 

“Ah” Rey sighed, quickly putting her tools away and jumping down from her position. 

“Have you heard about the new ambush that happened at the old Neima Mine?” Gev asked, curious to see if Rey had any insight given her familial ties. 

“Nothing other than it was a group of Vongs after Beskar.” Rey shrugged. Her interest in the reports that came in everyday dwindled. She could not help but feel discouraged at the reminder of her duty to stop the ambushes. 

Every update was the reminder of her sacrifice she was about to make. 

At that thought, the alarm inside MandalMotors went off. Shouts rang out in the hangar adjacent to theirs. Rey didn’t think twice before sprinting to her speedor, she kept her blaster and beskad there but unfortunately, no armor. 

Mirta Gev and Rey ran to where the sounds of fighting were the loudest. Screams and inhumane growls were what greeted them when they finally made it to the battle.

Vong had tunneled their way into the underground network the Mandalorians had built so long ago, tunnels that ran under MandalMotors tower. 

Rey passed the body of a fallen comrade, mortally wounded, he reached out with a bloody, mutilated arm, it was a helm. She grabbed the opposite end, meeting the eyes of fellow engineer. Agonizing over the sight of his body falling back, becoming motionless, lifeless. 

Rey threw on the helm, not thinking twice before entering the barrage. Their helmets protected them from brute force of their spears and organic smoke bombs often filled the air during these attacks. 

“Drive them back into the tunnels!” Rey yelled, she could see the gaping hole where they forced their way in. 

It was only her, and a dozen Mandalorians desperately working to drive back more than twenty Vong Warriors. 

She engaged one closest to her, aliens teeth kanshing and growling as he charged. Rey steeled herself against the frightful sight, her jaw set as she prepared for the impact of his weapon. 

Rey used her speed and agility against the Vongs size and weight. She could do this. 

Her blade swiped at the face of one, slashing through tough hide, slicing off his neck clean off with her vibroblade. Rey had made sure to keep this blade on hand, the increasing frequency of these kinds of attacks always at the back of her mind. 

She sliced off the arm of one and gutted another. 

Rey yelped as a huge Vong threw down its spear upon her blade. The vibration of the two weapons meeting made her teeth wrattle. She wrestled to gain control bearing down all her weight to throw this creature off but his size was triple hers. 

It was then Rey heard a sound she hadn't heard in over a year. A masked figure bearing down, slicing through her opponent with a buzzing, vibrant red lightsaber. 

She gasped, looking up to see someone she did not expect to meet again under the _same_ circumstances as before. 

“ _Warrior_ race?” His head cocking to the side. 

Rey gaped behind her helm.

“Knights of Ren?” Rey inquired about their whereabouts.

“Just me, _scavenger._ ” He quipped. 

Rey could feel her breath hitch at the recognition in his voice. 

Kylo turned and continued to cut down Vong after Vong. This was target practice for him.

Rey fell back into a rhythm, dodging and twirling, making sure to keep her swift feet one step ahead so the Vongs strength couldn’t over power her again. 

Ren was locked into a fight with two exceptionally large Vongs while one more came from behind. 

“Ren!” Rey found herself yelling, she pulled her blaster from her utility belt and fired, like it was second nature. At that moment Kylo had defeated both and turned to see the third and last Vong collapse to the ground. 

He turned towards her, shutting off his lightsaber and holstering it at his side. Once the sounds of battle had fallen away, Ren lifted an arm the hangar door that had been at their backs. His arm slowly moved and the door, which had been shut to block any Vongs exit, moved along with it. 

“Leader of the Knights of Ren indeed.”

Rey turned to face her father, appearing behind the opening door, Beviin approaching along with several others that belonged to the Mandalorian council. 

“Boba Fett has returned to Mandalore, he requests that you meet with him immediately.” Gorans eyes shift to Reys, signaling for her to follow while others ran past to help the injured and survey the damage. Rey took one step forward and hesitated, looking back at the people in need of help. 

Beviin pulled her aside as Kylo and the other council members continued on.

“We’re sending more medical help. I admire your foresight in grabbing a helmet.” 

“It wasn't a choice,” Rey admonished, her mind drifting to the image of the fallen Mandalorian. 

“Be that as it may, Fett has asked that you not be seen by Lord Ren until the wedding.” 

Rey swallowed, she had been included in each discussion over the past year on her nuptials.

She was being traded.

More valuable then beskar apparently, or at least that was what she had been told. 

When the Mand’alor finally gave in, requesting the First Orders help to defeat the growing Vongs advances. Offering the vast majority of beskar ore with no trade restrictions, Snoke refused, there was only one condition he would accept, one condition met and Mandalore would have whatever they needed. 

Goran Beviin, the acting Mand’alors, adoptive daughter. 

She had been bait, the day Beviin sent her to investigate the Northeastern mines. She had been meant to catch the interest of the Knights of Ren and in doing so, Snoke. And it worked. Goran knew it worked once Snoke made it clear their past offer would no longer be enough. Goran knew on this condition, Snoke would not accept anything else. He had almost twisted Boba Fett's arm in this way. What did she have that interested the Supreme Leader?

Rey imagined the condition of not being seen was a simple power play, Fetts attempt to regain some semblance of control. 

“Boba Fett wishes to meet with Kylo Ren alone, I will try to relay what is discussed but I cannot promise anything.” 

Rey solemnly nods, what else can she do? 

\----

That night Rey is getting ready for dinner at their apartments in the citadel when she is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” 

“You look beautiful,” Beviin and Merdit both enter her rooms, both wringing their hands.

“What is it?” Rey asks immediately, she could think of nothing else but the meeting that took place earlier that afternoon. 

Beviin takes a deep breath letting it out slowly, “With the sudden rise in Vong activity, their attacks are only becoming more bold.” 

“It was agreed that the wedding would happen as soon as possible. The First Order will not provide aid until the marriage is over.” 

Merdit continues, always quick to the point. “Boba Fett has decided for the wedding to take place tomorrow night, a ceremony where only you and Lord Ren will be present. Everyone will attend the celebration afterwards.” 

Rey nodded as her hands began to shake, her eyes burning. Beviin grabbed them, pressing them warmly into his. 

“We have pressed that you are to be viewed as his equal...Word has spread of the union and it is being met with split views. Half spit at the idea, in remembrance of a time our people were enslaved by the First Galactic Empire.” 

“And the other half?” Rey croaked, having difficulty talking around the lump in her throat.

“The other half remember a time when their voices were heard throughout the galaxy, when Mandalorians were honored warriors, who lived by the code. They wish to have that power once more.” 

_Loyalty is life, for without one’s clan one has no purpose._

The third line in _The Canons of Honor ,_ the Mandalorian code, rang through Rey’s head. Beviin, ever the traditionalist in Mandalorian culture, had drilled this code into Rey’s brain whenever they trained together. 

Rey drew in a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, ready to do it for her people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vheh'yaim](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vheh%27yaim)  
> [Beviin-Vasur Farm](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beviin-Vasur_farm)  
> [Yuuzhan Vong War](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_War)  
> [Keldabe](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keldabe)  
> [Kelita River](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kelita_River)  
> [MandalMotors](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/MandalMotors)  
> [Mythosaur](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mythosaur)  
> [Mirta Gev](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mirta_Gev)  
> [Gev Artwork](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/0b/e7/a80be727e283ad7e002a2b39e4a27416.jpg) Let me know if you have original source  
> [Merdit Vasur](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Medrit_Vasur)  
> [Mand'alor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mand%27alor)  
> [Boba Fett](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Boba_Fett)  
> [Lightsaber Artwork](https://imgur.com/a/Oldgl#3TPlytl)  
> The research is just as fun as the writing. : )  
> I attach the links for reference but keep in my mind I am moving away from some Canon, which may include some of the characters origins and main motivations.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A large group of Vong are on their way to the capital city, Snoke has refused to send support due to us, not living up to our end of the bargain.” 
> 
> “Bargain?” She scoffed. Rey chose then, to take what power she had, and decide the time she would be bound to the Supreme Leaders' Lieutenant, herself. 
> 
> “If the Supreme Leader wants the bargain to be met now, let it be met!” Rey yelled into the crowd, turning so Boba Fett would face her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the time everyone has taken to read this!

Rey was shaken awake, had she overslept? She bolted upright,

“What is it?” 

“Beviin along with the other chieftains have been called to the great hall. Follow me quickly and don your armor.” Merdit explained in a rush. 

Rey turned her head towards the window to see it was still dark out. She quickly pulled on form fitting pants and a long sleeve shirt in order to strap on her chest plate, greaves and vambraces.

Merdit handed her helm over as they exited the doorway. 

There was unrest in the great hall by the time Merdit and Rey arrived. 

“We do not have time! A battalion of Vong are on their way, we must act now!” 

Rey sucked in air, eyes surveying the gathering, Boba Fett stood at the forefront, the worse for wear, heavily favoring his right leg. 

“Is it true?” Rey whispered to Merdit. 

“A large group of Vong are on their way to the capital city, Snoke has refused to send support due to us, not living up to our end of the bargain.” 

“Bargain?” She scoffed. Rey chose then, to take what power she had, and decide the time she would be bound to the Supreme Leaders' Lieutenant, herself. 

“If the Supreme Leader wants the bargain to be met now, let it be met!” Rey yelled into the crowd, turning so Boba Fett would face her. 

“The marriage vows are meant to be spoken in private" called Cham Detta, one of the Mand’alors supercommandos. 

“Detta and Rey are right. Beviin, fetch Lord Ren and bring him here. Snoke wants a marriage. He'll get one and we’ll get our army.” Fett’s gruff voice filled the hall and action followed.

It wasn’t until Merdit grabbed her hand that Rey sucked in a much needed breath, she hadn't realized she’d been holding it.

Now, it was happening now. 

Rey let Merdit pull her away into an adjacent room to that of the great hall. It was meant for private meetings, a little table with some stools and benches occupying the room. Very little light made its way in.

“You must remove your helmet.” Merdit stated, reaching up to pull it off after a few moments. He was met with large hazel eyes, reminding him how young she was. Reminding him of the day Beviin brought her home. 

“Live by the code, that is all we can do. If it were a different time it may not be so, but today is what we have. Tomorrow is not always a certainty.” Merdit explained, gripping her upper arms, his form of an embrace. 

Rey nodded, steeling herself. 

With nothing more said between them, Merdit slipped out the door. 

Kylo had never seen her without her armor, she felt the sudden compulsion to keep who she was before this day, a secret from him. If she could not keep her real face hidden, she would keep her mask a secret. Rey couldn’t stand the thought of Kylo finding out who he was about to be tied to, the scavenger he had met out in the field. Keeping this secret helped Rey keep the actions separate from the man. It helped Rey live with the fact that she would be bound to this man. 

Rey hurridley pulled off her armor and stashed it along with her helm in the corner under a table, pushing stools against the opening. She felt ridiculous at that moment but wanted to keep a part of herself tucked away from her future husband. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. 

Before Rey had time to compose herself, a loud click signaled the opening of the door. She turned around to meet the black form standing guard at the entrance. 

Mask still in place. 

Rey did not protest, he kept his mask on for the same reason she had just hidden away her armor in the corner. 

She couldn’t decide or gauge his reaction to her appearance, technically this was supposed to be their first meeting. Did he even know her name? Rey assumed she was good enough, trim and athletic. Their culture couldn’t live a sedentary life, not when their people had the sole purpose of rebuilding their planet all these years. She had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, traits she inherited from parents she no longer remembered. Her nose dotted with freckles from being out on the farm, under the sun, too much. 

Rey couldn’t explain the line of thought, she couldn’t explain why suddenly, she cared what Ren thought of her appearance. She certainly didn’t know what he looked like. 

“Mandalorian weddings are of no consequence,” Rey found herself saying robotically “One could simply say they are married and it would be so.” She shrugged, pretending the act of marriage meant nothing. 

“In most cases, a vow is shared between two people, in private.” The synthesized, impersonal voice countered. 

Rey ran her hands up and down her arms, goosebumps forming over her skin. She cleared her throat and nodded. 

“Step closer, so I may start,” she whispered, her gaze going up and _up_ his body as he neared, each step deafening in the silent room. He felt huge in this small space they occupied together. 

At first she could not speak, the _height_ , the _size_ of him left her speechless. How ridiculous this was, her future husband, wearing this mask, even in private. 

“We are one together.” She managed. 

“We are one when parted.” he added. 

Rey softly sucked in air, her head lifting to peer into this masked man's face, unable to see anything. Her head just barely level with his chest. Her gaze trailed down to his hands, hearing the stiff movement of leather as he clenched his fists beside him. She could see his internal battle, practically chastising himself for giving away a minuscule amount of information about himself. The fact that he knew more about her culture and he was less than willing to share. 

“We share all.” Rey paused, waiting to see if he would finish. His resolve was steel, he would not budge this time.

“We will raise warriors.” The last line of the vow leaving Rey in a rush. 

They weren’t given much pause, someone was already banging their fist against the door, 

“The Knights are ready!” 

Without looking back Ren turned the handle on the door and was gone. Rey had a hard time breathing, as if he had taken all the oxygen from the room with him. 

It was done. 

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal the Mand’alor, Boba Fett. Rey couldn’t help but notice the slight limp when he entered the room. 

“Snoke is sending a garrison planet side to help with the on coming Vong.” He begins.

Rey nods, hurrying to retrieve her discarded armor. She paused after his next sentence.

“I was there that day, the day they killed your mother, right in front of you.” 

A scene Rey had buried so deep it was hard to remember. She couldn’t decide what was better, forgetting the entirety of that day, in doing so forgetting what her mother looked like, or remembering every detail. 

Rey no longer remembered what her birth parents looked like, she couldn’t picture them no matter how hard she tried. 

“Beviin looked upon you and it was instantaneous, he vowed to bring you into his clan as his daughter. He knows the risks, he has stood by my decision each time I have refused the First Order’s help this past year. Even after the Vong began attacking our people and stealing our resources. He understood the implications of Snoke’s final request. He blames himself, believing that Snokes condition was made out of spite.” 

Rey could not bring herself to meet the eyes of the Mand’alor, in fear of the tears welling in her eyes. 

Beviin’s actions speaking louder than anything he would ever tell her. His personal feelings at war with the safety and protection of their people. He fought for her, he protected her. 

Now it was her turn to do the same. 

Rey took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes met Fett’s. 

“I am ready to do what I can.” 

Boba Fett gave her a short nod, stooping down to grab her helm. 

“Then show us.” Was his simple reply, handing her the helmet and turning to leave. 

Minutes later Rey exited the great hall, joining the others as they prepared to meet outside Keldabe’s walls. She caught up with Mirta Gev and a couple of other female Mandalorians, all suited in their armor. 

“They are headed here from the south, through the sapling forest.” Gev muttered. 

Everyone was on edge, the forest a project that had started first thing when the rebuilding of the planet infrastructure had begun. Years ago, when the Mandalorian leader had called back over two million of its people to help in the effort to rebuild, after the devastation of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Mandalore’s forests had been leveled to nothing but wastelands, the rivers almost dried out from drought caused by the conflict. 

The sapling forest was the measurement of the planets progress. 

Rey found herself scanning the crowd, but she could not find Kylo, or his knights, anywhere. 

“They’ve already gone to intercept, we are waiting to hear back from them now while the First Order garrison arrives.” Gev turned to face her. “I heard what happened in the great hall.”

“There hasn’t been much time for word to spread.” Rey grumbled, her hands turning into fists at her sides. 

“It’s a political marriage, you’ll probably go days or weeks at a time without having to see him.” Gev tried to reassure her.“Beviin always droned on and on about loyalty, sacrificing oneself for the clan.” 

Rey could practically feel Gev rolling her eyes behind her helmet.

“What he still doesn’t realize is that you would do it all for us anyway.” 

“They’re my family, they took me in without a second thought.” Rey found herself defending Beviin needlessly. Gev already understood, they had grown up together, she was one of Rey’s closest friends. 

Gev gripped her gloved hand in hers. “I am here for you.” A simple statement of support. 

Rey nodded, steeling her resolve. She turned and made her way to MandalMotors, she would not wait for everyone to join the battle. 

She would meet her husband out on the field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! : )
> 
> [Mando'a](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legends)  
> [MandalMotors Hall](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/MandalMotors_Hall)  
> [Cham Detta](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cham_Detta)  
> [Baltan Carid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Baltan_Carid)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you explain what the hell that was?” Rey felt her hackles rising until she realized he addressed the person behind her. 
> 
> “It means nothing,” Ren replied behind her back, his presence heavy on her shoulders. Her heart continued to race. 
> 
> “She was fighting like you, Ren” commented one. 
> 
> “She was fighting with you more like,” muttered another. 

[Knights of Ren Artwork](https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/basiliskos/star-wars-the-knights-of-ren/)

There were roughly three hundred Vong camped outside the city wall, using the cover of the young sapling trees. Their hide tents crude and primitive. 

“The Supreme Leader has three ships with commandos headed our way.” Cardo informed Kylo. 

Kylo viewed the numbers, contemplating whether to wait or engage. The odds had been against them before but Kylo had faith in his knights. They had been together for years through grueling missions Snoke sent them on as his grunts, they always beat the odds. He would not hear a complaint from Cardo, who was trigger happy and obsessed with weapon modifications. So much so, his whole arm was one powerful blaster cannon, he could fend for himself. 

“I say we wait,” Ushar added, clutching his vibromachette in both hands. 

It was at that moment the team regrouped with Ap’lek, who had gone to take a closer look. 

“Ren’s first calculation was correct, I would say about three hundred give or take.”

Kylo nodded, glancing down at his holofinder, seeing that reinforcements were not far behind. He did not let on, but their species were unable to be sensed through the force. Yuuzhan Vong were religious zealots and viewed mechanical technology as blasphemy.

“Quite the challenge…” Cardo boasted. 

\----

Rey could see they had already engaged, Kylo’s red saber a beacon on the battlefield in the early morning sunrise. She arrived just in time to see three First Order Transporters land in the open field beyond the treeline. Soon, it wasn’t just the Knights of Ren lighting up the area.

Rey jumped off her speeder and found a good vantage point. She pulled out her blaster and picked off any on the edges of the perimeter. Her people would soon enter the fray. 

It wasn’t long until Rey felt a pull towards where the fighting was the thickest. She couldn’t explain it but she knew it was pulling her towards Kylo. She unsheathed her saber loose from behind her back, feeling its weight as her arm lowered beside her. A swirl of red caught her eye in the direction she was facing, steeling her resolve. 

At first impact Rey took in a deep breath, letting it loose, feeling her mind clear as her lungs did. She couldn't explain what happened. Rey found herself weidling her sword with one arm, bringing it down in large wide angled arcs, her center of gravity shifting lower. 

She was getting closer and closer to the main group of the horde, storm troopers concentrating their blasters in one area. 

The Vongs detested technology, all their weapons were crude and organic, including their spears. What made them such difficult opponents were their numbers. The First Order and Mandalorians had better firepower, but were outnumbered three to one. 

Rey found the Knights of Ren and they were a fierce sight. 

The Vongs stood no chance against one who had a cannon strapped to his arm, he could incapacitate and kill each Vong with one shot. Rey watched, amazed has one twirled a long speared axe, made from Beskar no less, it sliced through bone and sinew with no resistance. 

Rey felt a sudden wave of apprehension as she neared the group, Kylo wasn’t near them, he was further down the treeline, close to the river fighting off four Vongs at once. Rey reacted as she often does and ran towards his direction, a sudden awareness falling upon her mind, a feeling. 

Kylo’s fighting style was calculated, silent whereas Rey could hear herself yelling and voicing her exertion upon meeting the force of a spear striking her saber midair. These Vongs must have not been as skilled as the ones in the hangar or mines, she vanquished one and then a second in the span of minutes. She found herself gravitating more towards Kylo’s side as they took down opponent after opponent. Rey felt a brush of awareness against her subconscious, almost like a whisper in her left ear. 

This caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards, looking to her left, leaving her vulnerable. Ren grabbed her upper arm, yanking her to his side and slicing through the Vong that was about to take advantage of her lost concentration.

Rey glared up at him, even though he could not see and shook her arm from his grip. She could tell just then her people had entered the fray. The sound of familiar blaster rounds. Rey turned to Kylo but he had already made his way further from her, engaging Vong after Vong. 

Rey did the same, remaining within feet of him, until there were no more. 

Grimacing, she placed her left hand against the torso of her last kill and pulled with her right, falling backwards as she tore her sword from the ribcage of the fallen Vong. Her heart was racing, breath coming out in pants, her gaze fixed on the fallen humanoid creature at her feet. She did not notice the Knights of Ren staring at her until she looked up, caught off guard. 

“Can you explain what the _hell_ that was?” Rey felt her hackles rising until she realized he addressed the person behind her. 

“It means nothing,” Kylo replied behind her back, his presence heavy on her shoulders. Her heart continued to race. 

“She was fighting like _you_ , Ren” commented one. 

“She was fighting _with_ you more like,” muttered another. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rey spoke up for herself, they had done this over a year ago, talking like she wasn’t standing right there. 

“How could you, you don’t even know how to wield it.” 

Rey stared incredulously and at that moment she felt white hot anger boiling through her veins, surprising herself. 

Rey didn't know the anger wasn’t hers.

“Enough Vicrul!” Kylo shouted, pushing past Rey to face the second largest Knight, whose helmet was not so different from the one their leader wore. As they argued Rey caught sight of Gev, more than happy to get away. As the battle adrenaline wore off, she no longer felt the pull towards Ren. She couldn't imagine how she had ever felt that to begin with.

“Gev!” Rey called, pulling her into an embrace.

“Rey! The council is furious! Running off not long after forging the deal with Snoke, you are too valuable.” 

“Where is Beviin?” Rey demanded, she had not seen him since before...

\----

“You can no longer serve Mandalore in this way.” Beviin began, he spoke with her in private before the feast, celebrating vanquishing the Vong and the union between Mandalore and the First Order. 

“How am I to serve if I cannot use the skills _you_ taught me.” Rey argued, she had agreed to give herself to her people in this way but she could not give up all that she was, her entire identity.

“You are now the Supreme Leaders Lieutenant's wife, you will take on the responsibility your new station has given you.” 

Rey swallowed, the oncoming Vong and ensuing battle had helped Rey push her reality aside. Kylo and her _had_ spoken their vows, they were married in the eyes of Mandalore, whether or not this satisfied Snoke was yet to be seen. He had sent reinforcements, but Rey learned that she was expected to present herself to him in the near future. Her hands shook at the thought. 

The celebration was anything but, Rey sat, her spine stiff without her helmet. They were currently convening in MandalMotors Hall, a long table stretching lengthwise, the forefront while smaller tables dotted the surrounding space. Rey sat not far from Boba Fett. She had just lifted her fork to her lips when Kylo took a seat to her left. Her head slowly turned and moved up to peer at the mask she had started to hate.

“Did you already eat?” Rey asked.

His head turned in her direction, malice coming off him in waves.

“I’m not sure how you plan on eating if you keep your mask on.” Rey asked sarcastically, she couldn’t help herself, these questions just poured out of her. 

He didn’t budge, Kylo Ren seemed to be very used to being bated. And with the experience she had with his Knights, she wasn’t surprised. 

“My master wishes to meet you, we will board my ship two days from now, to fulfill his wish.” He stated flatly turning away from her. She looked down and could not miss his hands tightly clenched in his lap underneath the table. 

“Will he be sending down more reinforcements?” Rey couldn’t help but ask, she started to worry her lip between her teeth at the idea of leaving Mandalore, for the first time. She could feel her heartbeat against her ribs, thinking of leaving her family, her people. 

“We will debrief in person aboard the Supremacy.” He replied gruffly. 

“Will I attend this meeting?” Rey quickly asked, Beviins words ringing in her ear. They were to be seen as equals, could she hold some sort of sway? 

Rey was met with silence, she wondered what he thought of her, so far she did not think he knew she was the ‘scavenger’ from the mines, as he called her. The warrior from the battlefields. 

What must he think? That she lived a sheltered, privileged life? Removed from the physical labor of rebuilding their planet, their culture? 

Kylo pushed back from the table, with no word, he stepped down the stairs and left the great hall. 

Rey threw her fork down with a huff, surprised at how angry she felt watching him leave, his long heavy strides prevalent through her mind. 

“He must have told you,” Merdit taking the seat Kylo had just occupied. 

Rey felt tears build behind her eyes. 

“Do you know how long I will be gone?” Rey found herself asking, her voice heavy, trying to talk around the building sadness that was forming a lump in her throat. 

Merdit shook his head, eyes glistening. 

“Snokes ship, the Supremacy, has been in our system for the past couple months, he will most likely stay until he has seen you and we have met our end of the bargain.”

“There are new Vong developments resurfacing everyday, they have figured out our tunnel system, underground is no longer safe.” Merdit knew just what to say in order to help Rey keep the endgame in mind. 

Rey stood, pushing away from the table, leaving her wedding celebration behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cardo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cardo)   
>  [Vicrul](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vicrul)   
>  [Ap'lek](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ap%27lek)   
>  [Ushar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ushar)   
>  [Artwork](https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/basiliskos/star-wars-the-knights-of-ren/)   
>  [Mandalorian](http://getwallpapers.com/collection/star-wars-mandalorian-wallpaper)
> 
> I love doing a new moodboard for each chapter, I am a very visual person.  
> I also live for Kylo's POV so you can expect more of that.  
> I also brought in more of the Knights of Ren! We will get to know them pretty well.  
> Not sure what direction I want to take them in this point in time, witty banter or Snoke's grunts.  
> I'll feel them out a little more as I continue to write.  
> I posted this while listening to the theme music on Manaan from Knights of the Old Republic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Release her!” He growled once again, Rey experienced her own shudder this time at the sound of his voice, not muffled and not synthesized by his mask. 
> 
> “Get your hands off my wife!” 
> 
> Rey could not take her eyes off Ren. She began to learn quickly why he always wore his helmet. 
> 
> His face was like an open book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! I'm so nervous to post this chapter! Get ready for the slow-burn.

She is leaving today. 

Rey stood, staring at her meager bag that was packed and laying on top of her bed. She did not know how long they would be gone, if she were to stay with Kylo or if she would be permitted to stay on Mandalore. 

She let out a huff ‘permitted.’ 

Beviin and Merdit had always been lenient, as long as she showed responsibility by helping around the farm and arriving on time to her lessons with Beviin, they allowed her free reign. 

As she had gotten older she found herself in the capital more, spending most of her time at MandalMotors helping build assault fighters. 

Rey was no longer meant to help her people in that way, Merdits words ringing in her ears. 

The Supreme Leaders Lieutenant's wife. She hated the way it sounded. 

Rey had seen Kylo briefly on her way to the factory, he had one of his Knights in toe with a couple council members and a few stormtroopers, the council looked uneasy. They had been walking in the direction the Vong had appeared in the skirmish a couple days before, it looked to Rey that they were surveying the damage. 

  
  


That was the last time she had caught sight of him on her way back to the family farm. It was a little unsettling to see the outside perimeter empty, everyone began to stay inside as the sun began to set. The Vong attack had not been far from their settlement, the Beviin Farm was the last known line of defense between them and the capital. Kylo had sent commandos to search the outlying area, searching for stragglers. 

Rey stepped out of their hut, a calm breeze blowing through the open area. She felt her eyes narrow, ears peeled to how quiet it was. The usual white noise of nocturnal creatures that filled the night air fell on deaf ears. 

She made her way towards the entrance of their farm, eyes scanning the surrounding area. A buzz on a commlink caused Rey’s heart to fly up into her throat. Her hand flew to the blaster she carried on her hip. A flash of white caught the edge of her vision as she walked slowly around the farm's perimeter wall. 

Rey’s fists clenched, her eyes catching sight of troopers walking through the distant treeline, flashes of white before they disappeared behind each tree trunk. She didn’t realize she had wandered closer until a trooper approached. 

“Return to your dwelling.” 

Rey was about to answer when a yell rang out of the troopers commlink. 

“We made contact!” 

Shouts and blaster fire rang out not far from Rey’s location, the shots easier to see now that the sun had gone down and night fell. Bright red blaster fire flashed through the treeline. 

“Hey!” The stormtrooper called out after her. 

Like hell, the Vong were within sprinting distance of her home. She would not let them come closer. 

Her shots soon joined that of the First Order once she finally met them on the field. It was hard to see and the Vong did not use blasters or anything that gave off light like they did. 

Rey’s heart pounded in her chest at the approaching growls and grunts of the alien race reached her ears, her breath sped up, they were getting closer. A trooper beside her was yanked away, and another fell upon her, with two blaster rounds her pursuers fell to the ground only to be followed by another. 

Rey’s hand whipped around to grab her saber only to remember it laying on the workbench in the farms workshop. Rey’s trigger finger fired faster with that in mind, this is all she had to rely on at the moment. 

How many times had she run into the fray without weighing the odds? It was becoming too many to count. Rey thought sardonically, trying to distract herself from the danger she was now faced with. More troopers ran past, in pursuit of the Vong. 

“Threat neutralized.” A sudden voice radioed out within the group, two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled into the clearing.

“We insist you return to your hut.” 

“Get off!” Rey yelled, shaking her arms from their grip, “Much good it did me to help protect _my_ home.” They ignored her and began to walk away. 

Rey returned back to her workshop but not to stay, she grabbed her armor, strapped it on along with her saber, now more prepared. The threat was getting more serious, especially if Rey found herself walking around the perimeter of the farm, a couple other members joining her after finding out of the scrimmage not far. 

She pulled out her scanner, surveying the wall opposite of the way the Vong had come, expecting to see more. 

To her horror, shouts and screams began to build behind their wall, in their farm. 

_“There are new Vong developments resurfacing everyday, they have figured out our tunnel system, underground is no longer safe.”_

Merdit’s words rang in her ears as she sprinted beneath the wall. Vong had entered the tunneling system that ran under their farm, they dug their own way in. And they were in Beviin, Merdits and her hut. 

They were looking for something. 

Vong were thrashing through the belongings of her home, overturning chairs, tables, Rey let out a bellow, shoving her saber through the back of one while another roared, the sound deafening in the space of the hut. 

Before Rey could engage, she was grabbed from behind, a wide arm spanned her chest, immobilizing her. Rey yelled and lifted her whole lower body, kicking out and landing back on the ground. The sudden distribution of weight threw her attacker off. Rey whipped her head around only to be struck by the butt of a spear, she remembered her breath leaving in a gasp before seeing nothing.   
  


——

She came to, not long after, the Vong were arguing. 

Rey couldn't make much out but she was not far from the farm. She shook her head trying to clear it, looking at her surroundings. She recognized where she was, a creek that flowed from the Kelita River ran not far from her, she could hear the stream. 

The Vong were distracted, they had only bound her hands with a crude knot, a rough rope that scraped and cut at the delicate skin around her wrists. Her legs had not even been bound, her helmet still on. 

Rey staggered to her feet, turning in the direction she knew to be home, she was even able to take out one Vong that tried to stop her, slicing through his neck with a dagger she kept hidden. Rey yelped as she was pulled from behind, her head hitting the ground _hard,_ the vibration of the impact in her helmet making her brain practically rattle in her skull. 

She groaned, her hands grappling at two huge rough claws that had latched onto her throat, cutting off oxygen. 

——

This time as Rey came around, dawn was beginning to approach.

Rey winced as she was gripped harder, her restraints tightened around her wrists. 

“Tie her up” one growled while two dragged her to a crude support beam that was somehow keeping this mangled tent she now found herself in, from falling. 

She cried out as big claws grabbed her arms and yanked, securing her against the beam. Rey could feel her breath speed up, her heart raced as she tried in vain to calm down. It wouldn’t do her any good if she started to panic. 

“We’ve seen you with the Knights of Ren, he will come.” This Vong’s voice was more intelligent, clear, and practiced in speaking Galactic Basic. Rey began to think it wouldn't be so easy to escape this time. 

What would Yuuzhon Vong want with Kylo Ren? What did they want with the First Order?

Rey felt that same brush in the corner of her mind, almost like a whisper, an awareness. Her eyes surveyed the tents interior, trying to locate her weapons, trying to locate the source of that _feeling._

They left her then, leaving Rey to sit crouched, tied up. 

This time the feeling didn’t feel so much like a caress, but a poke, Rey lifted her shoulder to her temple, rubbing against the sensation. It didn’t do her much good, her helmet was still on. 

Suddenly the Vong were alerted to shouts ringing out from the campsite. Rey wasn’t paying attention to their panic however, her ears focused on one sound. 

The sound of a lightsaber. 

Before relief could find her, her captors rushed in and Rey was pulled into a standing position, restraints still tied around her wrists. To her dismay the one holding her, pressed her back against his front, brandishing her own sword against the exposed soft flesh of her throat, just under her helm. 

The air in the tent settled, a vacuum created as Kylo pulled back the flap of the tent. 

Rey’s heart was in her throat, a sudden rush of emotions at war inside her. She was relieved to see him, terrified for him and worried to see blood covering his black clad arm. The dark fabric hindered her from seeing if it was his or not. 

_Worried?_

“Release her.” 

Rey tried to struggle as a hand clutched her throat and squeezed, black spots entering her vision. She was unaware of the scuffle happening before her or the grunts. Rey thrashed and the Vong let go, only to find three more in the tent with them, now restraining Kylo, two dead at his feet. 

Two on each side restraining each arm with brute strength, the other in front. 

“We knew you would come,we are cut off from the force, your religion is no help here.” Sneered the leader, standing between them. 

Kylo struggled, his arms bulging, cape torn.

He had come here alone, Rey realized with building horror. 

“Oh, I know who you are the Leader of Ren.” 

Kylo did not respond, his head remaining lowered to the ground. 

“Take that ridiculous thing off.” 

Before Kylo could react, both Vong punched him in the gut, his breath leaving his body in a whoosh, he grunted as both pairs of hands gripped his helmet and forced it off his head. 

Rey’s breath froze, in the past she had not dared wonder what he looked like underneath the mask. 

It certainly wasn’t this.

Kylo’s body remained bent over as he tried to regain his breath, heavy pants filling the silent tent. His eyes were skewed by long wavy black hair, limp against his face, wet with sweat. Rey shamelessly watched his parted lips pull in air, skin dotted with freckles. She swallowed.

She did not expect _this_. 

A physique hidden underneath heavy black robes was one thing. A young man, very close to her age, with his features, was a very different thing all together. 

Before she had time to struggle or process what came next, the large Vong was stepping towards her. Rey did register the hands tightening around her arms, her sword pressing harder against her throat, drawing blood, making her yelp in surprise at the sudden pinch. 

Her heart stuttered in her chest as he roughly grabbed her helm and pulled it away, the back had caught on her hair which had been tied up away from her face, releasing it in waves over her shoulders with a sharp and painful tug. 

Rey startled, not expecting to meet dark auburn eyes upon lifting her head. Rey watched, almost in slow motion, as a shudder wracked Kylo's body, causing his shoulder length hair to tremble. His once parted lips pressed together in a firm line. His aquiline nose flaring as his breathing picked up. 

His body came back to life, thrashing against the hands that kept him kneeling on the ground. 

“Release her!” He growled once again, Rey experienced her own shudder this time at the sound of _his_ voice, not muffled and not synthesized by his mask. 

“Get your hands off my _wife!_ ” 

Obscene, alien chuckles filled the tent. Rey could not take her eyes off Kylo. She began to learn quickly why he always wore his helmet. 

His face was like an open book.

The stoic, unfeeling specter she had come to think of him as was quickly tossed from her mind. 

He had not known it was her, and why would he? He did not know _her._ She had never shown her face on the battlefield. 

Rey suddenly felt regret for not showing him. If he’d known perhaps he would have brought help. If he had known they may not have been put in this situation. Rey blamed herself. 

If she thought he had been struggling before, Kylo thrashed and threw his arms out, propelling both his captors to the opposite side of the tent. Rey shouted in pain as the Vong holding her was suddenly pulled upward, causing her sword to graze the side of her neck. Her shout was cut off as she yelled out in warning, witnessing a Vong come from behind Kylo and swept his legs out from under him with a spear and strike him across his face, causing the skin to split. 

Rey struggled against the Vong’s hold, gritting her teeth, Kylo's eyes meeting hers as he was subdued once again. There were too many, they were outnumbered. 

Rey could feel anger and pain build inside her, a chasm of memories assaulting her senses, creating a domino effect. It wasn’t quite images, but thoughts and feelings of what happened the day her mother had been killed, by the very same creatures. 

She tried to taper these terrible thoughts but she felt that same brush, the same whisper, almost like a feather running along her temple. Her eyes landed on Kylo’s, his auburn eyes almost black, pupils dilated, silently grounding her in this moment. Suddenly, that soft touch found an opening, a soft caress became a handshake, a firm presence flooding her mind, like a dam breaking. 

Her anger, her pain doubled, it needed an out, a target. 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and reached out with her mind, feeling a wave of _something_ blast through the tent. Then there was struggling and grunting, cries of pain that were suddenly silenced. Her eyes shot open at the distinctive sound of a lightsaber being activated. 

“You cannot run from your past, Solo.” The leader of the group spat, now on his knees, saber close to his head. 

“I’ll kill it if I have to.” Kylo replied, his eyebrows lifted, a sneer on his lips, teeth bared, before separating their captors head from his body with one swift stroke. 

Rey felt like she could finally breathe, taking in oxygen in gasping breaths, glancing behind her at the two dead Vong. Had she done that? 

Hearing the tell-tale sound of a lightsaber deactivating, Rey turned her head back towards Kylo, unprepared for what she saw. 

His mask was _off_ and she could finally see what lay underneath. Windswept black waves, almond shaped, auburn colored eyes, a prominent nose and lips...Rey sucked in a breath, turning to face him head on, realizing he had been sizing her up just as she had been. 

Before she could react, in two long strides Kylo towered over her, stooping down while simultaneously pulling her face up to meet his. 

His kiss was all encompassing, close-mouthed and hard. Rey didn’t know it could feel this way, her heart seized in her chest, her stomach bottomed out. His hands were so big, fingers splayed behind her head, in her hair, palms cradling her jaw as he lifted her closer up to meet him. She gasped and his tongue swept into her mouth. He was laying claim, taking control while offering himself up. 

Rey wanted, needed, to comb her fingers through his hair, but when she tried she suddenly felt the tug and pain of her wrists still being bound behind her back. 

Kylo felt her struggling and pulled away, still in her space, still breathing her air as he reached around. She was pulled in closer to his chest as he flexed his arms, his breath hot against her ear, grunting with the force of tearing the crude, braided rope that had kept her bound. 

Her arms flew to her sides, the ache subsiding. Just then, shouts rang through the air and they weren’t coming from the Vong. 

Reality was slowly coming back, Rey suddenly remembered who she was standing with, who she was sharing breathing space with. Eyes widening, first looking down at her hands that had pressed against his wide torso then, she looked up and _up,_ meeting the gaze of her husband, who was just now coming to his senses as well. She could tell by the way his soft lips hardened, forming a firm line, the light in his eyes shuttering closed. 

Kylo turned away, stooping to retrieve his mask, cape lying limp on the ground, in tatters now. Rey studied his wide shoulders, big arms and strong torso. She swallowed as he stood back up to his full height, head almost brushing against the top of the tent. 

Without looking back, he placed his helmet back on and exited the tent, throwing back the flap and stepping out. 

“She will need tending to,” Rey heard him tell someone, voice once again synthesized by his mask. 

Rey let out a long breath, her shoulders moving with the effort, thinking she was in more trouble now then when she had been captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this!  
> I love the idea of Reys first exposure to the force being the dark side. Drawing her power from anger and pain, especially with Kylos influence as her only guide.  
> We'll get Kylo's take from all this next chapter, I love writing his POV.  
> Until tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren carefully pushed these new feelings in the back of his mind, locked away as he entered his Masters Chamber. This practice was something he grew accustomed to, ever since he was a child.
> 
> He had always been told he was too extreme, felt too much, too strongly. 
> 
> With Rey, in the tent, he had not calculated, he had reacted. He had not thought, he had only felt. 

Kylo fumed, he was such a fool to believe these two women had been different people. 

_“Take your hands off my wife.”_ He agonized over that statement, playing it on repeat in his head. He did not understand why he felt the compulsion to make that designation, to claim her in that way. But he had searched through the _night_. The Vong had covered more ground than anticipated. His anger had been raw and undeniable.

He had set out alone, not willing to wait, knowing who he would find, _knowing_ who had been taken, he had felt it.

The scavenger.

The name wasn’t said with insult and it didn’t bring up the feeling of indifference, Kylo wasn’t ready to think more on what feelings this woman invoked. Who he had not known had been the same woman forced to marry him. Who Snoke gave him no choice but to concede to. 

When his mind had first registered who he was staring at, past the tumble of hair falling down around her face, Kylo only saw red afterwards. 

He had made a grave mistake and knew it, he had shown too much, he had been transparent, predictable. Kylo felt the heavy presence in his mind, the disapproval, disappointment, anger. He felt those thoughts grow stronger as he made his way to his Masters Chamber on the Supremacy. 

_“Your meeting with the Supreme Leader has been postponed.”_

_“_ My _meeting?”_

_“My master has requested a private audience, I’m leaving to meet with him now.”_

He had left Rey on the spaceport, waiting to tell her, she had been there expecting to leave with him. Kylo selfishly wanted to see her one more time before he left. 

Her force signature lightly brushed against his mind just then, she didn’t even realize she was doing it. Rey didn’t realize her full potential. This thought had coursed through Kylo ’s mind as they had been held in the Vong’s tent.

Every time before then, every time he had felt her presence in his subconscious, Rey had no idea. 

It was intoxicating. 

So much so he could not hold back when he had approached her in the tent, after feeling her power, after witnessing it for himself. She had been incredible. 

The only presence he could ever remember being in his head was Snoke. 

Kylo had been painfully deliberating over this information, trying to decide what to do. Refusing to let Snoke know. 

These new thoughts against his Master, deception and resentment, were unsettling. Kylo carefully pushed these new feelings in the back of his mind, locked away as he entered his Masters Chamber. This practice was something he grew accustomed to, ever since he was a child.

He had always been told he was too extreme, felt too much, too strongly. 

With Rey, in the tent, he had not calculated, he had reacted. He had not thought, he had only felt. 

“You were always easy to read, ever since you were a _child_.” Kylo couldn’t stand that word falling from Snoke’s lips, as if holding Kylo’s youth, who he spent it with, against him. It made him feel weak. 

“This girl, is strong in the force?” 

“Yes.” Ren answered robotically, kneeling before his Master. 

“The Knights of Ren have told me about your new _wife_.” 

Kylo ’s hands trembled with the effort it took to keep his thoughts locked away from Snoke, his presence like slimy tentacles, digging through his mind. 

“They’ve told me how her battle prowess is...legendary.” He mocked. “If what they say about the girl is true...bring her to me.” Snoke jeered before stepping down, taking slow steps towards his kneeling apprentice.

“But first, it is time you learned a new lesson.” 

\----

The council had given Rey permission to return to her Farm, with an escort. It was therapeutic for Rey to be able to go back and make sure everything had been picked up and tossed what could not be recovered. She couldn’t help but feel a nagging in the corner of her mind, almost like a summons. Without thought Rey found herself leaving the perimeter walls and facing the forest, where the Vong had attacked from before. Over the past day, Rey had been having visions and images penetrate her thoughts without her control, and she was afraid. 

The sensation started almost like an itch, Rey hesitantly scratched at the crook of her elbow. Soon, the sensation turned to pins and needles and then suddenly a burning pain. She gasped and fell to her knees, grabbing hold of a tree trunk for support, pressing her forehead against the rough bark to try and distract herself.

Someone was in excruciating pain.

Rey instinctively reached out with her mind, where the pain was strongest. Suddenly an awareness was there with her. Brushing against her, she knew who it was instantly, she had felt it several times before. 

“Ren!” She gasped out, the sudden noise stirring nearby creatures in the trees. 

Rey collapsed, the pain, and presence immediately gone. Almost as if at that moment, he had realized she knew and pushed her out.

Rey lurched forward into a sitting position, gasping for air. Rey had somehow opened up a bridge to Kylo ’s mind, he had been there. And he was hurting, terribly. She shivered on the forest floor, decomposing leaves crunching under her feet as she slowly stood, using the tree next to her for support.

Her feet carried her back to the farm where she knew her speeder was parked in the workshop. 

\----

Rey returned to the capital and to her family's apartments. She tried to get a hold of Beviin but he was not answering, she paced their rooms. 

Rey huffed, stopping in the middle of the main room, just off the entrance to their apartments. Without a second thought, she made her way towards the opposite side of the room, towards the balcony that overlooked the city, overlooking the Supremacy, looming over their planet, a faded image against the backdrop of space. Rey didn’t know what she was doing but she couldn’t shake off the feeling of pain she had experienced in the forest. That was secondary, over space, what did the real thing feel like? What was Kylo experiencing? 

On instinct, Rey pictured his face, his hair, his eyes. Searching for a presence, the feather-like brush across her conscience. Her hands rested against the railing, her eyes closed. 

She ran into a wall of resistance instead.

Rey’s eyes shot open at the abrupt halt. She looked upwards, staring at the huge vessel looming over Mandalore, knowing Kylo was there, just out of reach. 

“I’ve been asked to fetch you.” Rey jumped at the sudden intrusion. 

“Sorry.” Gev apologized, looking guilty. “Are you alright? I haven’t seen you since…” 

“I’m okay.” Rey responded, grateful. “I've been needing to talk with Beviin.” 

“Beviin has been in the great hall all day,” Gev began, “A new group of Vong are rallying with a new Chief and Snoke has still not permitted an audience. Everyone is starting to expect foul play, especially after your capture.” 

“He requested an audience with Kylo only.” Rey swallowed, phantom pins and needles crawling up her arms at the thought. 

Gev nodded at this statement, “The council doesn’t like it, you are to be seen as Kylo ’s equal. _You_ should be in that audience.” 

“I don’t believe it is much of an audience,” Rey muttered to herself, turning around to look up at the Supremacy. 

\----

Kylo slowly let out breaths in gentle puffs as the elevator descended, away from Snokes chamber, taking care not to move his body too much. Every movement sent a new jolt of pain through his limbs, similar to what his master had inflicted. 

Snokes ‘lessons’ had been very common in the beginning, when he had first sought him out. They had slowly tapered off as his work often took him and his Knights to the outer rim systems for months at a time, out of Snokes reach. It was harder to block out the pain when he had become complacent in its absence. 

He only had the energy to make it to his private chambers on the Supremacy, avoiding the notice of any crew. Once he made it to his bed he felt the tell-tale caress at the recesses of his mind, it was more insistent this time. Kylo sucked in a breath of air, growling at the pain that action caused, angry that it affected him so. 

Kylo pushed outward, closing himself off. He had very little control. His eyes drifted shut, at the moment, sleep was the best way for him to recover.

\----

“Rey, you have to rethink this,” Gev tried to keep up with her as they made their way to MandalMotors main hanger-bay. 

“If I go to him, Ren _will_ meet me.” Rey reasoned with Gev, she wasn’t sure who she was trying to persuade. Gev or herself. 

“Beviin and Merdit won’t forgive me if anything happens to you.” Gev tried to reason, watching helplessly as Rey climbed her way into a newly modified Bes’uliik fighter.

“I’ll be fine, let them know where I have gone, but my choice is made.” 

Before Gev could say anything further the figher’s hatch was already closing with Rey inside. 

“Shab!” Gev exclaimed as the launching sequence initiated in Rey’s fighter, sending her out of the hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mandalorian Slang](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang)  
> I linked a list of curse words and slang in the Star Wars universe if you were ever curious. Lol  
> I love exploring Kylo's background and motivations, you can expect to see more.  
> I hope this chapter made it a little more clear for his motivations in the previous chapter, this will be a lovely, long slow burn so get ready.  
> Next chapter may have a slight delay, I have up to Chapter 10 written but only half of Chapter 6 if that makes sense.  
> Until next time! Feel free to ask me any questions, offer suggestions? I would love to hear them. : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this the...mercenary?” 
> 
> Hux’s harrumphed, “No, it appears to be Ren’s new war bride, something he begged Supreme Leader Snoke for, no doubt. He always has his own dogmatic agenda.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I've settled on a total number of Chapters, I went ahead and put it out there knowing it will be at least 30 but definitely more. With all I have planned, I don't think it will only be 30 but just so everyone has a general idea.  
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! : )

Rey’s breath becomes thinner and thinner as she left Mandalore’s atmosphere.

She liked to think of herself level-headed when she needed to be and compulsive when she wanted to be but this time, Rey wondered if this was just plain stupidity. 

Rey looked down at her hands as she steered the fighter, her mind going back to the phantom pain of burns beneath her skin, she used that burning fire to fuel her resolve. Kylo put up a front. The thought left her mind just as quickly as it had come but she knew it had already taken root in her gut. 

He hid behind his mask, he was afraid to show what he felt, who he really was.

Two tie escorts intercepted her ship not far from the Supremacy itself. Rey started to feel her hands tremble slightly at the controls, her heart beating a rhythm in her chest. 

\----

“You request an audience, with, Supreme Leader...Snoke?” 

Rey eyed this, General, up and down. 

He certainly didn’t look like any General she had ever met, his hair was slicked back, shiny and neat. His clothes were perfectly pressed, not even a wrinkle. Rey began to wonder if he had ever been on the battlefield. 

  
  


Rey swallowed and nodded, crossing her arms, consciously straightening her back. 

“Then, I wish to see my… husband.” She couldn’t help but work around the word ‘husband’ in her mouth, she figured it would give her some sort of leverage. It was a difficult thing to say out loud with the development still so new, still out of place still...unwanted. 

Flashes of close proximity and shared breathes ran through her mind but she quickly shook her head to clear it. 

_Unwanted,_ she repeated to herself. 

General, Hux crossed his hands behind his back, also straightening his back.

“I regret to say that is impossible,” He didn’t sound regretful at all. 

He turned to an officer beside him, glanced quickly back to her before sharing a word.

“Is this the...mercenary?” 

Hux’s harrumphed, “No, it appears to be Ren’s new war bride, something he begged Supreme Leader Snoke for, no doubt. He always has his own dogmatic agenda.” 

“What do we do with her?” Muttered the other officer.

“Snoke requests your presence in his chambers, General Hux.” Someone called from the command center. 

“Ah, good - ” 

“He requests that you to bring the Mandalorian.” 

Hux turns around and Rey could only explain his expression as a bird whose feathers had been ruffled. 

\----

Kylo felt her presence the minute she was brought on board. 

He cursed, willing the lift to go faster. He clenched and relaxed his fists, trying to center himself, trying to taper whatever it was that welled up and created a lead ball inside his chest. 

—-

Rey followed Hux slowly down the gangway, a throne meeting her at the end of it. 

“Yes...yes!” She started at the sudden statement, filling the huge chamber. 

“Finally! Here you are! Come to meet me. After one year of tirelessly trying to negotiate your hand, Mandalore, did not want to give you up.” Snoke clasped his mangled hands in front of him.

“I am delighted to see you changed your mind.”

Rey painfully bit her tongue, so wanting to say she didn’t have a choice, _he_ didn’t give her people a choice. 

“Leave us.” Snoke demanded, not moving his gaze away from Rey.

She heard Hux’s retreating steps back to the elevator. 

His face, his head and hands were all, mutated, malformed and brutally misshapen. She tightly clasped her hands together in front of her to keep them from shaking. 

“You’re people have offered much my dear, your beskar will help reshape the galaxy.” 

“What of the Yuuzhon Vong?” The answer left her lips in a rush. 

Snoke closed his eyes, but not in anger, relish. 

Rey gasped as she felt rope like tentacles reaching out, _searching._

“I sense your anger, your hate towards the Vong...you want revenge.” 

Rey's breathing sped up, trying to fight trying to prevent him from entering her mind. 

It was then the lift opened, a familiar presence joining Rey in that chamber. 

Snokes influence was gone, leaving her to catch her breath, her hand flying to her stomach as nausea threatened to overwhelm her. 

“My apprentice. I must say I am impressed to see you so soon after - “ 

“My ship is ready to depart for Concordia, upon your request.” 

Kylo left no room for conversation, he turned to leave only slightly regarding her before turning back to the elevator.

Rey didn’t need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will be posted tomorrow!  
> This chapter was soo hard to write. I think its just I knew I had to get to this part in the story but wasn't sure how to write it.  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve come here to help, in any capacity that we can. You’ve heard of the Vong attacks on Mandalore. We are here to make sure your territory remains secure.” Rey continued. 
> 
> “You mean to say, that the beskar remains secure.” She drawled, a single eyebrow arching. “Whose to say we need your help. After all, I don't trust the First Order for shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! : )

“I don’t like the idea of leaving Mandalore, there’s been so many reported attacks of Vong here.” Rey said without thinking still shaking from her encounter. 

“I am to take you to Concordia, show you off as my bride and hopefully put an end to any more objections by Mandalorians.” Kylo burst out, startling Rey in the small enclosure. He most certainly meant to lump her in the term ‘Mandalorians.’

“I think from what you’ve seen I can be more use to you then just being ‘shown off.’” Rey replied, fists clenched by her sides. 

“Oh I am very much aware. What you don’t seem to realize is how much of a target that puts on your back!” Kylo spun to face her then, looming over, rising up to her challenge. 

“I welcome any challenge that poses a threat to Mandalore and the people I care about!” 

“You think that statement makes you look courageous? It only reveals how naive, how inexperienced you are.” He shot back, looking down on her. 

Rey pushed herself further into his space. 

“Then enlighten me, I will go to Concordia with you - ” 

He scoffed.

“On the basis that you help me.” 

Rey watched slowly as he stiffened. She had not noticed how close they were standing until he took a step back. He did not expect her to ask for help. 

“You are right, I am naive when it comes to the force. I don’t know anyone and have not met anyone who can do what I can do, except you. I need help.” 

Rey had deliberated over this question she had been thinking on for days. She had never been sure how to approach the topic. No better time than like the present. Kylo Ren was on edge and Rey understood why, phantom pins and needles crawling up her arms in reminder. As if she could forget. 

Suddenly her temples began to throb and his presence filled her mind. 

_You’ll have to become better at blocking your mind._

Rey gritted her teeth as his voice shoved its way into her thoughts. His presence felt like a wave, each crest a painful throb. 

She felt him, her mind drifting to the tent. The feel of his gloved hands against the soft skin of her cheeks. The brush of his hair against her forehead as he leaned down to... 

Embracing his presence, instead of pushing back against the wave, she pictured it moving in the opposite direction, giving her enough momentum to surge forward, into Kylo's mind. 

_Enough!_

Rey gasped, her eyes flying open.

“Enough” he swallowed, this time speaking the word out loud. 

“Remove the mask.” She asked, insisted, her thoughts still on the day he had shown her a part of himself that no one else had seen. Rey had not only surged forward into his mind, but she had stepped closer. Like the opposite ends of a magnet, repelling his back against the wall of the elevator. 

Rey held her breath, watching as his gloved hands reached up to his mask. She swallowed as he pulled it away. Kylo’s arms dropped to his sides, the helmet held loosely in his left hand. 

Rey felt greedy as her eyes roved over his face. Hair around his head in waves, eyes glistening. 

“You’re afraid,” Rey whispered, astonished. The emotional residue still resting in her thoughts, left over from the second she had flew into his mind. He hadn’t even fought her.

His breath shuttered, lips trembling as that same breath left his mouth. 

The lift came to a halt, Kylo did not waste time to put his mask back on as the door soundlessly slid open. 

Kylo turned, and fled. 

Rey exited the lift, about to follow until a voice from behind stopped her.

“Lovers quarrel?” 

Rey steeled herself before turning around, “Hardly,” She bit out. Rey was used to arrogant, trigger happy soldiers, raised on Mandalore, she grew up with them. 

“I’d like to see you fight without the help from Kylo.” Cardo commented, leaning against the adjacent wall. 

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities to see me fight, on the battlefield.” Rey countered, walking past him and down the hall, not interested in his reply or his bating. 

—-

She was so different then what he was used to, had witnessed. 

Begrudgingly, his thoughts drifted to Leia and Han, the many fights, arguments he had seen. Hardly any of them ending in a compromise. Almost always ending in stewed silence and repressed anger and resentment. 

_I need help._

The statement rang in his head. 

Snoke demanded his cooperation. 

Luke had required his obedience.

Upon entering Luke’s tutelage, the force, the drills had always come easy to Kylo. The other students often viewed his quiet direction, his isolated pursuits in the archives, as arrogance. His fellow students had never been forthcoming, wanting to _be_ like him, not learn from him, certainly not to get to know him. 

That fact had only fueled his anger. In his name, in his lineage. 

Kylo had never had an equal, no one to match him mentally during those drills in mediation, or physically, in the dueling ring. 

He had not meant for Rey to see his thoughts so readily, but then again he had not expected her to _see_ them so easily. Kylo had not realized he had _wanted_ her to.

——

Rey strapped herself in, taking a seat alone in Kylo Ren's command shuttle. She fidgeted in her seat, watching his Knights in her periphery as they did the same. 

One chose to sit next to her, he had been silent in his approach. 

Ap’Lek, the knights spymaster. 

Rey half expected him to spark conversation but he remained silent the whole decent to Concordia and for that, she was grateful. 

Rey stepped in front of Kylo while everyone was stepping down the ramp to exit the shuttle. 

“I did not realize we would be taking this much fanfare.” Rey's eyes following the Knights and stormtroopers as they exited. 

Kylo bristled, “I don’t wish to stay here long. We will secure any threat by talking with your people and then we will make our way back to the Supremacy.” 

Rey stepped closer, lowering her voice. “I don’t see my people being very forthcoming about all this.” She implored, waving her hands to his ship, the knights, the troopers. 

“This is why I’ve brought you.” 

Rey swallowed, a feeling like trepidation rising up her throat. 

“Let’s go.” Kylo did not wait for her to follow.

Rey looked down, self consciously tugging at her trousers. It had felt like a good decision at the time to turn down the heavy gown that had been laid out for her to wear. Now she was having second thoughts. She didn’t feel like she was supposed to be here, standing next to Kylo. Expected to stand there with the First Order and convince her people the tyrannical faction was here to help. 

Rey stepped off the shuttle, eyes running to the sprawling mountains and cliffs surrounding the outpost. She took a deep breath and hurried to join Kylo and his knights. 

“Kylo.” His name burst forth from her lips, he twisted his body to the side in order to face her. 

“Ask them to stay here. Let them be shown as protection and support but meet Xi Huus just with me.” 

Rey held her breath, she couldn’t help the feeling that this was a crucial decision. Beviin had stated she would be seen as an equal. Merdit commented that she could have a sway over their people and the First Order. She may be bound to someone she herself did not choose, but she would not squander this opportunity. 

Rey let out a loose breath, focusing. Remembering his test in the lift.

_Please_. 

Kylo's hands clenched and then relaxed next to his sides. His mind had been open, at least to her. 

Without answering, Kylo moved past her to the six figures all standing together, eyeing her and him. 

Rey heard a couple of scoffs but no one commented, she imagined Kylo's patience was running thin. 

“Let’s go” he muttered to her after he had made his way back to where she was waiting, his gate wide, long legs swallowing up the distance between her and him. She was waiting, just about to climb the stairs into the main outposts building.

“Thank you” Rey called, turning her head to look at him as they walked.

Two commandos stood at the top of the stairs, escorts. They lead them silently down the corridors into a larger chamber. 

\----

“When I heard Beviin’s daughter had bound herself to Snoke’s lap dog I didn’t want to believe it.” A middle aged woman sat behind a long table, she was clearly in the middle of her meal. 

Rey felt Kylo bristle beside her.

“I accepted the terms in order to help our people.” Rey spoke up quickly, stepping forward, emphasizing the word ‘our’. 

Xi hummed, a hand coming up to rest underneath her chin, her eyes assessing Rey.

_The other half remember a time when their voices were heard throughout the galaxy, when Mandalorians were honored warriors, who lived by the code._ Beviins voice rang in Rey’s ears.

“We’ve come here to help, in any capacity that we can. You’ve heard of the Vong attacks on Mandalore. We are here to make sure your territory remains secure.” Rey continued. 

“You mean to say, that the _beskar_ remains secure.” She drawled, a single eyebrow arching. “Whose to say we need your help. After all, I don't trust the First Order for shit.” 

Rey felt a ringing in her ears, the room silenced as if encased in a vacuum. The glass on the Matriarch's table shattered. Rey spun, back towards the table and face turned up towards Kylo. His hands were clenched in fists next to his sides. She could picture his face now, jaw stiff, eyebrows set, his lips in a thin, firm line. 

Rey laid her hand, very discreetly, against his left arm. Her body placement blocking the gesture from view. She could feel the hard tendons in his forearm, tense. 

“Don’t take the bait,” Rey whispered so softly, only he could hear. She stepped closer, into his space, so close she could feel his body heat, imploring him to calm down. 

The only indication that he heard or even _listened_ to Rey was the release of his clenched fists, the muscles in his arm going slack. Rey found herself taking a deep breath along with him, it helped settle her nerves. 

“If that’s the way you prefer it, we are here to make sure the beksar mine’s are secure. You may or may not offer us any additional commandos upon our inspection but we are more than capable without.” She called out, face remaining upturned to Kylo, back facing the Matriarch. 

Rey had heard of Xi Huus before, even caught a glimpse of her on Mandalore. Rey had never had purpose nor standing to attend the meetings she was included in the great hall but she had certainly been privy to people's opinions. 

Xi was headstrong and not at all trusting, which Rey couldn’t blame her, this outpost on Concordia was one of the few. The moon was isolated and held only one purpose. The mining of beksar. It took a person of her temperament to be out here and not only survive but thrive. Rey didn’t mind rising up to meet her, she left then knowing how to deal with her in the future. 

For now, she had a job to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Command Shuttle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren%27s_command_shuttle)   
>  [Concordia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Concordia)
> 
> I like a character willing to admit when they're wrong or inexperienced but I also like a character who is confident in their own abilities at the right moment. There will be a lot of give and take, especially as these characters progress.  
> Xi Huus origins are not canon or part of the EU. She is an original here. Lol  
> Chapter 9 tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am on your side.” 
> 
> His dark eyes immediately dropped down to meet hers, swallowing. He adopted a look of disbelief, eyebrows arching slowly. 
> 
> “You brought me here, these are my people, let me help you.” 
> 
> “And when the First Order comes to take your resources, what then? Will you stand with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me so far!  
> I'm curious to see what you guys think.  
> What do you look forward to in arranged marriage fic? The sexual tension, the slow build of mutual respect, friendship?  
> What do you like and want to see more of here? World building? Kylo helping Rey with the force?  
> Let me know!  
> I would love to add your suggestions into future chapters.

_Rey fell back on the ground with a gasp, anger and trepidation boiling in her veins._

_She jumped to her feet and charged forward, her staff pointed towards her opponent._

_Before she could make contact, the opposing staff rammed against her diaphragm, stealing her breath and probably bruising another rib. The pain caused her to collapse once more._

_“Please stop!” Rey cried through her teeth, her jaw sore from clenching them so hard._

_“Ah but you see, your opponent won’t stop, your enemy won’t stop.”_

_Tears built behind her eyes, blurring her vision, her breath coming out in harsh pants._

_“Now stand.”_

_Rey brought one foot flat on the ground, bracing one hand against her thigh as she lifted the other, standing straight._

_“You must think in absolutes, your enemy will have no pity, your opponent won’t be fair. Think of your mother.”_

_“No!” Rey cried, lunging._

_Beviin inched closer, staff raised in defensive posture._

_“I can’t believe that.” Rey insisted, her staff arching down to meet him._

_Beviin chuckled, “How little you know.”_

_“ I know if I let my mother’s death rule my life I won’t have one!”_

_Such wise words from a child who had already seen too much._

_Beviins traditionalist Mandalorian training was total war, he believed in no quarter. Do what needs to be done, to win._

_Rey already knew that wasn’t the way she wanted to live her life._

_“You took me,” She blocked, “You showed me kindness,” she lunged. “Despite the ferocity you show on the battlefield!” She implored, landing a hit,_ finally _disarming him, knocking the staff out of his grip._

—-

Rey felt him stewing beside her as they left the main audience chamber, the two escorts leading them back outside. The commandos stopped at the main entrance resuming their sentry duties. Before they met up with the knights, Kylo pulled her into an enclave. 

He started to talk around his mask, “You think I am easily manipulated,” he ground out, voice heavily modulated, moving into her space. “You think I will let you control -“

She cut him off, resuming contact, but instead of resting a hand on his arm, she pressed it against his chest. Not enough to push him away but to ground him. 

“Ren,” she started. 

“I did not say those things in the audience chamber,” She started softly. Knowing he was projecting his anger onto her, his anger towards Xi Huus.

“Take your helmet off.” She murmured, their close proximity not requiring her to speak louder. 

Kylo exhaled, the sound loud and modulated, before straightening back to his full height. He had stooped closer to her during the time she had been talking to him, touching him. 

Kylo’s hands lifted and he pulled off the helmet. 

“I am on your side.” 

His dark eyes immediately dropped down to meet hers, swallowing. He adopted a look of disbelief, eyebrows arching slowly. 

“You brought me here, these are my people, let me help you.” 

“And when the First Order comes to take your resources, what then? Will you stand with me?” His voice was husky and deep, making their proximity feel much more intimate. 

Her gaze traveled over his eyes, now solely intent on her. His head had leaned down closer, making it easier to see the freckles on his face, the dark circles under his eyes. 

“I made a vow, and so did you. The First Order may take the beskar but in doing so they agreed in helping us against the Vong.” 

“Us?” He questioned, invading her space. 

“My people.” Rey suddenly had a harder time breathing. 

Rey sucked in air through her nose with a sharp inhale as his mouth slanted over hers.

She felt the press of his lips against hers, his nose against her cheek, his forehead against hers. This kiss was different from their first, this time Rey made sure to card her fingers through his hair. It was just as soft as it looked. Kylo's hands were like weights, resting on her hips. Rey found out that she quite liked them there, his thumbs pressing against her hip bones, pulling her body closer to his. She heard and felt the loud clatter of his helmet falling at their feet. 

Rey pulled back at the loud sound it made as it landed on the ground, her hands resting against his cheeks. 

Kylo had pulled her so close to him, his foot had slipped between hers, his hands resting on her lower back, face stooped low, forehead pressing against her temple, hair tickling her chin as they shared each other's breath. 

The distant chatter of troopers caught Rey’s ears, time and space returned to her and she realized again, where they were, what they were supposed to be doing. She stepped out of his embrace, pulling away from his arms, carefully detangling her legs from his.

Rey walked away from him without looking back.

With heart racing and palms sweaty, she passed the Knights without a word, climbing up and into the shuttle to don her armor and most specifically her helmet. 

It appears they would both be hiding behind a mask. 

\----

“This should be fun,” Cardo chuffed. “Did you restock your bactapads Ushar?” 

“Bacta _patches_ ,” Ushar grunted, readjusting his helm along with his vibroblade. 

“My mistake.” Cardo chuckled, stepping past Rey, his heavy footsteps causing the ground very near her feet to vibrate. 

Rey’s eyes were not on the Knights however, they landed on their leader. 

His mask in place, back facing her and cape hung heavily behind him, her eyes traced over his wide shoulders. 

She swallowed, slowly approaching the outcrop on which he stood. 

The shuttle had placed them a kilometer before the first mine on their list, closest to the outpost. Concordia was more mountainous than Mandalore, this mine was on the cliffedge of the adjacent mountain range. 

“This looks...abandoned.” Kylo’s voice subdued, he was searching. 

“I can’t...feel them.” Rey wanted to cringe at her choice of words but she didn’t know how to describe it. 

“The Vong are cut off from the force, you can’t.” A simple reply. 

Rey felt more than saw Kylo turn and take a step towards her.

“You cannot sense the Vong...but, reach out…tell me what you see.” 

“Oh, um…”Rey rolled her eyes at her stupid rambling, she had asked for help she just wasn’t expecting it here...now. 

“Close your eyes, Rey.”

“How did you -“ She didn’t finish, her eyes slipped closed, the way he said her name repeating itself in her head. She felt him at that moment, the soft caress, a whisper, her mouth went dry.

Rey’s head lowered slightly as she felt something else, something like a weight, a dark presence, like thick oil leaking through the cracks she had opened in her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

Her ears perked and her head tilted to the side at approaching footsteps, eyes flying open. 

“The Knights! They are, they can - “ 

“They are force sensitive only, they can sense it, but cannot wield it, control it, like you and I can.” She quite liked the tone his voice took on, soft, informative. 

“That day, in the field, the battle - when they said - “

“Yes, they had sensed your power.” 

Rey took in a deep breath, thinking back.

“How long have you - known?” She asked.

Kylo took a step back, straightening. This is how he separated himself, she thought. Rey wasn’t looking forward to his answer, he was distancing himself, he knew she would not like it. 

“Since, the mines.” He answered, his voice detached and distant beneath the mask, turning back to regroup.

He'd known all along.

Rey’s eyes roamed over the beautiful landscape, not registering the vista at all. Suddenly, Beviin’s setup, Snoke’s uncompromising interest, Kylo’s agreement. 

It all made sense. 

_Rey_

Kylo’s voice startled her out of her thoughts, her head lifted to meet his and the Knight’s, all collectively looking at the ground under her feet.

Slight cracks had spider-webbed out beneath her. She suddenly realized her forearms ached due to the force in which she had been clenching her fists, she relaxed her hands, the pain disappearing. 

“I - “ cutting herself off, she turned and made her way towards the mine, towards their real objective. 

Rey had agreed to do this for her people. She _agreed_. She wouldn’t focus on anything else. She couldn't.

Anger had already started to slither up her throat, the strength choking her. Rey desperately tried to keep it at bay. She tried desperately to temper her thoughts, sealing off her feelings. Instinctively aware that's what fueled the power inside her. 

Kylo followed after her, pausing only briefly, to peer at the fissures she had made in the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Force Sensitive](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force-sensitive/Legends)
> 
> I decided to add a flashback in the beginning, let me know if you like the insight. : )  
> Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to break an arm, all for the sake of impressing your 9 year old daughter.” Merdit stressed, eyes honed in on his husband. 
> 
> “You mean I’m going to ride a Mythosaur, all for the sake of impressing our 9 year old daughter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!  
> This will definitely be longer than 30 chapters...

_“You’re going to break an arm, all for the sake of impressing your 9 year old daughter.” Merdit stressed, eyes honed in on his husband._

_“You mean I’m going to_ ride _a Mythosaur, all for the sake of impressing our 9 year old daughter.”_

_Rey bounced on the balls of her feet, hands pulling at the wooden rails of the enclosure._

_The neighboring farm had domesticated a select few of the beasts, helping haul their moisture vaporators when they needed to be pulled in and repaired during the wet season._

_And today, Beviin was going to_ ride _one, young Rey couldn’t contain her excitement. She had often screeched at the creatures whenever they came too close, wanting to sniff at her clothes._

_Of course, Mythosaurs had long been hunted to extinction, these creatures afforded the nickname as being a close relative, albeit_ much _smaller and a_ little _more docile._

_“Watch it...watch it!” Merdit called, gripping the rail along with Rey._

_Beviin planted both feet shoulder width apart, splaying his arms wide as one beast finally made his way towards him, it came over in a slight trott. With a yell of exertion, he flung his arm out, grabbing the creature's left horn and flinging his other arm out, propelling him onto the back._

_Rey cheered and Merdit shook his head, trying to hide his amusement._

_Merdit crouched down next to Rey, a conspiratorial smile on his face, “This will teach him,” he whispered before picking her up and sprinting back to their farm as their neighbor ran out to see the commotion._

_Merdit and Rey both laughed as they heard Beviin getting an earful._

\----

  
  


The entrance was silent and pitch black. The first mine on their list, the closest to the outpost seemed to be inoperational. 

“This whole mine looks like a piece of shit.” One knight commented. 

“Not good enough to mine _shit._ ” Another added. 

Rey rolled her eyes, huffing behind her helmet. But they were right, this mine hadn’t been working for months, by the looks of it. 

“Something isn’t right,” Rey whispered, sensing more than seeing Ren take a step beside her. 

“I feel it too.” Kylo replies.

Before she could react Cardo shrugged her aside, letting loose a shot from his arm cannon. 

“Are you insane!?” She hissed, turning around to face him head on. 

“Unless you’re having trouble hearing, there’s something down there sweetheart.” 

Rey bristled, but before she could answer, a roar permeated through the cave, reaching them at the entrance. 

“Get back,” Rey motioned with her hand. 

Her command was only met with chuckles from the Knights. 

“Get back!” Kylo growled, activating his lightsaber. 

Rey turned towards him, unimpressed, “I meant _all_ of you.” 

Kylo looked like he would argue but the rapid sound of something large approaching them paused any such discussion. 

Rey holstered her gun, arms splayed out slightly to her sides and took a deep breath. Her blood began to race in her veins, a slight smile touching her lips as a three horned beast came into view, charging her full on. 

The Knights didn’t need any telling this time, she had been left alone at the mouth of the cave. 

The second the mythosaur was upon her she stepped to the side and grabbed its left tusk by her left hand, propelling her right arm forward to give the momentum as she jumped, to mount the beast. 

Rey gripped both horns, her thighs forming a vice on its back as it turned in a roundabout, trying to throw her off. As it bucked, her right hand slipped, grazing over the top of its head. Rey cried out, scrambling to regain purchase. She took a deep breath, her mind zoning out, reaching, for what, she couldn’t tell, until she was met with an awareness, a feeling. 

It was a feeling of panic, anger, fear. 

Her mind reached out, confronting these feelings, this creature. Rey's hand moved back from his horn to smooth over the top of the creatures head, the hide thick and bumpy beneath her gloves. 

She couldn’t explain it, but almost like instinct took over, she smoothed her hand, imagining applying a balm. Smoothing the jagged edges of fear, soothing the anger. 

The beast underneath slowed down, its loud grunts becoming rumbling growls before the mythosaur came to a complete stop all together. 

Rey slid down, knowing she wouldn’t get hurt, knowing she had subdued this creature, calmed it. She turned around noticing for the first time, the Knights of Ren watching her.

Cardo raised his gun. 

“No! Stop!” She implored stepping in front of him. 

The Mythosaur edged its ways around the perimeter of the clearing and slipped back into the mouth of the cave. 

“What the hell was the all about?” Grumbled Ushar, stepping up next to Cardo. 

Just then the sound of an approaching group alerted them to the lip of the drop. 

It was Xi with a few of her commandoes. 

“You knew there was a mythosaur there.” Rey began, watching her nod. 

“So we just wasted our - “ 

“This was a test, a test of combat” Ren interrupted, stepping closer, mask peering up at the Matriarch. 

This wasn’t the first time he had surprised Rey with his knowledge of Mandalorian culture. Her people use to dominate and ride these creatures, now extinct, to show strength and cunning. However, Rey always remembered Beviin and others riding these animals, their predecessors, a distant relative, for the joy of it. Beviin had even taught her how to do it. 

“That is correct. However, I expected you just to ride it, not...subdue it.” She answered, somewhat suspicious of Rey. 

Rey chose not to answer, this was the Matriarch's way to see if she could trust her. 

“The beskar mine to the west is crawling with the Yuuzhon Vong, I will offer a handful of my best, to escort you.” 

“It is not needed,” Kylo rumbled stepping closer, hands balling into fists. 

“Your time will not be wasted Lord Ren, retaking this mine will be much appreciated and is most needed to continue our progress here on Concordia.” 

Rey stepped up to meet them, leaving the Knights to stew and argue amongst themselves.

"Then we better get going." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moisture Vaporator](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Moisture_vaporator)   
>  [Mythosaur](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mythosaur)   
>  [Concordian Mines](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Concordian_mines/Legends)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Mythosaurs were hunted to extinction, I made up the related species for the sake of this plot.  
> I realize that whole part of this chapter may seem a little over the top but you have to have creatures in Star Wars!  
> I thought this fit perfectly to give us a little more insight to Rey's character and the Mandalorian culture.  
> We are going to be seeing a lot more of the force in future installments so hang tight!  
> Reylo is coming!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What she saw was a man torn. 
> 
> “The dark side is in our nature, surrender to it.” 
> 
> “I won’t!” Rey cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments, kudos, bookmarks! I started writing this story because I had this relentless idea in my head and I wanted to write it down. I appreciate your time and I hope you continue to enjoy where this is taking us!  
> What would you like to see more of? Rey's past, parents? Kylo's past, POV? Let me know!  
> Did I mention this was a slow-burn?

Their trek to this mine was full of tense silence. Once they made it there, they came to the conclusion very quickly that there were indeed Vong. 

Rey swallowed as she watched the Knights engage, pausing in her pursuit. 

Kylo had fallen completely back into his mask, cutting down each creature with malice, with _hate._ He removed limbs before decapitating, choked others before killing. These weren’t clean deaths. 

Rey hostered her gun, the fight was over quicker than it began. 

They had not accepted help from the Matriarch, Kylo had made it very clear that she wasn’t to interfere again and this time she did well to heed his warning, troopers had stormed her outpost, replacing her commandos. She had underestimated Kylo Ren’s patience and cooperation. At this point, Rey couldn’t reach him, a wall stood before her and his mind. 

Something wasn’t right, the Yuuzhon Vong were her enemies, they killed her family, almost leveled her planet, and now threatened her people. But the way the Knights leered and boasted about their killings, made stomach acid rise up to her throat, making her feel sick, ashamed. 

\----

After the second and last mine was secure Rey couldn’t see straight, she slumped into her seat on the transport, she had kept her distance since subduing the Mythosaur. Kylo had not spoken a word and the Knights had carried on, often used to his silence. 

Rey was on edge, her mind drifting, only filled with the imagery of these last scrimmages, what she herself, inflicted.

When Cardo approached her, still looking for a fight, blood dripping from his blade strapped to his belt, Rey snapped. 

With strength that wasn’t hers, with bravado that belonged to someone else, she unsheathed her saber and pushed her entire weight into his body, enough momentum to shove him against the wall of the ship. 

The other Knights watched on, half seated, waiting. 

Cardo began to chuckle, but it cut off as part of her blade closed in on his throat, close to an artery, on the assumption that he was humanoid. 

Rey felt ringing in her ears, her pulse beating so hard it hurt against her neck. 

All sound left the shuttle in a vacuum, Cardo was now frozen against the wall, his head pushed back by an invisible force. 

“Do it.” The modulated voice swept through the ship.

Rey gasped, muscles tense with the effort she had used to push her sword _so_ close to his neck. The vibroblade would cut clean through skin, bone, cartilage, with no resistance. 

Kylo stood at the entrance to the shuttle, up the ramp. His steps pounded in her ears as he moved closer, the caress of his presence that had long since been absent now at the edges of her conscience. It grew heavy and seductive. 

_He has taunted you, humiliated you, he deserves this._ A phantom voice seeping into her mind. 

Rey shivered, the voice, Kylo's presences made it hard to _think_ to _breathe_.

The blade slipped, Rey's effort to right her group helping in suddenly returning to herself. She stepped away, Kylo ignites his lightsaber, the other Knights behind them shifted. 

“No!” She found herself saying, the protest bursting forth. 

Rey threw down her sword and tore off her helmet, turning to face him, stepping in front of Cardo, who knew to remain silent, knew he had pushed Lord Ren too far. 

Kylo, who had widened his stance upon igniting his saber, straightened back up, deactivating the weapon, the red glow leaving the reflection of his helmet. 

“We’re leaving,” He said terse, stepping into his private chamber. 

Rey’s hands trembled in her lap, the take off sequence initiating. 

She closed her eyes, running her hands down her face. She had been stretched thin, stressed.

She had lost control.

_Nothing_ like that had ever happened before, she couldn’t remember unsheathing her blade or pushing Cardo against the wall, she couldn’t believe she did it by herself in the first place. Rey had only reacted, and that _voice._

As the ship broke the atmosphere Rey stood and followed Kylo into his rooms onlyl to gape at the state of it. Kylo had taken his lightsaber to a center console that laid just within, sparks flaring, carbon scoring streaking the panels. Rey's eyes roved over the damage, gaze falling to the lightsaber in question, tossed on the floor. She felt a compulsion to pick it up, before she could, Kylo's words made her freeze.

“What, is it?” 

Rey steeled herself, “We’ve served our part, I’ve served my part. Once we return to the Supremacy, I request for a shuttle, back to Mandalore.” 

Kylo's back was facing her, he slouched over in a chair at the far side of the room, a window looking out. The ship in question was almost in sight, along with Mandalore.

Rey’s eyes were diverted from the window at the low pressurized hiss of his helmet coming off. His hair fell amongst his shoulders, covering the back of his neck but he did not turn around. 

“You’re part will never be over, Rey.” His voice low, almost resigned. 

She swallowed, holding on to her resolve, whatever was left of it. 

“What happened in the mines, what happened just now, I don’t want it.” 

She realized she was contradicting herself at that moment, what Kylo and her had shared outside the outpost. But she was afraid, something was rising inside her that she could not control, something insidious, something unlike her. She felt her close proximity with the Knights of Kylo only fed it, made it stronger. 

Kylo stood then, facing her. His eyes glistened, his lips giving in to the slightest tremble, Rey would have missed it if she weren’t carefully studying his face. Now that his mask was off she tried to search for the same man who cut down a race like they were animals. Who would kill just for the pleasure of it. 

What she saw was a man torn. 

“The dark side is in our nature, surrender to it.” 

“I won’t!” Rey cried, Kylo giving a name to what she had been feeling, what was building inside her, this power that was now awake, a power she didn’t understand, didn’t want to. She searched his face. He believed it was something he needed to surrender to, as if it wasn’t a choice, as if _he_ had no control. 

Rey stepped closer, “I don’t want this, _you_ can’t want this.” She implored, raising her hands, palms out. Thinking back to the mines, thinking of the emotions that caused this power to emerge, pain, anger and fear. 

Only more potent around the Knights of Ren. 

“There has to be another way.” She pleaded. 

Kylo’s eyes shuttered closed, he turned away then, heavy cape trailing behind him. Rey’s hands dropped.

He cut himself off from her once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ren](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ren_\(lightsaber\))   
>  [Transport](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren%27s_command_shuttle)   
>  [Kylo Ren Wallpaper](https://www.uhdpaper.com/2019/11/kylo-ren-lightsaber-star-wars-rise-of.html)
> 
> This chapter was a little more dark. Its one of those instances where it just writes itself. I was fascinated to explore Rey by embracing the force in anyway. Embracing any sort of energy that found her, like TFA when fighting Kylo Ren in the forest. She reached out and grabbed - something, in this case she pulled her power from the dark side. Especially around the Knights of Ren who constantly have a channel open to the dark side of the force, I felt this would make her more sensitive, susceptible.  
> I was also curious to see if I made it clear that she had pulled from the light without knowing...when she subdued the Mythosaur in Chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I welcomed my warrior bride on the battlefield. I fought alongside her to vanquish your enemy. I was there the day she avoided capture by the very same creatures, in case you have forgotten. We have fought together, against the odds, bound by your law.” 
> 
> Rey’s breath grew shallow as she listened to him speak. He could have easily mentioned that he was the one who helped her avoid capture, but he did not. 
> 
> “I have every intention to lead her to Coruscant, by my side. I have every intention for the galaxy to witness it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for commenting and leaving Kudos!  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is safe to say Reylo will really start to pick up from here!  
> Let me know what you think!

Rey was escorted to what would be her quarters on the Supremacy. 

They were leaving and she, with them. 

She was immediately alerted to an insistent beeping over at a console furthest from the room, Rey looked back at her door and then over to the beeping light. 

Once she walked over and pushed the button, Beviin, was on the other side to greet her. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, she gave him a water smile. 

“Rey, how are you?” 

Rey scrubbed at her eyes, frustrated at the moisture that collected there. 

“I’m fine.” She answered, “I’m leaving.” She added.

She watched Beviins holo as he nodded. “But not before we meet planet side, Boba Fett has left and leaves me to further negotiate the terms before your nuptials are finalized on Coruscant.” 

Rey nodded at this, she had been informed as much. 

Rey and Kylo had exchanged vows and were married as far as Mandalore were concerned, but not by Snoke's standards apparently. 

He wanted a spectacle. 

——

Rey pulled Gev into a hug, so happy to see her. She had been waiting for Rey on the spaceport. 

“Word has spread on what happened on Concordia. The Matriarch has accepted your judgement.” 

Rey's lip quirked slightly in a faint smile, she found herself not being able to celebrate the small victory, too much had transpired and not on the terms she condoned. 

Rey had still not seen Kylo. 

\----

“Supreme Leader Snoke has been gracious enough to supply extra workers along with our stormtroopers to aid in mining the beskar and overseeing productivity.” 

“We are very - gracious for the First Order’s help.” Beviin said carefully. 

They had convened in the great hall, all of Mandalore’s chiefs along with Hux, Ren and a few other First Order officers. Kylo did not join them at the long table, choosing to stand off to the side, vigilant. He looked more like a bodyguard than Snoke’s left hand. Rey watched him in the corner of her eye while seated next to Beviin. 

“It is time to discuss the upcoming...nuptials,” Hux tried not to grimace. 

“They have already shared their vows, they are bound in the eyes of Mandalore.” Venku called out, impatient. “We see no need for Rey to leave in order to wed again, it is redundant.” Venku Skirata finished, hands clenched firmly on the table. Nephew of Boba Fett and raised in Mandalorian tradition, he was very passionate about Mandalorian reform. He had been very keen on helping rebuild their plant and better Mandalore's overall quality of life. 

Rey pressed her palms firmly together in her lap, relieved to see the general consensus was to keep her here, her people did not want her to leave. 

All eyes turned to the direction of a pressurized hiss, Rey swallowed as the mask came away, his eyes already on her. 

“Mandalore has welcomed many different species and customs into their culture, this is our request.” Kylo countered, voice absolute. 

“What species and culture does the First Order welcome, exactly, instead of taking _aruetyc?_ ” Demanded Venku. 

Rey watched as his upper lip trembled, holding back a sneer. 

“I welcomed my warrior bride on the battlefield. I fought alongside her to vanquish _your_ enemy. I was there the day she avoided capture by the very same creatures, in case you have forgotten. We have fought together, against the odds, _bound_ by your law.” 

Rey’s breath grew shallow as she listened to him speak. He could have easily mentioned that _he_ was the one who helped her avoid capture, but he did not. 

“I have every intention to lead her to Coruscant, by my side. I have every intention for the galaxy to _witness_ it.” 

_The marriage vows are meant to be spoken in private, between the two seeking union._

_This_ was the man she had so desperately searched for on his shuttle. He had been lost at that moment but now, under her people’s scrutiny, he appeared once more. 

He turned then, Rey's eyes following the ends of his cloak as it swept behind him upon his exit, effectively bringing the discussion to a close. 

She felt the weight of someone’s gaze just then and turned to see Merdit studying her. Rey didn’t want to contemplate what that look meant so she too, rose from her seat and left the hall. 

Rey couldn’t shake the image, his eyes bright and clear, focused solely on her. So different from the glistening, defeated gaze she had witnessed the last time she had seen him. 

She saw the way he left and with just a little bit of jogging on her part, due to his long strides, Rey was able to catch up to him. 

He had been caught off guard, not expecting her to follow him. His posture stiffened, looking above and past her head, looking for a threat or a purpose for her to specifically seek him out. 

Rey suddenly realized that she didn't have one. 

Her eyes caught sight of his helm still in his hand. Kylo watched her silently as she reached out to take it with both hands, it looked heavier then it appeared. Rey felt him step closer as she turned it around in her hands. 

“You know about Mandalorian culture.” Rey found herself asking, a little startled to see him so close as she looked up. 

“I spent a lot of my time - before -“ 

Rey held her breath, waiting for him to say more, surprised to see him, usually so calculating when it came to conversation, stumble over his words, instead of continuing, he started to turn around. 

“I want to show you something,” she stated quickly, taking a step forward as he had begun to retreat.

Before she lost her nerve, she passed him his mask and led the way out of the hall, silently hoping for him to follow. 

——

Rey felt the stares but didn’t pay attention as she led Kylo to a small hangar in MandalMotors.

She wasn’t sure what to say but she really didn’t need to, instead she watched as Kylo took a step towards the fighter, lifting a hand to smooth it over the underside of a wing. 

Rey couldn’t help but stare at his outstretched arm and cloak,offering a sort of aristocratic profile. You couldn’t overlook this man, his presence, his size, demanded to be noticed. 

“It is built from beskar?” He confirmed, looking over, eyebrows raising at his query. Not really waiting for an answer, as if he were talking to himself. “Named after the Basilisk war droid, fitting as it appears to be armed to the teeth.” 

Rey could only nod, losing her voice. She was taken aback to admit that listening to him spout off trivia, was wildly, _endearing._

“Is this a prototype?” He inquired. “ I believe negotiations are still taking place with the Verpine Engineers, are they not? To improve the fighters weight and fuel economy.” 

“Do you want to see the inside?” She found herself asking, eyes searching for an answer before he could with words. Rey had moved closer, lips quirking at the sides. Listen to him, _rambling._

His hand slipped from the outer hull, looking back over his shoulder.

Kylo slipping off his paraphernalia along with his cape was answer enough. The garment carelessly tossed to the floor.

Rey quickly spun, trying to hide her reaction, her eyes had gone slightly wide as he had begun to shed the extra layer. 

“I’ve just started on this one, there’s something off with the targeting computer, I haven't had time to fix it…” she trailed off, Kylo stepping past her, climbing up into the now open cockpit. 

Rey could only watch as his hands dexterously removed the panel from under the controls to rewire the system. 

“These circuits look a lot like the TIE interceptor.” He mumbled. 

“The assault fighter was first engineered by someone who had worked for the Galactic Empire.” Kylo continued to speak, eyes roving all over the controls. 

“How - how do you know that?” Rey inquired, knowing that it was true. 

Kylo suddenly remembering himself looked over at her, they were in very close proximity, both leaning over to view the controls. 

“At the enclave,” he swallowed, practically leaving off where he had stopped before, just outside the great hall. Rey waited with bated breath, silently urging him to continue. 

“The archives are - were vast, knowledge built up over years. I spent most of my time there.” 

A breath stuttered from his mouth, lips closing shut.

“Will you join me?” 

“What?” She breathed, her eyes trailing over his nose, the freckles dotted around his lips. Until she realized he had asked her a lucid question, it just hadn’t reached her short of lucid brain. 

His face relaxed, eyebrows softly resting over his eyes. “I’d like to give it a test run - to see if everything is in working order.” He cleared his throat, gaze returning to the control panel, adopting an air of business. 

Rey blinked, “Oh right, you can -“ 

“Will you join me?” He repeated, cutting her off, before she could suggest that he go alone. 

“Ok.” Rey answered softly. 

——

Sure, she had piloted plenty of star fighters, she had sat at the controls and the passenger seat too many times to count. 

But she had never seen _anyone_ fly like him.

His reflexes were too fast. His depth perception, reaction speed, it was unmatched. 

Rey slammed her hand over her mouth, trying so hard to hold in a yell of surprise as he suddenly dove down, the ground coming up to meet them. The sudden directional change causing her stomach to drop. 

Just as soon as they had ascended they descended, after leaving the perimeter of the capital, the rocky and barren ground meeting them on their way down. 

“I don’t think -“ Rey began but was cut off as Kylo opened the hatch, turning to face her. 

“Come -“ he beckoned with one hand. Rey was almost breathless at the glint in his eye, mask forgotten. He was in his element, she realized. 

She self-consciously grabbed his gloved hand, letting him pull her upwards, exhaling in surprise as he helped her over his seat as they traded spots, Rey settling into the pilot's chair. 

“Ren I don’t think -“ she tried again but her voice caught in her throat, Kylo's hands suddenly on her straps that tightened to the back of her chair, keeping her in place. Being in his element caused him to be bold, she deduced. Rey was _so_ tempted to protest _so_ close to telling him _she_ could manage, she had always been very independent after all. But he had already finished, already settling behind her before the words could rise up. 

A wave of his hand and the hatch was closing, the air falling still around them. Kylo's voice seemed deeper, softer behind her, she could almost feel the weight of it settling in her chest. 

“Close your eyes.” 

His voice settled over her, causing her eyes to slip closed before his request reached her. A shiver ran down her spine at the peaked awareness of him behind her in the closed space. 

Her hands settled over the controls, on instinct, initiating launch. 

“Reach out.” His next simple command, his voice took on that soft, instructional quality that she had come to anticipate. 

Rey could feel exhilaration, joy, freedom. 

With these feelings surrounding her she could also sense the space between the ground, air and the ship. Rey suddenly imagined not moving the ship at all, but everything around it. She gasped as her sense of equilibrium changed, picturing the assault fighter remaining still, as everything else moved around it. Rey found her hands moving the controls naturally. 

This was a stronger compulsion, instinct to what she had faintly felt before in the past. It had always been an inner voice, a gut feeling to move here, dip there. She hadn’t realized it had a name, she didn’t know it was _this._

This is how he flew, she realized. Of course only someone who used the force could fly so well. 

Rey didn’t realize that Kylo had opened his mind until she too, felt him.

A vision fell over her without warning. 

\----

_She sat behind two middle-aged men. The one in the pilot's chair had a closely trimmed beard and hair cut short. The second man sitting in the passenger seat, Rey could just make out his white hair and strong, angular jaw._

_Suddenly, her temples began to throb._

Your Master just thinks of you as a child, he will never understand your true capabilities. 

_Just then, the man with the sandy beard turned around._

_“I’m really glad you came along Ben.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aruetyc - foreign, or even traitorous, but generally "not Mandalorian"  
> Rey's vision is from [The Rise of Kylo Ren #2](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Kylo_Ren_2)  
> [Venku Skirata](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Venku_Skirata)  
> [Bes'uliik Assault Fighter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bes%27uliik)  
> [Verpine Engineers](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Verpine/Legends)  
> [Basilisk War Droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Basilisk_war_droid)  
> [Targeting Computer](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Targeting_computer/Legends)  
> [Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren%27s_TIE_silencer)  
> [TIE Interceptor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TIE/IN_interceptor)
> 
> I love exploring Kylo's past and the undeniable fact that he is an amazing pilot, son of Han Solo, nephew to Luke Skywalker, hello? Lol  
> We also got to see the side of Ren that would spend countless hours in the archives, ever the scholar.  
> He's more of a nerd then he'll ever let on. ; )  
> And come on, we all know Kylo Ren is impulsive, feels things hard and goes all in. I love his passionate outbursts and there will be many more to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instinctively, her hands came to rest on his wrists, her fingers not quite able to close around them. “What did you see?”
> 
> “I saw,” he breathed in very deeply, his chest almost brushing hers, “I saw who your parents were, I saw what happened to them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's love and comments so much!  
> I am so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Just finished Chapter 14 so I will update again tomorrow!

__

_Rey_

“Rey!” 

Hands shook her from behind and Rey gasped, almost like she had been submerged under water and was finally coming up for air. 

Rey's hands gripped the controls, her hold had slackened. 

Without another word, she carefully changed course back to the city, the distinct feeling of Ren helping where he could. She was dazed, silent. 

Once they had landed and made it back to the hangar bay Kylo couldn’t get out of the pilot seat fast enough. 

Rey followed him, hopping down.

“Kylo!” Without thinking her hand reached up before she could touch him, he turned. Arms grabbing her shoulders, almost like trying to steady himself. 

“I _saw_ you…”Rey tried to start, tried to process... around the pain from the vision, the panic of landing. 

And now around his proximity. 

“I saw something too,” he breathed, his eyes boring into hers.

Rey thought she was trembling but the tremors were coming from his hands, shaking against her upper arms.

It suddenly dawned on her, his reaction wasn’t to the vision she must have seen of him. Rey had initially perceived his reaction as anger.

No, his reaction was due to the vision _he_ must have had of _her_. 

Instinctively, her hands came to rest on his wrists, her fingers not quite able to close around them. “What did you see?”

“I saw,” he breathed in very deeply, his chest almost brushing hers, “I saw who your parents were, I saw what happened to them.” 

Startled Rey tried to take a step back but Kylo was holding on to her, not letting her go. He had been her, just like Rey had been him, she now realized. But instead of an event she couldn’t quite understand, Kylo fully understood what happened in his vision of her past. She pictured the man with short hair and trimmed beard, this man had called her - him, _Ben._

Rey didn’t know what to say, speechless as she watched Kylo try to process what he had seen. She imagine he must have been thrown back into the cockpit, only to have to scramble and reach out to her so they didn’t crash. She felt _sorry_ for him, which was a pretty ridiculous thought being that his vision had once been her reality. 

They both gravitated towards each other, his forehead coming to rest against hers, his hair brushing against her cheeks. She found a kindred spirit in Kylo just then, almost clinging to him at that moment. When they were in close proximity like this, Rey could not deny the pull he had over her. 

“Why is the force connecting us?” He murmured, so quiet, almost talking to himself, her eyes drifting shut at the feel of his breath against her cheek. 

His nose bumped hers, Rey’s chin tilted. 

Their lips brushed against each other, barely there. The contact made her heart fly into her throat, her stomach seizing painfully. Rey pulled away but he followed, lips enveloping hers once more. 

She was drowning, in his smell, his breath, his touch. Kylos hands trailed to her back, pulling her closer, almost as if he were anchoring himself to her. Rey's hands had a mind of their own, trailing up, over the fabric that covered the base of his neck, fingers tickling over the warm skin that covered his pulse, beating frantically against her finger tips. 

To listen to his breathing slowly accelerate was intoxicating, she felt an absurd amount of power, the ability to impact Kylo Ren’s demeanor, control. And in this, Rey felt greedy, she needed more. 

Her hands came back to life, running over the sides of his neck and up into his hair, pulling his head closer, his nose pressing into her cheek as their kiss deepens. Rey gasped against his lips as his arm wound around her waist, tugging her closer, his motions almost jerky, rough. 

All that could be heard in the quiet hangar was their labored breathing, the loud shuffling of Kylo's feet, guiding her backwards, leaning her up against the ship. She didn’t know it could feel like this, chasing that feeling that always welled up inside when she was with him. 

Kylo pulled away for air, breath hot against her neck, lips trailing over her roaring pulse and Rey found herself gasping once more, this time embarrassingly loud, the sound echoing. 

Rey's knees almost gave out when she felt his lips turn upwards against her skin, his hand moving upwards, fingers tickling behind her ear as he tilted her head to the side. Kylo’s arms only tightening around her waist, pulling her closer for support as he began to use his teeth.

Rey attributed it to the silent hangar but she froze the moment the sound of voices headed their way. She felt Kylo's cheek brush hers as he pulled away and she really wished he hadn’t. Her breath seizes in her lungs as she studies his lips, slightly pink and shiny from their kisses. Auburn eyes dark and hooded, hair disheveled. 

When she had first met him, the mask still in place, she certainly did not expect _this._

Kylo's right hand came up to rest against the hull of the fighter Rey now leaned against, his left arm relaxing from her around her waist. Rey hadn’t realized she had been on the tips of her toes until her feet were flat on the ground a second later. 

Their eyes did not leave each other as they slowly caught their breath, trying to make out the approaching voices. Rey’s suddenly going wide as the conversation became more coherent. 

“We saw a ship exiting the hangar bay and shortly return not long ago,”

Rey recognized one of the workers, he was approaching their hangar bay in toe with someone else. She stepped out from under Kylo as he straightened, Rey quickly moved onto the other side of the ship, so she was in full view of the entrance. 

“Rey,” it was Merdit. 

She watched carefully as he came around the corner of the doors, his eyes first looking behind her before returning her gaze. 

Try as she might Rey could not keep the heat from creeping up her neck and flushing her cheeks, ears peeled as she listened to the rustling of fabric and footsteps approaching from behind. 

Merdit cleared his throat, “I’ve been looking for you, and then I heard that a fighter had left the hangar…Lord Ren.” he bowed his head slightly. 

Rey clasped her hands in front of her, willing her heartbeat to slow as Ren came to stand beside her. She wasn’t sure why, but she made a conscious effort to see his mask hanging limply in his left hand, closest to her. 

“I wanted to thank you for the respect you showed my daughter in the great hall.” 

Rey felt her eyebrows go up practically to her hairline. 

“I did nothing she is not capable of doing herself.” Kylo answered gruffly. Rey against her better judgement, snorted. Kylo's bewildered gaze caught hers. 

“Merdit, why are you here?” Not wanting to focus on small talk, or pleasantries, she wasn’t sure what Merdit's motives were. It didn surprise Rey that Kylo didn’t accept the compliment. 

“Yes, well Beviin and I, we wanted to extend an invitation for dinner tonight,” gesturing towards the pair. 

“Dinner?” Rey asked faintly, Kylo's eyes had not left hers. 

Rey studied his profile, looking for his answer. Lips relaxed, eyes flat, cheeks smooth, aquiline nose facing forward as he met her father’s eyes, it was very difficult to find one. She wasn’t sure what answer she wanted from him, suddenly picturing Kylo folding himself in one of their chairs at their capital apartments seemed impossible to imagine, absurd. Rey then went on to realize they had not shared a meal together, not once. 

“I will join you for dinner.” He answered, before leaving Merdit and Rey alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 tomorrow! : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On our wedding night, I recall someone mentioning it was necessary."
> 
> “I also recall that statement going without an answer.” She quipped trying and failing to get a grip on her traitorous heart. The words ‘wedding night’ sounded so intimate on his lips. 
> 
> “That someone happens to be my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Farewell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_9o_70UQJw&list=RDqsiL5r8Jgck&index=2)  
> We had started on the arranged marriage trope but now these characters and especially Kylo are naturally moving onto Pride and Prejudice in space, so I'm just along for the ride at this point!  
> My initial intention was to bring out Kylo's rage and explosive anger but I find myself drifting back to what he actually is around Rey.  
> Calm, centered, at peace. I couldn't take that away from him, even in the beginning.

Rey paced their rooms, shaking her hands out beside her and rolling her neck before catching herself and wincing. She felt nervous and was chastising herself for it. It was _dinner_. A simple necessity that occurred almost once a day. 

She watched as people came to set up the table and chairs in the dining room of their apartments, which usually took place in the middle of the living area off the main entrance. Beviin often scoffed at the need for servants here, finding them unnecessary and fanciful, but it was the way here in the Keldabe. Mandalorians found pride and purpose in serving their Mand’alor in this way, even the acting Mand’alor.

Rey smoothed her hands down the front of the dress, the first one she will wear in front of Ren, her traitorous thoughts began to stray. She had not seen him since the hangar and she was feeling all the more irresolute, especially since the conversation Rey had with Merdit upon Ren’s departure. 

\----

“Joyride?” Merdit asked simply, his eyes returning to Rey’s after they had both watched Kylo exit.

Rey was _actually_ ringing her hands, as if she were an _adiik_ again, being chastised by her _buir_ after being caught digging up discarded droid parts in their neighbors rubbish bins. 

“That ship had been on my list of things to do and -” She trailed off, not really sure where she was going with this explanation. And given by Merdit’s expression, he wouldn’t buy it anyway.

“Lord Ren likes to fly?” Merdit’s gaze not leaving hers. He had always been too observant. Where Beviin was passionate and outspoken, his husband was quiet and resolute. They were a good match. 

Rey started to walk towards the entrance of the hangar, back where Kylo made his leave. Discussing her husband's likes was something she never thought she would be doing, least of all with her father, Merdit. 

“I suppose, he does.” Rey said slowly, careful with her words, only to avoid embarrassment or shame, or other feelings that had started to well up inside whenever Ren was mentioned. Feelings she could not, would not give a name. 

Merdit grabbed her hand, then asked her to look at him. “It has been decided, you are to leave for Coruscant in one day's cycle. If our planet were at peace you would have others join you Beviin, myself, Gev...but unfortunately we are not at peace. We must stay here to make sure the Yuuzhan Vong do not advance.” 

Rey’s heart suddenly jumped in her throat, “ I can’t leave, not when you need my help. I can’t just go -” _wed someone I hardly know, for the second time._ She finished in her mind. 

Merdit looked on, eyes glistening. “I know,” he murmured, “But in leaving and doing this, you are helping our people.” 

Rey rolled her lips together glancing down at her feet trying to gain some semblance of composure. One year ago when they initially told her what she must do, she hadn't expected this. 

Not Kylo’s fierce, unapologetic words and eyes. What he invoked inside her, what he had awakened. This power that was fueled by passion and fear. Rey had not prepared for what she would feel, she had only imagined what her actions would do for her people. She had not contemplated the emotional fallout. 

“You are not the only pawn in this.” He added, eyes contemplative. 

“I just wish there was a different way…” Rey sighed, this conversation leaving her along with the breath leaving her lungs, in away she sometimes felt that she had always expected this. Beviin saving her only on borrowed time, the years she had spent on Mandalore an immeasurable gift. 

\----

Rey tugged at one bun behind her head, distracted by her thoughts. Only to have her heart stutter and fly up into her throat at the sound of a knock on the door. Her eyes darted up to the chrono that hung on the wall next to the balcony. 

When Rey turned back, the door had been opened by someone who had been previously laying out the dinnerware, there stood her husband. 

He wasn’t wearing a mask; she immediately took inventory, but what had her visibly swallow was the absence of gloves, his bare hands a stark contrast to his black clothes which were also different. Like her, he had been dressed in more formal attire. Rey couldn’t help but point out the irony that they were dressed in finer clothing tonight then they had been the night they had exchanged vows. Instead they had done so in their armor. 

His damned hair, her fingers twitched at the desire to run her fingers through it. She wanted to glare at how wavy and thick it looked, how smooth it would feel. Kylo cleared his throat and that sound seemed to bring Rey back to notice that he had also been taking stock of her appearance. 

“Dinner will be here soon, they have just finished setting the table.” 

Taking that as an invitation, Kylo stepped into the main room, Rey standing close to the furniture her, Merdit and Beviin usually sat on to visit when they all happened to be at their apartments. Normally when they were in the capital it was due to political reasons, so the possibility of them all being together was always slim. Rey had never minded, she had built up a good rapport with the workers at MandalMotors, spending most of her time with maintenance and repairs. 

As he stepped closer, her eyes trailed over his doublet, wrapped across his chest, the material looking almost breathable, his neck more exposed then normal, the fabric looked less constricting. Rey felt her own pulse accelerate as her mind wandered to her memory of running her fingers along that side of his neck. Ren’s adam’s apple bobbed and she realized she was staring, during which time Kylo had only stepped closer. 

Rey stepped back to retreat, his height, his size, he made their rooms suddenly feel so small, he made _her_ feel small.

“You look -“

“You’re not wearing your mask.”

They both said at the same time. He had stopped when she continued. He looked stricken for only a moment.

“On our wedding night, I recall someone mentioning it was necessary.” 

“I also recall that statement going without an answer.” She quipped trying and failing to get a grip on her traitorous heart. The words ‘wedding night’ sounded so intimate on his lips. 

“That _someone_ happens to be my wife.” 

A retort died in her mouth, surprised to see a rueful gleam in his eyes, his lips forming a soft line. 

“Can that term be thrown in the air so carelessly if that title was given against better judgement?” She aimed to wound, desperately trying to push away this conversation, that gleam in his eye, this familiarity he had adopted since they last met.

_Wonder why?_ Rey turned away trying to taper the roaring thoughts inside her head. 

“What would you have me do? Annulment is archaic and I doubt you would fall back on your word given the severity in which our union stands upon. Given the desperation of your people.”

Rey's eyes rose up to the Supremacy before spinning around, “ _My_ people! Mandalore did not ask for your help until we were backed into a corner! By the very entity we had been rejecting for months! Don’t you realize -“ 

The sound of a door cut Rey off, her lips snapping closed. She smoothed her hands down the front side of her dress, trying to calm the racing of her heart. Her eyes went to Kylo quickly, her arms dropping at her sides. 

His expression had turned from rueful to belligerent. Soft lips had one turned down into a firm line, eyebrows set. 

_You are not the only pawn in this._

Rey had done an excellent job in pushing him away, it did nothing for the hollow pit that had become her stomach, and that, had nothing to do with hunger. 

  
  


——

  
  


Their dinner fare was very traditional and very simple, just like Beviin preferred. Rey couldn't help but push her spoon into the spicy stew they had been served, she no longer had the stomach to eat even though she knew they were having her favorite dessert, Uj cake. 

It was utterly _absurd._

Kylo was sitting next to her as they sat across from Merdit and Beviin in a twisted image of marital bliss. 

Merdit spoke first, ever the diplomat. He was always the one who broke the tension and made Beviin and Rey apologize to each other whenever they had butt heads when she was little. 

“The production of the Bes’uliik is coming along quite well I see, Beviin met with Verpine today, possibly opening new trade.” 

“Which is surely to be impacted by the beskar changing hands.” Rey couldn’t help but retort. She had an odd feeling of Deja Vu as Kylo sat by her silent, his hands turning to fists under the table. 

“There has been two more beskar deposits discovered just this week.” Merdit negotiated.

“There have been protocols put in place to supply the first order and remain in Mandalore's reasonable demand for beskar.” Kylo spoke up, voice and face flat. 

  
  


_How considerate._ Rey plunged her spoon relentlessly into her soup trying so hard to stamp down her petulant reply. 

Beviin and Merdit exchange looks. 

  
  


—-

Dessert continued with the same tense clipped questions and answers. She could feel Kylo simmering in his seat and she wondered why he stayed and endured, by his body language he would prefer to be anywhere but here. 

Rey's cake tasted like sawdust.

“Well, Beviin and I - have a late council meeting - so we’ll leave you to it.”

Before Rey, _or_ Beviin, could object Merdit was pushing him out the door. She sat there, her mouth practically hanging open after seeing their hasty exit. 

“He was there.”

Rey almost jumped out of her seat, she looked over to find Kylo peering down at her, he had moved closer. She wasn’t sure why he spoke so softly, they were the only ones in the room.The realization made her heart speed up. 

“Sword raised, in full Mandalorian armor, he avenged your mother.”

Rey automatically thought of the Code, the Resol’nare. “Mandalorians don’t seek vengeance, he was defending himself along with his family.” 

“Semantics,” he replied simply, his eyes roving over her face. 

Rey tensed -

“What did you see?” 

She exhaled, just now realizing they hadn’t discussed what she had seen, they had become distracted...Rey could feel her cheeks flush.

“I saw -“ she swallowed and began to describe what she had seen, where she had been and what she had heard. 

Rey watched his face carefully as she explained and with each word he pulled away, and with her last word, he left the table, walking closer to the open door that was letting in fresh air. 

His back was facing her but she could see his hair shake as he trembled before quickly composing himself. 

Rey rose from her chair as he turned around. Eyes glistening once more, his lips trembling, holding back a sneer.

“You saw the distant past, those you saw are dead, because _I_ killed them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adiik - child aged 3 to 13  
> buir - parent   
> [Kylo's doublet](https://images.bonanzastatic.com/afu/images/eec5/8acc/2dc0_5673995858/51s9KBLy2UL._UL1500_.jpg)  
> [Spicy Mandalorian Stew](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Spicy_Mandalorian_Stew)  
> [Uj Cake](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Uj%27alayi)  
> [Verpine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Verpine)  
> [Resol'nare](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resol%27nare)
> 
> Working on Chapter 15 as I post this! Update tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is my burden,” his voice low and thick, angling his head away from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lET5OZmJesA)  
> Here we go!  
> I've realized I've been posting everyday for 2 weeks already! I hope to continue on this schedule!  
> I appreciate everyone's wonderful comments and kudos!

“That wasn’t you? That man, he called you Ben.” Rey blurted, stepping closer to him. 

Kylo clenched his fists. 

“Ben is dead.” He repeated. 

“ _I_ felt you.” She persisted, knowing that boy, the voice that seemed to plague his thoughts, that vision had been of him. But it hadn’t been a vision at all, it had been a memory, just like hers. 

“There was a voice -“

“ _What_ voice?” 

He spun then, eyes blazing, boring into hers. Rey blinked, trying to remember specifically. 

“He - was talking about the man with sandy blonde hair he -“ Rey was cut off as Kylo suddenly crossed the room, running his hands through his hair, he looked...unhinged. She watched his nostrils flare, trying to bring in air evenly.

Rey drifted closer, the trail of her dress following across the floor, her shoes clicking. She startled him, her right hand slowly resting against the wide expanse of his back. It reminded her of the day they had been on Concordia. She had tried then to ground him, bring him out of his head.

“It is my burden,” his voice low and thick, angling his head away from her. 

Rey's right hand drifted higher, resting on the back of his neck before pushing away his hair from his cheek, her hands dwarfed compared to his size. Kylo's posture, his voice, the look in his eyes only encouraged her to step closer,to be gentle. He was a different man when they were alone, away from the First Order, away from his Knights. 

Kylo sucked in air, lips trembling, realizing he had spoken out loud. 

Rey did not back down, thoughts drifting to the shuttle ride back to the Supremacy, she could not reach him then, but in this room, alone, separated, maybe she could. 

“There has to be another way,” she admonished, imploring him to meet her eyes. Thoughts drifting to pain, anger and fear - feelings that awaken what was inside them, what _tormented_ him. 

They were interrupted by her people clearing the table and chairs from the main living area, Kylo only met her eyes then. 

Rey felt tenderness build up in her breast as she silently took his hand and he followed, ushering him into an adjacent office space.

Words had still not been shared even as Rey turned from closing the door, heart a crescendo in her chest. 

_You are not the only pawn in this._

There was that phrase again, but Rey couldn’t help it from running through her mind at the sight of the man before her, hair shielding his eyes from view. His own words started to run through her mind.

_We are one when apart._

_Will you stand with me?_

_This will never be over._

_Surrender to it._

_My warrior bride._

_This is my burden._

“You’re very loud, you know.” 

Rey startled, looking up to meet his eyes. 

“I can feel what you -“

“You can _feel_ me?” She cut him off, incensed and self conscious.

His lips parted as one side quirked up just the slightest, Kylo taking a step closer. 

“Your force signature, but only if you're thinking, feeling _really_ loudly.” 

“And it’s safe to say I was feeling _loudly_ just now? Whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean.” Rey sounded shrill even to her ears, which had started to burn. It was one of her faults, to feel anger when she was embarrassed. 

As if he knew how petulant she was acting, his hands cupped her cheeks. His bare hands warm and calloused against her smooth skin. Now it was her turn to act skittish, avoiding his gaze.

She soon found out it was unnecessary, his lips descending upon hers without the need for eye contact.

He slouched, tilting her head up with his large hands now resting along her jaw, causing Rey to shiver as his pinky rested under her ears. Kylo swiveled his head, slanting his mouth over hers. 

A loud gasp that sounded oppressive in the silent room burst from Rey’s lips as Kylo suddenly drops to his knees, his lips trailing over her dress, her ribcage, her belly, her hips. She shook with every kiss, her body trembling. His eyes looked up at her from underneath his lashes, breath hot against her abdomen. Rey’s throat closed as did her eyes, her cheeks flushed at the look in his eyes, pupils blown wide, almost black against his sooty lashes. 

Kylo squeezes her hips almost painfully, his fingers reaching her back. She grips his shoulders, scrambling for purchase to steady herself or push him away, she had not decided. She was too distracted as his lips trailed _down._ He did not pause and did not look back up as he pulled her forward, lifting up her skirts, his hot heady breath blowing across the inner skin of her thighs. 

Kylo grabbed her ankle, keeping her steady with his left hand on her waist as he threw it over his shoulder. With his thumb, he swept the last garment that shielded her from his view. 

“ _Kylo.”_ She gasped, ridiculously scandalized, but not stopping him. 

He paused, only to tilt his chin to peer up at her, his breath scorching and unsteady as he brought his head forward, dragging his tongue along her slit in one long lick, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes black, pinning her against the wall. Her mouth hung open, her vision blurring around the edges as she groaned at the sight and sensation.   
  


was this truly happening? They had just been fighting not five minutes before.   
  


People who often found themselves arguing didn’t do this...

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, peering down between her thighs before looking back at her reaction as he moves a finger to slowly trace around her wet opening. 

“Please - please.” she pants. _Please what? Stop? Don’t stop?_ Rey couldn’t think beyond the feeling of his breath and tongue and fingers. Her hands painfully grabbed hold of his hair just as his lips closed around the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. 

Ren had backed her up against the shelves that lined the walls, storing holobooks, one hand remained in Kylo's hair while the other scrambled to grab hold of a shelf, her body beginning to tremble. 

He backed away just far enough to watch his thumb circle the same bundle of nerves, middle finger returning to the place that she had only ever touched. His fingers were foreign, exhilarating, terrifying. Kylo leaned in again, lips replacing his thumb, his finger tantalizingly her entrance. 

Both of Rey’s hands returned to his hair, head falling back to bang painfully against the holo shelves, his tongue starting to flick left and right, over and _over_ again, achingly slow. Her lower body trembled after every pass. She could hardly breathe over her constant gasps, her eyes remained open but unseeing, honed in on this incredible feeling he was giving her on his knees. 

She mewled pathetically as he pulled his mouth away, lips parted and glistening with her arousal, eyes pinning her to the wall under sooty eyelashes. Kylo's right hand grabbed and pulled at her thigh that rested against his shoulder, hand greedily gliding over her smooth leg, his grip rough, contradicting the teasing caress of his other hand.

His eyes glazed over as he took the tip of his middle finger, one more pass before bringing it to her entrance, slowly pushing in, meeting resistance. She felt him exhale shakily, as she trembled, her breath seizing in her lungs, her body tensed. 

“Rey,” he breathed. 

His name on her lips brought her back. Her head felt heavy, her neck turning languidly to the side as she brought her eyes down to meet his, Kylo already waiting to meet her. Once their eyes connected his finger began to move again, filling a part of her that had always been empty. 

Kylo pushed his shoulders closer into her body keeping her level and secure against him, head turning to press an open-mouthed kiss against her thigh, one finger completely inside her. She felt his arm flex and shift under her leg as he moved his hand, dragging the pad of his finger along her walls. Rey would have collapsed if Kylo hadn’t hurriedly shifted to wrap his free arm around her waist, pulling to lower her down on the carpeted floor.

The second she had laid down on her back his teeth were at her neck, biting and nipping before soothing with his tongue, his finger continuing its come-hither motion inside her. Rey was a shaking and gasping mess as he brought out the first finger, circling and teasing before unexpectedly returning with a second. The added girth had her crying out suddenly, arching her back against the floor. She had never felt anything this good, his breath, his smell, his voice as he did things to her that no one else had ever done. 

Rey shifted her legs, opening them wider and in the process brushed up against his body and something very hard. She was not prepared for the groan that brushed against her ear as he nipped at the lobe. Rey seized, waves of pleasure spiraling and washing over every muscle, every limb as her body gripped his fingers, her legs shaking with the effort, the sensation out of her control. 

Kylo had slid his free hand under neck, bringing her head closer to his lips, resting them against her cheek as he held her trembling body. She gasped as aftershocks slowly subsided, feeling like she could bring in air for the first time since they had entered this room. Her hands came up to rest on his cheeks, pulling his head away to peer into his eyes. Kylo was breathing just as hard as she was, his roaring pulse under her fingertips, heart beating against her chest, his body lying half on top of her. 

She swallowed, their eyes roving over each other silently, until she turned away, her senses coming back to her, realizing what room they were in and that they were lying on the floor...Rey gasped and shivered as he pulled his fingers away, leaving a dull ache with their absence. 

Kylo sat back, legs beneath him as she grabbed onto a nearby chair to stand, her legs very shaky. He reached out to steady her but his hand paused midway, noticing her expression. 

Rey turned her back as she pulled in lungfuls of air, her fingers drifting to her hair, smoothing over the strands that had fallen loose. She peered back at him over her shoulder, righting her dress. 

He was still, hair tousled, lips swollen, eyes black under darker eyelashes. 

It was there, subjugated at her feet, she left him without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Holobook](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holobook)
> 
> Make sure to notice this stories tags!  
> I would have said so earlier but I didn't want to give anything away.  
> The moment you've been waiting for and still only a tease, they don't call it slow burn for nothing ; )  
> What does it say about me that this is my longest chapter yet?  
> Chapter 16 tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You found me,” she states, breathless. 
> 
> “I always will.” His eyes dark and boring into hers, glistening with the red light of his saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank every one SO MUCH for your wonderful comments and reactions to the last chapter!  
> There is plenty more where that came from!  
> If you have noticed I've increased the Chapter amount, dare I say that we're still in ('part 1' you could call it) of this story?  
> I still have so much more planned and we haven't even left the Mandalore System!  
> 

_“I killed them.”_

The phrase was on repeat in her head. 

“So,let me get this straight...you almost had sex, with your husband?” 

Gev chuckled while simultaneously dodging a punch to the arm.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry, it was a low blow.” She laughed, her face slowly relaxing. 

“I saw you two fight that day, on the field. Who’s to say those Vows don’t mean anything.”

_We are one when together._

“When you moved, he moved,” Gev continued. 

Rey bit her lip, knowing their expertise on the battlefield had nothing to do with their vows. 

“How can you accept this? The First Order -“

“Has been sending troops to help us keep the Vong contained, they are over the north ridge now as we speak.” Gev pointed off in the distance. Upon leaving Kylo on the floor in their apartments, Rey had fled to seek advice from her longtime friend. Gev had been stationed at an outpost not far from the capital wall, they talked now around the illumination of light rods, positioned around her camp. 

“But at what cost?” Rey stressed her palms facing upward. 

Gev shrugged, “ _Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc_ \- people are comparing them to the Galactic Empire, at least we haven’t been enslaved.” Her voice had turned dark, Gev had felt the sting of totalitarianism more than some. Her parents had died under Galactic rule.

Gev pulled Rey into an embrace, something’s were better put to rest without words. 

“I’ll miss you.” Rey whispered.

“If you ever get sick of that _di'kut_ feel free to send him my way.” Rey didn’t miss Gevs arm the second time.

They were interrupted by the sound of running feet, Gevs comm blaring to life on her arm. 

“What is it?” Rey stood, already on alert. 

“The north ridge, there's a skirmish.” Gev replied, already checking to make sure her assault rifle was primed and ready before strapping to her back.

“I’m coming,” Rey knelt down to grab two ends of her dress, pulling it up and around her legs before securing it around her waist by tying a knot. 

Gev pursed her lips before saying, “No use in talking you out of it?” 

“Not a chance,” Rey automatically replied. 

“Didn’t think so,” Gev said, already tossing her a saber. Gev’s specialty was long range while Rey had always favored melee. Beviin always enjoyed joining her in the sparring ring, she had trained with a sword the most. The weight wasn’t the same and it didn’t have her own modifications but it would do. 

“Here,” Gev had left and returned with a breast plate, it was better than nothing. 

——

Kylo had planned on leaving Rey’s apartments without being seen. He’s not sure anyone wanted to cross him, a thundercloud practically visible above his head, until Merdit ran into him in the hallway. 

Kylo could feel his eyebrows fly up as he paused. 

“Rey still there?” Merdit’s eyes moving to peer behind him. 

“She left.” Kylo grumbled, moving to pass him. 

“I’m sorry?” Merdit sidestepped to block him.

Kylo's hands clenched at his sides, Rey probably appreciate him for getting into a row with her father.

“A raid has started outside the city, are you telling me Rey is _gone_? Shab!” 

Kylo's heart seized at the news, he _knew_ where she would be. 

Merdit with the same train of thought, spun and made his way back to where he came, Kylo passing him with his long strides. 

“Lord Ren! You need an escort, we don’t know where she -“

“I’ll know.” He stated, determined.

——

The Vong had traveled up the riverbank and the First Order were already engaged. Gev had held back, finding a vantage point to put her rifle to good use.

Rey was in the thick of it. 

Her hair had been tied up to keep it out of her eyes, she had forgone a helm. Her arms began to tremble with each volley and Rey began to concentrate more on parrying in order to feint direction, using their size and slow reaction time against them, their clubs and weapons large and clumsy. This time, her technique changed more subtly, feet shifting, sword switching to one hand. 

The memory settled over her like a warm blanket. 

\----

“Very good, now...as I retract, I want you to reach out, this technique is used to disarm your opponent, _sun djem_ , by taking their weapon.” 

As his Master stepped back he pulled his saber to the side while simultaneously shooting his hand forward, just like instructed, fingers splayed wide. With the release of the trigger, the light saber flew from his master's hand, deactivating as he caught it. Ben looked up at his Master’s chuckles. 

“Nice work kid.” 

\----

Rey hadn’t realized what she had done until she lucidly focused on the spear now resting in her right hand. Without second thought she plunged the spear into the belly of the shocked Vong, the aliens body collapsing while still impaled. She turned thirty degrees, engaging another.

\----

“Ben!” he was older, taller than his Master. 

He brought his training saber down in a wide arc upon his Master’s once more, his movements becoming increasingly erratic, invoking Vornskr’s Ferocity. 

His Master deactivated his saber while dodging another swipe, simultaneously reaching out and grabbing the hilt from his apprentices hands.

“Very interesting, but today’s focus was on Shii-Cho, not Juyo.” His Master, the picture of composure, despite the thoughts that raged beneath the service.

“My apologies, Master.” Ben gasped through labored breathing and heart pounding. He felt a sudden chill run through him then, the ever present voice wading in the recess of his mind. 

_He says Juyo, but what he really means is Vaapad, this technique is far superior._

\----

Rey started to wield her blade with more erratic sequences, less predictability. Her mind couldn't distinguish the difference between vision and reality. She was starting to feel fatigued. A cold presence licked it's way through her mind, whispering of blood lust. Rey gasped as she stumbled, finally able to look around and _see._

The Mandalorians had created a wide berth around her, some storm troopers remained up ahead, the skirmish almost over. Rey hadn't even noticed that Kylo had joined them up the river bank, his saber a stark contrast in the night air. 

As if sensing her scrutiny, he grabs the spear of an offending Vong and throws him to the ground, turning to lock eyes with Rey, teeth bared. Just like her, his face was bare. She was transfixed, jogging to meet him on the field. Kylo’s blade illuminating the space around, reflecting off his now ruined doublet, both still in their dinner attire. 

“You found me,” she states, breathless. 

“I always will.” His eyes dark and boring into hers, glistening with the red light of his saber. 

Rey lifted her sword, lunging forward on her right leg to move around his left side, using the Vong's momentum to impale her blade in his belly before he could engage Kylo. She startled to feel Kylo's arm slide around her waist, pulling her into him as he feints to the left, slashing out in a wide arc. Rey could feel the muscle memory in her right arm as she watched, the movement familiar.

Only then, the blade had been blue. 

“Stay with me,” he whispers, breath hot against her ear before releasing her. 

Together, they create a connected staccato of sequences, forming a perimeter around them that slowly began to shrink. Rey’s mind shifts, clears, a sense of calm falling over her like a wave, soothing. The noise of battle becomes softer, distant, until the last blaster rifle has gone off and the dirt settles around their feet. Rey lowers her sword, the tip pointing down at the ground as she surveys the field. Her eyes drift closed on the own accord and she reaches out, gasping at what she finds.

A world of living, breathing beings, these creatures who had cut themselves off, are welcome, disappearing into the space all around them. 

\----

He was so _bored,_ how many times must he meditate over these lines? When would his uncle let him use a _light saber?_ Catching the glance of Master Tionne he quickly closed his eyes, straightening his back while feigning tranquility. 

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

\----

“The Force.” Rey whisperers, her chin tilting, facing the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Almost Kiss](https://alcalafalas.tumblr.com/post/170892775278/happy-v-day)  
> Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc - Better one big enemy that you can see than many small ones you can't.  
> di'kut - fool  
> [Mandalorian Assault Rifle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sniper_rifle)  
> [Rey 'dress DIY'](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/27/1d/cf/271dcf3e72a98d17f612dcbb4581088d.png)  
> [Flowing Water Technique in 1st Flashback](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Flowing_Water)  
> [Sun Djem Technique in 2nd Flashback](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sun_djem)  
> [Vornskr's Ferocity](https://swse.fandom.com/wiki/Vornskr%27s_Ferocity)  
> [Shii Cho in 3rd Flashback](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Form_I/Legends)  
> [Juyo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Form_VII/Legends)  
> [Vaapad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Form_VII/Legends) Dark side version of Juyo  
> [Master Tionne Soulsar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tionne_Solusar)  
> [Jedi Code](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Code)
> 
> I could have kept going but the end just seemed like such a great part to stop.  
> I continue to pull from the Star Wars EU which some things are different from Disney canon.  
> Have any insight? Let me know, all I know is the EU is giving me so much awesome material to weave into this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren’s mouth closed as he swallowed, “What did you see?” 
> 
> “I saw,” her mouth dry, “I’ve been seeing Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rey Suite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTaRjaXEzFo&list=RDqsiL5r8Jgck&index=5)  
> I went back to previous chapters and edited the format of the mood boards.  
> It's so satisfying to read a story on your phone and have the picture fit in the frame, just a little nitpick of mine.

Rey’s eyes opened lazily as a warm, calloused hand came to rest on her cheek, thumb smoothing across the skin. The sight of Kylo stole her breath away, his eyes reflected in starlight, his large frame against the backdrop of trees that lined the northern bank of Kelita river, the capital, to the east. 

He wasn’t accusatory and his voice held no fault against her as he said, “You left.” 

Rey swallowed as his head began to dip, thumb and forefinger lifting her chin up to meet him. She turned away, causing his lips to brush against her cheek. What a sight they must make? In the middle of a battlefield, his doublet ruined, her dress torn. 

“The wounded, I want to help.” She stated as a way of explanation, her hands coming up to squeeze briefly.

His hand rested on her shoulder before stepping around to move ahead of her. They made their way back to the outpost where Gev and Rey had earlier set up camp.

Kylo looked on ahead, face blank as Rey peered up at him, troopers stopping to face him, them, as they passed. Her eyes traveled over his stiff shoulders and wide torso, all the way down to his waist, falling on the hilt of his saber secured to his belt. 

As they entered the outpost, Rey scanned the people within, counting how many had been wounded, or worse. Her heart jumped to her throat when her eyes landed on the armor of one. 

Her chest plate had been thrown off, laying haphazardly at her side, a bacta-patch covered most, but not all of her wound. 

“Gev,” Rey murmured hurrying to sit beside her dear friend, resting a hand on her forehead, she was burning up and unresponsive. 

“We’ve applied bacta topically to the wound and made a tonic with _behot_ but we cannot get her to drink it.” The medic informed Rey motioning to a herb tonic next to where Gev lay.

Tears started to well in Rey’s eyes, she bit her lip, trying to keep them from falling. Her mind started to drift to the day she had subdued the Mythosaur. It was like applying an emotional balm realizing that she had pulled the power from peace, tranquility and not anger. What if she tried on a physical wound? 

Compulsively her other hand reached for Kylo's arm, who had taken a seat silently, her fingers resting in the crook of his elbow. 

——

“Ben, I’m glad you’re here, Tai had an accident in the sparring ring.” 

Master Luke motioned to one of his companions, he appeared to have gotten a painful looking scratch a couple inches long on their arm.

Ben nodded, stepping forward, closing his eyes while trying to center himself. The beginnings of mediation. His fingers prodding around the torn skin, ears peeled for his uncle's instruction. 

“Relax, reach out with your mind… reach inside… through the pain… to touch the Force, to mend the ruined flesh, to renew…”

“Ah-ow!” 

Ben flinched, pulling his hand away. 

“S-sorry.” He murmured, glancing nervously between Tai’s arm and his face.

“No, it’s okay. It’s healed, thanks.” He smiled, Ben slowly grinned back. 

——

_“Rey…”_

She snapped out of the meditative trance, Kylo prying her hand away from his elbow and then reaching over to push it away from Gev. 

Rey could only stare at Kylo’s stricken face as he slowly peeled away the bacta patch from her friend's wound, knowing what he would see. Or not see. His lips part in awe, eyes moving from Gev and then to her. 

Kylo’s mouth closed as he swallowed, “What did you see?” 

“I saw,” her mouth dry, “I’ve been seeing Ben.” 

At the mention of that name, in one motion, Kylo stood and left the room. 

\----

It was the next morning, Kylo had not slept, he had been offered a spare room to stay, since the hour had been so late upon his return after the skirmish, after he had left Rey. 

He could see her in his mind's eye, fierce, resilient, beautiful, achingly so. Rey was a sight to behold on the battlefield, dinner dress torn, hair disheveled, hazel eyes filled with extreme determination wielding her sword like it was extension of her arm. Warrior bride indeed. It only made him want her more, crave her more. Kylo couldn’t help but drift back to her lying prone on the floor beneath him, moaning in his ear. Her skin had been softer then he could ever imagine, a voice, husky with arousal, more intoxicating than he could ever dream.

Tightening his fists he banished the image. He couldn’t get distracted, he couldn’t dwell on that after what he had left behind. 

_Ben._

Kylo felt it just then, a faint pull he had never been able to shake. It wasn’t a faceless, nameless object like it had always been, the pull was Rey. Rey who had no realization, no idea the power she possessed and against the odds, regardless of the dark energy she was surrounded by, she found the light, effortlessly. Something that had always been so challenging for him, the pull of the dark side had always been with him ever since he could remember, just like the pull to the light. 

To think that she drew from his memory to heal that Mandalorian. To think that there was still something inside him that could invoke the power of healing. It made his chest ache. Kylo was afraid and he tried to reign in that fear, turn it to anger like he was always prone to do, like Snoke had taught him to do. 

Kylo cursed, his hands shaking as he pulled on his gloves, the stiff leather oppressive against his skin, he squeezed his hand into a fist. He was beginning to realize that the fear he had been feeling lately was not for himself, but for her. 

Why had he kept her a secret from Snoke? Why had he been reluctant, terrified, for her to meet him? 

Kylo started to realize that he didn’t want Rey to experience what it felt like to wield the force. Not like the way he did. Once a power that was so vast and seductive now felt suffocating. Rey couldn’t experience the torment that raged inside him. 

\----

Beviin embraced Rey, Merdit standing next to him as they waited to say goodbye. 

“How is Gev?” Rey asked, needing to know before she left. 

“She’ll make a full recovery, miraculous.” Merdit, always observant. 

Rey wishes she could say goodbye to her friend but Gev had been submerged in a bacta tank after her wound had healed. Rey had kept receiving sidelong glances from the medics as she left, but no one commented and she had been too exhausted to stay. Rey felt that she could rest after seeing the smooth clean skin of her friend's wound that had been jagged and infected only moments before. 

Beviin stepped back, resting both hands on her shoulders, _Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ \- "I know your name as my child” Rey’s lips tremble as Goran repeats Mandalorian adoption vow, the last time he had said that to her he was taking Rey back to the Beviin Farm. 

Aliit ori'shya tal'din - "Family is more than blood." Rey whispers in return, embracing both Beviin and Merdit. 

She glanced towards the transport that would take her to the _Finalizer,_ Merdit had informed her earlier that morning that the _Supremacy_ had left last night, taking Snoke and the Knights of Ren along with it, only leaving Kylo’s command ship behind. 

Merdit had always been able to read her mind, “Kylo returned to his ship earlier this morning.” Rey nodded before clearing her throat. She squeezed both their hands before turning towards the transport.

Rey watched as the door closed, shutting her off from Mandalore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Behot](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Behot)   
>  [Force Healing](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_healing/Legends)   
>  [Tai](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tai)   
>  [Bacta-Patch](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bacta_patch)   
>  [Bacta Tank](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bacta_tank)   
>  [Finalizer](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Finalizer)
> 
> We're leaving! Mandalore  
> Chapter 18 may or may not be posted tomorrow, definitely Monday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The kyber crystal is force attuned, sentient, if the owner meditates over their crystal, they are able to communicate.” His voice mono-tone and hypnotic as he meditates. 
> 
> Rey finds herself taking a seat not far off, “It's broken,” she observes. 
> 
> “Kyber crystals are inherently attuned to the light, dark side users have to overpower the crystal, dominate it, to their will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anakin's Suite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsOA_SqsUj0&list=RDqsiL5r8Jgck&index=9)

Rey had been escorted to her cabin she would be occupying on the trip to Coruscant. She made her way over to where her armor and beskad saber had been stowed, pleasantly surprised that it had been laid out carefully. Rey ran her fingers down the hilt of the blade, pushing the pads of her fingers into the deep grooves and scuffs that had marked the pommel. She had carefully crafted and improved the blade with her own modifications but it had once been Beviin’s, the same he had used to protect her and himself, the day that her mother…

Rey felt a pang in her heart and then a pull in her belly, almost as if someone possessed the end of a string and was softly tugging on it. Her hands drifted up to her temples, a dull ache residing there.

Her breath quickened and she left her quarters, the durasteel sliding closed behind her as she walked down the corridor, heading south. Besides passing a couple of MSE-6 droids and sentries there wasn’t anything else of consequence as she made her way down the polished black hallway.

She reached the end, turning right to find a doorway not so different from hers, but this archway was more secluded, out of the way.

Rey glanced back and saw no one coming to warn her off or take her back to her rooms, she slid her hand against the doors panel and it opened up to a short corridor which led into a room, larger than hers. Rey's breath caught as she walked deeper, revealing a wide window that displayed the blurred stars of hyperspace.

Rey felt the tell tale brush against her left temple, tilting her head to peer around the room, heart starting to pound beneath her breast once she realized who’s room this was. A lump formed in her throat as she stepped closer to another sub room, finding her balance by leaning against the archway as she rounded the corner.

Kylo was kneeling back on his haunches in the center of the room, hands resting on his thighs, elbows pointed slightly outward, head bowed.

Rey moved to retreat but he stopped her.

“Don’t go,” he murmured, back still facing her.

Rey would have never called herself timid or hesitant but she could have fooled him. She tentatively walked into the room, circling around to his side. Kylo was kneeling before his lightsaber, eyes closed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks.

Against her better judgement she wandered closer, upon noticing that his lightsaber has been taken apart. The hilt and cross-guard separated, circuits exposed and a red crystal, with a sizable crack, resting beside the other components.

“The kyber crystal is force attuned, sentient, if the owner meditates over their crystal, they are able to communicate.” His voice mono-tone and hypnotic as he meditates. 

Rey finds herself taking a seat not far off, “It's cracked,” she observes. Her eyes trail down his throat, watching his adam's apple move as he swallows. 

“Kyber crystals are inherently attuned to the light, dark side users have to overpower the crystal, dominate it, to their will.”

She reached out but paused, “You mentioned the crystal as sentient, almost like a living thing, able to communicate. I naturally imagined a symbiotic relationship.”

Kylo’s eyes glistened as he opened them, his hair soft, lips plush as he studied her, she leaned closer.

“It is a very difficult thing to do, bleed a crystal, you could call it symbiotic, but I would classify it more as parasitism.” His voice lowered as he finished, breaking eye contact.

Her eyes trailed over the crystal, focusing on the cracked edges, a crude gauge running lengthwise. 

Her gaze widened, the crystal and components lifting while simultaneously locking into place. She pursed her lips, the tinker in her asked, “The cross guard, is it meant to counterbalance the instability of a cracked crystal? Is that what powers the lightsaber?” Naturally following this train of thought with the color of the broken shards.

“One of the few modifications I had to make in order for it to function properly.” He confirmed. Tentatively, he offered her the hilt.

Rey straightened her posture, biting down on her lip. “I don’t -“ she trailed off, her eyes trailing over the exposed red wiring along the side before raising to see his expression, open, waiting. Curiosity won out. The metal was warm from his hold, her fingers trailed over the side. Rey gasped.

\----

A blue crystal lay in his palm, warm, pulsing, like a heartbeat. He squeezes his hand into a fist painfully around the crystal, eyes burning as he begins to focus. Ben pants through clenched teeth, his jaw grinding as he squeezes his eyes shut, traversing through the pain of losing a friend, the anger and malice of murdering a fellow apprentice. He cries out, agony like a hot knife lancing through his palm but he holds on, squeezing harder so the crystal bites into his skin.

Red lightning pulses from his clenched fist, a blinding light filling the space around him until warm blood seeps from between his fingers, dripping down his forearm and onto the floor. Ben squeezes his eyes shut, picturing known faces, familiar faces. He shoves the images aside, a cry exploding from his mouth as he feels the crystal give, cracking.

Ben shakily opens his palm, hand trembling, sweat rolling down his face as he peers inside. The mangled, cracked red crystal is now covered in blood, staring back at him.

A cold presence enters his mind just then, _“What is your name?”_

“Kylo Ren.” he responds.

\----

Rey gasped, crying out, gulping in lungfuls of air as she scrambled backwards on the floor. Large, callused hands rose to cup her cheeks, she focused on Kylo’s lips, realizing he was forming words.

“Rey, tell me,” he urged, hands tilting her head up to face him.

Rey’s hands fly to his, pulling them away, gaze raking over his palms, turning them over to peer back and front again, convinced they would be covered in blood. Tears welled in her eyes, emotions that had been his, whirling inside her.

“Your crystal was blue.” Her eyes glistening as she searched his, he remained silent as they knelt in front of each other, his hands in hers.

“I forged my own,” he corrected, passionately. “I forged my own path, I am no one’s to control.”

Rey shook her head, “You are a pawn, just like me. Don’t see? We have no control!” She cried, shaking his hands in her grip, her fingers sliding to his forearms.

“Why are you doing this?” Rey had to know. Kylo Ren was a facade, a mask, she was starting to know the real man underneath.

“There is power in the dark side,”

“Fear, anger, torment. That is _not_ power." 

“I am in control, anger makes me stronger,” he urges, pulling her closer.

“Snoke is in control." 

Kylo’s teeth grind together as he closes his eyes and pushes his forehead against hers, almost painfully, hands settling on her waist to keep her steady. Rey pulls back just enough to see his eyes squeezed shut, tears collecting on his eyelashes.

“Everything I’ve done to become this, has been my own making.”

_It is my burden._

Rey wants to believe there is a hint of regret in his words. 

“I don’t believe that,” Rey whispered, her thoughts drifting to the memory, to his moment of apprehension, right before the crystal had cracked. 

Before he could respond, she surged forward to claim her own kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/alcalafa/status/1237836436600049664?s=20) of Kylo bleeding his crystal  
> [Kylo bleeding his crystal](https://preview.redd.it/lky4pb7ncim41.png?width=1186&format=png&auto=webp&s=1eaf9195130ab0570fa1e7ff85fdaf076024fb59) From The Rise of Kylo Ren #4  
> [Kylo's quarters](https://cosmicbook.news/star-wars-rise-skywalker-concept-art)  
> [MSE-6-Series droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/MSE-6-series_repair_droid)  
> [Kyber Crystal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kyber_crystal)  
> [Psychometry](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Psychometry) Rey's ability to see visions/memories by touching objects.   
> [Sith Code](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Code_of_the_Sith)
> 
> I’ll stop there because next chapter is Kylo’s POV!  
> The flashback of him forging his cross-guard lightsaber is from the newest and last issue of The Rise of Kylo Ren Issue #4  
> Any concept art you see if from the movie/Duel of the Fates storyboards before it was cut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to show you how to block these -memories.” He stated, tentatively taking a step towards her. 
> 
> “You have the ability to use Sense Echo, you are able to detect events and memories that have been attached to certain places and objects.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May everyone have more free time on their hands to enjoy reading!  
> I read to escape, it is a great stress-reliever for me.  
> I hope you enjoy! : )

[Artwork Inspiration ](https://twitter.com/alcalafa/status/1237836436600049664?s=20)

The moment her lips touched his, Kylo's right arm lifted to wrap around her waist, left hand cupping the back of her neck to bring her closer. Her lips were as soft as he remembered, just as pliant as he ran his tongue over the seam. 

Rey gasped and he pulled her into his lap, legs spread out on the floor, as he hunched his back, trying to get closer. 

His pulse quickened as he felt her fingers glide through his hair, he groaned as she pulled him closer by tugging gently. 

Kylo could feel his eyes flutter as Rey smoothed her hands down his cheeks, cupping his face almost tenderly, in her hands. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, wanting to get closer, wanting to hear her make the same sounds she had the day before, achingly so. 

His hands trailed down her back and came around to her hips, squeezing gently before moving on to her thighs. Kylo gripped her right leg before pulling it to rest on his opposite hip. He zeroed in on this moment, her breathy sighs, soft caresses, the heat of her trembling body against his own. He couldn’t help but snap his hips forward just at the moment she straddled him, hitting the spot that, for an instant, soothed the ache. 

Rey pulled away as his body surged forward, Kylo pushing himself against the heat of her core. A startled gasp fell from her lips, her eyes wide. 

Of course there conversations, ones that had not been hostile, had never drifted to past trysts or partners but Kylo knew. He knew the moment he had fallen at her feet, the look of shock as he had started to hitch up her dress. The idea that she didn’t know only made him ache for her more, crave her more. Surely she knew the general act, not thinking her naive, but perhaps there had been no time or purpose to discuss what else could happen, what she could feel.

Thinking back on the first time he had pulled up the fabric that had kept her muscular thighs hidden, which had only been covered with pants in the past. Her belly toned with little give, contradicting the soft and delicate skin as he had run his nose over her inner thighs, abdomen. 

Kylo now went to move her shirt aside, anxious to explore more as the fabric revealed her delicate shoulder, dotted with freckles. He pressed an open-mouth kiss there, moving onto her sharp clavicle just below her neck. He nipped at the bone that jutted out slightly, marveling at her gasp, unbelieving that he was capable of coaxing these sounds, this pleasure, from Rey.

“I want to feel you,” he whispered, breath hot against her throat, moving up to suck lightly at her roaring pulse. 

Rey shivered in his lap, his eyes rolling back as she adjusted herself above him, doing anything _but_ avoiding the aching hardness in his pants.

Kylo snapped his hips up into the apex of her thighs, knowing how to angle it _just_ so. Her hands flew back into his hair, holding on, burying her face into the crook of his neck, breath panting directly into his ear, he was beginning to lose any semblance of control he may have had. To be honest it had flown out the window when she had kissed him first.

Kylo could feel the heat coming from her core and could feel how _wet_ she was. Upon another thrust, she choked out, “Ren!” 

His mind could have tricked him, the blood roaring through his veins and ears making it difficult to hear but he could have sworn she called him 'Ben.' 

Kylo fell backward onto the floor, hands cupping her neck and left hip to keep her perfectly positioned above him. The other hand quickly joined the other gliding up to her waist as he thrust against her again. Her facial expression in full view. Rey's lips were slightly parted, eyebrows furrowed, her hair brushing against her forehead which was starting to become shiny from sweat. Kylo gasped as he felt a lance run through his heart and belly, crying out as he gripped her hips, his back practically arching off the floor as he snapped his hips once more. 

She could come from this, he realized, honing in on her reaction. Just like last time, her body was starting to tremble, her moans had stopped, he figured out she was silent just moments before she came. Kylo would have given her anything at that moment if she but only asked. 

“You are so close,” he murmured. 

Rey's hands trailed over his wide torso, pushing down before he could move again.

“Kylo! Stop-stop...this is -“ she gasped, breathless, head shaking from side to side, before bending over to rest her forehead against his. 

“Okay...okay,” he breathed against her mouth, trying to pull in air as desperately as she was, trying to calm the manic beating of his heart.

Rey carefully maneuvered her legs and sat up without brushing up against him. As Kylo followed, he angled away briefly enough to adjust himself.

He watched Rey carefully as he softly brought his hand up to brush away the damp trails that still clung to her cheeks from when she had shed tears after holding his lightsaber. He pictured her stricken face, filled with horror as she had whipped her hand away from the hilt, almost like it had burned her. 

“I’m sorry,” the words are hard to say around the lump in his throat, but his thoughts from earlier that morning started to reach the forefront of his mind. How much longer must she endure his past? 

Rey's eyes rose to meet his before drifting to the hilt of the lightsaber, lying on the ground not far from them. Once a look of curiosity was now _anger_ as she practically _glared_ at it. 

“I will not wield a _Jetii'kad_.” She growled, turning to stand. Rey had used an old Mando'a term they had given the weapons the Jedi used, a term long since used. 

At her words, Kylo pictured Rey in his place, forcing the crystal to her will, the undeniable pain he had felt, the agony of squeezing it into his palm. He raked his fingers through his hair as he stood, turning away. Taken aback by the wave of apprehension that welled up inside him at the thought of Rey having to endure that.

Kylo turned back around, determined. 

“I want to show you how to block these -memories.” He stated, tentatively taking a step towards her. 

“You have the ability to use Sense Echo, you are able to detect events and memories that have been attached to certain places and objects.” 

Rey’s eyebrows slowly rose as he explained. “Are you a - can you see what I can?” She asked. 

Kylo shrugged, “My grandfather was exceptionally gifted in Force Vision, the ability to see premonitions, the archives did not have any explanation as to why some, force users, have these abilities and others do not.” 

“I don’t like -,” she began to sniffle, ringing her hands. “I mean they’re so vivid, I feel like I’m _there,_ I feel like I’m...you.” Ren watched, perplexed, as her eyes began to glisten again. She growled and turned around, aggressively swiping at her eyes. “I see a little boy surrounded by people who care about him. Then with another memory I’ll see a young man, tormented and alone and -“ Rey cuts herself off with a sigh. 

Kylo’s hands clenched at his sides. “Then what you saw must have been wrong. All my life everyone I’ve known has wanted to use me for their own personal gain.”

“How can you think that?” Rey turns around incredulously. “Snoke uses you _for_ your power.” 

“Snoke has helped me _harness_ my power. When we arrive at Coruscant I can show you what we’ve done to make this galaxy better.”

Rey shook her head, swallowing, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Let me show you.” He coaxed, hands lifting to hover by her temples, waiting. 

Kylo’s hands drop to his sides as he tries to hide his disappointment as she steps away. Making excuses for why she is needed somewhere else, which she isn’t. 

Kylo kneels back down assuming the position Rey had found him in, his back facing her as she leaves him there, trying to gain control over his tumultuous feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetii'kad - lightsaber   
> [Psychometry (Sense Echo)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Psychometry) This ability is actually in Jedi Fallen Order  
> [Force Vision](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_vision)
> 
> I love the thought of Kylo seeing what he's done, carried out by another person in order to see that it is not right or normal.  
> Are these chapters too short?  
> Let me know what you think, I enjoy your comments!  
> Chapter 20 will be posted tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I meant it when I said you would be by my side.” 
> 
> “I meant it when I said I was on your side.” She answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Galaxy Map](https://cdn.cp.adobe.io/content/2/dcx/674bc97c-4712-408f-be92-14b31e193157/rendition/preview.jpg/version/0/format/jpg/dimension/width/size/1200) for reference.

Rey had a fitful sleep, still reeling over what transpired with Kylo Ren. He offered her the ability to block out these memories, could she shut herself off from the force? She didn’t want to be used for someone else’s gain. She was already being used as someone's bride for the First Order. Rey noticed a light beeping by a comm terminal that was placed next to a desk, she slipped out of bed to press the beeping light. 

“Gev!” she exclaimed, seeing her friend on the other line. 

“Rey, I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye.”

“Sorry? You need your rest, you -”

“You healed me.” Gev cut off.

“I - I did.” Rey breathed, taking a seat at the desk. 

“The medics say it won’t even leave a scar…”

“You would have done the same for me,” Rey shrugged, smiling faintly. 

Gev put on a show of thinking about it. 

“That would leave someone a widower -” 

“Gev, please stop.” Rey rolled her eyes and tried to scoff, but her voice wavered towards the end.

“You alright?” 

“I’m the last person they should have sent.” Rey mumbled, ringing her fingers.

“Whatever you are doing is working, Rey. Three new battalions have just arrived and two star destroyers, Kylo Ren’s fleet. Technically enough that Mandalorians are no longer required on the field, but you know Beviin and Mandalore’s pride.” 

“Yes, yes I do.” Rey let out a watery chuckle. Her mind settled on what Gev had said. More reinforcements, just as Kylo had promised. He had been telling the truth, and from his fleet. Rey suddenly thought back to the words she had said, to what Merdit had told her. _You have a sway._

Just then the ship gave a sudden jolt, bottles and loose objects ratting, Rey had to balance herself in her chair as she looked out the window. They had made it past the deep core to Coruscant. After their goodbyes, Rey shut off the comm terminal, walking up to her window to peer down at the planet, completely covered in artificial light. 

She was here.

\----

Kylo looked like he had swallowed a bad batch of Gruffle when Rey had answered the door, surprised to see him on the other side. Her throat closed up as she peered up at him, remembering their last meeting. When she was laying on top of him, giving all whole other meaning to the creature Mynock. 

If only a Sarlacc Pit would appear from beneath her and swallow her whole. Boba Fett would not have been very keen on that visual.

“I wouldn’t look so amused,” he grumbled, stepping off to the side to let someone in behind him, carrying a garment bag. Rey sucked in through her teeth. 

“Whatever you have planned -” For the first time, it clicked that he was also wearing something very different then his usual clothes, this was much more formal, even more so than what he had worn to dinner. In fact how did she even miss it?

“You’re...you’re wearing that?” She asked faintly, light headed. 

Kylo stepped inside her rooms, dominating the space. You couldn’t even call what he was wearing robes, but more like armor. As if he were going into battle, but even when he was doing that, he didn't’ wear _this._ His shoulders and torso were plated, a cowl flowing down his back. It made him look even bigger, if Rey ever thought that was possible, she was _blushing._ But what had her squirming and her cheeks flushing hotter was his expression. 

Kylo silently looked down, assessing his clothes based off of her reaction, hair sweeping down along his forehead and jaw. Eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he blinks. 

“I wasn’t given a choice.” 

Kylo was _sulking._ But only just, Rey could tell by slight down turn of his lips, and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. Rey bit her lip, an emotion welling beneath her breast that she couldn’t pinpoint. 

“And nor will Miss Rey, if you please?” Rey looked to the lady who had walked in with a garment bag. As she began to pull the dress out, Rey looked back at the doorway just in time to see it sliding closed. Kylo had left. The person who spent countless sweaty hours in the sun on the farm cringed. The tinker who would often get grease smeared all over her pants, scoffed. Clothes were a necessity not an extravagance. The dresser pulled up the black dress in a flourish, proudly draping it over her arm, expecting Rey to be _impressed,_ no doubt. 

“I don’t care what I wear.” She felt it was necessary to state. 

“Lord Ren said the same,” she tsked, unfazed. She was already making her way to Rey, practically ready to help her undress, no questions asked. Rey was so close to slapping her hands away until she spoke up, “My name’s Jessika and I don’t quite like this dress either but it’s what we have and I’ve been ordered to help you.” 

Rey bristled, “What else have you been ordered?”

“I’ve been assigned to watch over you while we’re here in Coruscant.” Jessika started, adjusting the standard issue uniform the First Order seemed to wear. She tugged at it again. Rey pursed her lips, Jessika seemed to follow her train of thought.

“You may not need watching over but I can help, there’s - people you’ll meet and events you’ll have to attend.” 

Rey felt her heart sink, to think she would have only been required to give her word to Kylo. It seemed that her job as ‘decoy bride’ was just beginning. She was a fool to think otherwise.

——

After an hour or two Rey was deemed ready and corralled to an excluded hangar bay that housed a lone transport. It looked foreign in the Finalizer, it had not been made by the First Order.

Rey stood by, running her hands down the front of her dress. She felt ridiculous and totally out of her element. When Beviin had taught her to herd Strill's, repair sublight drives and how to successfully incapacitate someone, she never expected diplomacy to be in her future. She certainly never expected to be Mand’alor, that was Venku Skirata's ambition. Rey had never given much thought past the farm and MandalMotors, she always expected it was more than fate had planned for her the day her mother had been cut down. 

Kylo startled her as his head dipped down from the ramp leading up to the shuttle, one arm leaning against the top of the entrance. 

“Rey?” Before disappearing.

She turned to the side, noticing one or two guards stationed back towards the entrance but otherwise, the hangar was empty. Rey made her way up the ramp, the strappy sandals she had to put on chafing against the sides of her feet as she walked. Her dress was too tight and the fabric too heavy, her hair had been pulled back too tightly, slicked back and pinned behind her head. Whatever a pomade that had been put in her hair also made the color black, matching her dress. When she had looked in the mirror earlier she did not recognize herself, the overall color making her skin look pale and almost washed out. 

“There’s just -“ 

“Just us,” he finished for her. 

“I would almost prefer wearing your get-up compared to mine.” Rey found herself grumbling as her hand gestures between their attire. At least he was wearing some form of armor.

“I would _almost_ prefer it.” His mouth titling up in one corner. 

Rey could only stare as she noticed his eyes glistening with mirth. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had with Gev, confirming what Ren had tried to tell her. 

“I made sure-“ he cleared his throat, “I noticed your friend, the one who had been injured, spoke with you.” Kylo stepped closer.

“I will make sure that you are well informed in regards to Mandalore. Any reports I receive, I will pass along to you.” 

Rey nodded, not necessarily thanking him. What he offered was common courtesy, maybe decent, but anyone would have given this piece of information. Rey didn’t want to view it as a gift. But she also understood the peace he offered, given their last meeting. How their meetings always seemed to end. “I meant it when I said you would be by my side.” Referring to the day in the great hall. 

“I meant it when I said I was on your side.” She answered. 

Ren rolled his lips together before offering her his hand, his cowl falling to his side as his arm moved.

Rey took it without hesitating.

——

The last time Rey had seen Kylo fly, her view had been skewed by the pilot seat in front. This time, she was buckled beside him. His face passive, lips relaxed as he concentrated. 

“Careful,” he murmured, his eyes on their descent. 

At her furrowed brow he continued, “I can feel you reaching out, I don’t want you to see anything -” the squeak of leather filling the space as his hands tightened around the controls, not finishing his sentence. Rey tried not to scoff, he offered what could be considered a truce and she didn’t want to spoil it when he was being so open. 

“You said you could show me how…”

“The offer still stands,” he finishes. 

They remain silent as he initiates the auto landing sequence, they had made it to a landing pad, surrounded by an endless sea of skyline. Rey automatically found herself leaning forward to catch a glimpse of tower after tower. Ren unbuckled from his seat pulling his cowl back on around his shoulders, he towered over her in the enclosed space. She followed suit. As they made their way towards the ramp that had begun to descend, Ren turned towards her.

“ _Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc_ ,” he says softly, offering his hand. Rey's eyes fall on his, her language sounding guttural and deep in his mouth.

And just like she had done on the _Finalizer,_ she takes it without hesitating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc - honor my offer of truce  
> [Mandalore Sector](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalore_sector/Legends)  
> [Gruffle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gruffle)  
> [Mynock](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mynock)  
> [Sarlaac](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sarlacc)  
> [Kylo's Regalia](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/00/6f/16/006f16c927eed93ea507a8724f43a885.jpg)  
> [^^Source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917964/chapters/55468396/ronrines.tumblr.com)  
> [Strill](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Strill)  
> [Sublight Drive](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sublight_drive)  
> [Venku Skirata](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Venku_Skirata)  
> [Entering Coruscant](https://www.starwars-union.de/hinterdenkulissen/artikel/offizielleartikel/bilder/20160630_coruscantprequels1138_bg.jpg)
> 
> I did a little research trying to figure out the time it took to travel from Mandalore to Coruscant. From what I could find 12-18 hours seemed to be a good estimate. Let me know if you can find anything, there were some promising Hyperspace Calculators but not very user friendly. Lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You felt it," her eyes turned up to see his studying hers, "you felt the pull to the dark, and you turned away." Ren's eyebrows rose, chest pulling in air like he had been holding his breath. His other hand lifted to cradle hers, peering down at her work. 
> 
> "I...I knew I wouldn't be able to heal you, if I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kylo's Suite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrfmzw1Q3GA&list=RDqsiL5r8Jgck&index=5)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey could feel his arm stiffen under her hand as Kylo grew more tense the further they made it down the platform. There was a group waiting for them at the end, one of them she had met before. 

“Lord Ren, we highly insisted on you taking an escort, with the current climate - “ 

“I’d already discussed this with General Hux, my Master requests an audience, we will meet at the scheduled time.” The group did not have much time to catch a glimpse of her or even speak as he continues to walk, ushering her along to the smaller transport waiting at the edge of the platform. 

“Will I be at the meeting?” Rey asks upon entering the auto-piloted shuttle, taking a seat on the row of cushioned seats, peering back behind the window as the figures grow smaller as they shuttle pulls away from the platform. 

“It is to discuss further wedding plans,” he answered, his form of yes? Pulling at the pauldrons at his shoulders, made of dura-steel and tugging off his heavy cowl. If Rey could only shed a few layers. She tries very hard not to sulk as she feels the straps in her sandals digging into her skin, the tight bodice forcing her to sit up straighter than she normally would. Rey had been uncomfortable underneath armor and her boots surely, but this discomfort was warranted only for vanity, she couldn’t imagine undergoing this everyday for the sake of aesthetics. 

“Are you just as uncomfortable as me?” Rey found herself asking, tugging at the tight fastenings in the back of her hair. Kylo’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. 

“With the ceremony?”

Rey flushed, “No! I mean - are you? And with -” Her ability to form coherent sentences failed as she gestures towards his cape and shoulders. Ren thankfully ignored the first question and answered her second by pulling off the gaudy belt that was woven around his waist. 

“The robes are hideously old fashioned, Snoke is traditionally...archaic, these are, were, fashioned after old sith robes.” His eyes move to the side, trying to find the right words, she imagined. 

Rey watched as he stood, turning his back to her as he tried and failed to grab at the leather fastenings from the back. His arms were long, and his hands were big, but he still couldn’t reach the buckle. 

“Here, let me.” Rey stood up from her seat, a short distance to still his hands from the awkward angle his arms were in, trying to reach around his shoulders and sides. Her head barely came up to his shoulder blades as she made sure to focus on pulling the loop and unfastening the buckle before moving onto the next and the next. There were about four in total, the last at the nape of his neck. Every buckle that came undone revealed a lighter, more breathable material underneath, almost loose under all this armor. Rey could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric, brushing against her knuckles and the tips of her fingers as she went. Her breathing grew steady at the meticulous task until she finally finished. 

Rey held onto the loose side of his chest piece while Kylo pulled his arm out, she then stepped to the side angling towards his front as he slipped his other arm out, the weight of the armor now completely in her grasp. 

“It’s very light,” she commented, turning around the pieces in her hand, inspecting the sides and how they must have soldered the metal.

“It’ll be the last time I wear it,” Kylo commented, taking it to set it on the benches beside them. 

“I hope to say the same,” Rey offers, raising her arm to the side to gesture towards the gauzy material that was so tight it didn’t allow her to lift her arm higher than her shoulders.

She hadn’t realized it may have been perceived as an invitation. 

Kylo brought his hand to rest under her forearm, fingers tickling over the fabric, the pads of his fingers warm, seeping through the material onto her skin. Both their hands rest on the others forearm. 

“There’s one thing I want to show you before we get there.” Kylo's voice grows deeper, lower. “It is something apprentices learn very young.” 

“What do I need to do?” 

Kylo stepped closer, Rey needing to angle her head upwards, their arms still holding the others. 

“I’m going to show you.” He clarifies, eyes sliding closed. 

Rey watched as his parted lips press together, adopting the same look she had seen while he was meditating. She then felt that familiar brush, now, an insistent tug. 

“I’m with you,” he murmurs, almost to himself. Kylo steps closer so his body is practically pressed against hers. She feels the tug again, her eyes close and a memory washes over her like a wave.

  
  
  


——

Ben is so young, maybe five or six. He barely reaches his mother's hips. She runs her fingers through his hair. She is talking with Uncle Luke.

“He’s always having horrible nightmares. Half the time Han and I walk into his room to see, everything _shaking._ ” 

She sounds scared. 

Ben steps closer into her skirts, tugging at the fabric, she runs her fingers through his curls in silent response. 

His uncle kneels down in front of him, “Hey kid,” he winks. 

——

They’re in his room, sitting in the middle of the floor, his uncle smiles. This was one of many lessons they had whenever he visited, “Picture a shield, wrapping around your head,” imitating the image with his fingers around Ben's head before tickling behind his ears. Ben giggles. 

Ben closes his eyes, eyebrows furrowed underneath his scruffy hair. 

“Good,” Luke compliments. 

“Remember, all you have to do, when you start to have dark thoughts, or nightmares. Picture the shield.” He ruffles Ben’s hair. 

——

_“Rey”_

Rey takes in a deep breath, like coming up for air, eyes flying up to see his dark eyes, wavy hair, no longer scruffy from his youth. During the memory, both their arms had lifted between them as they held the others, hands resting on forearms. 

“A shield?” She asks lightly. 

“Try,” Kylo asks, his right hand coming up to hover over her temple, eyes sliding shut once more. 

Rey's mind wanders to the shield on the Bes'uliik assault fighter, invisible but unyielding, unseeing. She begins to feel the brush that she knows is Kylo. His probing bounces off. 

“Good,” Rey is taken back to his memory with the same praise, picturing his uncle, beard and sandy hair, smiling eyes. She was confused, these memories were almost happy. A worried mother, a patient uncle. All the memories she had seen while he was a child were memories anyone would be lucky to have. 

“What happened to him?” She wondered aloud, sliding her fingers down to his hand. 

Kylo's lips turn down into a frown, bewildered, beginning to step away. 

“You showed me that memory, you showed me people who cared about you, what happened?” Rey asked, she had asked this question before, more than once, and he had never answered. A cold presence enters the space between them, she shivers. 

“They loved you, where are they now? Where are the people that ‘used’ you?” Rey knew she was taking it too far, after their shaky truce, but he had a family, a _mother_ one he still remembered, one he could still _see._ Even if it was only a memory, it was more than she had. Jealousy was building up inside her gut, an ugly, uncontrollable thing. 

Kylo's eyes glistened as he grabbed both her hands and before she could react, he pushed past the weak barrier she had just learned to create.

——

Ben was slightly older, standing at the archway of his room, listening to them yell. They were fighting again, they were screaming about _him._

Another, a droid his only company most days, his mother was too busy, his father always gone. 

Another, his Mother saying goodbye, Father patting him on the shoulder when Ben would have preferred a hug. 

A seductive voice, a shadow, whispering in his mind, _always_ there. 

Another, his uncle always watchful, always wary, he wasn’t the same man Ben remembered when he had been younger, when he would come to visit him. 

And the last, his uncle, once smiling eyes, now wild with blood-lust, wide in determination. A blade of green positioned over a groggy Ben. 

——

“Stop!” Rey cried, pushing away, gasping for air. She collapses into the cushioned bench, one hand shooting out to steady her fall while the other rose to her temple, noticing a wetness trailing down her cheeks. She had been crying. 

“Please stop,” she gasped, if only that could chase away the images, the feelings, the pain. There was so much pain and betrayal. 

Out of her periphery, Rey turned her head to see his hands clenched into fists, shaking at his sides. His lips trembled before he bit down, with a grunt he turned and slammed a fist into the side of the transport. Rey jumped as it made contact. 

Then, the shuttle was descending and Rey watched something she felt he had done for too long, his whole life. Upon looking out the window and noticing they had arrived, he rolled his neck and schooled his features. Kylo Ren became a blank mask, no lines shown on his face and no emotion. 

The shuttle came to a halt but before the door could open Rey impulsively grabbed for his fist, the one still clenched, the skin over his knuckles torn. Kylo let out a shuttered breath, causing it to blow over some of her hair, the strands tickling her forehead. Rey's heart still ached with the painful residue of her memories, her lungs expanded with a calming breath.

Her eyes closed as she willed her minds eye to picture the feel of Ben's mother running her fingers through his hair, pulling him close, into her warm embrace. Her brow furrowed as she suddenly felt a cold fingers raking down her spine, jealousy, the same anger she had reflected towards Kylo when she had questioned him about their whereabouts. She fought hard to tamp it down, only wishing to heal what she could at this moment. Rey's fingers drifted over his calloused knuckles, feeling the ripped skin scratch against her skin.

Her breathing sped up as she started to realize it was working, her eyes flying open to see the torn flesh now smooth, unscathed. 

"You felt it," her eyes turned up to see his studying hers, "you felt the pull to the dark, and you turned away." Kylo's eyebrows rose, chest pulling in air like he had been holding his breath. His other hand lifted to cradle hers, peering down at her work. 

"I...I knew I wouldn't be able to heal you, if I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Durasteel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Durasteel)   
>  [Thought Shield](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Thought_Shield)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got you,” he breathes against her lips. 
> 
> Rey's heart is beating in her throat as she studies his auburn eyes, shiny and bright, eyebrows furrowed with an emotion she knows is written on her face. 
> 
> “I’m with you,” she whispers in response, repeating what he had told before sharing a part of his past.

A droid was there as they exited the craft and stepped onto the platform that opened into a private residence. The droid was already transporting their cases inside. Rey steps close to the end of the platform, carefully peering down to see rows and rows of ships speeding through the air and in between the skyline, she turns to the right and Kylo is there, silently studying her reaction. 

“This is vast.” Rey settles on the word, there was really no word to describe it. 

“It’s quite overwhelming,” he concedes, turning to the entryway. Rey follows him inside. The entryway opens up to a sitting room and sweeping windows. Kylo returned from an adjacent room with a holopad in his hands.

“To keep in contact with Mandalore.” He supplies, fiddling with it before handing over the device. 

“Thank you,” she offers, taking it from his hands and setting it down on a nearby table. “Will we be here for very long?” 

Kylo swallows, “I have a meeting with my Master, he will direct our next action, after the ceremony.” 

“Right,” she breathes, a lump lodging itself in her throat. Rey didn’t want to dwell on the change she may see from him upon seeing his Master, to her knowledge it had been quite some time since they’d last spoken. “Will it be a private audience?” she began to ask and then corrected, “I want to attend.” 

Kylo’s back stiffens and he begins to unclip his lightsaber from his belt, setting it down on a nearby table roughly, continuing to shed the rest of his ceremonial garb. Hands reaching up to unfasten the collar of his shirt, and then proceeding to take his gloves off. Without a word, he turns and leaves the room, leaving a stunned Rey behind. She had listed a whole slew of reasons as to why she should accompany him and it seems they would fall on deaf ears. 

“We will meet with Snoke and then the Supreme Council,” Kylo states and he reemerges, this time with a different shirt. 

Rey blinks,"Thank you." Kylo's dark eyes, fall on hers as he comes to step in front of her.

Rey's hand drifts to her temple and then smooths down her hair, trying to hide the gesture as she immediately feels Kylo's presence. Her shield in place. He can’t seem to hide a smirk.

Kylo reaches for her hands with the one she healed, his hand moving to cup hers, palm facing upwards.

“I had never taken to force healing all that well, it always escaped me.” Kylo started to explain, conservative with his words. 

“I have to calm my mind, find peace in order for it to work,” Rey offered, noticing the light brown in his eyes. “You looked so calm when you were, meditating over your lightsaber.” She supplied, unsure why she felt the need to console him. 

Kylo's eyes dropped, not meeting hers, but his hand still held hers. “You know where I pull my energy from. Where I am strongest.” 

“What’s more stronger than life?” She inquired, pulling his hand closer to herself, her fingers encircling his. 

How could he boast about his power when she had pulled from all around her, from life itself. It seemed to be a bottomless well of energy that surrounded them, even now, even when Rey had sensed it on the battlefield. It seemed to her the force was an endless cycle of life and death. 

“Let me show you,” she coaxes, lifting her right hand to rest against his chest. “Let me show you what I saw when I tried to heal you.” Rey watched as his eyes followed the contours of her face, resting on her lips for only a beat before meeting her gaze and nodding.

Their eyes drift closed and Rey lets him in. She showed him the memory of Ben standing next to his Mother, the feeling that blossomed in his chest as she pulled him closer to her side, running her fingers through his hair. 

“That’s enough,” he pulls away. “How fanciful, a false memory.” His face drops, hands pulling away.

“Why would I lie?” Rey tried to reason, her brow furrowing in confusion, it was his memory she had seen she couldn’t have conjured it.

"All they saw was a child they couldn't handle. Luke wanted to cap my power, he was a fool."

Determined, Rey surges forward grasping his hands in hers. Rey dug up all the emotion she had ever felt in his memories, joy, love, pride. She flooded his mind with it.

She is brought out of her concentration by the weight of his forehead pressing into hers, she silently watches as tears bead on his eyelashes, Kylo keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Rey cradles his head against hers, leaving his mind and focusing on the man in front of her. A man she was starting to desperately want to see at peace. 

Rey brushes her lips against his eyes, feeling the moisture there, before moving on to the apple of his angular cheeks, aquiline nose and finally settling on his soft lips. She could feel his breath hitch as she closed her mouth around his upper lip, pulling away slightly. 

Kylo follows, capturing her lips with his own, hands rising up to cradle her against him as his tongue delves into her mouth. This time was different from all the others. His kisses were desperate, heated, he used more tongue and teeth. 

Rey suddenly finds herself against a wall, Kylo pushing her against it with his hands on her waist before lifting her up. He spreads her legs apart by stepping into between them so his hips rest against her thighs, their torsos flush. She runs her hands softly down his cheeks but her caresses are outmatched against his rough hands which pull and tug at her thighs, gripping them in his large palms. Her vision blurs and all she can feel or hear is his heavy breathing as he drops his face to her throat, lips descending to suck and nip at the delicate skin. 

Rey runs her hands down his shoulder and back, feeling him shift beneath her touch as he suddenly hikes her higher up the wall, gasping as he does so. She feels dizzy as she notices her dress riding up, Kylo's bare hands beginning to slide and knead the taut muscle of her thigh, her head falling back against the wall at the sight. The hand that wasn’t holding her against him slides up to her shoulders, mouth returning to that spot he had found on the _Finalizer,_ right where her neck meets her shoulder, the one that makes her toes curl. 

He smooths the material away from her left shoulder, pressing a kiss against the exposed skin before moving down further, burying his face in the spot between her breasts. Rey moans as she looks down, watching him press open-mouthed kisses until he reaches the swell, almost exposed by the material that now hangs off her arm. Her chin rests on top of his head, hands raking through his hair before moving down his back and coming around to rest on his hips, feeling muscles contract under her touch. 

Kylo stands up straight and thrusts his tongue into her mouth the same time his hand moves up her thigh, gliding his fingers over the last barrier between them. Her stomach bottoms out, just like last time, a pain like a knife slicing through her body as he caresses her through the material. Rey can feel his arousal, hot and hard and shoved between them, pushing against her waist almost painfully. Without really thinking, honed in on the feel of him, her hand drifts down to skirt over the taut material of his pants, feeling him twitch against her fingers. 

He curses against her lips, resting his forehead against hers as hands tentatively explore each other through their clothes. Rey shifts her hips, maneuvering so her legs are wrapping further around his waist, angling him just so. Kylo grunts and Rey gasps as he thrusts against the apex of her thighs, the pressure, heat and friction at her center like nothing she has felt before. Before she can react, before she can _breathe_ he pushes the material aside, while unceremoniously tugging his waistband down and inching against her. 

Her hands fly up to his face, Kylo’s eyes already studying her reaction, breaths coming out of his mouth in heavy pants. Whatever he sees, or doesn’t see, causes his hips to surge forward and he’s pushing _in._

Rey is frozen holding onto him with all the strength she has, her muscles already screaming, she is having an out of body experience as he slowly seats her on top of him, his fingers almost meeting each other as he holds her waist. Kylo thrusts his hips forward, bottoming out, and Rey groans biting her lip as he finally stills. She can’t tell if it is her body or Kylo's that is trembling, it may be both. 

They share each other's breath, Rey hitched up so high on the wall she is inches above his head, cradling his face against her as they just breathe. His eyes lock onto hers. She can feel him hot and pulsing inside her, he widens his stance, arms sliding up her back as he presses his torso into hers in order to be closer. As he’s adjusting his grip, Rey tightens her fists into his shirt, Kylo groans as she also clenches around him.

“I’ve got you,” he breathes against her lips. 

Rey's heart is beating in her throat as she studies his auburn eyes, shiny and bright, eyebrows furrowed with an emotion she knows is written on her face. 

“I’m with you,” she whispers in response, repeating what he had told before sharing a part of his past.

Kylo leans in to kiss her softly, moaning as he shifts, inching out only slightly before gliding back in. Rey is reeling by the sound of him alone. She holds on, trembling, at his size, at his heat, at this feeling that is building and building in her gut. 

She moans, arching her neck and Kylo swears deeply into her ear. Her moans end on a loud gasp as she startles against him, looking over his shoulder at hearing the service droid speak, which sounds like a greeting. 

“Someone -” Rey is gasping in breaths of air while Kylo only reacts, pulling her off the wall and into the nearby bedroom he had gone into to change. 

“I’m sorry,” he’s whispering, cursing under his breath, pulling out of her, righting her dress, smoothing her hair, adjusting his pants, and he's walking away, off to greet whoever is at the entrance. 

Rey tried to reign it in together, she smooths her sleeves, her hair, pulls at her dress, slowly sits on the bed. But as she does she notices for the first time her body shaking, her skin flushed, an uncomfortable pulsing heartbeat where Kylo had just been. Where _Kylo_ had just been. 

She shoots up from the bed, pacing. Rey decides she won’t bring it up, she pauses to hear raised voices. Rey continues to pace, she’ll calm her heart, step out of the room and greet whoever is out there like nothing has happened. She’ll be fine. 

Before she can follow through with this plan, the service droid is already bidding the visitor goodbye and Kylo storms back into the room, freezing in place as he sees her determined expression. 

“Is it time to leave-“ 

In two strides he slants his lips around hers before falling to his knees. Rey scrambles to re-right her skirts as Kylo's only goal is to pull them up. 

“This, this can’t -“ He cuts her off again, this time with a moan as she already feels his tongue delving in between her lips, licking through the wetness that had collected there.

She can tell he is smirking by the way his eyes crease, his mouth and nose hidden as he pushes his tongue against her bundle of nerves. All that can be heard in the room is the obscene noises he is making with his lips and tongue and the whimpers coming from hers. Rey quickly figures out that he must have been teasing her last time because as she stumbles to the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide, this time won’t take nearly as long. When his lips enclose around her clit she reels back at the intense sensation but Kylo grips her from behind and pulls her too him, the globes of her ass fitting in his large hands. 

Rey cries out and tugs at his hair as she feels two fingers sliding into her, this girth not enough after having him inside her, stretching her. It doesn’t however, prevent her from coming. Rey begins to shake, the edge of her vision flashing white as she spasms around his fingers, driven mad by the swipe of his tongue after every spasm. She’s gasping, falling back on the bed as Kylo slowly stands, wiping around his mouth with the back of his hand. Rey feels the bed dip around her shoulders as his hands rest beside her, hovering over her. 

“We’ll leave once you’re ready,” he murmurs, before straightening and leaving her boneless, sprawled on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coruscant Apartments:  
> [1](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/swtor/images/5/56/Coruscant_Skyrise.png/revision/latest?cb=20141016171225)  
> [2](https://i0.wp.com/tord.mmo-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/7/2015/05/Stronghold-Tour-Coruscant-1.png?resize=1165%2C610)  
> [3](https://swtorstrongholds.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/swtor-2014-08-14-17-43-23-23.jpg)  
> Was researching Coruscant and weddings and will pull some very broad ideas from this novel, which actually is not Canon, according to George Lucas. And definitely not Disney canon, but it is Star Wars so I still enjoy it. : )   
> [Specter of the Past](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Specter_of_the_Past)  
> [Skywalker Wedding](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wedding_of_Luke_Skywalker_and_Mara_Jade)  
> [Vision of the Future](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vision_of_the_Future)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who was the sorry person to remind you?” 
> 
> He blinks and his smile is just short of mischievous, “I've heard they draw straws.” 
> 
> Rey can’t help it, “This time you were exceptionally cross?” 
> 
> “Painfully,” his voice deepens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me! I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I am writing it! : ) I'm switching up the past vs. present tense please let me know which one you prefer!

Rey is able to quickly step in the fresher, smoothing her hair, righting her dress and making sure she is overall presentable. Atleast to the degree that no one can tell what they had been doing. She steps into the main room only to see a ship waiting by the platform, a droid sitting in the pilot seat. 

Kylo's back is facing her, cowl draped over his shoulders, he seems, distracted, gaze unseeing as he looks beyond the speeders that fly by, a symphony of white noise against the cities backdrop. He turns at her approach, his cowl drifting behind him as he does, his lips part, slightly turning up at the edges. As good a smile as any. 

He stole her breath, rehashing what they had so briefly shared, what they had _done._ It was safe to say that she was way in over her head. So far all their trysts had been impulsive. Kylo definitely seemed to act in the moment, which were quite overwhelming at times, sweeping Rey along with him. She was beginning to see she yearned for it, and liked it about him, his explosive energy. 

“Who was that?” She asks, trying to distract herself from her flushed cheeks, staring at his gloved hand reaching for hers, his left foot already in the shuttle. 

He cocks his head, lips forming a scowl. Rey had to shake the thought that she only wanted to kiss him more with that expression.

“The Supreme Council is ready to meet, they’ll have to wait.” 

“Who was the sorry person to remind you?” Rey could feel herself smiling, the image of him stalking out of the room as he practically growled, filling her mind. 

He blinks and his smile is just short of mischievous, “I've heard they draw straws.” 

Rey can’t help it, “This time you were exceptionally cross?” 

“Painfully,” his voice deepens. 

Rey rolls her lips together as she takes his hand and steps into the craft, she takes a seat, feeling his heavy gaze following her. 

“Mandalore will be included in the meeting with the Supreme Council, it will be taking place first thing,” he begins, eyes not leaving hers as he gingerly sits beside her. Skyscrapers zooming past in her periphery. 

“My audiences with Snoke, have no time stamp," he adds, as a way of explanation. 

Rey knows what he is suggesting immediately, and she can’t figure out if he is making her aware or giving her a choice, if this is his way to convince her not to join him. She bites her lip, she knows what goes on during these ‘audiences’ with his Master, she had felt it before. Should she go to the council meeting like Kylo is suggesting? He didn’t mention what would be discussed. Rey thought back to what he had told her about his Mother, an outlandish perspective to a memory it seems, that he no longer has access to. 

How could Rey see the true memory if his was so misconstrued? She had not had time to unpack everything he had shown her or told her.

Her minds eye drifts to his forehead resting against hers, beads of moisture welling under his closed eyes. 

“I’m going with you,” she makes it very clear, her eyes resolute, reaching for his hand. 

Kylo snatches it away while standing up in the moving transport, before Rey can feel it as rejection, Kylo is throwing his hand outward, right before an explosion rocks the shuttle. 

The blast misses but still propels the ship sideways, causing Rey to be thrown to the side, her head slamming against an adjacent window. She bites her lip until she tastes blood, shaking her head in order to clear it from the pain that had blinded her for just a few seconds. 

Her eyes lock onto a few swoop bikes, racing towards them. Kylo clutches his side, making his way towards her. "I'm fine," she reassures him quickly, already focused on their target. 

“A swoop gang,” Kylo growls while standing and igniting his lightsaber, throwing off his cow he overrides the control panel in order to open the side door. Rey is momentarily paralyzed on the spot, laying on her side on the floor of the shuttle as she watches Kylo swing his arm out of the moving ship and grapple for purchase as they race through the skyline with thousands of other speeders. 

He carefully calculates a sure hold, one arm hanging on while the other is angled away from him, saber ignited, left leg on the edge of the entrance while the other one hangs for balance. There are four bikes in total, one drifts too close, a fatal calculation as Kylo arches his saber downward, slicing at the front of the bike, effectively sending it spiraling downward. 

Three more to go. 

Rey springs into action, crawling towards the opposite bench as blaster rounds break through the glass and cross above her head, trying to hit Kylo. Rey throws her hands in front of her face to shield it from the glass. A small sphere detonator is thrown into the interior cab. On auto-pilot, Rey grabs the explosive and throws it, she feels the tight, gauzy material in her sleeves give and tear at the shoulders as she does so. Once the detonator is out the broken window, Rey heard it sound off and another blast rocks the shuttle throwing her off balance once again.

This time there is ringing in her ears as she uses the bench beside her to stand. Her eyes immediately fall on Kylo, who has climbed on top of the moving shuttle and is deflecting blaster shots with his sword. 

Two more to go. 

Rey stumbles to the front of the craft, peering into the pilot’s chair to see half of the droid’s body missing, the exposed and broken circuitry sending sparks everywhere in the cabin. She covers her face, trying to see anywhere to override the controls, but this cockpit is really only designed for droid pilots, she gets down on her knees, trying to find a panel. 

Rey is interrupted in her search as more shots aim above her head and she falls backward into the main area of the transport. Rey whips her head around as the ship shakes, the sound of someone coming aboard. A Transdoshan finds its footing and points a blaster towards her, ready to shoot. On instinct, she reaches out, the weapon flying from it’s hands, the second it falls in her hand, she fires.

Rey flies to her feet, jumping over the alien to peer up through the glass in time to see Kylo jump onto a bike, flinging the driver off. Now there was only one left. She shoves the blaster down her dress, approaching the opening just as someone grabs her from behind. Rey propels her elbow backwards, ripping away from the Rodian's hold. In a maneuver she has practiced countless times while training, Rey slinks an arm around his neck, pivoting her foot just so in order to use his own body weight against him and twists, the snap of the aliens neck so close to her ear. Kylo is there, piloting the bike at the entrance of the shuttle. 

Kylo’s hand reaches out, beckoning her forward. It was then fire caught the corner of her eye, originating from the cockpit, from the exposed wires. 

“I’ve got you,” he shouts, voice urgent. She sucks in air through her nose, nostrils flaring, righting her stance as she edges closer, the wind blowing her dress, hair in her face. Kylo clenches his teeth, leaning the bike in as close to the shuttle as he dares while she jumps, grabbing his arm with a death grip as he pulls her, Rey’s leg stretching out to straddle the bike. 

Just as they break off, the ship continues to fly, running into an opposing tower and exploding on contact. 

“There’s still one more,” she shouts in his ear, arm sliding around his waist as she stretches the opposing arm backward, blaster still in hand. Two more gang members, one more bike.

Rey can feel Kylo start to maneuver the bike in order to avoid the blaster rounds that are still going off, flying past their heads. She lets loose a few shots, able to pick off one, but not the driver. 

“Kylo!” She yells, just as their pursuer speeds up, colliding with the back of their bike, the force causes Rey to slam into Kylo from behind, almost throwing them both off. Without warning, he dives, her stomach dropping as he expertly weaves between traffic running perpendicular. 

The gang member is still after them. As he tries to move in closer, Rey compulsively pulls off Kylo’s lightsaber from his belt as the bike gets closer she reaches out, igniting the blade. 

She uses the same maneuver she saw Kylo use, slicing off the front of the bike. In a last ditch effort, the biker tilts forward, broken pieces ricocheting, the trajectory and gravity throwing the bulk of the bike into the back of theirs and soon their vehicle is spiraling as well. 

As they fall, Kylo is scrambling to get a hold of Rey, yanking her to his front. She is gasping through her mouth, eyes searching anywhere for a plan, an escape route, her gaze falls on Kylo and his eyes are closed, brow furrowed, one arm locked around her so tight she can’t breath, his other, stretched out behind her. A shout of exertion falls from his lips as he clenches his teeth, the tendons in his neck taunt, sweat running down his forehead, face and throat. 

Her hands are like vices around his arm as they are falling, blazing past skyscrapers and speeders, the light darkening as they only get closer to the ground, then all she can see and hear is the crunch of metal and then, she sees nothing. 

\----

Rey is shaken awake, clammy hands cradling her head and neck. She comes to with a gasp, in desperate need to just _breathe._ Her eyes open to see Kylo’s stricken face, hair wet and clinging to his forehead and cheeks. Once he sees her awake his whole body sags against her, she is cradled against him, his legs underneath her back as he holds her up. Rey pulls away slightly, trying to get her bearings, see where they had fallen. Wherever they were did not get much light. Almost the underbelly of the city, her eyes go back to meet his. 

“An escort, huh?” she breathes without thinking, too tired to say much else. A surprised croak, not really a laugh, more like an exhale of air, leaves his mouth as he pulls her closer so she is in a seated position. 

“Someone will be here shortly,” he states gruffly, brushing her sweaty hair away from her forehead. Kylo stands, favoring his left leg as he pulls her up with him, Rey can already see troop transports headed their way from the skyline. 

There’s a brief tug at the back of her mind just then, Rey turns in the direction, opposite from Kylo. In between the tall towers and buildings a feeling tells her where to look. She takes a tentative step closer, as if that would help her catch a better glimpse. She can barely make out the top of one large spire surrounded by four others, too many buildings obstructing her view. Rey didn’t realize she had been walking in that direction until she felt someone’s hand wrap around her arm to stop her. 

“Rey, time to go,” Kylos voice sounds distant, scratchy, his grasp unyielding. As she looks back, his expression is tense, she shakes her head to clear it, turning to follow. 

  
  


\----

Kylo demands that they be taken to Snoke immediately. Rey turns down the offer to change out of her tattered dress, she hated it anyway. His face is passive but she can just see the anger simmering under the service, feel it pulsing under his force signature. Very different from the man who had been cradling her in his lap, hands smoothing over her hair. 

_You know where I pull my energy from. Where I am strongest._

The fight had taken its toll, his face looked gaunt, bruises under his eyes that weren’t there earlier. She can feel a cold presence between them, surrounding Kylo like tendrils of smoke. Rey can only imagine where he had drawn the strength in order to slow their landing, to keep them from hitting the ground too hard. 

The troop transport that had come to collect them was First Order military. There were no windows, no cushioned benches. Rey was only able to get her bearings when she felt the ship come to a stop, the door opening to a suspended platform. She tries not to gasp at the sight. Skyscrapers suspended in the air, Coruscant was bigger than anything Rey had ever seen, the size overwhelming as she swallows. They are to take a separate shuttle before seeing the Supreme Council; they stopped here for their audience with Snoke. 

The Supreme Council must be in the structures suspended in the air, Rey surmised. Stormtroopers line the platform, motionless, Kylo is ahead of her now but pauses to meet her gaze. Rey suddenly feels like she is having an out of body experience, surrounded by all things foriegn. Her eyes trace Kylo's profile, a cut runs along his cheek, slightly bruised, sleeves torn his clothes are ruined just as much as hers. 

Even with his haggard appearance he appears to be every bit a prince of darkness against the backdrop of a vast ecumneopolis that she was now a part of. 

When Rey finally takes a step forward she is not sure which man she begins to follow, the man or the mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is pod racing!
> 
> [Swoop](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Swoop)   
>  [Swoop Gang](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Swoop_gang)   
>  [Transdoshan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Trandoshan)   
>  [Rodian](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rodian)   
>  [City Underbelly](https://external-preview.redd.it/2giZOZhmez-BpS_rboZoSQ9nhOopbyCYYZKajSSk6_c.jpg?auto=webp&s=683ec758b731f41c215813de3c543e0958c906a2)   
>  [Troop Transport](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/AAL-1971/9.1_Troop_Transport)   
>  ['Five Spires'](https://external-preview.redd.it/cjrPc1z2zrs0PyQ_dMFz23Zu5jbsz_h4Y-LfAibvQ_g.jpg?auto=webp&s=e15a18f3b2f8855f24c14eb31044e25c634fba86)   
>  [Coruscant Skyline](https://gameplaying.info/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Nov_2_09_47_10.jpg)   
>  [Coruscant](https://naboonews.files.wordpress.com/2020/01/08.jpg)   
>  [Coruscant 2](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coruscant)   
>  [Ecumnenopolis](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ecumenopolis)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the reports were indeed true, no one is a match for Kylo Ren, even when caught unawares.” 
> 
> “You must feel it a shame, given it was your transport you provided, I regret to say it is now being stripped for parts in the cities underbelly.” 
> 
> Hux sniffs behind his desk, eyes falling on Rey. 
> 
> “I’m glad to see your wife was unaffected?”
> 
> “My wife has made it very clear what she thinks of the Resistance.” 

The room they enter has wide, sweeping floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the skyline.

“So the reports were indeed true, no one is a match for Kylo Ren, even when caught unawares.” 

“You must feel it a shame, given it was your transport you provided, I regret to say it is now being stripped for parts in the cities underbelly.” 

Hux sniffs behind his desk, eyes falling on Rey. 

“I’m glad to see your wife was unaffected?”

“My _wife_ has made it very clear what she thinks of the Resistance.” 

Hux stands from his perch, “You’d think the Resistance has grown so bold as to orchestrate an ambush?” 

“I sense unease, General, concerned for your safety? I’m not so sure who you should watch your back for, the rebels, or the husband of who’s wife you compromised.”

“Hosnian Prime is at the other side of the deep core, isn’t it more likely to believe it was a swoop gang?” Rey intervened, thinking that’s what Kylo had believed as well. 

She had heard of the Resistance, she had heard Beviin and Merdit discussing the very new rebel group a handful of nights in their hut when they thought Rey was busy in the workshop. A group formed outside of the New Republic which was currently stationed on Hosnian Prime. Rey wasn’t sure of her opinion of the body of government that had assumed control after the Galactic Civil War. 

Mandalore hadn’t known a period of peace as long as the core planets boasted, they had been too busy fighting the Yuzzhon Vong War, the New Republic had not sent aid during that time and they had ignored the Manda’lors request for an audience during the year of negotiations between Mandalore and the First Order. 

“My master will shed more light on these events once we’ve spoken with him,” Kylo gestures towards Hux, his cue to leave. 

Rey can just make out Hux’s pursed lips and sour expression as he leaves the pair alone. 

  
  


It was the first time they’d been alone since the attack, Rey had the urge to say something, anything. So much had happened since they had those few stolen moments together, she turned, ready to speak, not really knowing what to say. Her lips closed when her eyes settled on his face, blank and distracted, he was already making his way to the com link that was stationed by the desk. He was already haling Snoke.

Rey stood, frozen in place as she watched Kylo kneel the moment Snokes visage appeared, his scarred, misshapen face obscured by the hologram.

——

“I apologize for the delay, Master.” Kylo bowed his head. 

Snoke had already been informed by Hux, Kylo tried to keep a straight face as Snoke commented on the ambush. 

“Search your feelings, this is but the first of many to come.”

Kylo's eyes dropped to his clenched hands, Snoke only saw it as a test of his power, a test for Rey. 

“My apprentices training is coming to fruition, I see,” his tone mocking as he addresses Rey behind him, Kylo keeps his face passive, he can feel her stepping closer to his back. 

“You mean not everyone is happy with this arrangement,” Rey comments, her tone flat. 

“They will be once your performance is done. Kylo has been instructed to _convince_ them.” Kylo's eyes scale up to Snoke's face just then, seeing his Master study Rey as she stiffens beside him. 

“Mandalore has appreciated our aid to draw back the Yuzzhon Vong. Your ability to fight back the syndicate has proved Kylo correct in how useful you can be.” 

——

It was hard for Rey to believe and see Kylo kneeling prostate at Snokes image as he goaded him. It was the same cold voice she had heard in his memories. He had bated Kylo then and she would not let Snoke bate her now. Regardless of what Kylo had agreed to do, she couldn’t ignore the sting the knowledge left behind but she certainly wouldn’t show it. Rey knew all along she had been a pawn, but so was Kylo. 

Snoke’s eyes closed, “I sense the anger in you, good, use it to fuel you. There will only be more attacks like this one today. I want you to crush our enemy, with my apprentice by your side. What a pair of power, what an image you will make for the First Order.” Rey’s eyes drift to Kylo’s as he listens, his gaze downcast. She is distracted from the door sliding opening to reveal armed guards behind them, waiting at the entrance. Rey looks behind her and back, watching as Kylo stands eyes _finally_ meeting hers. 

“Stay, apprentice.” Simple words, expected to be obeyed. 

Kylo’s gaze is resolute as they stare at her, she cannot stop focusing on his gaunt cheeks, bruised eyes, the cut that is starting to look angry that lines his jaw. Rey knows he will obey, she knew the moment she had watched him kneel before his Master. She turns away, the Praetorian guard’s armor blood red and offensive to the stark contrast of the black background of the lift. 

Rey crosses her arms, trying to block off the panic that builds up in her chest as she watches the doors close, effectively cutting her off from Kylo.

\----

Kylo had been right, there was no mention of Mandalore once she had been escorted to the meeting, perluding to the fact it had already been discussed. Rey felt more like a shadow on the wall, no one made eye contact, no one acted like she was there, until the end. 

They all convened at a long table in a conference room, suspended above the city, speaking bounds to where they viewed their standing in the empire. Rey had always been an observer in politics, never a participant. No one dared to mention that Kylo had not attended the council, one that would include talk of his own nuptials.

“Supreme Leader Snoke demands a spectacle,” Hux spoke up. 

There were eight members total, including General Armitage Hux, from what Rey could surmise, military leadership. Hux seemed to enjoy taking the helm, making sure to include Snoke in every sentence. It wasn’t like a meeting Rey was used to seeing, no one spoke up, it was more like a one-sided conversation controlled by the General. 

“It will be broadcasted across the galaxy, here on Coruscant we have commissioned holoprojectors to record the event…” 

Rey was beginning to tune out his droll, as she sat there, it was more apparent that the ache in her side was beginning to throb where she must have landed, burns from the crash peppered alongst her arms. It was becoming harder to concentrate. Rey was practically slumping in her seat when the doors adjacent to the table slid open. 

Rey startled, straightening in her seat as she watched Kylo step into the conference room, mask in place. The other members at the table are all on alert. She’s taken back to Mandalore when she had encountered him in MandalHall, a silent spectre, circling the table and the room to come stand behind her. She shivers at his cold presence. 

“Congratulations Lord Ren, what a beautiful bride.” 

Rey’s eyebrows quirk up, they had ignored her throughout the meeting, especially the one who decided to speak up now, she appeared to be Keshiri with her blue skin and black eyes. Rey knew them to worship deities, they believed the Sith to be one of them. Rey had met one who had been adopted into the Mandalorian culture, like her. 

Rey bit down on her tongue, knowing the proper time to talk and when to listen. 

“She will make an exceptional addition to the dark side.” 

Rey could tell he had chosen his words carefully, taking in the now icy atmosphere of the room. The council members' eyes spark, the one next to her even going as far as adjusting the collar of their shirt. Rey swallows at the shiver of power that slithers down her spine, seductive and unwelcome. Kylo settles his gloved hand on her shoulder, leather fingers brushing against the side of her neck, by her pulse. 

“The wedding will take place in 3 days time.” Hux effectively ending the meeting, Kylo seems to take pleasure in being a kill-joy Rey surmises, even though she was very close to falling asleep in her seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Galaxy Map](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/fa/20/dbfa204624abbb0ff05855477829c6ae.jpg)   
>  [Galactic Standard Calendar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Standard_Calendar)   
>  [Hosnian Prime](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hosnian_Prime)   
>  [Galactic Civil War](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Civil_War)   
>  [Elite Praetorian Guard](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Elite_Praetorian_Guard)   
>  [First Order High Command](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/First_Order_High_Command)   
>  [Supreme Council](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme_Council)   
>  [Imperial High Command](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_High_Command)   
>  [Keshiri](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keshiri)   
>  [Kesh](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kesh)
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! It's just so plot heavy and is really setting it up for where we'll go next. For Chapter 25 you guys ready for a fight? ; )


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the amazing reception of last chapter! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Everyone has fled the room, exiting the way they came, except for Rey and Kylo. 

“What happened?” Rey grates out, already out of her seat, already across the room, needing space. Kylo remains motionless, his cowl covering his torso, mask covering his face. Her pulse races at the sight. 

“Snoke must be so proud, _your little warrior bride._ I’m glad I’ve impressed your Master who has forced himself upon my planet and my people.” She taunts, pacing on the other side of the table. 

“We have helped your people.” It had been so long since Rey had heard that emotionless, modulated voice from him when it was just the two of them. 

“You are _blind_ ,” she yells, the image of him kneeling before the disfigured holo burned into her mind. 

“Snoke is using you and he is using me!”

Kylo's hands clench at his sides but he doesn’t move, doesn’t say _anything._

Rey rounds the table in long strides, he towers over her, his posture unwelcome, spine stiff but she goes to him anyway, she lifts her hands to grab hold of his mask anyway. 

“Don’t hide from me,” she speaks the truth, throwing it in the open, in the cold air that shifts between them. 

Kylo brings his hands up, covering hers as she hears the depressurized click of his helm, they both pull it off. 

The mask falls from her hands, the loud thud it makes as it hits the ground the only sound in the room. 

His face is glistening with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead, the cuts on his cheek and jaw look red, puffy and angry. The bruises under his eyes, a dark purple. Rey's hands drift up, hovering over his cheeks, she swallows. Kylo's eyes are downcast, his gaze level with her collar. A picture of a man vulnerable, Rey feels her throat close. 

Rey steps closer, her hands once hovering over his face, fall to his shoulders as phantom pain licks it’s way up her arms, a lingering pain from a past audience she had not been privy to, just like this one. 

Kylo rolls his lips together, avoiding her gaze as she begins to speak. “This is a Master you follow, a Master you believe makes you stronger?” She asks incredulously. 

“Pain is an outlet -“ 

“Don’t!” She cuts him off, her hands gripping his shoulders, wanting to shake him. 

“You wish to teach me? Is this how you plan on doing it? Through pain?”

Kylo's lips tremble as he sucks in a breath of air, he turns, leaning his hip against the side of the table, favoring his weight on his right leg. 

Rey comes around to his side, noticing his hand had lingered above his ribs for a moment, long enough to make her concerned. Wordlessly, she moves his arm away, he sucks in through his nose as she prods gently. 

Rey walks to the control panel next to the lift doors and hits override, successfully locking them in. Kylo watches silently as she returns to him, her hands drifting to the collar of his tunic and before unfastening the clasp, she looks back up, silently asking for permission, suddenly remembering who this is, she had become so single minded in her task. 

Kylo doesn’t interfere or say anything, so she takes it as confirmation to continue, at the moment she has something to occupy her mind but Rey is still seething under the surface, her fingers are stiff and jerk at the clasp that holds his collar together, fingers brushing against warm skin they pry the fabric open, several clasps hidden beneath the thick material. She is practically muttering to herself, relaying the ridiculous conversations she endured about their wedding. Kylo remains silent hands leaning back against the table for support, heavy gaze watching her progress.

Rey smoothes the fabric back, the tunic gaping open just far enough for her to see the ugly bruising below his left pectoral muscle.

“You’ve been walking around with a bruised rib?” She asks, almost chastising him, he shifts with a wince.

Rey exhales through her nose, trying to right her shoulders, trying to calm her mind but at this rate it is no use, she growls. 

“ _My wife_ ,” she grumbles, pushing away from the table and walking towards the panoramic view through the windows. 

“Is that how most of your conversations go? At first I may have found it a little flattering but now it is just archaic.” 

“I did you a favor,” he huffs, a hum entering the silent space as he presses a few buttons on the table side, his other hand pressing against the cut on his jaw.

Rey scoffs turning, “You don’t see me strutting around and pronouncing you, _my husband, dark side user.”_

She’s not sure what’s come over at that moment as she decides to lower her voice, her best Kylo Ren impression. 

Kylo's eyebrows quirk, “Hux has quite the plan for our nuptials, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was included in your vows.” 

Rey gapes before snapping her mouth closed, his lips softening around the edges. 

“You need a teacher, a force user left to their own devices is unwise.” His voice turns serious, pensive.

“Snokes plan didn’t seem to involve helping me.” 

“That is my plan.” Kylo's left arm rises, waving the door open to let a med droid roll in, coming to rest beside the table. 

Rey shifts, silently watching him as he reaches across and grabs a jar of Bacta fluid. His fingers carefully dip into the thick, gelatinous liquid before coming up to smooth across the apple of his cheek. Her mind clears then, thinking he must have had to heal himself numerous times in the past, his movements methodical. 

Kylo seems almost shocked when he sees her take the jar from him, dipping her own fingers in the pot of salve. He tilts his head to the side, breathing shallow as she smooths the balm over his jaw, effectively covering the gauge. Rey can already see the inflammation dissipating, the angry red skin turning pink. She sets the jar down when done, the sound of glass on the metal tray oppressive in the silent room. Next she takes a few patches, gingerly applying the cloth with adhesive to cover the cuts. 

After that simple task is done her eyes drift over his wide torso, partly concealed by his shirt.

Rey grew up on Mandalore, she had trained in the sparring ring, she had been around sweaty shirtless men, along with other species, too many times to count.

But none of them had seen her partly naked, or withering against the floor and wall _and_ bed. None of them had had their fingers inside her or _tongue_ for that matter. She can feel her cheeks flush as her traitorous thoughts continue to build the list. 

Rey is taken out of her thoughts as Kylo shifts before her, legs brushing against hers as he does so. He has to know what she is thinking, just now realizing her hands had stilled on his chest, her cheeks burning as she stares. 

“I was just trying to clear my head, this bruise looks bad.” she supplies weakly. 

Kylo shifts forward slightly as he adjusts his seat on the table, he had gotten so close in doing so his hair lightly brushed against her forehead.

“You looked, deep in thought,” he ends with a shout, not in pain but surprise, as Rey may have brushed over his bruised ribs just a little too hard, she bites her lip hiding a smile while avoiding his gaze. She could give just as good as she got. Rey steps closer in between his legs, her face relaxing, all business as she flattens her palm gingerly against the discolored skin. 

Kylo's diaphragm inflates as he sucks in air through his mouth, Rey’s hand lifting along with his chest as he breathes in. He tilts his chin down, both of them watching as the discolored skin slowly disappears, as Rey pours life into his wound. Without knowing, Rey keeps going, noticing the pallor of his skin improving, the bags under his eyes almost nonexistent. Her gaze lifts to meet his, and she is startled to see his eyes intent on hers, as if he had already been watching her. In that moment Rey knows she would give everything, however much of her he needed, she would give it _all_ in order to heal him. 

“That’s enough,” he murmurs, his hand coming to rest on hers, fingers brushing over the back of her hand as he gently pulls it away from his chest, but not releasing her hand after he does. 

“Snoke hurts you,” Rey states in the air between them. The statement is so simple, it sounds so childish from her lips but she has to give them a voice, she has to make him understand that she would never do what Snoke does. She doesn’t realize that she is almost begging for his loyalties, begging him to make a choice.

Rey brings her other hand to grab at the front of his tunic, fisting the fabric in her hands and she doesn’t quite comprehend that she’s risen up on her toes until her lips are enveloping his bottom one. 

Kylo’s fingers are wrapped around her wrists, responding, taking her tongue in his mouth, nibbling on her lip before kissing the top, breathing against her mouth as she cradles his jaw, pulling the gauze away before kissing along the skin that used to have a gash marring it's surface.

She moves onto his cheek, removing that bandage before covering the new flesh with her lips. His skin is smooth under her fingertips as she trails them down his jaw, neck and pectorals, feeling the hard muscle shift under soft skin as his arms move to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer into him. 

Rey feels him then, hot and hard and big against her abdomen. He shifts his hips, pressing into her almost painfully as he grabs her hips in his large hands, before moving down to her ass, grabbing the two globes and squeezing, spreading them apart as Kylo’s kisses become harsher, more desperate. 

“Your wife,” Rey is still grumbling over this, the statement ran over in her head and as it repeated over and over she wasn't sure who she was angry with anymore. At Kylo for trying to claim her or herself for starting to like it. Rey winced, feeling ridiculous, she lifted her hand and shoved him back so he was leaning over the council table, the once shiny polished surface now covered in fingerprints as she uses it for leverage to crawl up and straddle her husband. 

“My wife,” Kylo growls against her lips before being silenced by her tongue. His hands are at her thighs, pushing up the ruined material, his fingers pushing into her soft flesh, thumbs resting so close to the apex of her thighs. Rey is pulling at his hair, tugging at it mercilessly and he shoots up into a sitting position, wide palms spanning her shoulders and back as he thrusts against her, Rey crying out at the delicious contact. 

Kylo’s foot subsequently knocks over the med droid after a particularly incredible, deep thrust. The crash causes Rey to jump, pulling apart from him to see the droid pathetically sprawled on the floor along with all the now ruined, medical supplies. 

“I think you’ve made your position on the council quite clear,” Kylo comments very close to her ear, his breath hot as he pants against her neck. 

“My position?” Rey asks, trying to get a hold on reality, a shiver riding up her spine as his long fingers rake through her hair at the nape of her neck, his plush lips soon to follow. 

“Today was your first meeting.”

"General Hux will be so pleased." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I cannot get these guys to fight, no matter how hard I try.  
> Rey outright refused once taking that helmet off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That's all I have to say with everyone's praise and support! Enjoy!

“I never would have guessed you like baked dru'un slices." 

Rey would have never guessed she would be sitting down, eating and having civil conversation with Kylo Ren, and yet here they were. He was the one who deemed it necessary to clean up and actually look for sustenance. Rey had never given it a thought to change out of her tattered dress, or refasten his shirt, for that matter. 

She had actually made her position quite clear on their secluded ride down on the lift upon leaving the council chambers. Rey had been drunk on the ability to make him gasp and lean heavily against the wall for support as she had worked a particular patch of skin just behind his ear. She hadn’t been sure whose body trembled as her hands had slipped between the waistband of his trousers, fingers wrapping around him, skin like smooth silk, the hot and hard flesh pulsing in her palm. 

Rey was dizzy and feeling slightly drunk as he hiked her body closer to him, sucking sharp intakes of air through his mouth against her ear. These small noises that forced themselves out of his body felt like small victories, each gasp, each groan felt like a surrender. Rey had been rambling, spewing words she was only half paying attention to as she lathed kisses down his throat. 

“Surrender,” she had whispered against his skin, so quietly he couldn't have heard. 

Kylo's hands had been on the globes of her ass, squeezing and kneading as he pressed her quite painfully against her hand that was wedged between them, his fingers inching closer to the part of her that was aching and pulsing, clenching around nothing. 

He had _nodded_ eyes heavy-lidded, lips read and swollen from her teeth and tongue. 

\----

Rey was brought out of her musings by a droid pushing a cart full of beverages, the clanging of metal scraping together is what brought her out of her reverie. 

Kylo looked completely content on chewing his food and watching her sputter, the smug bastard. The very opposite of the trembling, gasping thing that he had been under her lips not long ago.

Unlike Rey he had suggested food, clothes, necessities. 

She had had other things on her mind. That thought and the fact that he was sharing a meal while sitting across from her made her a little uneasy. Since they had met they had either been fighting each other or someone else, hardly alone and always impersonal, _to a degree_ Rey added mentally, her ravished mind picturing her sprawled on the floor, falling apart under Kylo’s mouth and fingers. She clenches her thighs together under the table. 

Rey would have continued to call him a bastard until she realized he had answered a question _she_ had asked before her mind and body decided to completely betray her. Her control was slipping the longer she spent alone with this man. 

“It’s familiar…”

Rey gets the impression that he’s answered her more than once. She resorts to squeezing her hands together in her lap, banishing the idea of squeezing _other_ things. 

They had both changed, finding clothes in the cases that had arrived with them. To the contrary, this was not Kylo's private residence, like Rey had originally thought, but hers. The arrangements had already been made before they arrived. He had even gone so far as to say it was intended to be _theirs_ but it would ultimately be _hers._

He would not be staying. 

And Rey had been trying to decide what she thought of that all through dinner. Apparently, she had been doing everything except making lucid conversation.

But since when did Kylo ever decide to initiate conversation anyway? 

She would not ask him where he was staying. 

After a couple more minutes of cutlery scraping against dishes, Jessika made an appearance, seemingly materializing out of thin air. Unbeknownst to Rey she had been in the main room unpacking. 

“I’m starving! This seat taken?”

Rey can feel her eyes widen, Kylo pauses mid chew as he watches her sit down at the table. 

“I actually had to meet with General Hux, first time, he may not be the freshest breath of filtered air but I have to admire him for his taste in wedding decor. Do you know he’s personally commissioned Coruscant's four top designers to make your dress? In three days! Now I’m sure any right-minded person would have flat out refused but when it's ‘make a dress or face possible imprisonment’, you can see what my first choice would be.”

Rey's hand has gone slack on the table, her fork clunking on the dinner plate as Jessika finishes, all the while heaping food in front of her. 

“Is... are you staying here?” Is the only question Rey can come up with. 

Jessika _titters_ “This is the _honeymoon_ suite, no.” She deadpans, looking at Rey like she suddenly sprouted a Troig head. 

“Where is he staying,” Rey blurts out, pointing at the _he_ in question, with her fork. 

She said she would not ask him where he was staying. 

“Him?” Jessika points with _her_ fork.

“Being as _I_ only have three days to get you ready for the marriage between the Leader of the Knights of Kylo, Lieutenant to Supreme Leader Snoke and his Mandalorian War Bride, scourge to the Yuuzhan Vong. And being that man right there is the Lieutenant in question, and _you're_ his bride. Kylo Ren is staying with you here, in the _honeymoon_ suite.” 

Out of all the things wrong with that statement, Rey can feel the hollow of her eye twitch at only part of what is said. 

“Mandalorian... War Bride?” Her eye twitches again, her hands coming to rest on the table as she slowly rises. Glaring at Kylo as if he personally delivered that name on a silver platter complete with a horrid, shiny, bow. 

He might as well have.

Kylo, out of his element, since this whole conversation took place, since Jessika first entered the room really, only stares, eyebrows hitched up to his hairline as he leans back in his chair. He looks absolutely ridiculous. 

“General Hux insisted, it's already being broadcasted all over the holonet, do you two really share a connection in battle?” Jessika interlocking her fingers to each opposing hand, “Did Lord Ren really save you from the despicable Vong, risking his own life, his own capture?” She was practically gushing each phrase, close to fainting in her chair. 

Like a magnet, Rey's eyes were drawn back to him, stewing in his chair, shoulders slumped as she could see a thunder cloud practically brewing overhead. 

“I didn’t even see his face until after we were married,” Rey added. 

Jessika _squealed,_ “An arranged, secret marriage, drawn to each other _before_ physical attraction? Wow, he could have had a huge scar, or been deformed, you wouldn’t have known, but would it have even mattered? General Hux doesn’t even have to make this stuff up.” She sighs, food forgotten. 

“Jessika,” Rey starts slowly, rounding the table, closer to Kylo, who has dutifully covered his mouth with one hand, elbow resting on the table. “Being as this is our ‘honeymoon suite’” Rey risks the possibility of saying those words sarcastically, she quickly moves on, “Would you mind giving us -“

“Oh, of course! The tension that had been in here the whole time? You could have cut it with a vibroblade. But I was just so hungry, I’ll just -“ Jessika loads up a plate that has probably never left this room and exits toward the balcony. By the time Jessika is out of sight Rey has drifted closer Kylo, her hands very close to his shoulder. 

“You and I both have something in common you know,” she starts softly, eyes never leaving his face. Kylo’s jaw is locked in place, grinding his teeth so hard she could see the muscle jump in his cheek. Rey couldn’t tell if he was angry or trying with every bit of effort, to keep a straight face. 

“And what is that pray tell,” voice gruff and impatient, hand dropping away from his mouth.

“We both despise being fussed over, the dog and pony show.” Rey gestures to the table, to the apartment with her hand, mind drifting to the expression one could have called petulant just that morning when he had worn Sith Robes. 

Kylo pushed away from the table, he had been bated enough it would seem, “You are right, I do despise this, but I despise this situation for far different reasons.” With a growl, he storms off towards the exit.

Rey huffs, annoyed that he only seems to fly off the handle when she is involved. Her eyes drift towards the middle of the table, noticing for the first time her favorite dessert. Rey slumps into his chair, grabbing the plate dragging it in front of her before unceremoniously cutting into the whole cake with her fork. 

“Mmm _Uj’alayi_ ,” she begrudgingly sighs into the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dinner](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Baked_dru%27un_slices_in_fish_sauce)  
> [Troig](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Troig)  
> Star Wars[Dog](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dog)  
> Star Wars[Pony](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pony)  
> [Uj Cake](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Uj%27alayi)  
> [Jedi Praxeum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Praxeum)
> 
> I wonder who requested Rey's favorite cake...  
> Olive branch meet Kylo... Kylo, olive branch.  
> You know what, I don't even know what happened with this chapter and I'm not sorry, I have it ALL figured out, I know how this story ends and I know how each plot point connects, maybe you guys know maybe you don't ; )  
> Its my own head canon that Yoda served Luke the recipe Kylo and Rey were talking about and in doing so made it a specialty at the Jedi Praxeum. Hence his familiarity with the food.  
> Update...tomorrow...?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read! Enjoy!

Rey never saw Kylo again after dinner, and Jessika had left them to their _honeymoon_ suite. She shook her head again while shuffling through her cases trying to find _anything_ she would want to wear to bed, so far it had only been flimsy, practically _transparent_ fabrics. Rey was still struck dumb at the thought of someone like Jesskia working for the First Order, someone like her traipsing around the black soulless halls of the _Finalizer._

Rey groaned inwardly, sitting on the bed, it was either wear her heavy, suffocating dinner dress to bed, not to mention how _stifling_ and hot it made her, or one of the opaque, flimsy dresses. Coruscant had a somewhat mild atmosphere, the apartment leaning more towards open windows and archways. The white noise of speeders passing by filled the room as Rey finally gave in and yielded to pulling a silk nightgown over her head along with a robe. She never gave much thought to sleepwear especially on the farm, most times it was old, threadbare clothes she no longer wore in public. 

As Rey was pulling back her hair, she felt a tug in the back that wasn’t caused by a comb. Absent-mindedly setting down her brush she wandered into the larger room, the windows and doors had been shuttered closed, apart from the service droid, Rey thought it was just her in the apartments. With a little more force then she would have originally thought to apply, she pushes the slats of the door open, stepping out into the night air. 

Rey couldn’t deny the view, skyscrapers sweeping the horizon, lights illuminating the night sky. The added light made it easy for Rey to survey the surrounding buildings and skyline, letting her feelings guide her. At this rate the tug was so strong it couldn’t be ignored. 

_Something_ was trying to lead her to the southeast, from her vantage point she saw towers and towers, nothing that needed to be noticed.

But something wasn’t right, she knew it deep down. Beginning to scan the perimeter Rey walked the length of the balcony that wrapped around the south side of the tower. 

As she rounded the corner, her heart lept into her throat at the sight of a TIE silencer, at first thinking it was Kylo’s. But as she stepped closer, she noticed it was empty. Upon further inspection she noticed a little Astro droid circling the shuttle.

Confused and a little intrigued, Rey walked closer. “Your Master?” She inquired, knowing binary.

The droid had a large spherical body, plated black with with a head perched on top, the blazing red eye standing out on its rather small head.

Rey was at war with herself, most droids, if not all weren’t malicious but that insistent feeling would not go away. She took a step back planning on returning to her cases where she knew her saber and blaster were kept. 

But before she could go any further the Astro droid shot towards her direction just as the shuttle exploded.

——

The explosion catapulted Rey backwards causing her to land on her side with a shout, a sharp, stabbing pain shooting up her hip. She lifted her head, her neck throbbing as she looked back towards the explosion. The balcony was gone, the windows had shattered and half the building was now engulfed in flames. 

For a split, idiotic second, Rey was worried for the Astro droid, only to look around and see it just to her left. It seemed to have short circuited but was quickly moving again. She watched as the glaring red eye landed on her and a _syringe_ sprang from an opening at the side. 

Adrenaline kicked in and Rey shot to her feet as the droid moved towards her with incredible speed. She scrambled, looking around for a weapon, settling on a piece of broken metal that once was the overhang. Rey picked it up, acquainting herself with the weight before swinging, sending the droid flying against the wall.

She was safe, at least for now, at least, as well as she could be with the apartment going up in flames. Without second thought she rushes into the building and to her rooms, grabbing her saber and blaster, her armor still on the _Finalizer._

The shrill ring of ion engines draws closer as Rey straps her blaster and sword to her back. Sweat starts to drip brown her neck and back, she hurriedly swipes the sheen away from her forehead before it can fall into her eyes. 

_Rey_

She gasps, panic seizing her heart as she hurries from the room, the fire only growing. The windows and doors had remained shuttered and Rey couldn’t wedge the nearest one open, she would have to go back the way she came. There was no time to find a control panel and some ways were already blocked, mostly by the blast. 

Her palms are shaking and her breath comes out in gasps, she can not get her heart to calm down. Through the smoke she is finally able to make out the doorway she had wedged open, the panels now slightly bent, and broken in some places, circuits firing from exposed wiring. Rey carefully eases through the opening that is left, but the holster of her gun gets caught between two jagged panels.

She can hear her pulse roar in her ears as she twists her body, trying to maneuver in order to get a good grip and free herself, cutting her palms on the metal in the process. The panic would not go away, her hands are shaking, her fingers slipping off the leather, they are so slick with sweat from the heat. 

“Rey!” 

She jolts, wedged between the archway and the metal slats that would normally be closed. A hand grabs her by the arm, almost yanking her shoulder out of her socket as she is pulled free, the holster tearing but still secure. 

As Rey’s eyes fall on Kylo’s face she suddenly knows that the panic and fear she had been feeling was not her own. 

Both of his hands grip her shoulders now, hauling her away from the building and practically carrying her to the TIE fighter she could see perched on the other end. 

“Wait, the droid” she gasps, eyes searching for the astro droid, realizing it was no longer where she had left it. 

“It’s on the ship Rey, what’s left of it at least." Not breaking stride, continuing to lead her. 

With a wave of his hand the hatch is lifting and one leg is coming up to rest on the side of the cockpit as he hurriedly leads her to the seat behind his. As they are strapping in, Rey looks up briefly to see a troop transport headed in their direction. Kylo doesn’t stop, the hatch closing as they are lifted in the air and away. 

\----

“Sir, the droid's memory was wiped upon short circuiting, nothing is salvageable.” 

Rey could not stop pacing the room whereas Kylo remained statuesque. 

“Search the wreckage again.”

“It was a TIE fighter, for a moment I thought it was you,” Rey interjects, trying to process the last couple hours, trying to put together pieces that weren’t there. 

Kylo turns his dark reproachful gaze to hers. “Do you suspect someone in the First Order, or -?” 

“Or someone trying to lead us to the obvious? I believe so.” He finishes for her, jaw clenched, along with his fists. 

“Report back first thing tomorrow Captain.” Kylo grinds out, his back facing the officer, lights in the room flicker only for a second. 

Kylo's gaze maps lazy trails over her face, hair, moving down to her clothes and landing on the belt haphazardly looped around her waist. 

Rey fingers the loose straps that would normally buckle around her right thigh, “With this, I couldn’t fasten it, like I normally do.” She doesn’t know why she feels the need to explain, thumbing the leather pathetically. “I didn’t mean to get stuck.” 

“Going back for a Mandalorian relic? There’s been worse things.” 

Rey startles to see to his hand join hers, fingers smoothing over the limp strap. Her heart starts to beat in her throat as those fingers move upward, slipping between the straps at her waist so they rest between her belly and the belt.

“A dress has never stopped you in the past,” he murmurs, his breath skirting across her forehead. Rey’s mind wanders to Mandalore, the backdrop of a starry sky and forest amidst a battlefield, and Kylo, thumb and forefinger gently lifting her chin as the dust settles. 

“Where did you go?” She wonders softly, remembering the way her heart had clenched, her chest seizing in panic. It had felt so out of place as Rey always prided herself in staying calm during extreme situations, she had seen her fair share of explosions and fires, faulty tech while working in MandalMotors. There had been a handful of close calls. 

Where had he gone after he left dinner? 

He swallows, “After, the ambush there had been some clues... I went to search, and I went to secure sentries. It had already been planned, but I wanted _my_ guard, I thought I had time - I knew you could -” 

Rey is surprised to see him rambling. “You knew? I could -” handle herself? He had never been outwardly concerned for her safety. Angry yes, but for entirely different reasons, never angry _for_ her. She settled on the image of him pulling her from the doorway, the panic she had felt until he had gotten there. 

Kylo’s face smooths out, auburn eyes bright clear and resolute. “I won’t make this mistake again, I can concentrate more - _we_ can together - in situations of peril.” 

Rey can’t stop her lips from slowly lifting, his lips are pursed at her expression, eyes narrowing. She found his tone always became more formal when he talked about something that made him uncomfortable, or personal. 

“I’ll stay with you on one condition,” she pauses as he pulls her closer, she had completely forgotten his hands were on her belt.

Rey clears her throat, “You let me see the assassin droid.” 

\----

Rey can almost hear Kylo clearing his mind, after watching his eyes growing hooded. He blinks, almost looking around the room for a chronometer. 

She saves him the trouble, “Tomorrow, I want to see it tomorrow.” 

He nods, “Done,” leaning down…

“Is this where you are staying?”

Kylo scoffs, straightening back to his full height after slouching over to be closer. 

“You realize that’s what had been on your mind all through dinner? Apart from dreading the upcoming engagement.” 

Was Kylo Ren sulking? Rey gaped as he walked away, giving her a wide berth. 

“You could tell what I was thinking?” Her cheeks flushing. 

“That was the only part, you were thinking it so loudly.” 

Kylo looks positively sullen as he moves to unclip his saber and belt, Rey’s fingers suddenly tingling at the noise it makes as he pulls through each loop before coming loose. 

“You _despise_ our engagement, I recall,” Rey mutters crossing her arms, before contemplating removing her own belt. 

“ _Don’t,_ ” Rey’s hand freeze, eyes moving up to meet his as he turns to face her. His eyes are blown wide, hands trembling at his sides as he rolls his lips together before speaking. “I despise what this is for what it is, a political marriage, an arranged agreement."

Rey holds her breath as he reveals new information about himself, not through a vision or a memory, but _here,_ in the flesh. 

  
“All my life, I have been led with expectations, surrounded by false power. I’ve had no control and I _hate_ it.” He steps closer, his strides heavy and loud in the silent room. Kylo steps up to her once again, his hands resting on hers, which still rest on her belt. 

“But I have never hated it more than when I had no control over tonight's outcome.”

[Assassin Droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Assassin_droid)

I pictured the assassin droid being a hybrid of [BT-1 Assassin Droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BT-1_assassin_droid) and [BB-9E Droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BB-9E) so it would be made to look like a [BB-series Astromech Droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BB-series_astromech_droid)

[Ion Engine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ion_engine)

[Macro Protocol](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Macro_protocol)

[Memory Wipe](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Memory_wipe)

[Phasma](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Phasma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh you guys I could have kept going and will, after I post this, but I still needed to edit and make a moodboard and I want to post this tonight so...until tomorrow! : )


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's support and lovely comments! Enjoy!

“I felt it,” the words poured out, Rey sucking in air as if she had been holding it in this whole time, maybe she had been. “I felt your panic, your fear. At first, I thought it was mine.” His hands had started to unloop her belt as she spoke. Rey could feel her gown relaxing against her hypersensitive skin as he pulled the leather straps away. 

“I felt nothing.” He offered, his hands still on her hips. 

Rey’s heart sunk at his omission, she didn’t realize until then that she had been clinging onto the fact that he could feel anything so strongly towards her. 

“I had been on my way back and suddenly, I felt your confusion, until - there was nothing.” Kylo’s eyes were glistening as he stooped down closer, staring at her mouth.

“Oh,” she breathes, face gravitating towards his own. 

It had been the _absence_ of feeling that had worried him, the absence of her. 

“And then, I felt one determined thought, a sword. Once I knew you were alright, I saw the flames.” Rey remembers it then, the moment she had grabbed her saber and felt her chest seize, heart clenching. As Kylo talked he had begun to move his hands up from her waist, over her rib cage, skirting around her breasts to rest on her shoulders and neck. Then he would go back down, stroking over her arms, she suddenly wished she wasn’t wearing the robe. 

Rey closes the distance between them, his lips so close, they looked so pouty when he was troubled. She would have had to push on the tips of her toes but Kylo had already been leaning forward, his nose pressing against her cheeks as her mouth slanted over his. Their shared breathing increased, the only sound in the room. 

Kylo’s hands are doing everything except staying still. 

They move behind her back, tracing her shoulder blades, his fingers mapping out muscle that shifts under soft skin as she lifts up to cup his cheeks, his palms slide down to grip the globes of her ass, quickly kneading before dropping just to where the curve meets her thighs.

His lips move away from hers as he falls down in a kneeling position, fog descends like a misty curtain over her mind as he smooths his hands up her legs, effectively lifting her dress and robe up. 

“Ren, I’m not - I’m not wearing,” she feebly protests as large fingers reach her thighs and the back of her butt. 

Rey sucks in a gasp as he roughly grips her legs and stands, effectively hoisting her against him like she weighs nothing. Rey’s now bare legs wrap around his waist as he begins to walk backwards, his large hands cupping and squeezing as his tongue licks into her mouth. She shivers as she feels his hardness glide against her, unobstructed, she’s going to ruin his pants. Rey attempts to extract herself from his hold but his hands only squeeze tighter before falling back on a couch in the sitting room, her heart flying up into her throat as she falls along with him. 

Kylo pulls away, flicking hair out of his face as he leans against the back of his seat. His chest expanding while pulling in deep breaths, material straining across the front. 

She’s never seen his eyes so dark or hooded, solely focused on the apex of her thighs as he smooths his hands over her legs, pulling and squeezing as she straddles him. He bites the inside of his cheek as he rests one hand on her hip and the other on the curve of her lower back, moving her forward and then back against him, Rey can’t breath as she feels the whole length of him glide right between her folds as he perfectly angles himself against her. 

Rey’s lips move over his jaw and neck, mouthing his adam’s apple as he swallows, running her nose over his pulse point as it beats erratically beneath the skin. Her fingers deftly unclasp the collar of his tunic, teeth running over the cleft of his throat, then his collarbone. She’s suddenly desperate to see him without his shirt, making quick work of the front, Kylo growls when he has to pull his arms away in order to pull the whole thing off, biceps and shoulders bulging as he tosses it aside. 

“Ren,” Rey moans as he his hands pull down the robe, hands cupping her breasts through the satin material of her gown.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans and she sighs as he tweaks her nipples which had come to a point under the fabric before stooping down, Rey feels the humid air of his exhale before he envelopes one with his mouth and slick tongue, her hips jerking as he closes his lips and sucks. Each pull with his mouth sends a spasm down to her core, every flick with his tongue makes her clench around nothing. 

“Stay with me Rey,” he reiterates, back straightening to pull her close, arms wrapping around her back. The request was much different from the impersonal, practical one he had made earlier. 

“I’m with you,” she breathes against his lips, it had became a mantra. 

Kylo shouldn’t have left, Rey can see that he knows that now. On a strange planet with an apparent bounty on her head, it was only the most logical option. 

Logic is banished from her mind as the thin straps of her satin nightgown fall, pooling around her waist, leaving her bare in the dark room, Kylo the only voyeur. Rey watches as his eyes flutter closed, pressing his lips against her breast bone, her fingers coming to twirl through his smooth hair as he leans against her. They both move as he breathes in deeply against her skin, leaning his cheek against her breast. She shivers as his breath blows across the adjacent nipple, the skin peaking and puckering painfully against the air. 

Rey’s not sure how it happens, but a once white hot heat becomes a simmer. Her eyes close as she concentrates on her heartbeat that begins to slow against his cheek. Kylo’s fingers delicately trail and catch on the ridges of her spine as he moves them up and down, leaving goose flesh in their wake. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” he absentmindedly murmurs into her breast.

Kylo pulls away then, her fingers automatically pushing back some of his hair that had stuck to his lip as he had breathed against her skin, her robes heavy on her elbows. As she begins to lift up the sleeves, he trails a finger down her throat, between her cleavage and following the line of her toned stomach to her abdomen, the fabric gaping open as his hand moves lower. 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” she agrees, repeating her thoughts from the day she had seen him with his mask off.

When he had overwhelmed her with his passionate ferocity in the tent, blood and gore at their feet.

Rey is a little distracted as she follows the same path he made, fingers trailing between pectoral muscles, down his abs to the lightest trail of hair above the waistband of his trousers, the sight almost makes her breath hitch, he had leaned back against his seat as her fingers tickled the skin. 

Rey can practically hear his jaw popping as he grinds his teeth, her fingers trailing under the band, the muscles of Kylo’s stomach clenching as he lifts his hips just enough to let her move his pants aside. An obscene slap fills the space between them as he springs free.

She can’t lie and say she’s not intimidated, because she is, but then her eyes flutter and her throat seizes as she remembers _this_ has been _inside_ her, if only just. 

Kylo seems to be having the same thoughts, working hard on restraint as his hands rest in fists on his thighs. 

The thing was, Rey didn’t _want_ his restraint. 

She breathes, slipping the robe completely off, her arms now bare, leaning forward to press a kiss against his throat. 

Her lips jolt him back to life as a breath stutters out of him, hands flying up to her waist. Rey rises to her knees, hands cradling Kylo's face as she slants her mouth over his, fingers pulling and tugging at his hair. Kylo brings her thighs closer to his sides, fingers spanning her inner thighs. Instinctively canting her hips as he squeezes, her thighs and butt.

In doing so, spreading her, opening her wider with every squeeze. 

They’re a flurry of motion until he is _there_. Bodies still, lips touching but not moving. Just like before Kylo's eyes are roving her face, and then he’s pulling her down, stretching, filling until Rey can feel nothing but _him._

Rey had been witness to Kylo's passionate outbursts, seen his powerful exertions in battle and dedication to finer detail. He brought it all and more.

She suddenly found herself laid out across the cushioned seats on her back, Kylo's powerful arms lifting her legs and spreading them wide as he drew back before sliding back in, bottoming out on a gasp. He then brought her hands behind the small of her back, angling upwards as he pivoted again and again. 

His pants were around his calves and her robes were still around her waist but neither of them cared. 

All she could feel was his gasping breath against her neck, his body piercing hers. Rey's eyes were opening but unseeing, hands desperately clinging to his shoulders as he claimed her relentlessly. 

And that’s what it felt like to her, completely pinned underneath him, his body heavy and almost suffocating. Still, she wasn’t close enough, he wasn’t _deep_ enough. 

“You’re so ready,” he gasps against her ear, teeth nipping at the taut tendon on the side of her neck.

“Look at you,” he ends on a moan, pulling her towards him while he pushes, his eyes roving over her arched back, shaking breasts, taut stomach. 

Kylo bends over to be closer, his breath falling against her face. Rey's hands slide from his shoulders to cup his face. 

For a moment, he rests his forehead against hers, his hips slowing down, Rey's thighs cradling his hips, feet tangling with his calves. 

\----

This time it isn’t quite like a vision or a memory, but a feeling, _loneliness,_ so achingly alone. 

\----

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and she arches her neck, capturing his mouth, licking through the seam, teeth clashing as she tangles his tongue with hers. 

She gasps as Kylo's arm wraps around her middle, his whole body heaving them upwards with a grunt so she is once again straddling him. 

Rey cries out as he grabs her hips, his thrusts unforgiving and relentless, jaw clenched. In this position he is already hitting the spot to send her body shaking and tumbling as she clenches around him, muscles fluttering relentlessly as he doesn’t stop his punishing rhythm. His dark eyes remain on her as her mouth gapes, body still shivering. 

Finally, his pouted lips slightly part as he sucks in, bringing her down with a jerk of his hips. Rey feels him harden further and twitch as he comes. She gasps and he shouts, hands gripping his neck as she tugs him closer, eyes closed as he groans into her neck. After a few more pulses, Kylo's body relaxes beneath her, leaning back against the couch, arms still tightly wrapped around her. 

Rey is tense above him, gasping for air, heart close to bursting from her chest. Kylo chuffs as his large hands move to rest on her forearms and she realizes she is still clutching his face to her breast. 

Rey immediately relaxes her hold with a huff, slightly embarrassed, not mentioning that he is still inside her, spent starting to run down her inner thigh. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathes, shifting her hips.

Kylo cocks an eyebrow, “I’ve had worse apologies.” 

Rey purses her lips.

_Bastard._


	29. Chapter 29

“How do we even know this will work?” 

“Look, I understand this stuff as much as you do, which let’s face it, isn’t much. But if he says -” 

“I still think this is a waste of time.”

“We’re not leaving until we’ve completed the mission, alright?” 

\----

“Lord Ren will die!”

“His heart will just stop.” 

“I don’t think a dress has the power to do that,” Rey grumbles. 

“It’s not the dress Rey,” Jessika tsked as if Rey was clueless. 

They’d been at this for hours, this was the _third_ dressmaker they had visited, just like Jessika had mentioned, the four fated commissioned by Hux himself. 

“Clothes are definitely not on his mind,” Rey blurted, only answered by scandalous giggles from Jessika and the ladies in the fitting room. 

“Is it true you two had a lovers quarrel and set fire to the honeymoon suite?” 

Rey’s cheeks flush as Jessika’s stipulation causes shared looks between each member in the room. 

“Someone tried to attack me,” she deadpanned, the innate desire to stop all this gossip. 

“Lord Ren would never let that happen.” 

Rey gaped at the collective nods from the ladies. 

“And to think everyone thought he had been disfigured under that mask, I must say he most certainly is not.” 

Rey jumped as Jessika caused the lady pinning her gown to lose concentration and prick her in the process. 

“My apologies milady!” She looked like she was about to cry.

“Don’t worry, its not - “ 

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” Jessika actually looked chastised this time. “I will not speak ill of your husband, he has shown much devotion.” She turned her back, “Especially in matters regarding the bedroom!” 

The room was filled with peels of scandalized laughter once more.

\----

“After an entire day of trying on dresses I would normally have sympathy, but being as you have turned down _each_ one. We have to visit this last dressmaker, don’t think I can report back to General Hux today without a wedding dress.” 

Rey was becoming increasingly impressed with her own patience as Jess prattled on in the speeder, no doubt being followed by a single troop transport. It was the only way Kylo had agreed on her departure. If it had been before the previous day Rey would have felt a little indignation but since there had been two assassination attempts in the same day, she thought it best and did not argue. Rey was confident she could hold her own and Kylo had witnessed and commented on many times in the past. 

“If it depends on your good standing, I suppose I will come to a conclusion.” Rey lips quirked.

“How very considerate of you.” She replied drily. 

They had been traveling longer than the other three stops, they were moving further southeast. As they moved, Rey’s head started to ache, a familiar feeling rising up between her temples. She turned around in the cabin, surveying each direction until her eyes fell on the tops of five spires she had seen before. 

“Jess?” Rey had started to call her upon Jessika’s insistence. 

“What is that building? The one with the towers?” 

For once, Jess was silent in the seat adjacent from hers. 

“That has been abandoned for sometime, there's rumors of Sith cultists occupying the ruins but the First Order wouldn’t let that happen.” 

There was no reason for Rey not to take her word for it, but still something didn’t feel right. She had the sudden urge to see those ruins. Something was _there._

They both remained silent for the remainder of the ride. 

\----

“I _love_ the dress you chose! It may be a little more practical then what I would have picked -”

“Jess -”

Jessika rolled her lips together, holding back a smile as they departed after the longest day Rey has had to date. Taking apart the moisture evaporators and cleaning each gear before putting it back together sounded like more fun than what she had been put through. Who was she kidding, that sounded like a _blast._

They had both been dropped off in the ‘city in the sky’ as Rey had started to call it. The main headquarters of the First Order’s officers and where the Supreme Council met. _This_ is where her and Kylo would be staying, after the nuptials, she wasn’t sure. 

Kylo had asked Rey to accompany him for dinner in their apartments earlier that morning before she departed, so he was already there when she made her way back. 

Both of them didn’t know what to do with their hands as they fidgeted.

“Hello.”

\----

“He was right, this will work.” 

“Now all we need to do is find out if she is on the right side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is embarrassingly short but I wanted to post something and next chapter is when we go to the Jedi Temple! Thoughts, suggestions for the wedding dress? Let me know! : )


	30. Chapter 30

“Hello.” 

Rey steps into the room, beginning to unbutton the coat she had been wearing while shopping. The motions felt intimate as he watched the buttons slip through each hole. 

“I trust you are well?”

“I - uh,” Rey let out a nervous chuckle, not sure how to answer. This may be the first time he’s ever asked. 

The unseen awkwardness followed them through dinner, Rey found herself picking at her food in silence. Not really one for conversation, Rey still found herself opening her mouth, trying to strike up _something_ but could never think of anything. 

“You wished to see the droid?” 

Rey looked up, watching his lips as he spoke. 

“Ah - yes, you had mentioned a memory wipe?” 

He nodded slowly, setting his cutlery down on the plate, finished. 

The table was small enough that when he reached across he was able to take hold of her hand. Rey stilled as he turned it over, thumb carefully smoothing over the cuts that had slowly begun to heal. Rey hadn’t bothered having them bandaged after the fire. 

“I’m fine,” she stated upon noticing the wrinkle that formed between his furrowed eyebrows. Rey watched as his lip pulled up slightly, nostrils flaring, a spark of _something_ flashing before he let go, his eyes shuttered. 

Her hand lay limp, palm up on the table as he retreated, pushing away from the table. 

“Has that, has something like that happened to you before?” Referring the ambush, the blast. 

“I’ve been a target my whole life.” Was all he supplied before walking away. 

Rey’s heart squeezed as she watched his retreating form, after endlessly rehashing last night over and over her head. With him in the room just now, it would have been so easy to think it had never happened. 

  
  


\----

Rey can’t help but watch him out of the corner of her eyes as they stride down the hallway. Kylo had taken her past the barracks to a place that seemed to house a number of droids. All in a manner disarray. 

There were several security protocols Kylo had to go through in order to get them to where the droid had been placed. There was just a slight problem. 

The droid was gone. 

Rey didn’t want to state the obvious, the fact that it was claimed to have a wiped memory core and then taken. She didn’t think it the right time upon seeing Kylo’s clenched fists, the rattle of spare droid parts vibrating on the shelves. Rey turns to face him and what he had said the night before flows through her mind, about needing control. 

She’d been hesitant to do it all night, he had seemed so distant from her, but she takes a deep breath and rests a hand on his arm, just like she had done on Concordia. 

“The memory had been wiped, it was already useless.” The voice of reason. Kylo swallows but Rey can tell there is something else, not just the missing droid that is feeding this anger. 

She knows he won’t tell her here, but she’s not sure if he would anyway. He been exactly forthcoming all night. The thought leaves her feeling dejected. 

Almost as if Kylo had been watching her just as closely, he notices the moment her face falls. 

Eyes flashing he stoops down, chasing the light that was fading in her eyes, and slants his mouth over hers. The kiss is soft and open and perfect, she thinks, as her eyes flutter closed. 

Too soon, he pulls away.

“Follow me,” his voice dropped in the silent room that had adopted an air of intimacy. 

\----

“In the beginning, I was sent to the Outer-Rim, deep space, I was able to find and collect a good amount of artifacts that I started to keep here along with others, found way before our time”. 

Rey listens as she watches his nimble fingers on the control panel, the door sliding open to reveal a darkened room with rows and rows of shelves, every so often a shelf replaced with a pedestal. 

Kylo walks ahead, he has a destination in mind, she can tell, weaving between the shelves with practiced ease. She passes three dimensional prisms that glow with an inner light. She passes masks so old they must date back a few millennia, a wonder they are standing upright on their pedestals. Her skin prickles as they wander deeper, the air growing still, colder, as Rey follows Kylo into the labyrinth of ancient relics. 

For a moment Rey thinks she has lost him, his dark cape and clothes bleeding into the dark, she's only able to make out his pale face when she realizes he has come to a stop. 

“No one will disturb us down here, it unsettles most.” He explains absentmindedly, lifting his hand to his mouth, biting into the tip of his leather covered finger to pull off his glove. 

Rey steps closer, her breath visible in the chilly air as she watches Kylo reach for the red, glowing crystal, it looks quite small in his large hand but Rey suddenly reaches out with two, startled, as he turns to hand it to her without preamble. 

“It’s warm,” she gasps, her fingers wrapping around the jagged edges, the weight resting in the middle of her palms. 

“It has healing abilities.” 

Rey’s eyes lift, her breath growing shallow as she studies the reflected red light in his eyes, which are solely focused on hers. Kylo’s face relaxes, eyelashes touching his cheeks as his gaze drops down to her hands before his own lift, palms up to cradle hers, holding the crystal. 

With his bare hand, the other gloved, which is helping her balance the crystal in her left, pulls her right hand away, smoothing his bare thumb over her palm just like he had done at dinner. Rey waits, expecting his finger to run over jagged, torn skin. Instead, his finger meets no resistance; the skin smooth. 

Her gaze quickly drops, practically jerking both their hands closer as she stares at her palm.

Her skin healed, unblemished, not even a scar to mark it’s memory. 

She quickly juggles the crystal to her opposite hand only to see that it had healed that one as well.

“I wanted to return the favor.” He murmurs relieving her of the heavy gem and placing it back on the marked shelf. 

_Healing Crystal of Fire_

“An artifact from the Old Republic, if I had tried to heal you, it would have only been -” 

Kylo’s words became muffled by her lips. 

As he began to share old trivia, which Rey was learning that he often wont to do, Rey had reached up in order to grab the lapels of his shirt, rising on the tips of her toes and pulling his face to hers so she could capture his bottom lip between her own. 

“Thank you,” Rey whispers into his lips and at her words she can feel his body relax into her in a way that lead her to believe she had lifted a weight from his shoulders.

Almost as if he had been carrying the guilt of her injuries with him until now. 

\----

Kylo couldn’t quite remember the trip back to the apartments, he had been too focused on the couple of times Rey had pulled him into a alcove to steal a kiss here or a _grope_ there. 

All he could focus on were her soft lips, even softer sighs, as he lingered in a certain spot on her neck or gripped her a certain way around her hips. 

He was drowning in her and he didn’t want to come up for air anytime soon. 

Kylo had been a little taken back when she had pulled him down to meet her. He had been thinking about her all day. In the training grounds, in Hux’s office, in mediation, she bled through his mind.

He would gladly rehash what he had been thinking all day. 

\----

Back in their sitting room, he had her draped over a settee, turning his face to the side to kiss her palms as she cradles his head and continues to run them up into his hair as he slowly moves down her toned torso, soft skin yielding under muscle. He admires her waist that gently flares out to an otherwise athletic build. Her breasts were perfect, fitting into the palm of his hands as he trails lower, remembering how they moved in front of his mouth as he had seated her atop of him the previous night. 

He marvels in her startled gasps as his palms move to the globes of her butt, pulling her to the edge of her seat suddenly, admiring the way her back arches off the lounge, his hot mouth kissing the inside of her thighs. His thumbs trail to the apex of her thighs, spreading her open, his jaw slack as he slowly traces his tongue over the same path his thumbs had just made. 

She was perfect. 

Kylo was seduced by her sounds, her smell, her taste. He growled as she tugged on his hair roughly, egging him to use his teeth on her clit, carefully running the edges around the pink, swollen flesh. When Kylo finally uses his mouth he envelopes her whole flesh, running the flat of his tongue across her opening before pushing in one finger with a loud obscene squelch. 

“Fuck,” he groans, pulling away to watch as he enters a second. 

Kylo would have much preferred to draw this out longer but Rey is tugging at his hair and jaw quite insistently, her gasping breaths desperate as her lovely breasts heave with each pull of air. 

Rey’s legs hook behind his shoulders, pulling her to him as he stands, her hands deftly pulling off his tunic, pulling his chest against hers. Both of them moan at the feel of warm naked flesh meeting. 

“You’re perfect,” he sighs against her lips, licking his way through as he bends over her, maneuvering his hands in a way to get his pants off without breaking contact. 

“You’re mine,” she moans and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he thrusts into her. Rey seemed to like the sensation of him pushing inside her without preamble.

He loved it.

Rey wraps around his shoulders to bring his head into her neck and she is all throaty sighs and gasping moans. Her hands won’t stay still, as he continues to snap his hips forward, they run down the length of his spine, over his hips, squeezing his backside before deliciously dropping to feel him move within her. 

“Rey,” he gasps, pulling away to watch. 

She doesn’t last long after that, already falling apart beneath him, her elegant neck arching off the cushions, eyes fluttering closed as her muscles do the same, clenching and drawing himself deeper inside her. 

She’s perfect. 

Kylo can feel his hands gripping the cushions on either side of her head, his thrusts now almost punishingly fast, chasing after her pleasure. He rests his whole body weight on her, pistoning his hips forward.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as he moans, following each pulse and twitch with a thrust as he finishes inside her, Rey squeezing him against her so tight with her arms he has trouble catching his breath. 

He pulls away, legs bent as he rests his knees on the low seat, still inside her. They are both sweaty, a beautiful sheen covering her body as she pants for air along with him. Kylo can’t help but reach up and smooth away hair that has stuck to her forehead. His heart leaps into his throat as she does the same, hand smoothing over the side of his face before dropping back to rest on her stomach. 

Kylo swallows, trying to push down the well of emotion that is building up within his chest. 

That well was growing deeper everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Healing Crystals of Fire](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Healing_Crystals_of_Fire)   
>  [Unidentified Sith Relic](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_Sith_relic)   
>  [Sith Artifcat](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sith_artifact)
> 
> Ren was going to say, before Rey rudely interrupted with him with her tongue, that if a Sith heals, it is only temporary and takes mental concentration in the force to keep the wound healed. (In canon Ren actually did this in the forest on Star Killer when Chewie had shot him so he had been fighting Finn and Rey along with concentrating on keeping himself from bleeding out)
> 
> I did some research and given the scholarly nature of Ben as Kylo Ren he also set out to locate certain Sith Artifacts in his travels, I wanted to merge the idea of a Sith healing crystal with something he may have found. Being as Sith can heal only temporarily. 
> 
> I wanted this to convey another limitation Ren is facing when comparing the dark to the light side, right now he may still be only viewing it as a twisted sense of power and belonging but Rey will help him realize that it is eventually more than that.  
> We'll see anyways ; ) I hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 31

Rey jolts awake, a slumbering Kylo laying beside her. For a moment she thinks it's the rain falling against the glass of the window across from the bed that awakens her but instead, she hears a whisper against her subconscious. Rey’s eyes move over to Kylo’s relaxed face, he looks almost boyish in sleep, hair covering his forehead, lips relaxed and slightly parted as he breathes. Her heart aches as her eyes trace over the eyelashes feathered across his cheeks, an emotion welling up inside her that she was slowly starting to understand. 

Rey moves from her side, facing Kylo, to on her back, propping herself up with her elbows, eyes surveying the bedroom. The door had been left open so she was able to see into the main sitting room. 

Her right ear perks up as she feels that tell-tale whisper, unintelligible, but solid in her mind. 

Rey’s hand smooths over the blankets as she quickly turns back to her left side to peer down at Kylo, still asleep. Soundlessly, she lifts the covers off her body before slipping from the bed, gently resting her feet on the floor before standing. Rey softly pads into the sitting room, cheeks flushing as she picks up the articles of clothing that had been strewn on the floor by her and Kylo collectively. Her impractical, frilly slip draped over a chair, one stocking wrinkled in front of the couch, one thrown by a potted plant. Her dress, creased and haphazardly thrown back towards the entrance of the bedroom. Rey holds her breath as she backtracks towards the bedroom, careful to pull up the dress without a sound. 

Normally, she wouldn’t make such a fuss over her clothes, but if she was going to sneak about, she better look as inconspicuous as possible. As Rey slipped her dress hurriedly over her head, the whisper in her mind turned into a sharp needle like ping in her ear. She winces, covering a gasp with her mouth, it was unexpected, and frightening, if she was being honest with herself. There wasn’t time to think over the repercussions of sneaking out and there wasn’t time to look back as she exited the apartments, all Rey could focus on was the dread beginning to build on her shoulders at the idea of not following that whisper, not following this call that was so insistent to make itself known. 

Rey softly shut the door behind her and slowly let go of the handle, smoothing down the front of her dress self consciously, nervously standing in the hallway. Luckily it wasn’t too long before her right ear perked again, she followed the pull. 

Rey’s heart was a crescendo against her ribs, she could practically feel the blood roar in her ears as she listened to her heels click softly against the polished floor. Thankfully, no one was in this wing, but as she turned the corner to the main lobby where she knew the lifts would be, where she knew that unintelligible voice was telling her to go, her tiny amount of luck ran out. 

Two troopers stood on each side of the adjacent room. Taking a steadying breath, Rey walked forward, if she acted confident, who were they to deny her? Thinking back on the stride and authority Kylo exuded when walking past anyone below his station. She didn’t make eye contact and kept her head forwards as she walked towards the lift, Rey couldn't help but notice the blaster rifle each one was holding across their chest as she passed them. 

Rey swallowed, willing her hand not to shake as she lifted her hand to press the screen to call the lift, out of her periphery, she watched the storm troopers. They were the picture of obedience as they stood motionless, helmets facing forward. 

The door slid open and Rey entered, controlling the speed in which she swiped left on the control panel in order to close the doors. At least she had the foresight to _enter_ the lift before realizing she had no clue what floor to press. She suddenly recalled Hux’s office, where she and Kylo had spoken with Snoke, as good a place to start as any, she shrugged, Rey was already out of her element, she had been for weeks. She let out a comical sigh as the lift moved, whether it was by choice or this innate obligation, she could do this. 

Rey fiddled with her sleeves and tapped her foot as the lift ascended, each level flying by. Her weight settled as the lift slowly came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal another empty hallway. She wasn’t sure if Hux decided to work late into the night, but the throbbing between her temples only increased as she approached his office. Turns out her intuition had been correct, making Rey realize it hadn’t been intuition at all. 

The hallway is eerily quiet as she draws near, the door shut.

Rey was calculating several ways to bypass security through the control panel when the scream of a lightsaber activating behind the sealed door sounded. 

She jumps when the sound of clashing plasma explodes from behind the door, hand instinctively going to her blaster on her hip and cursing when it isn’t there. It would have looked too suspicious to walk around with a gun if she wanted to wander around in plain sight. 

Someone is yelling in exertion as those weapons collide, someone is _dying._

Rey realizes this with building horror, she’s sprinting to close the remaining space just as the pressurized door slides open with the screech of decompressing air.

She doesn’t know what she’ll do, she has no weapon, _including_ the force, that is as good as a lightsaber to her, if she had one, she had no knowledge, no ability to _wield_ it.

But she had trained under Beviin her whole life, it had been drilled into her brain not to abandon an unfortunate, in this scenario the unfortunate was the person taking part in a losing battle. 

_Honor is life, for with no honor one may as well be dead._

The _feeling_ inside her head, also demanded that she not ignore the uncontrollable impulse to run through that door. 

Rey is gasping for air, her heart beating so hard it may burst from her ribs. Her hands are shaking, her body is trembling with adrenaline as her eyes fly around the room, looking for remnants of a fight, searching for plasma scoring from lightsabers, scanning the floor, certain to find a dying or deceased body. 

She finds none of those things. 

The room is - empty. 

Rey had been too panicked and focused on what she would find she didn’t even realize the room had grown quiet, all that could be heard were her gasping breaths.

She turns, eyes falling over the entirety of the room, over the desk, the holoprojector, the gaudy golden statues depicting what appear to be men in robes. 

Rey’s heart leaps in terror as the sound of a lightsaber sounds behind her. She spins, only to see Hux’s desk.

Her feet carry her closer, the throbbing in her head intensifying. Of its own accord, her hand is reaching out, her eyes squeezing shut as she draws closer, voices beginning to sound in her head becoming louder, excruciating. 

So many voices yelling, screaming in pain. They were dying. 

_No!_

One voice keeps yelling the word in her head and tears are falling down her cheeks as she clenches her teeth, rounding the table there is a long drawer that is locked. Rey yanks at the handle knowing what she needs is in there, in order to get the voices to _stop_ she needs to see what is inside.

She’s kneeling behind the desk, hand outstretched to steady her as she grunts, pulling again.

_Desperate_ to open the drawer. 

All air leaves the space between her and the handle like a vacuum and suddenly the next time Rey pulls open the drawer with a gasp, it slides open.

The voices stop, her throbbing headache stops. 

Inside, lay three hilts.

She reaches inside, fingers resting on the closest, silver with block horizontal emitters encompassing the base. 

As her fingers rest on the cool metal, her eyes blur as a vision engulfs her. 

This vision brings forth voices, memory, pain, excruciating pain. 

Rey tears her hand away with a shout, cradling her wrist in her other palm.

It had felt like her hand was being _cut off_. Desperately inspecting the skin, expecting it to be cauterized from the unimaginable burning sensation that had followed her through the memory. 

Suddenly Rey could hear the door of the lift opening, Hux’s office door still wide open.

Once more she looks down at the three hilts in the drawer before quickly shutting it, hearing the lock click into place.

Rey ducks out of the room, out of sight and around the corner of the hallway to avoid being detected. 

Not knowing where she was going and at this point not caring, as long as she wouldn’t be seen, she kept walking down the opposite hallway of whoever entered the floor. She would have to find another way down or hopefully circle around and backtrack when the person had gone. 

Flashes of images had been burned into her brain, voices and cries ringing in her ears as she continued down the hall, unseeing. 

She had known who that lightsaber had belonged to, from the moment she touched it. 

She had heard that voice, she had recognized the face, in her vision just now, he had been younger, clean shaven.

It had been the man from Ben’s memories.

His uncle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F-11D Blaster Rifle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/F-11D_blaster_rifle)   
>  [Turbolife](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Turbolift)   
>  [Holoprojector](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holoprojector)   
>  [Code of Honor](https://starwars-exodus.fandom.com/wiki/Code_of_Honor)   
>  [Skywalker Lightsaber](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Skywalker_lightsaber)   
>  [Lightsaber Hilt](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lightsaber_hilt)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's wonderful comments! There was a question regarding which one of Luke's lightsabers Rey finds, you can see comment thread here [Luke's Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/291296296)
> 
> And I'm so honored! There is amazing [Artwork](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/91174209_3018372234852893_5047852157928210432_o.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_sid=ca434c&_nc_ohc=BbMaHZ5sax4AX9cBPLG&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.xx&oh=8c63a465a4815a7aebcfd270cbc35c3c&oe=5EA6FA6A) depicting Chapter 5! (Let me know if you have a screen name and I can give artist credit here!) The scene from that chapter was really the starting point and inspiration for all of this!

Rey woke up once again, to the sound of rain pelting the windows, this time she was lying on her side facing Kylo who still dozed, the blankets pooling around his hips, his left arm stretched towards her. She could feel her heart jump, thinking of the events that had occurred that previous night, nervous that he had somehow woke up while she had been gone, to see the bed empty beside him.

Her eyes dart to his face as the blankets begin to move, his legs stretching out, body shifting as he slowly gains consciousness.

  
It was such a surreal thing, one that stole the breath from her as she watched his eyes slowly open, cheek rubbing against the pillow and exhaling before turning towards her. Rey hadn’t sat up, so when Kylo’s gaze locked on hers they were both lying on their sides facing each other, his hand so close to her arm, if she shifted, his hand would graze skin.

Rey had found out when they had first met that he was a man of few words, it remained true as she had begun to learn more of him. She shouldn’t have been surprised that his reaction to seeing her in his bed would be to scoot his large torso and hips to get closer, her breath shouldn’t have grown shaky as the arm closest to her rested against her cheek before he pressed his lips to hers.

It shouldn’t have effected her so, that his first greeting in the morning would be a physical greeting, instead of words.

Rey squeaked as his free hand moved to her lower back, pulling her into his embrace, eyes fluttering closed as her bare legs tangled with his, the smooth skin of her calves running across the coarse hair that covered his legs, the scratchy contrast paired with his soft lips and wet tongue was nothing short delicious.

Her cheeks had flushed when she had returned to their room in the early morning, stripping her clothes and sprawling them across the room to make it look like they had stayed there throughout the night. She remembers watching him, her eyes wide in the dark room making sure he didn’t wake to see her removing her clothes. At first she hesitated, but they had gone to bed naked, she didn’t want him to be suspicious.

Rey’s fingers had started to card through his hair, slightly mussed from sleep, Kylo had slowly pushed her on her back, settling between her spread thighs, forearms resting on either side of her head. Nothing could distract her from the way his breathing started to speed up, or a free hand starting to slide up and down her side, gripping her hips before coming back up to skirt across her ribs, the swell of her breast.

Something had shifted the night before, after he had healed her, on the way back to their apartments. Rey had never dreamt of stealing kisses from the same man she had shared marriage vows with in a cramped storage room back on Mandalore. Stealy mask in place, towering body stiff and closed off.

Rey kept playing the scene they had shared in the archives, the way he had melted against her as they kissed.

His hands had moved over her body in reverence as he had sprawled her out before him. He had looked at her in a way no one had ever had. She had shivered as his dark eyes had focused on her breathy sighs and arching back as he ran his tongue and mouthed at her cunt. Lips moving in away as if he were a man parched, desperate from thirst. 

Rey squeezes her thighs around his hips at the thought, brought back to the present as those same lips begin to run along her jaw and down her neck, his left hand cradling the opposite side of her head to angle it in a way so he could mouth at her roaring pulse, a spot he knew could make her back arch and gasp as it sent a electric current straight down to where he now pressed against her with his own body.

Kylo’s hot breath was washing over her neck as he pants, running the length of his cock between her lips, her arousal coating him as he does. Rey’s hands are starting to cramp, squeezing his shoulders so hard as she pulls him tighter.

She flinches against him as a hard knock sounds at the main door, easily heard due to the bedroom door that had been left open.

It seems Kylo is perfectly fine with ignoring it, tongue laving a trail across her collarbone before returning to her lips, hips not slowing their tantalizing rhythm as he teases her and himself.

Rey is so close to being pulled back into a seduced haze until the knocking continues, along with Jessika’s distinct voice on the other side, talking with someone else.

It’s like pushing a statue, or would be if that statue hadn't growled, and huffed as she grabbed the tops his shoulders, using him as leverage to push herself up into a sitting position.

“Hux,” Kylo growls, running his fingers through his hair as he plops back on the opposite side of the bed. At her questioning look he clarifies, “Apparently she” jutting his thumb towards the door, “came highly recommended.” He grumbles, practically sulking as he twists around to throw his legs over the side, searching for pants.

Rey sits there frozen, watching his back ripple and shoulders bulge as he bends down to pull up some trousers. Her eyes widen and cheeks burn as she notices that he is still very much aroused. Her brain is still having trouble wrapping around the concept of him fitting _that_ inside her.

He turns around then, eyes blown wide, swallowing, completely ready to join her back in bed to see her still in it.

This causes Rey to scramble out from under the covers, looking for the robe that had been laid out the night before, but subsequently, had gone unused.

She leaves Kylo to dress as she ties the sash around her waist and answers the insistent knocking that had not quit. 

“Oh good! You’re awake!” Rey blinks as Jessika stands at the door, a couple of boxes in her hands.

“I brought something that was commissioned for you to wear, we are to meet the dressmaker again today to finalize your measurements!” She steps aside then, a droid pushing in a cart full of covered platters.

“Deep fried Nuna Legs, my favorite!” Jessika perks up, following the droid inside.

“Those are very common in Hutt space,” Rey notes, “Are you native to any of those systems?” She’s not sure why she feels the need to ask, perhaps it is because her and Jess had been spending a lot of time together, it only made sense to get to know her. Or perhaps it had been the nagging feeling in her gut. 

Jessika pauses close to where the droid has stopped, beginning to set the platters on a table near the balcony doors.

“I’m from Dandoran,” she supplies.

Before Rey can reply Kylo opens the doors to their room and steps out, refreshed and dressed, crease-less, flawless...unapproachable.

Jesskia looks between the two before setting the boxes down on a nearby free table.

  
“Enjoy breakfast and once you are dressed meet me on the first level.”

Rey watches as she leaves, almost expecting her to stay and eat just like she had done with dinner, she certainly had no hesitation in joining them then.

It appears that Jessika wouldn’t be the only one not joining Rey for breakfast, Kylo strides to the table, downs a cup of caf and just as soon is striding towards the exit.

“I’m expected,” his only explanation, pausing with one hand on the door, turning to nod in her direction.

Rey's mind drifts to the archives, the glowing red light glistening in his eyes as he inspected her smooth palms. Rey hesitates and then steps forward, Kylo's lips part as he watches her approach and meets her half way.

He's wearing his usual attire, gloves and all, the leather stiff and cool against her cheeks as he guides her lips to his, mouth pliable as she coaxes his mouth open. Every time they touch she feels as if she is breathing in new life, healing him, her lips and tongue the balm. Kylo pulls away with an exhale through his nose, straightening and clearing his throat. He asks to meet her for lunch and Rey nods, slightly taken aback by the domesticity of it all. 

Rey glances over at the table after Kylo takes his leave, eyeing all the steaming food that had been freshly prepared, her heart slightly shrivels in her chest at the waste of it all. She reaches over the Nuna legs to grab a Meiloorun fruit instead and returns to the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Jess had supplied her with a rather practical outfit, a long tunic that gave way to pants underneath, Rey quite liked the simplicity of it. 

\----

The dress Rey had picked had been from the fourth dressmaker, Rey wasn’t sure if she chose it on impulse, the fact that she liked it, or the idea of getting closer to the building with the towers that had slowly been pulling her in. 

The visions of her previous night had decided for her, there was a reason the force was drawing her to that building, there was a reason for her to go there. And she would. She just needed to get away from Jess and their entourage of stormtroopers. Rey schemed all the way there while Jess fidgeted in her seat, uncharacteristically quiet.

\----

It turns out, Rey didn’t need a plan.

Before they could land on the platform, there was a blast behind them, signaling the First Order Transport carrying the stormtroopers had been hit. Jesskia flew to her knees blubbering in panic while Rey slid down beside her, resting a hand on her panicked companion.

Both shuttles made an emergency landing as blaster fire filled the space between them.

Rey knew this was the only opening she would get, but she couldn’t leave Jess, but she also couldn't very well take her with her. There were already security guards rushing out from the building they had landed by and Rey had to decide fast.

Making sure Jess was attended to, Rey turned and opened up the adjacent sliding door that overlooked the drop of the platform, before anyone could react she jumped, timing it just right. Her protection detail had planned on an ambush, but so far Rey had never given an indication that she may run away, eyes had not been on her during the fall. 

It was like riding a Mythosaur Rey kept repeating in her head, finding a target, assuming the proper stance and landing on a platform beneath her, one with conveniently placed vehicles, meant for the pedestrians in this building.

She only understood now it had come easy to her all those years because she had the force to guide her. The only way she could have pulled off what she just did.

Rey’s heart is beating in her throat as she jumps in a vehicle, revving the engine diving down into traffic.

"This is _mad._ " She kept whispering to herself, sweaty hands fighting for purchase on the controls. 

She knows where to go, following a path she is not familiar with but reaching out, finding that tug in the back of her consciousness that had been insistent the past couple of days.

Flowing between crafts and weaving through skyscrapers she reaches an opening and there, in front of her lays a wide expanse of open area, revealing a huge cubical building with five spires at the top. The building itself looks dilapidated but Rey is able to find a spot to land her speeder out of sight.

Her legs shake as she jumps down, knowing this is where she needs to go.

She made it.

Rey knows she'll be found out, it is only a matter of time before Kylo Ren knows she is missing but she trudges on, in a light jog, into the dark abyss. She can't deny the call any longer. 

Her breathing is coming out in huffs, adrenaline spiking through her limbs as she is losing her sense of sight, focusing on her sense of hearing as she trudges on. Rey opens her mind, like Kylo had taught her, reaching out, trying to find where she needs to go, where _it_ wants her to go.

\----

Rey wandered endlessly, her feet shuffling over debris and dirt carefully making her way down staircases, trekking deeper into the temple. She passes massive pillars, breathtakingly high ceilings and colossal statues. Given some pillars are cracked and chipped, the ceilings gaping open with holes and most of the statues lying on the ground in broken pieces. 

After another flight of stairs, Rey had lost count, she finally reaches a place, not so different from what Kylo had shown her the night before. Rows and rows of shelves, but these were empty and dusty. She could hear the pitter patter of vermin alongst the walls and she was beginning to have second thoughts. But she had made it so far and she knew she had to keep looking, keep going. The throbbing between her temples was giving her no choice, the pain only grew as she delved deeper.

Rey spans the width of the room, approaching shelves that had toppled over. She moves closer, running her hands under the heavy stones, wedging her hands between a fallen pedestal. Rey could understand how this object may have been overlooked, she only knew what to search for as she began to feel the tips of her fingers tingling, running over the rough stone.

She can’t help but gasp as her fingers brush over something cold and metal. Rey blindly grabs for it, desperate to pull it out, knowing this is it this is what she came for.

  
Her hand scrambles for it, until she can wrap her fingers around the thin width of the object, it feels like a scabbard. With a grunt and a heave, she pulls it from beneath the stone pedestal, her arm screaming, the metal biting into the skin of her hand, her hold awkward, the angle in which she's bending down to retrieve the weapon, painful. 

As it finally gives, Rey stumbles backward, clutching the scabbard against her body, pushing it up to her face to try and inspect it.

“Why are you here?”

Rey yelps, twirling behind her to see three hooded figures at the entrance of the room.

“Why are you here.” the voice repeats itself, this time demanding an answer.

She can’t help but jump at the bark, heart in her throat, this was a mistake.

“I shouldn’t have come,” she gasps, “but I know this place.” Rey whispers, turning her attention back to the object in her hands, knowing it is a blade. Forgetting the other occupants in the room, she unsheathes the sword, the breath leaving her lungs in a whoosh as she studies the unusual sword.

It looks as if it sucks the light from the room, what little there is of it at least. The blade is thin and curves at the point, the edges give off the slightest bit of light, the rest is pitch black.

An anomaly.

A glow rod is suddenly lit, slightly illuminating the dark room.

Rey suddenly clutches the rectangular hilt with two hands, her breath stilling in the air.

She knows this man.

After all, she had been holding his lightsaber the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Galaxy Map](https://cdn.cp.adobe.io/content/2/dcx/674bc97c-4712-408f-be92-14b31e193157/rendition/preview.jpg/version/0/format/jpg/dimension/width/size/1200)  
> [Nuna Legs](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nuna_drumsticks)  
> [Nuna](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nuna)  
> [Hutt Space](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hutt_Space)  
> [Galaxy Map](https://i.redd.it/rk640ysek7l31.png) Hutt Space is on the far right.  
> [Dandoran](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dandoran)  
> [Meiloorum Fruit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Meiloorun_fruit)  
> [Jedi Temple](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Assault_on_the_New_Jedi_Temple)  
> [Darksaber](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darksaber)  
> [Glowrod](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Glowrod/Legends)
> 
> There is a time where the Darksaber is kept at the Jedi Temple, I've just played around with the timeline to fit the story. I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

Rey brandishes the sword, momentarily distracted by the weight of it in her hand, perfectly balanced, the blade itself not metallic but like a black hole, sucking in all the light surrounding it. 

It’s Mandalorian made.

She can tell by the engravings in the hilt, so similar to the artifact with the cortosis-weave Merdit had gifted her, the one she had outfitted her own sword with.

“I know who you are,” Rey deadpans, watching as the man in front stays statuesque, giving Rey no clue to help her know she was right. His two companions on the other hand, stiffen behind him. 

Her stance had widened instinctively, sizing up the group, planning on a method of escape. Three against one were not good odds, especially if she was right about who stood in front of her. 

All she had to go off were the visions of training that had leached through her mind in the times of combat on Mandalore, what she had gauged from Kylo's mind and finally, what he had offered. 

The last image.

Ben groggy from sleep - so like the scene she had just witnessed this morning - only to find his Uncle hovering over him, illuminated by the green light of his saber, a vengeful gleam in his eye.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had just seen Kylo in their bed this morning, face relaxed in sleep, the picture of vulnerability, a position his Uncle had taken advantage of, which made Rey dislike this man a little more. 

  
Rey takes a deep calming breath, lowering her center of gravity. 

The man _chuffs._

“You’re Juyo stance is terrible.” 

Rey stills, frowning.

“We don’t have _time_ for this,” grumbles to his left, immediately shushed by the person on his right. 

The man with the scruffy beard reaches up, only his right hand wearing a glove, and pulls back his hood. Rey swallows, pausing for a brief moment at what she sees. Through Ben’s eyes he had been younger, mouth drawn in hate, eyes shining with malice. 

The man in front of her looked much different, older, face drawn and haggard, more lines creasing around his mouth and eyes, hair long and unkempt. Rey waited for warning bells to go off in her head, waited for the acidic stone to form in her gut that always felt like doubt, trusting her intuition. 

None of these signs came.

_I killed him._

According to Kylo, the man in front of her was supposed to be dead.

“You’re Rey.”

“You’re Luke.”

“This is all very _nice,_ but if we want to get out of here in one piece we need to leave, five minutes ago,” one of his companions blustered. 

“Rey you know who I am, you know what that is, you need to come with us, now.” Luke steps forward.

He certainly lacked subtlety.

Rey's eyes drift to the blade, he’s wrong, she doesn't know what this is and she had no idea why _he_ would risk coming here, a planet under First Order Law, it was practically suicidal. 

She doesn’t have much time once she begins to feel _him_ brushing against her consciousness.

Kylo knew she was missing and now he knew where she was.

The whole group startled as ion engines began to sound off in the distance, audible in the depths of the dilapidated Jedi Temple. 

“There’s not much time, the Mand'alor is dead, the Yuuzhan Vong and the First Order have taken control of Mandalore. Your people _need_ a leader and that” he gestures towards the sword,”will unite them.” 

The ground beneath Rey shifts. 

The breath is stolen from her lungs. She cannot believe it, the arranged marriage was to _ensure_ this didn’t happen, _she_ was meant to prevent this.

But she also cannot believe the Uncle of a boy he could so readily kill - Luke’s murderous eyes as he stooped over Ben flashing in her mind's eye once again - a far cry from the tired old man that stood before her. 

“How do I know what you say is true?” Rey challenges, practicing control, trying to school the roaring emotions inside of her. She didn’t know him or them, and she had no clue what she had just unearthed which now rested in her hands. 

Kylo would have known. _Ren_ would have told her. She didn’t believe it. 

“Beviin knew you would retrieve the saber, once we were able to track its whereabouts.” 

Tears spring to her eyes. 

“Give us the sword,” the man to Luke’s left speaks up once again, stepping forward.

Rey shuffles backward, and she reaches out, suddenly desperate to see if what he says is true, if she can see her father in his mind. 

But when she reaches Luke, she feels nothing.

“You’ve cut yourself off from the force.” She whispers, her throat closing up. 

Rey pictured Mandalore, the last time she had seen her parents, when she had left the capital. It had been fine, they had been _safe._

“How would I not know, why has no one contacted me?” 

Luke seems to take her questioning as a good sign and steps closer.

“We will go into detail once we leave, the First Order is coming, there’s no time to explain now.” 

_Rey_. 

Luke pauses, her eyes widening, sweat forming on her brow. 

Her eyes survey the group, panicking now. She can’t trust Luke, not for what he had tried to do to Ben. But, she can’t just turn away from the alleged words of her family, her people, no matter how true. 

“You have to go, now. Kylo Ren knows where I am.” She conveys hurriedly. 

Luke is alarmed and if the other two behind him hadn’t been fidgeting the whole time they were now called to action, already turning towards where they came. 

“I can’t, I can’t leave,” _him._

Rey is shaking her head, rolling her lips hard to keep the tears at bay. 

Rey can’t leave Kylo but she also can’t go with _them._

“Here,” Rey feels like she is offering an extension of herself as her arm juts forward, offering the sword, waiting for the same pull that had lead her here to return. 

Her mind remains silent. 

At the moment this is the only thing Rey can decide to give, the only choice that seems to hold the least amount of consequences. _If_ what he says is true, maybe the sword can help, while for now, she can’t. 

Rey doesn’t know what the sword is or what it means. What she does know is that she can live with the decision to part with it. What she couldn’t live with is the off chance of not believing that this weapon could have helped her people in any way and she had refused to give it up. Rey may be wrong in this choice, but this is the best she could do. 

On impulse, “Tell them I’m okay,” suddenly feeling nine years old again, “Let them know I will come back.” 

He takes the saber from her hands and sheathes it. She can tell that he is reluctant to leave her, but the sounds of approaching fighters is getting louder and he has no choice, disappearing around the bend before Rey could have any second thoughts. 

  
  


——

Rey had to think fast, she had voluntarily fled, knowing now that the diversion had not been a coincidence, the plan to intercept her and the sword had been their intention all along. She couldn’t use any excuse that could possibly elude to who she had just met.

She also couldn’t completely shut out her thoughts for that would surely make Kylo suspicious. 

Rey flew up the flight of stairs, not wanting to be found in any place that would draw attention to what she had really seen. 

Finally reaching ground level, Rey’s breath evens out. Kylo is getting closer and with guilt she knows it will be easier to act the innocent when she feels his force signature leach into her mind. 

He’s worried, painfully so. 

Rey glances down, hurriedly brushing most of the dirt off her tunic and pants, trying to make it look like she hadn’t gone traipsing all over a dilapidated temple. 

Once she breaks free from the temples entrance, she sees him, he’s reached the temple before anyone else.

Rey can’t think around the trepidation that has burrowed into her mind. She can’t think around the sight of him, watching slowly as she finally catches his eye, eating up the space between them in long strides.   
  


Her eyes trail over the silhouette of his cowl, the picture he makes against the backdrop of Coruscant itself. A dark specter, contrasting against blazing lights. Kylo's fists are clenched, lips firm as he closes the distance between them.

“I -” 

Her - what was sure a less than convincing explanation - dies on her lips as his mouth slants over hers.

The decision to stay becomes all the more clearer as Kylo pulls away, hands cradling her cheeks, auburn eyes shining with trepidation of his own. 

“You found me,” is the only thing Rey can think to say. 

“I always will.” He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Darksaber](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darksaber/Legends)   
>  [Assault on the Jedi Temple](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Assault_on_the_New_Jedi_Temple)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who is still with me!  
> I think it is very believable for Rey to not want to help Luke with what she has seen from Ben's POV. But I also believe the possibility of her family being in trouble convincing enough to at least let them escape. We'll learn more about the Darksaber as the plot progresses!


	34. Chapter 34

  
Kylo is silent on the way back, where as Rey’s mind won’t stop racing, trying to sort through the events while carefully plucking the incriminating ones from her head before Kylo can pick up the residuals that hang between them. 

She tries sending out a couple feelers, perched on the edge of her seat. Rey _needs_ to question him but how can she? There would be no reasonable explanation for her to provide. How would she have found out about all this information on Mandalore and the Vong while walking around empty ruins? She doesn’t dare think of Luke, surely a familial tie would make it all too easy for Kylo to pick up in the recess of her thoughts. 

Kylo had been determined and worried to reach her, relieved when he did. Nothing showed suspicion, _nothing_ showed distrust. 

This was more unsettling then if he questioned her outright. 

“How’s Jessika?” Rey will start first. 

“A blubbering mess.” 

A surprised guwaff, falls from her lips. It had been an accurate depiction of when Rey had last seen her, before she had jumped. She stifled that image and continued. 

“Did you - how did you -”

“I knew you felt a pull to the temple. I knew the day we had crashed.” 

Rey swallows, watching Kylo as he dives in for her, answering the question she had been asking herself since arriving on the planet. 

Subtly must run in the family.

“So much residual force energy in one area, it's only natural you would be drawn to such a place, I should have taken you myself. I should’ve -” Kylo cuts himself off, hands gripping the controls, pressing his lips in a firm line. Rey had learned that this is how he schooled his expression, his facial features gave so much away. 

Rey knew what he was feeling, she was experiencing the same. Guilt, she watched as his nostrils flare, shame, the hollow of his eye twitching and anger, lips trembling on the slightest sneer. 

He bared it all. 

She put two and two together, remembering the conversation with Hux days past. “The Resistance orchestrated the attack.” 

“All those responsible, escaped.” 

Rey could feel her pulse quicken, beating against the skin of her neck. The Resistance and Luke, who Kylo believed to be dead. Luke had talked about Beviin, did he know her adoptive father? And Mandalore...there had to be a way to find out if what Luke had said was true.

Rey had to find out before the wedding. 

So many loose ends that had been thrown at her feet, she had no idea where to start in order to connect them so they made sense. She was running out of time.

She only had one more day. 

Rey had to find out if the sacrifices she made actually meant something, if leaving her family and Mandalore had made any impact at all. 

“I want to show you how to block it out, I know the pull can sometimes be impossible to refuse, it is time you learned to control it, today.” 

\----

“Control is the first step in understanding the Force. You’re able to build a thought shield on command but I want you to be able to do it as easy as breathing. It will benefit you to be able to close your senses for long periods of time. In doing so, you will have peace of mind.” 

“Like shutting myself off from the Force?” Rey inquires, eyes following Kylo as he circles back around. He had seated her in the middle of a meditation chamber, Kylo had explained that they would not be disturbed. 

Kylo pauses, “Not quite, it takes a sizable amount of mental will power to achieve that. Shutting yourself off is absolute, only an advanced force user can achieve this.” 

“Have you tried?” Rey’s back in the temple, reaching out to find Luke’s force signature only to find nothing, not a physical wall, not a shield or barrier, she had felt _nothing._

The thought of being so disconnected from Kylo unsettles her. 

Instead of standing or walking another loop around her he stops, lowering to the mat in order to cross his legs, mirroring her position and joining her. Rey silently watches as he moves, he is so gangly and yet huge at the same time, shifting himself into the right position, legs overlapping, hands laying limply in his lap. 

“I don’t have a choice, just like you don’t.” 

The truth that she had so passionately been trying to get him to understand falls from his lips so easily. Now she is the one unsettled, refusing to believe it. 

When she had been in that temple, she had never felt more like someone's pawn, a useless one at that - if what Luke said is true. She tries desperately to reign in what she is feeling, she can’t get distracted by that now. 

Rey studies him carefully but his face remains passive, eyes hooded.

His lip slightly quirks at the edge and her heart stalls, “Close your eyes.” 

The room shifts as she does, the space around her closing in like a vacuum, breath falling out of her in puffs as the air thins and suddenly he’s right _there._

“Now, block me out.” 

Kylo’s voice is a caress to the senses, a physical presence as she feels his feather like touch on the recesses of her mind, as if he had whispered the request in her ear.

She pictures the wave like she had in the turbolift so long ago. She imagines the soft crest. 

“That was - gentle.” Kylo clears his throat. 

Rey’s eyes fly open to see his gaze practically twinkling with mirth, his lips relaxed. 

“Well, I didn’t -” She sputters.

“You certainly didn’t hold any of those reservations in the past.” Eyebrows quirked. 

Rey, somewhat exasperated, leans forward, they both do, not sure if she had reached for his hands or if he reached for hers, but they both meet in the middle, intertwining and resting in her lap. 

Suddenly, she needs to know, has to find out if he knew this whole time. 

“Again.” 

Their hands in her lap - they both close their eyes and she pictures the wave again, once she feels he’s there, skirting the edges of her thoughts. She creates a wave, much like before and uses it’s surge to breach his mind, almost as if it had been an accident. 

Kylo backs off immediately, shutting her out and pulling his hands away. 

“I’m sorry,” the words burst forth when she noticed the expression on his face, heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. He’s moving away, standing up, turning his back. 

“Continue to practice, consistently, you can use this room to meditate.”

Kylo’s moving towards the door and Rey realizes she had made a mistake.

“Don’t go, I didn’t mean -” She’s standing, reaching out and she didn’t mean what? 

Rey knew exactly what she was trying to do and she can only think what it would mean to her if he had tried to do the same.

Rey had known for some time there was a line of trust that had built up between them, no matter how fragile. 

It was confirmed earlier that day when he had reached her on that suspended platform, overlooking the Jedi Temple and not saying a word on her disappearance, no threats, no mandates. Actions the First Order were known to take.

Instead, he offered to help her in the capacity he knew how. 

And how does Rey reflect that trust? 

A stone of doubt forms in the pit of her stomach, an acrid taste building in her mouth. Her instincts telling her that is not a good idea to ask - no matter how desperately she wanted to - instincts she had been leaning on when facing Luke. A feeling she had always trusted, and now could give a name. 

When he speaks up Rey finds out she had been wrong, thinking it was so easy to see him when perhaps, she couldn’t read him at all. 

The only thing she could see now was his incredible amount of control, that he had been apparently reigning in since he found her. 

Rey entering his mind appeared to be his breaking point. 

“All my life, no one has seen me as a person. I’m just… a legacy. Just a set of expectations, a means to an end.” 

“Not to me.” Rey is quick to intercede, eyes roving over his hunched shoulders...head bowed, she had miscalculated. 

“It has been decided, we are to parade around tomorrow before our wedding nuptials. A dog and pony show, just like you put it.” Ren continues, giving no indication that he heard her. No sign that her words meant anything. An assumption evaporates in the air between them once he turns around, eyes open and vulnerable, lips parted. 

“Rey, I felt your panic the day of the fire, I felt you _jump_ today.” 

Her heart flies into her throat at his pained words, voice strangled. 

“I told your father that you would be here by my side. What does that mean to you?” 

Rey is frozen as he steps closer. 

“It would mean a lot more if it was a choice.” Rey answers honestly, voice tight, having to work around her tongue which was currently glued to the roof of her mouth, another heavy step brings him closer.

“I choose my words carefully,” another step so close she can feel him leaning in. “Did you choose to heal? Did you choose what followed?”

He’s slipped into her mind this time, flashes of sensory memory surrounding her like a soft caress, depicting the very thing he was talking about, Rey gulped, his lips brushing over her jaw, her ear. 

“Next time you go snooping, I suggest being more prepared.” 

Kylo turns to go, leaving her alone in the meditation room, desperately trying to calm the violent beating of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Rise of Kylo Ren #4](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Kylo_Ren_4) I tweaked what Ben had told Tai in this issue, being perceived as a legacy. I believe it only brings Rey and Ren more together in the fact that they both have been set up with high expectations, doomed to fail the perceptions others had bestowed on them. We'll get more to that later.   
> [Force Power](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_power/Legends)  
> [Thought Shield](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Thought_shield)
> 
> Let’s all remember why they’re on Coruscant 😉 Lol   
> I love what you guys have to say! It gives me a good feel for how the direction of this story is going!  
> 


	35. Chapter 35

_He doesn’t know._

Rey is almost positive, given the way he had passionately spoken about them on the topic of her father, it was her first clue. Rey just hadn’t been able to connect the dots with Kylo towering over her, eyes dark and fathomless. 

Yet, his mouth had been drawn, resigned. 

She grabs for the holopad Kylo had given her, no messages, no calls. 

The same heavy stone formed in her belly. 

She would just have to find out the truth on her own. 

\----

Kylo doesn’t stay with her that night and Rey sleeps fitfully. 

**Yavin IV**

**16 ABY**

Ben couldn’t help but watch, Uncle Luke always acted so strange when he spent time with her. It certainly was different between the way his mom and dad acted. They argued a lot. 

Uncle Luke just smiled - a lot.

“Ben,” Luke caught his nephew's gaze.

Ben squeezed an eye shut, slinking back behind a pillar, he was nervous that he had been caught staring, watching out of the other eye as his Uncle started to walk towards him. 

“What is it?” Luke questions, noticing he had been traipsing around just short of the entrance to the meditation antechamber. 

Ben takes a deep breath, eyes flicking back and forth between Luke and who he had been talking with, she had walked off in the opposite direction. 

“I’ve been studying the Jedi Code,” Luke nods as Ben creates a list, “meditating, practicing my breathing exercises _and_ I found a Holocron in the archives that had not yet been opened.” He relays the last part with a slight bit of pride. 

“But -” Ben stutters, looking again, beyond to watch the new Jedi Luke had been conversing with while Ben had watched. She had been there for less than a year, and Ben was curious and he had always been observant. 

“Attachment isn’t allowed - ” Ben quotes. 

Luke interrupts, anticipating where his nephew is going with this line of questioning a slight chuckle escaping, never expecting to be chastised by an eleven year old. 

“Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, can be controlled… but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love… that's what we are teaching. But love itself will save you… not condemn you." 

_Love_ has _condemned you, fear sent you away._

Tears spring to Ben’s eyes, “Then why did my parents send me away.” 

Their conversations seemed to meander in this direction more often as of late, they had discussed a handful of times why it had been best for Ben to join Luke on Yavin, but the wound was still open and had only just begun to mend, slowly. He was still so young. Luke rested a hand on his shoulder and led him further outside the temple. 

**Coruscant**

**36 ABY**

Rey’s eyes open slowly, brought back to consciousness gently, the warm embrace of sleep lingering.

Rey can still smell the humid air and feel the stifling heat of a planet that had excessive rainfall. Her eyes drift closed, picturing errant curls and wide auburn eyes, shiny with tears, lips puckered in confusion. But she also pictured tender blue eyes, sandy hair and a soft, fond smile. 

She took in a deep breath, trying to process the memory, precious and warm but with an underlying cold malice contained in the internal voice that tormented Ben, _still_ tormented him to this day. 

Rey sighs and rolls over, gaze focused on the empty spot beside her. 

\----

Rey answers the door to a nervous Jesskia, wringing her hands in the doorway.

“How are you?” Jess asks automatically. 

Rey blinks, thinking she should be asking that same question, watching as Jesskia pushes through, followed by a droid carting a garment bag. 

“Better than you, it seems.” Rey didn’t mean to sound blunt but she had always spoken her mind and something wasn’t feeling right. 

Jessika cleared her throat, eyes shifting to the bedroom, doors wide open, baring to all that Kylo obviously wasn’t there. 

“Just shaken up, that’s all. I’ll get over it soon, after all we have a lot to accomplish before the end of today. Lord Ren and you will make quite the pair.” To Rey, the words almost fall flat. 

Rey didn’t care too much about droids doing her cosmetics while Jess worked on her hair. 

“None survived,” Rey’s eyes shoot up to Jess’s reflection in the mirror, unsettled at the degree in which she studied Rey’s reaction. 

“ _Who_ didn’t survive?” 

“Our escort, once the transport was hit, lit up like a poorly made Corellian Starship. Even so, on the off chance _any_ survived that, they did not survive Lord Ren.” 

Rey stills, watching Jessika’s reflection. She makes a blanket statement by peering back into the bedroom, one side of the bed that had clearly not been slept in and glances back to Rey, lips pursed, eyebrows raised. 

That would be the explanation for his absence. Rey wasn’t sure how to feel, she is sure how Mandalore would certainly feel, at least before their help…

“If only I could find someone who would kill for me.” Jessika’s voice dull, hands too busy manipulating Rey's hair, eyes focused on the task at hand as she talked. 

Rey had only seen Kylo fight in self defense, but Jessika wasn’t talking about self defense, she was talking about an execution. She certainly knew he was capable and has _seen_ what he was capable of. 

But that was just it, she had _seen_ what he was capable of, she had seen the light in him. 

Rey decided not to take the bait and let Jess finish primping her. 

——

“You’ll steal his breath today and stop his heart tomorrow. You look stunning, Mandalorian War-“

“ _Don’t._ Don’t say it Jess or I swear I’ll - “ Rey cut herself off as she noticed Jessika’s twinkling eyes. Okay, she took _that_ bait. 

Rey wasn’t sure she would ever understand Jessiaks sordid sense of humor, especially when Rey had heard her squeal in matters involving a dress just after revealing the death of First Order soilders.

“Kylo along with the Supreme Council will meet you before the procession.” 

——

Jessika had left her near the lifts that entered into the wing that housed the apartments. Rey was to meet the council there. 

“Lady Rey! We see you’ve coordinated.” Rey glanced down at her red dress, the laced sleeves encasing her arms all the way down to her wrists, the lace continuing to her waist only to surrender to a gauzy material that flowed gently down into a train. 

She looked back up, all the members standing in the lift wearing black. 

“Red is such a fetching color with black, Lord Ren will be pleased.”

Rey thought she was stepping into another dimension as she entered the lift, hearing the simpering agreements and affirmations that filled the turbo lift. 

As if color coordinating was the utmost importance. 

Rey tried to calm her breathing at the thought as they started their descent to the hangar bay. Thoughts of Mandalore and the previous events from yesterday still fresh in her mind, the transport, the abandoned Jedi Temple, the haggard face of Luke and his companions in shadow. 

Remaining calm flew out the window as the lift came to a halt, doors sliding open to reveal the platform along with - Kylo. 

Mask in place. 

Rey snapped, she felt the hollow underneath her eye twitch as she stated.

“I wish to speak with Lord Ren, alone, now.” 

The tension in the very enclosed space was palpable, it appeared that these members had dealt with plenty of angry outbursts that they were quick to obey, practically scampering out of the lift, just short of shoving one another out of the way. 

Once their audience was out of sight Rey’s arm shot out and grabbed a hold of Kylo’s, the material at her shoulder pulling taut, threatening to give under the strain of lifting her arm too high, pulling him into the lift with her and pressing the control panel to shut the doors. 

Rey pushes him against the adjacent wall, her actions could be perceived as violent but he towered over her, he was giant, and he dutifully stood as she manipulated his placement as the lift ascended blindly. 

“How can you wear that, _today_? Will you be wearing that at our wedding tomorrow?” 

It’s not quite how Rey thought she would start this line of questioning but it’s what came out and it may be due to what Jess put her through this morning with all her talk of executions and killing, the idea of her family in danger or it may have been the innocent dream of a young boy with wide eyes, needing to be loved, the last image choking Rey in that moment. 

And led her to say, “I am not marrying the mask, I am marrying _you.”_

She couldn’t say if she even noticed that her voice had grown thick or tears had reached her eyes. But she couldn’t look away when his hands lifted to take off his helmet, the pressurized hiss the only sound in the room. 

Her lips trembled, sucking in air, pressing her hands against his chest for support as he bared his face to her. 

The skin under his eyes were dark again, his own lips trembling as he tries so hard to reign in his own expression, brow set with exhaustion, mouth drawn. She watches as the muscle in his cheek jumps as he clenches his jaw. 

“You didn’t come to me last night.” She whispered. 

“I couldn’t -“ Kylo cut himself off, rolling his lips together. 

Rey knew who had kept him, who orchestrated the executions and her heart ached, it was close to bursting in her chest. Her hands cradled his face, feeling his breath stutter at her touch, shoulders hunching forward as he leaned closer. Kylo had given her the lesson on her reinforcing her thought shield but he had been doing more practice on himself in the past couple of weeks. Rey had no clue what had gone on the night before, she hadn’t felt him. 

“Stay with me tonight, please?” Beseeching, knowing she could be his escape, desperately wanting to be there for him. 

Their faces were already so close, it didn’t take much for him to draw closer, their foreheads pressing against the others, “I will.” He breathes.

Rey’s breath hitches as she starts to notice Kylo’s hands, which had previously landed on her hips, move upward, curiously running over the sheer lace that covered her back.

For a moment they just breathe.

“How nice of you to coordinate.” Kylo jests, knowing his council members well. 

Rey can only huff in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rey's Dress](https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/91046676_10159369626192506_2742299402604380160_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_sid=1480c5&_nc_ohc=LtP2ONuPlzYAX_Y6cEo&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=4cc894c2edc048365c10699404a1d3ee&oe=5EAC5DD0) Suggest by a lovely lady in Reylo Fic Recs Group!   
> [Ben Solo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Solo)  
> [Rey](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rey_Skywalker)  
> [Jedi Code](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Code)  
> [Jedi Holocron](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_holocron)  
> [Mara Jade](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mara_Jade_Skywalker)  
> [Jedi Praxeum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Praxeum)  
> [Yavin 4](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yavin_4/Legends)  
> [CEC](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Corellian_Engineering_Corporation)  
> [Jolee Bindo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jolee_Bindo)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Luke's wisdom in the memory about love comes from good ol' Jolee Bindo from KOTOR  
> Not sure if you've noticed but I did change the time line a bit and pushed things back 4 years in the past. I was really looking at the timeline and where events in the EU took place and trying to line them up to match where I wanted to take my story-line.  
> I also didn’t want Kylo and Rey to be too old, this storyline puts Ren at 31 standard years and Rey at 21 standard years.  
> Again it is not essential to understand what is going on but it puts everything into perspective for me while I am writing and its a little more info for you if you like that sort of thing. Any important events or timestamps that are needed to understand the plot of course I will write about in the story itself, everything else is just added info for those hardcore Star Wars nerds out there. We're really going to start getting into the thick of it here so I will go into detail about certain characters and events that I am changing from the EU to match this plot so no one gets lost, and if you do please let me know and I will be happy to make changes! As I am working on this I see it as always a WIP I haven't changed anything major as far as story line don't worry if I ever were to do that I would of course let you know. Any who, until next time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love to hear what you think!  
> [Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOgnJgegIic)

The procession was unlike anything Rey had ever seen, on the basis that it was mostly militarized, they were appealing not to the people of Coruscant but to the First Order itself. Rey also imagined the sheer numbers were to prevent any insurgents from appearing. They didn't want any repeats of the last couple of days. 

Hux had it orchestrated perfectly.

A ‘pair of power’ as Snoke had put it. 

Rey imagined the people of Coruscant were watching surely, due to the high numbers of holotech she observed surrounding them through the entire event. 

It was not a secret that Rey shared the same footing as Kylo Ren. Words such as ‘dark user’ and ‘Sith’ were used in many of Hux’s speeches. Tales regaling their chemistry on the battlefield. Their rushed marriage in ‘secret.’ Star-crossed lovers, each on opposing sides. Rey's success in suing for peace in order to be by his side. 

What a load of Bantha Fodder.

First they appeared outside the city in the sky. 

Next, they appeared where the Galaxy’s Senate Building once stood. The Imperial Senate had not convened there since the fall of the Galactic Empire, upon the Imperials downfall, the New Republic had reformed and relocated to Hosnian Prime. The symbolism was not missed by anyone. 

Last, they were off to appear at Monument Plaza, the epicenter of the ecumenopolis. 

Rey held onto Kylo’s arm, tense, looking beyond the holocast, seeing a planet under military rule, half of the galaxy answering to the First Order alone. 

And she was one of them. 

The entire day consisted of spreading the word on the Supreme Leader’s reach and power. Boasting on the addition of another system ‘joining the cause’ an even better consolation prize - her, the partner the Supreme Leader’s Lieutenant had on his right arm. 

It was no longer outlandish to claim this once rebellious insurgence, reminiscent of its predecessor, was just a group of radicals.

The First Order had become an Empire of itself, ‘a Phoenix rising from the ashes’ - as Hux put it - a tyrannical rule, and they would not be cowed. 

A fire burned hotter in Rey’s belly as the day went on.

\----

In the past, Rey had only tried to rationalize Kylo’s position with Snoke, never the First Order’s plans or their end game, as it were with the current climate. Their position, their voice.

Snoke would settle for nothing less than the entire galaxy, he had made it perfectly clear today. 

Rey’s question was: where did Kylo fit in all this? 

What really happened with Luke? 

What happened to Ben’s mother? An image of a middle-aged woman carding her fingers through dark curls, worried for her son. 

Rey was trapped in her head, asking these questions while Kylo stood unresponsive, emotionless through the day's propaganda. 

Unbeknownst to Rey, he was equally simmering under the surface.

——

The entire day had been consumed with fanfare, Rey was on edge by the time they _finally_ made it back, a council meeting due. 

Rey had no idea of Kylo’s level of control over his composure. 

Not until he pounced in the turbo-lift, suddenly losing that control. 

He was all teeth and tongue and firm hands, gripping her by the hips, fingers scratching over lace as he bid her turn around, pressing her own hands against the wall with his own, large fingers trailing between the gaps in hers, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. 

“Ren.” She gasped, heart flying into her throat, moving to pull away from his grip and wandering lips but he held firm, slipping a leg between hers, shifting his hips to press against her backside, soundly keeping her in place. 

“We’re almost there,” Rey protested again, her eyes slipping closed and mouth parting as he ran his nose behind her ear, nipping delicate skin before soothing with his tongue. 

“We don’t have time to lose.” He groaned, large hands gathering the fabric at her thighs, lifting it up and pressing the gathered cloth against her lower back as he worked his pants with his free hand, lips sucking at her neck as he freed himself. 

Rey gasped and shifted away at the sudden feel of his hot, pulsing length, pressing against her now bare skin, feeling it twitch against the globe of her ass. 

Another protest died on her lips, in all honesty, she needed it just as much as he did.

Kylo had been fighting his own demons as the day had wore on. 

Her blood had been roaring in her veins all day out of spite and anger, she had been used for someone else’s gain and it had set her teeth on edge. But now her heart continued to thump in her chest for a very different reason. Rey had been wound tight and she had a feeling Kylo could help with that, just like she could ease the tension from his as well.

A thrill ran down her gut, taking root and settling in her belly, only to bloom and spread to her core - with the knowledge of Kylo manipulating her into a position that would bring them both pleasure. 

She turned her head, Kylo automatically swiveling his head to meet her lips, his tongue thrusting and twirling around hers, swallowing his moans. 

  
  


“I want to fucking ruin your pretty dress,” he breathed, his left hand dropping to spread one of her cheeks apart, angling her hips backward so he could work his way closer. Rey moaned as she felt his hand grip himself, bringing the head of his cock to where she needed him most. 

  
  


“Sued for peace,” he huffed, slowly inching his way in. Rey could tell he had pulled back, watching himself push inside, the image made her hands clenched into fists, she braced herself against the wall. “With your tight little cunt - I would give you _everything._ ” 

  
  


They both groaned as he rooted himself deep inside her with a snap of his hips, bringing Rey to the tips of her toes as he started a punishing rhythm, the slap of skin permeating through the small enclosure.

The sound was loud and obscene, his words, filth, but Rey could only moan as his hands gripped her waist tightly, bordering on painful, pulling her back to meet him with each thrust.

She was tighter at this angle and the way he pushed inside knocked the breath out of her every time he pivoted his hips. The mixture of pleasure and pain along with the thought of Kylo stoic all day only to lose control with her was intoxicating, she could feel herself start to clench around him, muscles fluttering, Kylo answering with a strangled moan against her hair, looming over her back, his chest pressing into her shoulders. She was so close. 

  
  


Kylo’s fingers gripped her chin while his other arm created a band around her waist as he held her in place, breath leaving in huffs, blowing against her lips. Rey’s pulse was roaring in her veins, her heart, beating so fast she could feel it in her throat. 

“You _are_ everything,” he breathes against her cheek, the words so softly spoken, leaving his mouth on an exhale. 

Rey seized against him, Kylo scrambling and tightening his hold as her knees gave out, convulsing around him, oblivious to everything but him chanting in her ear, how amazing she felt, how perfect she looked - coming apart in his arms. This had triggered his own, Kylo finishing with short, tapered thrusts, burying his head where her neck met her shoulder. 

Too soon he was pulling away, Rey shivering as he pulled out, his large hands sloppily right his dress, righting both of their clothes, their destination soon approaching. Kylo gripped her shoulders, turning her around on wobbly knees. 

Their next kiss was pillowy soft, lips pliable and forgiving, bringing Rey down from the high they had both just experienced. When he pulled away his gaze raked over hers, intent on finding any reason for concern, eyes impossibly tender. Rey thought, reminiscent on the way she must have looked at him this morning, their positions now switched. 

The lift slowly came to a halt, bringing them to the floor that would lead them to the Council Chambers. They were to discuss the overall success of the promenade and last minute details before tomorrow. 

“Together?” He asks. 

Rey clears her throat, steeling herself.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hosnian Prime](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hosnian_Prime-)   
>  [Galactic Senate (New Republic)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Senate_\(New_Republic\))   
>  [Senate Building](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Senate_Building)   
>  [Monument Plaza](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Monument_Plaza)   
>  [Ecumenopolis](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ecumenopolis)   
>  [Imperial Senate](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Senate)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I thought about including the meeting in this chapter but I also wanted to get it posted tonight. : ) The First Order has been a dormant threat, present, but not exactly open about their conquests.  
> Well it's out there now.  
> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! I really appreciate your time in sticking with me on this! Chapter count has gone up! I’m trying out [Twitter?](https://twitter.com/c__ike) Lol

Rey rights her dress and smooths her hair trying to find some semblance of composure as she follows Kylo. No matter how hard she looks, trying to find any sign that he is disheveled, flustered after what just occurred, she is unsuccessful. He has fixed his hair and tunic in a way to hide any evidence. Rey felt that she could not hide anything from her shaking hands to her weak knees. 

She tugs at her dress inhaling to calm her nerves, eyes once again leading to Kylo’s profile. Rey began to run each scenario in her head, the procession, the reception, everything that could be discussed in the meeting, including Mandalore. 

  
  


Kylo may not be privy to all the goings on but he was no fool and was not kept in the dark. 

Rey needed answers. 

——

All the Council Members had joined, each settling in their seats. 

She stole a breath, clenching her hands softly in her lap while sizing up the room. 

—-

This is what he had wanted Rey to witness, a way in which this leadership could better control the core systems.

The Mandalore system had just been another cog in the machine, so far they had been able to gather enough systems with trade, protection or overall control necessary in certain areas of the outer rim. Where the lesser policed territories were more prone to gangs and mismanagement. 

The Council had been on edge and chomping at the bit to protest Rey's prescience and his. Kylos visits or even participation in political matters were few and far between. He was the Supreme Leader's Lieutenant for a reason, Kylo usually spent his time in the Outer Reaches, separated from the Core Worlds. 

Including Rey in this, Kylo had pulled what little knowledge he had, Senator Organa, always involved in matters of state.

Perhaps he had been wrong. 

She couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat. 

He found it incredibly endearing.

Suddenly the topic fell on Mandalore - and Rey went from fidgeting in her seat, to motionless. 

Kylo would have turned his attention to the purpose of their meeting - and was about to - before doing a double take. He observed from the corner of his eye, incredulous. 

Rey's force signature was very unique, he had tried several times to put it in words, to further understand it but the only conclusion resonated from the past.

Her presence was like a hot wind on an already sweltering day, too intense if exposed long enough. It was reminiscent of time spent in days long past, of sprawling gardens overrun with vegetation, the glaring sun reflected off warm waters. It reminded him of days spent running through halls of sandstone, towers and rotundas with cupolas covered in green, the ghost of his grandmother permeating through the walls. It had been years since _her_ signature had last visited him, the ghost of his grandfather haunting Kylo in her absence. 

Kylo squeezes his hand into a fist, grinding his teeth, pushing these memories away. Turning his attention back to his wife.

Who had just begun to probe the minds of each council member at the table. 

His hand shot out under the table to clasp hers, his palm big enough to hold both of her hands in a vice like grip, something akin to panic stopping his heart. 

_They would know._

Rey was still so inexperienced, clumsy in her technique. Every high ranking official had some level of training in guarding their thoughts. The practice had continued from a time where it was a necessity. 

Brendol Hux had instilled paranoia into the high ranking officers from days there was a need for it, hearkening back to the days of the Jedi. Before joining the Imperial Army, Armitage’s father had fought and served under Jedi Generals in the Galactic Empire. Brendol had been taught how to shield his mind and had passed on the skill to the high-ranking officials of the Empire, the practice continued from there. 

Rey hadn’t mastered enough control to reach their minds without making it obvious that someone went digging. 

She startled against him, one of her small hands slipping from underneath his hold, to grasp the back of his hand, a death grip as she cradled it against her lap. Kylo had to hand it to her, she was a natural at school her emotions, no one would be the wiser at what Kylo had just put a stop to. However, you couldn't say the same for his hand. 

As if they had been sucked into a vacuum for the past couple of minutes, sound returned. 

“Our first shipment of Beskar will be arriving in one standard day.” 

Captain Phasma had been recently appointed to General, upon the request of Hux. She now reigned command over the entirety of the stormtrooper program, not just a piece of it. This gained her a seat in the Council. 

“I have a mind to put forth an acquisition for the resources to first be tested on the military's armor.” 

“The Supreme Leader himself relaid new information just this morning, the ore is to be directed to the project that has been under conscription.”

Kylo could feel Rey’s gaze land on Armitage, surely noticing his simpering smile, eye contact lingering on the newly appointed General for a bit longer than may have been deemed necessary, eyes flashing. 

Kylo knew she noticed, by the moon shaped indentations that were no doubt being carved into his skin as Rey's fingernails bit into his hand, still resting in her lap. 

The others exchanged glances and Hux ended the meeting, bidding Rey and himself to remain. 

——

“Rey and I will speak with Snoke, alone.” 

Kylo would not have Armitage sitting in this audience, Rey’s indignation was starting to make him tense in his seat, the muscles in his neck sore from the tension. He needed to speak with her in private.

All the members have filed out and they are alone.

“You must be more careful,” he admonishes, only for Rey to rip her hands away, standing from her seat.

The back of his neck prickles, hair standing on end and he knows, watching as Rey’s eyes, who had been glaring at him seconds ago, turn up, her attention drawn to the holo of his Master behind him. 

Kylo turns and bows, fists clenched, biting the inside of his lip as he does so. His eyes remain trained to the ground as Snoke praises the image they both cast, a united front for the First Order to present itself, a strong stand. 

These compliments fall on silent ears, Snoke’s face then falling, lips twisting, his eyes flashing to Rey behind him. 

Kylo is so focused on Rey he doesn’t suspect until it is too late, sharp icy tendrils slithering through his mind, searching for an opening. He shouldn’t resist, not in front of her, knowing what would happen if he fought back now, just as that thought flits through his mind, the presence is gone. 

“Congratulations are in order, Mandalore has been quite - cooperative. Your planet's resources will aid in our new expansion. General Hux also has informed me on the improvements to the Imperial Palace, what a monument to call your own. Isn’t it Kylo Ren?”

\----

Rey stiffens, information she had tried to seek through the council members now presented itself. But after this day, after what she had seen, all the lies, what he said meant nothing. 

“And what of the New Republic? What do they have to say about this?” 

She watches as his mangled face relaxes, lips pulling back into a contumelious smirk. 

“No one will stop us now, once tomorrow is over I require both of your presence in the Outer Rim, to oversee preparations.” 

Rey held her breath, wanting to bare her teeth, wanting to let out any emotion that could help relieve her of everything pent up that had just been building up all day. The tryst in the elevator was already a passing memory.

Her attempt at control was a fool's errand, the chairs shook, the lights flickered and Snoke _laughed._

“Such fight in you, I do believe my apprentice has met his match.” 

The transmission ends and Rey can only think its purpose was to antagonize them both. Rey knows it is indeed true once Kylo finally turns around, looking just as tense and haggard as she feels, his face shiny with perspiration. 

The question was on the tip of her tongue, but she needed more tact, which she had done a shit job of in the meeting earlier. She couldn’t find out in the minds of others and she couldn’t ask Kylo. 

Snoke was _lying._

She knew it. 

Kylo - didn’t. 

Everything had been tossed in front of her like a great big pile of fodder and Rey wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.

\----

Kylo had led Rey to believe they were on their way back to retire for the night, but he wasn’t quite ready to let the day end on the note of the last meeting. 

He knew where to take her. 

It was quite indulgent, and a little reckless to commandeer an airspeeder, the reception of the day’s events still hanging in the air, but perhaps an unsanctioned departure would best help them stay undetected as they gained some air and what Kylo craved, much needed distance. He found himself yearning for the exhilaration he had felt on the day he had unceremoniously asked to take the Bes'ulikk fighter for a spin with Rey back on Mandalore.

  
  


Kylo unclipped the cowl he had been wearing and turned back toward a bewildered Rey, lips pursed and brows furrowed, he cocked his own eyebrow before flinging the garment outward, before settling it over her shoulders. 

“I wish to show you something.” Apprehension filled the space between them, Kylo suddenly realizing that she may not want to join him. 

The feeling was dashed as she stepped forward, “On one condition,” she smirked, climbing into the pilots seat. “I take the controls.” 

——

He was guiding her towards the Fobosi District, leading her through channels that weren’t overly populated but avoiding areas that saw less traffic, better to back slang it then run into another brouhaha. Kylo reaches out, before pulling back, hiding his wince. There was so much _life,_ too much. It would take an immense amount of concentration, reserved for mediation, to hone in on any specific persons in a metropolis like Coruscant.

  
  


The Fobosi District was a center for business and commerce for Coruscant's elite. Kylo wasn’t interested in the shops or the University at the moment however, he was directing Rey towards the Skydome. 

From the outside it was inconsequential, he landed the speeder and offered Rey a hand, marveling at how small it looked, compared to his own. 

He swallowed, leading the way off the platform to enter the glass enclosure. 

Kylo folded his hands behind his back letting her lead, gauging her expression. 

The Skydome Botanical Gardens housed many endangered fauna throughout the galaxy. The inside gave way to a heavy and humid atmosphere, the air thick and smelling of moisture. 

A spot of nature in an otherwise city of durasteel.

Rey turned to him, voice soft, “There’s a lot of - plants.” 

His step faltered but he cleared his throat, noticing her soft expectant smile, knowing this wasn’t the only reason why he brought her here. 

Kylo cleared his throat again before speaking, “The dome has been laid out to mirror the shape of the galaxy, if we take the right path, it will lead us to the planet we wish to see, its fauna, anyway.” He stilled, waiting, thinking this was a ridiculous idea. Kylo has seen her on the battlefield, dinner dress torn, blood staining the fabric along with her hands, to her, this was just - plants.

He would never admit his insecurities to anyone, it made him look so goddamn impuissant. 

"This place use to house meetings of a cult, but it died out, with the Empire." He adds, as if this would persuade her in anyway to like the oversized greenhouse more. 

Kylo held his breath, Rey taking a right turn at the forked path meant to symbolize Hydian Way, the hyperspace route that led to the Mandalore System. 

——

Rey's mind had been cultivating all the information she had received over the past couple of days. She had been waiting for the specific moment to confront Kylo, find out everything she could before the wedding and yet - 

\- here he was, showing her flowers and shrubs.

Rey had watched him the whole evening, she made sure to do so closely because he worked so hard to school his reactions but she always found the crack in his mask, one moment sticking out in her mind now as they traversed between plants with placards displaying names such as:

_Blue blossom trees - Hosnian Prime_

_Hai-Ka Flower - Jakku_

_Dalsa Flower - Kesh_

_Bafforr Tree - Ithor_

“Can you tell me about the Imperial Palace?”

Rey knew she was right on the mark as Kylo lengthened his stride so she couldn’t see his face, hands clenched behind his back. 

Kylo walks on ahead a couple of paces and Rey draws her attention to the gaping open area, a glass dome encasing a space that seems frivolous in a place such as Corsucant, with so little open room to begin with. Kylo stops and she notices what he is studying immediately, the fragrance meeting her nose, Rey spiraling into a pool of nostalgia. 

_Vormur flower - Mandalore_

She steps closer, his black clad hands a stark contrast to the fuchsia pigment, so vibrant it seemed to bleed through the petal like paint on a wet canvas. 

“Gev used to bring me a bouquet every standard year, on the day marking my adoption into Clan Beviin.” 

Rey could see his shoulders drop, her little insight opening him up to offer, “It wasn’t always called the Imperial Palace - “

Beginning to think Kylo won’t elaborate Rey begins to turn her attention to the yellow amber ferns that used to surround her farm, she hated them really, they used to grow like weeds and she would have to cut them back in order to keep farmable land barren during the dry season.

Her fingers run over the jagged edges of the plant, hoping he’ll say more without her scrutinizing. 

“You had asked, the other day, about the New Republic relocating to Hosnian Prime, they’ve been there since the Yuuzhan Vong War.” 

Rey can’t help but turn then, finding his gaze already on hers, his dark visage striking against the multi-chromatic backdrop. 

“During the Battle of Coruscant most of the planet was damaged, including the palace. Due to the desolation, the Government of the New Republic decided it would be in their best interest to leave.” 

“The palace was originally built for the Supreme Chancellor before the Galactic Civil War, the Emperor during the Empire's reign, the Chief of State during the New Republic. Snoke has the means to outfit it for me under the First Order.” 

Rey hearkens back to Snoke’s sneer and patronizing tone, then she pictures Kylo’s tense jaw. “He means for you to feel unease?” 

Kylo rolls his lips together, eyes narrowing, “I’ve lived there before. The role, ‘Chief of State’ used to belong to a Senator, Leia Organa-Solo, my mother.” 

Rey's eyes rove over his face, focusing on his auburn eyes, the same ones she saw on a different face, one fixed with concern. 

There’s a slight quiver in his chin, a dimple forming as he composes himself before dipping his head, pushing himself to say, “There's too many ghosts for me to ever be at peace.” 

Rey feels as if she is being torn, drifting in an astral plane with three points of interest demanding her attention.

Her people, the First Order -

\- and her husband. 

With him standing there in the middle of what could be considered a utopian conservatory, lush with the galaxies living, Rey can only step towards something that calls to her baser self, remembering the few stolen moments of tenderness that they had been able to share, knowing, from what she had witnessed, were the only moments he had been given in a long time. 

The words of his uncle, filled her heart until she feared it would burst.

_Love can save you._

Kylo stills when she reaches out to take one of his hands that had been clasped tightly together. He looks unsure and nervous and out of place, all polarizing from what he had been in the turbolift earlier that evening. In the glass enclosure, surrounded by the systems green, Rey takes his head in her hands and offers comfort, Kylo stooping down to meet her lips. 

Their breaths are heated, the humid air pulling at her dress making the fabric feel weighted, pulling at her hips, her hair curling against her temple, itchy as it turns into frizz. 

But as Kylo’s hands mold against her ribs, grounding her, she has never felt lighter, her mind blanks in the smallest semblance of peace.

The wedding may be tomorrow, they both may be children of war, but in that moment, encased in a fragile dome of glass, they could lean against each other for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Theed Royal Palace](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Theed_Royal_Palace/Legends)  
> [Brendol Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Brendol_Hux)  
> [Armitage Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Armitage_Hux)  
> [Amret Engell](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amret_Engell) Interesting enough, after TFA awakens Phasma would have been on the Supreme Council had she not died in TLJ. In my AU she is very much alive so Engell does not take up duties for the Stormtrooper program and Phasma is still on the Council.   
> [Phasma](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Phasma)  
> [Skydome Botanical Gardens](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Skydome_Botanical_Gardens)  
> [Fobosi District](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fobosi_District)  
> [Airspeeder](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Airspeeder)  
> [Repulsorlift](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Repulsorlift)  
> [Imperial Palace](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Palace/Legends)  
> [Chief of State (New Republic)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chief_of_State_\(New_Republic\))  
> [Hyperspace Route](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperspace_route)  
> [Hydain Way](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hydian_Way)  
> [Hyperspace Travel Times](http://www.angelfire.com/or2/blackcathome/starwars/hyperspacetimes.html)  
> [Vormur Flower](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vormur)  
> [Amber Fern](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amber_fern)  
> [Battle of Coruscant( Yuuzhan Vong War)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Coruscant_\(Yuuzhan_Vong_War\))
> 
> There was so much I wanted to add before the wedding. I hope you all enjoyed!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike) Please follow! Lol  
> I appreciate all the comments, kudos and subscriptions. Thank you!

Something wasn’t right. 

And it had nothing to do with the wedding. 

Rey’s gut felt like a hollow pit, her neck tense with the feeling that something was wrong. 

——

Jessia had woken her up early that morning in order to be prepared. Rey had felt the surrounding air press around and on her shoulders the moment Jessika had slipped on her dress, revealing the hidden slit to hold her dagger. 

“Here’s to hoping you won’t need it.” A sardonic tone returning to her voice. 

\----

Rey and Jess were both accompanied by armed guards, four in the transport itself, one more shuttle to follow. Her stomach is in knots and her fingers won’t stop twisting around one another in her lap. 

Rey had had more confidence saying her vows to a stranger on her home planet then to Kylo right now on Coruscant. 

How could she go through with it? 

She still had not heard from Mandalore.

She had still not heard from Merdit, Beviin or Gev. 

Rey knew their silence did not bode well, even after the information that had been presented to her showing that Mandalore was no different than how she left it. 

A beskar shipment had come in, the first of many. 

Everything had gone as planned.

This marriage was not a waste.

She was not a waste. 

Rey had to go through with it. 

If not for Kylo, then to prove that she could give back to her adoptive family, for everything they had done for her. 

The fact of the matter was, when thought out loud, that made her insides twist, was that she didn’t have a choice. Needlessly rationalizing in her head wasn’t going to change anything. 

Jessika motioned to Rey that they were arriving soon, the venue chosen for their wedding would be an outside garden atop the 500 Republica. Jessika had swooned upon hearing this information and Hux did not fail to repeat its name several times in the conversation he had announced the venue. 

It was perhaps the tallest building in Coruscant, housing only the planet's elite, since the First Order’s reign it had mostly been reserved for most of the top officers. 

It contained more technology than the whole Outer Rim combined. 

Rey startled as Jess took her hand, their aircraft landing on the platform. 

“I’m going to lead you to the entrance but then I must leave to take a seat, you won’t see me for sometime.”

It’s a rather odd bit of information and maybe a little more than what Rey needed to know but there wasn’t time to think more on it as she followed Jess onto the platform, passing a row of sentries as they went. 

Most of the guests had filed in, their view blocked by the parapets as Rey walked further down the gangway. 

She can barely make out the aisle, lined with vegetation from Mandalore. Everything has been planned perfectly. 

The conscious attempt to slide her eyes from the archway to Jessica felt like a physical effort , not realizing she had stopped walking until she felt Jessika’s hand tug on her elbow. 

“Come, just a little further, once you reach the entrance and the music starts, you walk down the aisle. Simple.”

Rey laughs - if it can be called that - it’s more of a burst of air escaping in a huff. 

Simple, right. 

Jess parts with her there, just at the opening of the archway that leads into the gardens. Reminiscent of the time spent the previous night.

Kylo had brought her to a piece of home, even if the gesture seemed a little too grand in Rey's eyes. 

It was often a fault in herself, when someone tried to give her anything, a feeling crawled up her spine, one akin to nervousness and...undeserving. 

Rey had trained to work hard for anything she could, the gnawing guilt of being handed things her whole life, even if those things were basic needs. How could she enjoy it when she certainly hadn’t earned it? These thoughts that had crawled inside her and taken root had been so hard to flush out, multiplying like weeds, even after years of mental maturity and facing facts, facing the assurances given to her by the same people who provided for her. 

Shaken from her self-guilt, Rey looks up as the music starts, prompting her to turn the corner, now open to an audience bordering a hundred guests, Rey making the conscious decision to overlook the holotech strategically positioned in bushes and shrubs. 

There weren’t any seats, everyone in attendance had been standing in rows, waiting for her arrival, a gap running down the center, signaling the aisle Rey would walk down to meet Kylo.

Rey clasps her hands in front of her, not sure what to do with them. She had been privy to a number of wedding celebrations ranging from different cultures, given the divergent species that lived on Mandalore. 

Almost all of them had the bride holding _something._ Rey longed for something to hold onto.

She looks up then, meeting Kylo’s eyes who stands waiting at the other side and she latches on. 

Rey doesn’t pay any more attention to the venue, the audience or the holovids. She doesn't quite notice his attire, cowl or hair for that matter. 

All she can focus on is the man she had shared those few spare moments in the Skydome. Both of them able to find solace in each other before being thrust into yet another orchestrated political showcase. 

As Rey takes her first step, she tries to picture another time, another universe in which they would have met. Would they still have been pulled together, or would they have been people of no consequence? Given the opportunity to learn one another with no bias, no opposing forces? Would they have been able to find comfort together without the intrusive intervention of others? 

Would her heart still have ached at just being able to _watch_ him. 

Watch his nostrils flare as she takes another step, watch his uncharacteristically soft lips press into a firm, tight line as he tries to compose his reaction. Rey knows better, she has seen him unravel, she has uncovered him under the mask. 

_Both_ of his masks. 

Rey has only learned in their time together, in the times that she was able to observe Kylo up close - is that she has seen _both_ sides of him. So much so that Rey has learned that Kylo is not just one person and that Ben is _not_ dead. 

She has seen pieces of Ben everyday. 

In the gardens, speaking of his mother as if he’ll never see her again. 

In the lift, torn between Snoke’s subjugation. 

Healing the cuts on her palms.

His understanding of the urge to seek the Jedi Temple. Embracing her curiosity in the force and teaching her how to control it.

His unquestionable trust.

So many clues between their time on Coruscant and Mandalore. Rey was sure in that moment, in any of the times he had defended her, sparring on the battlefield or in Council chambers, he was showing the _good_ in him, she could feel it. 

Kylo had been torn between the dark and light and he still was. Rey could picture the light now, how it felt - from subduing the Mythosaur to healing a wound - wrapped in its warmth as she collected it from all living things. Rey could show him that. 

With this new resolve, squashing the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rey draws closer to the front of the aisle. 

  
  


She’s half way when a shout rings out through the crowd, followed by another, Rey stills, eyes assessing the roof tops above the gardens.

A loud blast shakes the rooftop, all the guests alarmed and swiveling in place, murmurs beginning to sound off in the crowd at the sight of smoke, another blast sounds, this one shaking the rooftop, ultimately prompting them to start rushing towards the exit, towards Rey, panic suffocating the venue like hot, humid air. 

The sound rings in her ears as she smells smoke and another explosion tears through the air - 

\- but all she can focus on is Kylo, who has now started to make his way down towards her, shouldering panicked bodies to make way. 

She steps forward, eyes never leaving his until she is gripped from behind, fingers digging into her arm, hard enough to bruise. Rey is pulled away, bodies blocking her from Kylo’s view as she is dragged into an outcrop. 

“I’ve got her,” a voice confirms stiffly, an arm wrapping around her waist like a vice. 

Rey struggles and stumbles against the rough hold, suspecting whose got her, finding out once she twists the arm of her captor, which is more effort than Rey would have thought, especially once she turns to confirm -

\- Jess is the one pulling her away.

Only, this isn't the Jessika she’s known the past couple of days. 

Her lips set into a firm line, brow resting over her eyes in concentration. A very far cry from a blubbering mess, which had been the outcome to an event very close to this. 

“Jessika! -“ Rey pulls free, stumbling sideways but Jessika grabs for her again, shoving her towards the edge, a speeder tucked away against the hedge that lines the side of the building. 

Rey side steps - which would have been easier if she hadn’t been wearing a _dress_ \- grabbing Jessika’s wrist in order to twist it behind her but Jessika anticipated this, ready to counter step and compromise Rey's balance. 

Rey had been right to follow her gut and question Jesskias origin the other day. 

“ _Listen_ Rey, this tower is set to go any minute. Your friend, Mirta Gev is here and I will take you to her but you have to come with me, _now.”_ Her words come out in a hurried and tense low tone. 

The breath whooshes out of Rey as if Jessika had actually landed a hit, she yanks her arm back and Jess let’s go. The rooftop is already clearing and the smell of smoke is getting stronger.

Jessika growls at Rey's obvious hesitation.

“You’re a fool if you think to stay.” Jesskia’s pulls the detonator out from the formal dress she was wearing. “I’m not leaving without you, so you’re coming with me regardless of your consent.” A declaration she had rehearsed. 

Jessika’s in the process of hauling her forward while Rey simultaneously reaches backward to grab Jessika’s shoulders when Kylo’s voice rings through the throng. 

“Rey!” Kylo yell’s, the sound of a lightsaber activating, he was close. 

“What a fucking waste.” Jess grunts, putting all her body weight in order to shove Rey into the speeder. As soon as Rey has fallen, the vessel is pulling away and in midair, a final explosion, this one not far from where Rey and Jessika had just been standing, following their departure.

“ _Haar’chak_!” Rey curses, scrambling around the folds of her gown, into a sitting position only to freeze, eyes blown wide at the person sitting in front of her. 

“I know you,” she finds herself saying, bewildered. 

“And I know you, heir apparent to the Mand’alor.” Arm flying backward to rummage around and throw a cloak at her to put on. 

“You’re - ” Rey exclaims, falling back into her seat as buildings pass in a blur, he must know where they are going, Rey cannot imagine it will be long before they are caught.

“Lor San Tekka. I’m here to help retrieve the darksaber, and you.” Eyes too busy to meet hers. 

“But - I’m afraid we’ve...miscalculated.” He says between an exhausted sigh and Rey then notices the deep lines of his face, the pull of his mouth, he seemed to be around Luke’s age. She realizes what he means when the whir of engines meet their ears that do not sound like personal airspeeders. 

“Listen carefully,” he continues, eyes shifting every which way. “The First Order means to reign as the Empire once did. They have done it to many systems in the galaxy, now including yours. I've been tracking their progress and I wish I could say more, but we’ve run out of time.” Lor San Tekka quickly maneuvers, changing trajectory, their pursuers have not started to shoot, yet. 

“You have to let me go,” Rey implores, “If you’re caught they will kill you.” She points to a nearby platform, urging him to land. 

“Things did not go according to plan, I should have had two checkpoints by now.” He confirms, voice grave.

“Tell Luke to stop sending people.” Rey bursts out, all these people dead, their blood on her hands for reasons she was still trying to surmise. “No one else needs to die, because of me.” 

“Something far worse will happen if you stay. Snoke means to control you. Ren means to manipulate you.” 

_Kylo is the one being manipulated._ She wants to shout but he is moving the speedor towards an outcrop, he is slowing it down. 

"There's only one more way I can be of service. With the plan already shot to Dathomir." He states grimly, almost thinking aloud. 

Rey stumbles onto the nearest platform, and a second later, he is leaving her stranded and pulling away, the last thing she hears him say is, “May the Force be with you.” 

\----

It was the Resistance.

The holonet is streaming in with coverage of the burning Reception, putting a delay on the wedding, a crushed bride on the verge of hysteria, sequestered in safety, more propaganda. She had stopped listening hours ago. 

No mention of the lives surely lost.

No sign of Jessika.

No mention of Kylo Ren. 

Rey had not seen Kylo since he had been barreling towards her in the crowd. Eyes flashing, lips set in determination, crossing the aisle to reach her. 

She had been directed to their apartments, two Sith stormtroopers standing at the door and Rey could do nothing but pace. She whirled at the sound of a knock on the door, heart flying to her throat, thinking it may be Kylo. 

“I have orders to take you to Monument Plaza.” 

Rey had been trained for combat, experienced a couple scrimmages including the ones with Kylo. Beviin had put her through the stops, tireless hours of manual labor, lessons with her saber. Any training the Mandalorians were known for. Going to bed with sore muscles and even fresh wounds had been a common occurrence. 

But the emotional toll, and the added strain of her new force abilities were finally registering, Rey's vision blurring at the edges as she felt herself nod and follow the escort. She was reaching a breaking point. 

It had been hours since she had been found, Rey had changed into a fresh set of clothes that were suffocating, squeezing at her throat. 

Lor San Tekka's words rang in her ears the entire way to the plaza. 

Everything that had accumulated during this trip was coming to a head, Rey felt like she had been teetering the edge of a cliff, just one step away from jumping, perhaps waiting for a reason to take the fall. 

As her transport drew closer to the square she was terrified the reason was about to present itself. 

——

There were hundreds of troopers collected in Monument Plaza, along with the Supreme Council and most of the officers that had been present at the wedding. There were also many civilians to bear witness to the group collected on the raised landing. 

Upon it stood Kylo Ren, mask in place. 

Rey felt like she had been plunged into an ocean, dragged deeper by her guard, her feet held down by invisible weights beneath her, she doesn’t remember the landing and she doesn’t remember making her way to the top of the stairs in the middle of the square. 

Each member of the Supreme Council eyed her, stone faced, expressions blank as she passed. Rey’s heart climbed higher and higher up her chest with each ascension towards the top of the platform. Rey's heart beating so hard she could feel its choking pulse in her throat. 

Rey could not look away from the profile of Kylo as she made it to the top. He was hooded, cowl blowing past him as he stood, stance wide and facing someone prone on the ground, hands locked in stun cuffs.

Rey’s feet had turned to durasteel and she looked beyond the plaza, the day was ending and the light was dimming. The crowd stood quiet and expectant, it appeared that judgement had already been made in her absence. 

A guard gripped her arm to usher her forward, closer to Kylo, closer to the person subjugated at his feet. 

The blood drained from her face as she saw who it was, bile rising up. 

Lor San Tekka had not gotten away. 

Kylo turns as she is shown her place, the head of the council, meant to bear witness to the insurgent who interrupted their nuptials. 

An execution. 

“Kylo,” Rey’s voice sounds strange even to her, it was difficult to speak around her tongue which was glued to her mouth.

She can see _nothing_ beyond the cold, stoic mask. He says nothing and her chest aches at what is possibly underneath. 

But she has to try, thinking back to the day on Concordia.

“You _know_ this man. _Ben_ knew this man.” 

Rey realizes immediately that she has said the wrong thing, Kylo’s lightsaber ignites before she can finish her sentence. 

Snoke whispering in his mind. 

A phantom from the past. 

Kylo wasn't ready to face his demons, he wasn't ready to face who he had been, who he was in the eyes of someone his former self had once known. 

“He won’t tell me where the Resistance is, where Luke Skywalker is. Will you?” 

Kylo’s synthesized voice gives nothing away, it projects through his mask calm, quiet, if not a little crazed. 

It had been so long since Rey had heard it. She never fully realized how monotone, how emotionless, it made him sound until she had heard the real thing, until she had heard his sweet nothings in the privacy of a darkened room. 

Rey’s heart seizes in her chest, his words stealing her breath, eyes falling to Lor San Tekka before focusing on Kylo. 

She realizes suddenly that there is the whisper of a touch probing her shields, her arm slashes through the air, seeing red. 

“A Master who subjugates you in this manner will _never_ be mine!” 

With those words Rey has passed the point of no return, noticing the fidgeting members of the council who stand in a line behind them, to the crowd. 

Kylo _knows_...no doubt, probing San Tekka's mind.

Kylo knows that Luke was at the Jedi Temple. 

No one else could see Kylo unraveling, his saber trembling in his hands to match the unsteady cross guard in the blade. The air around him vibrates with untamed energy. 

The fact alone that he would try to go looking through her mind let’s Rey know that in this moment, no matter what she says or does, Kylo cannot be reached. Rey can detect no light in him as the plaza darkens, only illuminated by floodlights, pointed towards the raised platform as the sun sets. 

Tears spring to her eyes as she pictures the last moment she had seen him, striding towards her in the chaos that morning. Eyes bright, face clear and focused only on her amidst it all. 

Kylo turns his back to her, lightsaber buzzing as it passes by her. 

Rey makes to step closer but both guards who escorted her here seize her arms. 

Frantic, her eyes rove over the crowd, a flash of hair catches Rey’s eyes and for a split second she sees her.

_Gev._

In the crowd. Just like Jessika had said. 

She breathes in and out, in and out, her dress pulling painfully on her diaphragm as she struggles to take in deep breaths of air.

She feels it again, white flashes in her eyes, reminiscent to when Kylo and her had been in the tent with the Vong. 

Rey was losing control. 

Kylo must sense this too because he turns back around, arm outstretched, and he _shoves_ through her shield, enveloping her conscience.

She expects it to hurt, but he stills her mind and she feels herself collapsing.

The last image she sees is Kylo easing his lightsaber upward and swiftly bringing it down over Lor San Tekka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little nervous in posting this chapter. A lot of questions have been built up over these past few installments, the answers will soon be revealed. Let me know what you think! 
> 
>   
> This [concept art](https://milnersblog.files.wordpress.com/2020/02/star-wars-duel-of-the-fates-leaked-concept-art-part-1-2.jpg?w=474&h=268) was inspiration for the ending scene.  
> [500 Republica](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/500_Republica/Legends)  
> [Mando'a](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legendsrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Lor San Tekka](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lor_San_Tekkarel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Church of the Force](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Church_of_the_Force)  
> [Stun Cuffs](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stun_cuffs)  
> [Dathomir](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dathomirrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [How The Mandalorian changed the slang term E-ch-ta](https://www.inverse.com/article/60872-mandalorian-star-wars-echuta-e-chu-ta-meaning-c3porel=%22nofollow%22)  
> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> I want to thank everyone for the love! I appreciate everything you can say!

Kylo is standing above her, dressed in black from head to toe. His hair is shorter, cheeks slightly fuller and jaw softer, signs of a younger man. 

The features of a younger Kylo are twisted into taunting hatred, his expression murderous. 

Rey has never seen him so unhinged, and it is directed towards her. 

Rey is laying on the ground at his feet.

“N-no.” She’s trembling as he lifts the hilt, a lightsaber that is not his own. 

Kylo’s lips curl into a sneer, his nostrils flaring as he asks, “Why do you even want to live?” 

The end of his saber is pointing towards her, Kylo activates it, and in doing so, impales Rey in the chest. 

* * *

Rey is shaken awake, gasping for breath. She shoots up from the bed, grabbing the arm of the person who woke her, in a death grip. 

Rey desperately tries to shake the drowsiness, her brain still in a fog from Kylo, her breath coming out in pants. Her mouth is dry, her throat feeling like sandpaper as she gulps in air and swallows. 

She clutches at her chest, still feeling the sickening burn as if the lightsaber had speared her. 

The events of the day before come flying back. Her eyes flash to the silhouette beside her bed, the one responsible for pulling her from the horrible memory. 

“Jessika, I saw - “

“Yes I know,” she huffs, “She was insistent on going and she was right, will you come with me? Now?” 

Jessika is already pulling away the covers from Rey. 

“San Tekka, the old fool. He pulled quite a stunt and you are no better off if we don’t get you off-world.” She’s grunting out these words while throwing clothing on the bed for Rey to dress.

The loud clang of her scabbard falling on the bed calls Rey into action. 

“We have a name in Mando’a for someone who disrespects the dead. I hardly call an execution a _stunt.”_ She spits, grabbing her saber, willing her hands to stop shaking, her vision still fresh, the past still real. 

“I’ve been called them all, I assure you.” Jess doesn’t break her stride, pulling open the doors of the suite and heading towards the front door. Rey quickly changes, dons her sword and blaster and follows close behind, throwing a cloak over her body to hide the weapons. 

“I will take you to see Gev but we have to hurry, take this.” 

Rey stills in the middle of the sitting room, frozen in place, throat closing shut at the sight of the lightsaber hilt in Jessika’s hand. 

“How did you get this?” Afraid to take it, almost expecting the metal to burn her skin, or cause the same sensation of her hand being cut off, like before. 

“I’m not the only one here,” is all Jess elaborates on, pushing her arm out further towards Rey impatiently. 

The metal is cold and not at all warm as Rey’s fingers gingerly curl around the hilt, her fingers running over the ridges as she grips it in her hand before clipping it to the belt that houses the holster to her blaster. 

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Rey’s not sure where the sentries are, who were standing guard outside her door, but by the way, Jessika carries herself and slinks through the walls and corners, she would not be wrong in her assumption on who dealt with them. 

Jessika already has an airspeeder outside in alcove as they make their way down what appears to be a service hatch after they’ve made it to the first level, avoiding the lift and in turn crawling through the air ducts. With each level they descend, the realization that Rey may not be coming back starts to settle in on her mind. 

She checks her mental shield and surges on. 

* * *

They soar through the night air, “We have to stay low, we don’t have much time.” 

Rey can only stare at Jessika’s stone brow, eyes set and determined as she weaves within buildings. The night air was quieter than Rey had seen the previous night, The First Order no doubt inflicting curfew, and there were sure to be patrols. 

“You came highly recommended?” Rey questioned, recalling what Kylo had said, the thought of him twisting her mouth and clenching her heart, her eyebrows lifting as Jess side-eyed her. 

“No one suspects a blubbering idiot,” Jess replies wryly. “It wasn’t easy, I was tasked with watching you, Beviin had old contacts that are now with the Resistance.” 

_Beviin_

Rey’s heart stops at the mention of her adoptive father. 

“Is it true,” Rey croaks, “About Mandalore?” 

“Afraid so,” Jess grouses. 

Rey studies her for a moment, the scenery blurring past. “Dandoran is a smugglers moon, a lot of pirate factions, we had a couple of people joining our clans who were escaping from that planet.” 

Jess grips the controls, her knuckles turning white, “Slavery isn’t the most ideal way to spend one’s childhood.” A sardonic tone back in her voice, ending Rey’s questioning before it could begin. 

Rey looks beyond, soft-light beginning to breach the ends of the horizon, the morning was not far off. 

“Lor San Tekka...he -” 

“Our plan had gone to shit. Alright? More sentries were added last minute, a call made by the Council before we were able to receive more intel. He -” Jess slams her hand against the controls, released from the crass bravado she had donned in the apartments while calling him an ‘old fool.’ 

“In a last-ditch effort, he thought to be a martyr no doubt, surely after realizing that he wasn’t going to get you to the rendezvous point.” She ends this with a quiet sigh. 

“If only he had listened -” 

“No, _you_ listen, “ Jessika breaks Rey off fervidly. “Your planet made the decision they did because they believed they had no other choice, given the circumstances. Just think for a moment, of what will happen if you stay.” 

_Snoke means to control you, Ren means to manipulate you._

Rey knows she’s right, the previous night made it very clear that she couldn’t stay. Her shoulders cave in on themselves, as she rolls her lips together, trying to gain control of her rapidly beating heart. 

After everything she had said to Kylo, after everything she had promised. If she had any sense of self-preservation at all, it would be impossible for her to stay here. 

Maybe it was a miscalculation, maybe it was fool-hardiness but at that moment, picturing Kylo in his mask, lightsaber ignited. Rey knew that she was not enough to help him. The thought made her eyes sting and breathe in air through her nose to clear her mind. 

And her vision - Kylo had killed that person out of hate and anger, she feared he was only regressing. 

She had held onto Kylo this long and people had died for it.

Rey takes another breath through her nose, letting it out through her mouth. Her head-clearing as they approach what looks to be a warehouse. 

“We’re here.” 

* * *

Rey almost feels like her legs could give out as she spots Gev along with a small party gathered on a small platform near an exhaust duct. They embrace instead. 

“We are to set the charges and then leave.” A familiar voice states. Rey careens her head beyond Gev to get a better look. She couldn’t be sure, but she suspects he was one of Luke’s companions at the Jedi Temple, the one that had sounded unimpressed and very impatient. In the morning light she could see his strong jaw shadowed with stubble and dark hair. 

Radio chatter is picked up on a commlink, he curses and Rey is positive it is him. 

“Not surprising there, but I thought we had more time, the First Order are on their way here.” 

This springs the group into action, climbing through the air ducts and into the warehouse itself. Rey walks over to a cargo crate to look inside. 

“Beskar!” she exclaims, the shipment aforementioned by Hux.

Gev joins her, “Poe’s learned it’s for something reminiscent of the Galactic Era.” Her eyes flash, Rey knowing that her long time friend has no tolerance for the long-dead Empire. Gev, while talking, had gestured towards the leader who had been with Luke at the temple. 

“Gev,” Rey swallows around a lump that had begun to form in her throat, “Mandalore? Is Merdit alright? Beviin?” She can’t quite form complete sentences. 

To Rey’s dismay, her friend nods. “The extra troops I had mentioned were sent to the planet. At first it looked like they were there to help. But one day they seized control, Keldabe is - not good. The Vong are helping them. We have not heard from the capital for some time.” 

Rey grips her arm, unseeing the rushing members around them, setting the charges. 

“What of my family?” 

Gev grips Rey’s elbow for support, “Beviin was at the capital when the coup started, Merdit was at the farm. We haven’t heard from Beviin, he is acting Mand’alor indefinitely.” 

Rey rubs her hands over her face, trying to compose herself, not doing the best job of it. 

Gev grabs her hands and places some demolition in them.

“Here, let’s put these to good use.” Her smirk bordering malicious.

As they stick the charges to the cargos interior wall, the sound of ion engines begin to the warehouse. 

“They’ve spotted us!” 

Gev and Rey are forced to separate as shots ring through the hangar, both taking cover behind opposite cargo crates. Rey can hear shouts from the Resistance as they volley with their blasters from above the rafters. Rey turns to see that she can’t find Gev and moves between cargo containers, hopefully back to where she came. She weaves between the obstructions, hearing shouts and the insistent blaster fire. They need to leave as soon if they have any hope of escaping. 

As Rey rounds the corner, the air begins to thicken and press down on her. She hears a shout along with the sound of a lightsaber deflecting a blaster and Rey begins to _run._

Past a few more obstacles and she sees him, blade poised in the air ready to swing at Poe and Rey doesn’t think. Hand flying to the hilt on her utility belt she surges forward and ignites the blade, blue rising to deflect red.

Rey cries out during the point of contact, putting all her weight into the lightsaber, pressing it against the unsteady red blade of her husband as he towers over her.

She cannot see his expression but she does notice his hesitation, a foot freezing in place before taking a step forward, bearing down as he looms over her. 

“Go!” Rey is yelling behind her, not looking back to see if her command is headed. It’s taking all her concentration to keep Kylo at bay, she is severely outmatched.

The saber is heavy and the blade, powered by the crystal inside, seems to have a mind of its own. Rey feels the familiar tug in the force, requiring her to control her power to wield the sword. She understands now wielding such a weapon is half skill, half willpower. 

Spinning backward she pulls her beskad from the scabbard on her back, wielding sword and saber. 

Kylo stills in place as he watches her stance and extinguishes his blade, quickly holstering it. 

Rey takes a step back as his hands begin to lift. Terror blurs her vision and she is suddenly so afraid to see what is underneath, wishing, for the first time, he would keep his mask on. She was afraid seeing his face would undue the resolve she had just built up in her mind on the way here.

The pressurized hiss fills the space between them, blocking out the sounds of the scrimmage. 

What she sees, makes her take a second step back.

Kylo’s face is gaunt, hair brushing across his face, limp with sweat. Rey can hardly recognize him when she looks into his eyes encircled by darkened skin. Once dark auburn eyes giving way to a lighter amber color lining the edges. 

Rey ignites the lightsaber while brandishing her sword, shaking as tendrils of a dark aura encircle him, threatening to consume her, it’s presence playing with her emotions, digging up pain and anger. 

“I wanted so badly to think you knew _nothing_ of Mandalore.” She croaks stepping closer, noticing the way his eyes flash. 

“I was so sure you would choose me.” Kylo canters, nostrils flaring as he exhales, fingers twitching as he reaches for his hilt. 

“Was it you? Did you order the troops you sent for the occupation?” The last word makes her chin tremble before falling into a sneer, thrusting the saber forward, Kylo rising to meet it with his own. 

Rey jolts, breathless as she watches the blades collide, suddenly having an out of body experience. She hadn’t meant to lash out but she finds her arm raising again, gritting her teeth as he counter-attacks, red meeting blue. With a grunt, she brings forward her beskad, needing both weapons to push away his long blade. 

"You were manipulating me!"

Rey is sucking in air through her gritted teeth, countering by bringing her sword up to swipe at his saber. 

  
  


Kylo’s lip trembles and Rey falters as he pushes back, grabbing the hand that holds her sword. 

  
  


“Everything I feel for you is real.” He rasps, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, eyes tracing over her lips. “But you, like everyone else, thought to change me.” 

Rey swallows, “You’re right, I was wrong about you.” A breath stutters out of his mouth, his hand holding hers to her sides tighten, drawing her closer, her arms tensing as his fingers wrap fully around her wrists. “I was wrong to believe you when you said Ben was dead. He will always be a part of you. Just like Kylo Ren.” 

The darkness is a part of him, just like it’s a part of her. Perhaps it was easier for Rey to resist it at first, it had been her only exposure, she had witnessed what it could do. 

“I never meant to change you.” She breathes in. 

Kylo takes a step closer, stooping his shoulders, and her stomach bottoms out, thinking that he may kiss her. Afraid that she may let him. It was so easy to dissociate the man behind the mask. It was so easy to think in absolutes when there seemed to be a faceless person behind injustice. But standing here, in front of a man who was so clearly hurting, someone she had found solace and companionship not 2 days earlier, Rey was once again torn. There was no right answer. 

His throat bobs, “I can’t go back,” eyebrows furrowed, eyes glistening, Rey can see Ben inside the shell of Kylo Ren. 

She surges on, fervent, and suddenly so desperate. “I’ll help you.” Not sure at what point his hands had stopped gripping her wrists, sliding down so they cradled their hands between them instead, sabers are forgotten, hilts inactive, sword laying limp at Rey's side. 

Before he has time to answer, Gev calls out, “Rey!” 

Stormtroopers turn the corner in the opening of the crates, just as Gev and a few other members of the Resistance find them. 

They’ve run out of time. 

Gev’s eyes are pleading but the rest look suspicious upon witnessing troopers point their guns at eyes falling to see whose arms are wrapped around hers. 

The impending explosion decides for them, the sound rocking the hangar and pulling everyone apart as one demolition charge goes off way too close for comfort. 

Chaos ensues as troopers start to fire upon the adjacent group, Rey had stumbled further from Kylo and a shot knicks her in the arm, pulling a shout of surprise from her lips. She is quickly distracted from the cauterized wound as someone from behind grabs her forearm and _yanks_ \- hard enough to feel the sensation of her shoulder almost slipping from its socket - and pulls her into a punishing run. In doing so, Gev saved her life as a demolition charge went off by the crate she was just standing in.

The warehouse is falling apart around them, rafters collapsing, taking every bit of Rey’s concentration in dodging flying debris as she and Gev run. 

Gev is not so lucky. 

A piece of metal siding crashes down, effectively barricading their exit, a lone piece pinning her leg beneath, a shriek pulling itself from Rey’s lips as a sob seeps through Gev’s clenched teeth. 

Rey falls to her knees, looking up to see the others too far ahead to have noticed, uselessly trying to pull at the largest piece that has her friend's leg pinned. 

“I can’t - I can’t.” Gev is shaking beneath her, trying helplessly to lift the metal along with Rey. 

Rey's mind empties, remembering a time when Kylo had outstretched his arm, in a just as dire situation, effectively _slowing_ down their falling speeder that had been barreling toward the underbelly of Coruscant. 

She closes her eyes, hand hovering over the spot that has Gev’s leg pinned. It’s hard to concentrate over the sound of the burning building and debris falling around them, crashing against the floor. The metal is so _heavy_ , figuratively, and literally, sweat collects on her brow and she can feel one droplet slide down the bridge of her nose. 

Rey squeezes her eyes closed tightly, willing the beam to lift. 

It doesn’t budge. 

“Rey just go!” Gev starts to urge. 

“No!” She grits out, suddenly cursing the Force. What was the point if she couldn’t use it to save someone she loved?

A sudden wave falls over her consciousness and she feels it then, the ability to pull energy from the air around her and manipulate the debris beneath her hand, giving Gev just enough time to pull her leg out with a sharp hiss. 

As Rey pulls Gev to her feet, throwing one of her arms around her shoulders for support, they both look up to see Kylo has caught up to them, along with a platoon of stormtroopers standing behind him. 

The tell-tale sensation of delicate tendrils reach her mind then and Rey knows she hadn't lifted that beam all on her own. 

Hope surges in her breast as he stands, helmet limp in his hand. 

“Rey, I will let her go, but please,” He implores, throat bobbing. Kylo's eyes are bright and clear, auburn, so dark the color blends in with his pupils, no trace of amber. “Come with me.” A freehand rises to reveal an open palm, stretching towards her. 

Her vision tunnels, as she gasps for breath, eyes wildly searching for an escape as Gev trembles against her, clearly in excruciating pain. 

Rey steels here resolve, her decision had already been made once she spoke out against his master in front of the Supreme Council and the crowd that had collected for an execution. Rey would not be subjected to that kind of future and she couldn’t help Kylo while trapped under someone else’s subjugation. 

A fist squeezes her heart upon realizing once more-

\- she wasn’t enough.

  
  


The sound of engines permeates the space that had been shot through with explosives and someone is yelling for them to _run._

Shots ring out from the hovering craft, effectively drawing the troops fire away from them, and almost as if the building was working with her, a chunk of the ceiling above them gives out only to fall and separate Rey from Kylo and the troopers. 

Gev and Rey both limp towards people waving their hands to hurry, Rey's vision begins to blur around the edges as Gevs weight and inhaling fumes from the fires begin to take their toll, not to mention the cauterized wound on her arm. 

Within moments they finally make it to the opening and are pulled into the aircraft just as quickly pushing away from the hangar. 

Rey cannot see Kylo and she couldn’t tell if he had made it after the final blast decimated the warehouse containing the planet's first shipment of beskad. 

Turning her head, looking for Gev to make sure she is being tended to, thankfully by someone who appears to know what they’re doing as they examine her friend's leg. 

Rey stumbles to the seat in the Cargo hold, outfitted with seats, this ship looks to be Corillean made, and more specifically, crafted and equipped for hyperspace travel. 

They'd made it. 

Rey had successfully left behind Coruscant, Snoke's possession, and Kylo's blind subservience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kylo’s Eyes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWAVxgcXgAAp-8p?format=jpg&name=medium)   
>  [Photo Credit](https://twitter.com/ap__marvel/status/1252024641213915146?s=21)   
>  [Rey's Vision](i.redd.it/juc7fov7g1m41.jpg)   
>  [Jessika Pava](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jessika_Pava)   
>  [Dandoran](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dandoran)   
>  [Class-A Cargo Container](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Class-A_cargo_container)   
>  [Sith Eyes](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Eye/Legends)   
>  [Dark Side of the Force](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_side_of_the_Force)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I took a break to write a fic full of fluff you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271676/chapters/55731115)
> 
> [Galaxy Map](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/1/10/MainGalaxy.png/revision/latest?cb=20130325041255)  
> [Sequel Trilogy Map](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/fa/20/dbfa204624abbb0ff05855477829c6ae.jpg)  
> [Hapes Cluster (Hosnian Prime)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/21/HapesClusterMap-TEA.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20090903052149)  
> New Republic Location  
> [Force Suite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb2zuegwcwk)  
> 🎶

Rey’s hand flies to her forehead as she comes to, this time lying down on a cot. She attempts to sit up with a groan only to find a pair of hands helping her.

“Rey!”

“I knew I didn’t like that guy,” she grumbles, her eyes slowly opening to see Gev beside her along with -

“Can someone please explain to me what happened?”

Luke only sits silently across the room, looking gruffer then when she last saw him.

“I’ll be more than forthcoming, but there is one thing we must do, and it’s for our protection.”

Rey gingerly pulls her legs to the edge of the bed, eyes scanning her surroundings, rock and overgrown vegetation seeping through the mortar line the walls.

“Poe knocked you unconscious to keep Kylo unaware of where we are. Your shields in place?”

Rey nods silently.

“The little _peedunky_ was operating under my orders but he could have thought of a way that was more...amenable,” Luke grumbled while scooting closer. Rey lifted her eyebrows, seeming to share his train of thought. As if there was ever an ‘amenable’ method to hinder someone unconscious.

“I intend to show you how to ‘sever’ your connection with the Force. I use this term broadly as it takes years of meditation and practice. Essentially, I will be creating a shield, very similar to what you have learned, but this will block your signature to anyone who is Force-sensitive.”

“But mostly Kylo.” Rey finishes for him, folding her hands in her lap. Luke nods.

“The First Order cannot know where we are.” Gev chimes in, her eyebrows furrowed in trepidation.

Rey had not felt his presence and would not dare try, for fear of what they suggested. It wouldn’t bode well to experiment and see what would befall these people, wherever they were, if Kylo were to follow her here.

“Is it like this...for anyone who is Force-sensitive?” Rey asks cautiously, her eyes lifting to study Luke’s. Her question refers to his fear of detection, of Kylo being able to find Rey so easily through a mental tether that seems to link their minds together.

“I will get into the nature of your relationship with my nephew. But for now, we must act quickly.”

Rey swallows around the lump in her throat, closing her eyes.

* * *

A loan tear leaves a wet trail as it slides down her cheek, eyes closed as Luke finishes his instruction, guiding her through meditation. She is reminded of Kylo in the way he had instructed her with visuals and emotions.

“Good, I believe that will hold, for the time being.”

Effectively cutting her off from Kylo Ren.

Luke clears his throat upon rising from the derelict chair made from wood, the legs creaking as he stands. He looks from Gev, who had silently watched through the process, and then back to her.

“I suggest you get some rest -”

Rey huffs out a breath, unable to hold it in as she states, “I have had enough rest, seems to me with everything going on, I have stayed in the dark too long. I want answers -”

“Follow me then,” he smirks.

Rey blinks as Luke leaves the room, leaving the door open behind him, not waiting for her to follow. She looks back to Gev and her friend shrugs, “A bit loopy that one.”

* * *

Luke leads Rey and Gev through hallways laid with ancient stonework, some structural areas looking dubiously sound. These ruins were old, leading Rey to believe whoever made them home recently hadn’t been here for very long.

They pass through a clearing that momentarily gives Rey a view of the outside. A planet lush with vegetation and towering rock, thick vines draping over their cliff sides. She is able to make out a meeting taking place as they enter through another alcove, opening to a ______ that lends room to fighters and all manner of tech. Rey freezes in place when her eyes fall on a Bes'uliik fighter.

“Is my father here?” She turns to watch Gev confirm.

“Merdit conscripted Luke’s help once the uprising on Mandalore began. He knew we needed to get you out of Coruscant.”

“Merdit knows Luke?”

Gev nodded, “From what I’ve surmised, there was talk of a “Jedi Coalition” and in seeking their aid we’ve sought help from the Resistance as well. Luke helped Mandalore during the Yuuzhan Vong War.”

A Jedi Coalition, led by Luke? Then what of Rey’s visions? Kylo showing an enclave burning?

Not all of the Jedi had perished. Like Kylo had originally thought.

This new information had Rey reeling.

They approach a round table, signs that could be roughly interpreted as a meeting taking place around it. A couple of figureheads stand at attention and one of them -

“Merdit!” Rey cries, his warm arms encircling her for a brief hug. He squeezes her before quickly stepping back.

“ _Su cuy'gar!_ \- "Hello!"

Rey chuffs, the sound of her native language a balm to her heart. “ _Su cuy'gar! Buir_ " Merdit eyes soften at her Mando’a endearment for father.

Merdit turns to lead introductions, “Rey, this is the founder of the Resistance, General Organa, including the leader of the military, Vice Admiral Holdo. Along with Admiral Akabar King to the Mon Cala Monarchy and lastly from the Ikkrukkian Government, Prime Minister Grist.”

Rey’s eyes survey the group as she is introduced to each one respectfully, she found General Organa’s gaze on her a little too long for her liking.

“You’ve already met Grand Master Skywalker,” he gestures to her side.

Suddenly the weight of Luke’s lightsaber pulls at her belt and Rey quickly looks down, unclipping it to hand it over to him.

“I believe this is yours?”

“Keep it kid, you’re going to need it.”

“I’m afraid he’s right Rey.” General Organa speaks for him, slanted eyes peering at her behind a hesitant gaze.

“I want nothing to do with this,” Rey emphasizing the same statement she had made in the Jedi Temple. If they needed Rey to draw her beskad sword she would gladly do it. But she would not hold a Jedi weapon that contained so much pain. The clang of the metal hilt hitting the round table emphasizes her point even further.

Rey looks to Merdit, Luke, and back to High Command. “Your plan on taking back Mandalore? How may I be of service?” Her subject change does the trick, at least for now, the flitting look the General sends her way before directing her attention back to the holomap doesn’t sit well with Rey.

“Commander Dameron’s unorthodox approach to interfering with the First Order’s beskar supply run seemed to work - to an extent.” Organa seemed a little reluctant to admit the last bit.

Ah, the _peedunky_ as Luke referred him to.

The General clicks a button and the holomap centers on the Mandalore system, all inhabited planets.

“If we continue these ‘interferences’ we will slow down their progress on an Imperial reminiscent superweapon.”

“What about Mandalore?” Rey interjects, eyes roving around the table. “What is the plan to stop the Vong and the First Order occupation?”

Merdit steps in, “This, is a little less straight-forward. Mandalore is experiencing civil unrest, as well as an occupation. Imperial sympathizers have crawled out of the woodwork, creating factions that are partnering with the opposing forces.”

“The Resistance can perform any sort of supply interference they wish, I want to be involved in the taking back of Mandalore.”

Merdit glances over at Luke before continuing, “We were hoping you’d say that. This is where we need the darksaber. In a time like this we hold out hope that such an ancient artifact, a symbol will rally all Mandalorians to follow the one who wields this weapon. The one who will become the next Manda’lor.”

“So Boba Fett really is gone,” Rey whispers, the thought hard to believe. He had lived long past a normal life-span, the ability to do so created by the same alien-race who had made his father.

“And the Darksaber…” she trails off, regretting what they’ll say next.

“If you can wield it, the retaking of Mandalore is possible.”

Hope.

That was their plan.

The sour feeling of doubt and skepticism rose up her throat like bile, that cynicism constructing words. “A fool's hope,” she murmurs, inspecting the map.

“I’ve already failed in securing peace, who’s to say I am the right choice?”

Merdit rests a hand on her shoulder. “You know as well as I do by now this was Snokes plan of action all long. Requiring another force-sensitive under his control was a consolation prize.”

Rey bristled at the term, she was done being manipulated and she was done with blindly following orders.

“The Darksaber requires someone to be force sensitive?” This question is now directed towards Luke.

“From what we could deduce yes. Lor San Tekka has helped unveil old texts associated with the weapon's origins. He helped us track it to Coruscant.”

A lull settles over High Command at the mention of his name. They had already signaled his passing while Rey had been unconscious. This pause is meant to call the gathering finished and everyone dispersed.

Luke remains, “I have every intention of showing you how to wield the saber. With the force temporarily blocked, for now, there is only so much I can teach you.”

_Teach?_

“Merdit, if I may speak with you?” General Organa interrupts what Rey was going to say next.

Luke directs Rey and Gev towards the mess area.

“Who is she?” Rey wonders out loud, the Resistance was just in its infancy and Rey wasn’t familiar with the New Republic's military.

Luke walks on ahead, “She’s your mother-in-law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Su cuy'gar! - "Hello!"; literally: "So you're still alive."  
> Buir- Father  
> Peedunky: This Huttese insult was roughly equivalent to "punk."  
> [Rey and Kylo Suit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxiq1CevzAorel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Shedu Maad](https://techcrunch.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/SWGE_Concept-Art_2.jpg)  
> [Shedu Maad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shedu_Maadrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Sever Force](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sever_Force)  
> [D'Qar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/D%27Qarrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Academy_\(Shedu_Maad\))  
> [New Jedi Order](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/New_Jedi_Order)  
> [Jedi Coalition](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Coalitionrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Old Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Praxeumrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Hosnian Prime](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hosnian_Primerel=%22nofollow%22) New Republic Location  
> [Hapes Cluster (Hosnian Prime)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/21/HapesClusterMap-TEA.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20090903052149)  
> [Mirrobright](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mirrorbrightrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Bloodline Novel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bloodline_\(novel\)rel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Hapes Cluster (Hosnian Prime)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/21/HapesClusterMap-TEA.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20090903052149)  
> [Resistance High Command](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resistance_High_Command)  
> [Mon Cala Monarchy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mon_Cala_monarchy)  
> [Gial Ackbar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gial_Ackbarrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> [Ikkrukkian Government](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ikkrukkian_government)  
> [Prime Minister Grist](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Grist)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!  
> A lot of questions will be answered within these next couple of chapters.  
> And don't worry, Rey and Kylo won't be separated for long. ; ) 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! 
> 
> I started a new fic based on a prompt recently that really has been helping me get back in the groove, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671014/chapters/59617534)
> 
> I appreciate everyone's support and for those who are still enjoying this fic! : )

After the end of it all, debriefings, tours, introductions, Rey is finally able to return to her assigned dormitory to face her own thoughts. It is only then, locked in her room that she lets the tears fall.

They tickle her cheeks and make her skin itch as the salty trail begins to dry before she swipes them away, scrubbing her face with her hands as she catalogs everything that had happened. Everything in the past couple of weeks. 

Rey worries at the thought of her mind drifting to Kylo, not sure if that would open the shield Luke had continued to make sure was still in place throughout the day. She thought Beviin was relentless, but training one’s mind was a whole different skill compared to training one’s physicality. 

Rey had created a wide berth between her and the Resistance, mostly sticking with Gev. She had spent too much time with Jessika and if she saw the _peedunky_ \- she would most likely return the favor. 

She was very wary of Luke but he had known Kylo, Rey had seen Luke in his memories. There were only so many pieces Rey had been able to gather in the time that she knew Kylo and perhaps Luke would be a different outlet. Kylo had believed Luke dead, there was something missing, someone’s story did not add up. 

  
And Ben’s mother...

She had aged so much since Reys visions. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized Leia.   
  
  


Laying down on her cot, she decided to find out more in the morning, Rey agreed to meet Luke and in doing so would hopefully get some answers in the process. 

  
  
  


* * *

_Rey stands in front of a Pavilion not so dissimilar from the one on Sheddu Maad._

Yavin 4, _her unconscious makes out._

_The person she embodies stands before a collapsed hut, without warning bolts of lightening and descends and befell the Jedi Temple. She watches in horror as the building goes up in flames, decimated. The smell of acrid smoke and burning vegetation sting her nostrils as she coughs._

_Desperately taking in a breath -_

Rey wakes. 

There’s no burning building and no debris. She’s not on Yavin 4, she is on Sheedu Maad, reunited with one of her Father’s. 

Left gasping in her bed Rey cycles through what she had seen, a different picture compared to what Kylo had shown her in a fit of anger. 

Kylo had pictured himself as the destruction of the Temple when it hadn’t been him at all. 

_An outside source. Snoke._

Rey felt the truth deep in her bones. 

Throwing her legs over the side of her bed, Rey is more emboldened to see Luke.

* * *

Rey doesn’t know Luke and she doesn’t trust him, but he is the only one she knows who can answer her questions about Kylo and the Force. That is until she sees two others in deep conversation with the man in question. 

“You may have coupled the Resistance with the Jedi Coalition. The aforementioned was necessary in the Yuuzhan Vong War, but I don’t like them here, so close to the students. I will _not_ make them soldiers.”

Rey awkwardly stood by, contemplating waiting or coming back. This was obviously an impromptu conversation, given they were having it right here while an all manner of people could eavesdrop. This led her to believe the argument was off-topic, such passionate declarations made in the prescience of strangers usually were. 

One turns and Rey recognizes her immediately, from Ben’s memories. 

The other, who had been arguing with Luke just before she arrived, stepped forward. 

“This is the one who has a force connection with Kylo Ren?” 

Rey blinks, it seems this person just lacked any tact. 

“Are you sure?” 

Luke grunts, “I knew the minute I saw her terrible Juyo stance, just like my nephew.” 

Rey stills, “You so openly call him that?” She murmurs, seeing it again, a different side that had somehow been twisted through Kylo’s perception. Shaking her head, a memory of Luke standing above, murderous gleam shining in his eyes. 

There were still parts of the story she was missing. 

“I hid from our family ties once, I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Luke supplies, voice somber, his companions shift beside him, sand grating against the stone beneath their feet. “But I’ll leave further details to Leia. Follow me.” 

Rey matches his stride, the missed introductions not lost on her. Glancing back the two Jedi watch them leave. 

The question rose up before she could stop it, “You fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War? Why is the Resistance operating outside the New Republic?” 

Rey had never been interested in politics. Perhaps it was the close proximity that usually occupied Merdit’s and Beviin's late-night conversations or the fact Rey asked for more sparring lessons to avoid other concepts that Beviin could have taught her instead. She felt foolish. On the family farm in Mandalore, it was so easy to think these things would never concern her, Manda’lor had never been her ambition. Rey could often be found in MandalMotors seeing her time was better spent there, honing her skills that also matched her interests. Beviins position had solely been given based on circumstance and trust. 

_Everyone_ thought that Boba Fett would outlive most of them. He had cheated death more than most, and he _did_ cheat it by unnatural means. 

Rey may have not been interested but she was observant. With the problem-solving engineering and combat training required, it was only natural. Rey wouldn’t make the same mistakes she had made on Coruscant. 

Luke remained silent, directing them back towards the atrium where she had met High Command the day before. 

* * *

Dark auburn eyes assess her as the person the gaze belongs to sits across from her. They are Ben's eyes. 

“I’m going to be honest and from what Luke tells me it will be in our best interest if you know the truth.” 

Rey looks between brother and sister. Considering the family ties, it was obvious this garnered more accessibility to information than the normal chain of command. 

“But first, I welcome any questions you may have.” 

She stills, not quite expecting the open expression on her face. Indeed, this is what Rey had been waiting for, answers. She just didn’t know where to begin but most importantly, which questions were deemed top priority. 

“Kylo -“ Rey rolls her lips together “feels the Jedi Temple was his fault.” Images burn behind her retinas as the night's memory flashes through her mind's eye. 

Brother and sister trade looks. 

“The fault lies with me, which is why I intend to make things right.” Luke leans his weight against a nearby table carved from stone, archaic carvings lining the top. 

“I don’t see how I can help from a Jedi’s perspective, I am not welcome.” Rey intercedes, remembering the stares of the two elders. They associated her with Kylo, with the First Order. 

  
  


“But you plead your case like the Jedi. Laying down your saber and speaking your piece.” Leia supplies, her gaze never leaving hers. 

She was referring to when Rey had rejected the lightsaber. 

Leia's watchful gaze did not falter. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet. A mission that doesn’t involve the Jedi, but one that would liberate your people.” 

Rey shifts her weight, standing straighter. 

“I will send for her, but please get something to eat and I will have her fetch you when she is ready to give you the information.” 

Rey nods, looking between her and Luke, the conversation seemed to be over. Luke’s eyes had glazed over, staring off into the tree line whereas Leia was fiddling with her communicator. 

This certainly was a familial thing. 

Rey turns and decides to find her best friend.

* * *

The food is meek but it’s something, Gev was able to join her and their conversation lightened her mood slightly. Rey was still trying to decompress and unpack all that had happened. 

Their long friendship let down Rey's shields and she was able to speak her mind and what she had been realizing since leaving Coruscant. 

“I lost myself on that planet. I feel like I can finally gain some clarity.” Rey finishes, taking a bite of porridge.

“And to think we had felt backed into a corner. Now, look at us.” Gev mutters. 

“It was all a waste wasn’t it?” 

“It gave us extra time, it gave us an in to destroy what Beskar we could. And we gained allies along the way.” She was quick to reassure.

Rey’s heart squeezes so painfully in her chest she begins to think it won’t go away. She was selfish to think Gev had misunderstood her. When Rey had asked that question she had only been thinking of her and Kylo, not her people. 

That’s exactly what she meant by not feeling herself. He had consumed her thoughts, invaded her mind. Rey was beginning to think about what had been true and what was false. 

If any of it had been true. 

An image flits through her mind, a picture of gleaming eyes reflected in red light. Warm calloused palms, completely enveloping hers as they held a crystal with a heartbeat, held in both of their palms, healing her wounds. 

Rey shakes the memory away, auburn eyes imprinted on her brain. It was harder to shake that image away. 

None of it had been real. 

That mantra made it so much easier for her to move forward and forget. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey huffs out a breath, after her revelations, she had needed some space to breathe. If only this planet's atmosphere wasn’t thick with humidity, every time she pulled in enough air to feel her diaphragm contract, Rey still wasn’t getting enough oxygen to clear her head. 

Sweat continued to collect on her forehead, trailing down before stopping and leaching into her brow. Still, she breathed. As Rey wanders it had been the longest moment she had been allowed by herself that wasn’t a slotted time for sleep. She felt a pang in heart at the thought of their family farm. She would cherish those moments she had found alone in the workshop or the surrounding woods beyond. Moments of solitude that were not guaranteed in her future. 

Shaking her head of bleak thoughts she meandered further from the compound, watching her feet traverse the roots that sprouted out from the rain-softened soil. Careful to avoid plants with pointed barbs. The motions were therapeutic in the way that Rey had to clear her mind and simply focus on navigating the uneven terrain. 

Perhaps it was the proximity of others that had made it so hard to breathe, a last-ditch effort to bring in oxygen, she paused and took a deep breath, inhaling the moist air - dank with overgrown vegetation and decaying leaves that gave way with no resistance under her feet. 

  
  


With the afternoon behind her, plagued by others' perceptions of someone who was not there to defend themself, Rey decided she would hear it straight from the source. Truth or otherwise. 

Looking back briefly, Rey continued on, more alert and attuned to the jungles surroundings, fully aware of what may lurk within. Mandalore's wilderness had been very unforgiving and Rey had learned the hard way more times than she cared to admit. 

* * *

She hadn’t strayed too far, keeping in mind that she needed her bearings to make it back, Rey found an especially large tree with a root jutting out and perpendicular to the ground that could serve as a nice bench. Knowing she had procrastinated enough, Rey sat and closed her eyes, overly aware of her insides which were tying themselves into knots. 

Rey wasn’t sure what she would accomplish, in the past, she had felt emotions, and only very strong ones. At the very least that’s all she expected. 

Rey didn’t expect what happened next. 

* * *

It was so easy and _effortless_ to allow Luke’s handiwork slip away. It felt like moisture clearing in the wake of the sun on a clear morning. Rey remembers watching dew collect on blades of grass outside her farm, only for the sun's rays to turn those droplets into mist right before her eyes. 

  
  


“Rey -“ 

  
  


The breath she had fought for in this thick humidity leaves her lungs in one gust of air. As tension lifts from her shoulders, her eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  
> I have a pretty concrete outline for where this story is going and how it will end so now the fun part is getting it written down! 
> 
> The two Jedi Masters talking to Luke:  
> [Tionne Solusar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tionne_Solusar)  
> [Yaqeel Saav'etu](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yaqeel_Saav%27etu)
> 
> [Porridge](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Porridge)
> 
> The planet they are on:  
> [Shedu Maad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shedu_Maad)  
> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! I'm so excited to get back to this story.  
> I've changed my username to match [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> I've taken a break from FB, feel free to share my updates on there if you like.  
> For the time being all updates regarding my writing will be posted on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)

Kylo takes a step back, turning his head left and right. Can he see her surroundings? 

His gaze falls back on her and stays. Posture rigid, Rey watches his tunic constrict as his chest expands on a deep inhale, lips slightly parted. Kylo’s eyes move down and Rey squeezes her hands that rest in her lap, remaining still. 

  
His lashes brush against his cheeks, eyeing her change of clothes. Breathable practical tunics in place of thick, constricting velveteen dresses.

The space between them remains silent, Rey grinds her teeth. 

“You’ve seen Leia,” he finally deadpans. 

“Why is that?” Rey crosses her arms and ankles, leaning her weight against a fallen tree trunk. 

He takes a step back, “I can see it in your eyes, she’s turned you against me.” 

“I’ve made my own opinion about you,” she huffs. 

Images flash through her mind, a young boy prone at his uncle's feet. Another, a young man, eyes reflecting flames and smoke as they stare at burning rubble. 

Rey waits, ears perked to the sound of birds retreating and branches creaking. She waits for the answer as to why she called him here, the answer to how this is happening. As if it will just fall at her feet. 

She’s not quite ready for him to leave, and this sets Rey's teeth on edge, her jaw aching as she clenches them together. 

“Did she tell you she’s no longer a part of the galactic senate?”

Rey shifts her weight, wood protesting under her, watching his hands clench and release. 

“The reason she’s here doesn’t matter, and little to do with me.” 

Her reply has displeased him, he expected her to dig. The subservience that was drilled into her all through adolescence by her adoptive parents, flew out the window where he was concerned. 

She liked to do the unexpected. 

The slight bend of branches gave way to the breaking of twigs under someone’s feet.

Rey turns, blindly searching for her utility belt that isn’t around her waist like it had once always been. 

A tall figure breaks through the foliage, at first Rey thinks it is a man but her speech gives her away. 

“I was told you were gallivanting alone.” 

Rey's lips twist as she sizes them up. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, a powerful physique all around really. 

Rey had seen countless physically fit Mandalorians in her lifetime but this woman made a whole new meaning of the word. 

Her voice seemed very…

”Our transport is due to leave or are you staying?”

...familiar.

Rey twists sideways, searching for Kylo.

Only to find him gone. 

* * *

Rey hadn’t been the only one to leave Coruscant. The person currently walking beside her was none other than Newly appointee General Phasma. Who had been at several Council Meetings Rey had attended with Kylo. 

It had been hard to recognize her in civilian clothes and short blonde hair combed backwards. It was so light, at first glance she looked bald. 

  
  


After minutes trying to place her, Phasma was the one who decided to point it out. 

“I don’t have time for your questions but walk out with me on the loading bay and you’ll see soon enough how my being here will be received by your rebels.” 

Rey could practically feel her hackles rise but she also knew Phasma was intending to do just that. _They_ weren’t her anything. Rey wanted to focus on Mandalore. She would be foolish however, to think she could do it on her own without their help. 

Within minutes they had reached the clearing that served as the docking bay for their ship. Gev was with them, one of them towering over the others, almost reaching the top of the spacecrafts wing. 

“Gev - thats a…” 

“Mandallian Giant, our destination.” 

It was twice the size of a Wookie, green with reptilian skin and sharp teeth. Rey had never visited Mandalore’s neighboring planet, Mandallia.

Rey boarded with Gev where she was debriefed. 

“Mandallian’s train for combat since birth, how do they need our help?” 

A Cathar approached the group, wearing civilian clothes. Her amber eyes and feline pupils watched Rey closely.

“The First Order have been able to overpower the Mandallians and enslave them in order to mine what little resources their planet provides.” Her words have strongly rolled “r’s” and she ends with a hiss. 

“Long story short, raid the mines and put a stop to the First Order’s control.” Phasma drones, walking over to the weapons rack on the ship. Everyone else begins to take seats and strap in. 

Rey itches to ask after her motivations but she stays silent, now wasn’t the time. The Cathar sits next to her as the pilot sounds off the launch sequence on the commlink, warning everyone to take their seats. 

“My name is Sylvar, you’ve been requested to join us and I was gracious enough to agree.” 

Rey bristles, “I don’t intend to get in the way.” 

“Good,” Sylvar stands to move towards the cockpit and Phasma takes her spot, an ancient blaster rifle in hand, it looks bulky, heavy and almost as tall as she.

“Talkative bunch,” Gev comments, Phasma answers with a grunt.

* * *

“How can I trust you?” 

Rey has been sitting on her hands for hours, this question running riot in her head. She couldn’t stop eyeing Phasma as she meticulously removes pieces from her rifle only to put them back together. Her face remains smooth and expressionless. 

“It’s not your trust you should worry about.” 

Phasma jerks her chin towards the others sitting a few empty seats across and away from her and Gev. Rey had been so focused on Phasma she had missed their side-long glances and rigid postures, blasters not far away. 

“The fiancé of Snokes Lieutenant. Newsreels of your face are plastered all over the holonet.” 

Rey swallows, turning her gaze towards her helmet beside her before falling on Gev. 

“There are two narratives, a Mandalorian anxious to help her people -“ Gev supplies. Rey is shamed by the look of sympathy in her eyes. 

“Or a parentless retch, searching for a place of power in the galaxy.” Phasma finishes. 

The realization tastes sour in her mouth. “How very specific.” She mutters.

“Being as you’re the closest thing to Kylo Ren these rebels have to vengeance, I’d say watch your back.” Phasma finishes her warning with a violent cocking of her blaster cannon. 

“Phasma!” 

Sylvar calls her to the cockpit, Phasma's steps heavy against the metal hull. 

“Only one way to sneak into a planet forced under occupation and closed to intergalactic travel.” 

It’s not long until her returning footsteps are also intuned with the shuttle's timeliness to enter the planet's atmosphere. 

“And you? -“ 

Rey is cut off by the slight arch of her bleach blonde eyebrow, perfectly manicured. The slight gesture, almost reading, _say it._

“They don’t?” 

“Not these grunts, you could hardly expect me to be of any use if news traveled.” 

Rey looked between Gev and Phasma, her friend watching the exchange closely. At least Rey had an ally in her friend. She wasn’t planning on new ones anytime soon. 

Rey feels it’s as good of a time to ask as any other, given the direction of their conversation. 

“What exactly is your use? Why are you here?” 

“How do you think anyone gets intel? Did the Resistance just waltz into Coruscant?” 

Rey grunts out an affirmation putting a stop to her condescending tone. 

_Point taken._

It’s not long before they jolt with the impact of their landing.

Their objective is stealth so everyone exits the craft without a sound. Rey makes sure her blaster and saber are secured and her helmet is locked in place. 

* * *

If Mandalore was considered arid and Shedu Maad tropical, Mandallia was somewhere in between. Upon arrival, there was some green visible on the surface but where they had landed was mostly rocky terrain with little vegetation, similar to Rey’s visit on Concordia. 

They’re accompanied by a native, the Mandallian Rey had seen on the platform with Phasma. Their species were humanoid in physique but covered in blue and green scales, thin, slotted eyes giving them a predominantly reptilian appearance. 

Rey had learned that she was called Vala, named loosely after one of the neighboring stars in Mandalore. 

Vala leads their small group now, towering over the entire team. The only other person who came close enough was Phasma and that was by less than half. 

The team was meant to start on one compound and work their way around the sector, freeing as many as they could. 

Along with killing as many soldiers as they could, Phasma had added. 

As they made their way to the first checkpoint, it wasn’t a mystery as to how the First Order overpowered this militarized race. 

The sheer number of equipment and modernized weapons outnumbered the Mandallians five to one. 

“Mandallians can breathe other compounds other than air mixtures like oxygen, stormtrooper helmets don’t filter toxic gases. This won’t affect my people, but should subdue the First Order.” 

Information secretly provided by Phasma no doubt. 

Everyone is handed the capsules, designed to combust on impact. They proceed to make their way to exterior vents that surround the area. This particular compound is the command center to outlying mines and factories. If they were able to cut off communications from this building, it would make it easier to take the surrounding sectors by surprise. The secondary purpose of this area was also to house the captured Mandallians, hopefully doubling the group's numbers. 

Vala motions for Gev to follow her, leaving Sylvar and Phasma with Rey. 

Rey tries to ignore Sylvar's watchful gaze, the pressure of it on her back an unwelcome companion, and distraction. Rey shakes it off, eyes falling on alone grate and making that her target. The others branch off finding spots they have marked for themselves. 

Everyone crouches down, waiting for Vala’s gesture. In order to all release the capsules simultaneously. 

At her mark, they are dropped and gas permeates through the compound. Shouting is quickly snuffed out and only silence remains.

Vala motions for the group to stay put while she drops down through her open vent. 

The all-clear is given and Rey slides through, disgust and anger quickly curdling in her belly at the sight of the Mandallians holding chambers. The state of their physical appearances, blank stares and gaunt reptilian cheeks. Their scales, unlike Vala’s, are dirty, torn and some bloodied, absence of their skin's iridescent shine. 

“No more than slaves,” Gev spits while hurrying to a control panel, releasing the magnetized locking mechanisms to their cages. 

Rey feels penetrating glances in her direction, with the blame lying dead at their feet, the living search for someone else to focus their contempt.

Rey shoulders on, following a path to the holomap of the compound, finding three other detention blocks like this one. 

Vala falls in step behind her and they make their way to free more Mandallians. 

* * *

  
  


The next two are inconsequential, as easy as the first. 

It’s the third compound where things go wrong. 

This mission was such a risk already, so close to the planet Mandalore in the Mandalore system where First Order occupation was newest. High Command was feeling overconfident by Phasma’s presence, Rey presumed. 

It would take several nights for Rey to convince herself that what happened next was not her fault. 

They had just released the prison locks, so similar to the last three times they’ve done it. These Mandallians were no worse for wear, compared to the other three groups. This group was eager to help, they had not been imprisoned for very long, they were further from the First Order’s initial reach upon landing on Mandallia. 

Which meant there should have been less push-back, less First Order troops. 

But this time, the compound received reinforcements. Word had reached Troop Command in a Starship orbiting the planet, they sent down two more troop transports full of stormtroopers. 

Rey’s group was outnumbered. 

They thought nothing of it. 

Phasma lived for combat.

Sylvar was highly trained.

Vala was chomping at the bit for revenge.

The others expected it. 

The others had even started to relax around Rey, they had seen how she stormed the second compound, dispatching troopers left and right. She didn’t look like a sympathizer, someone who had betrayed her people. She fought on the right side. 

They thought nothing of it until an _Upsilon-class_ command shuttle broke through the smoke and rapidly dimming sunlight. 

This scene had been depicted countless times in the resistance holo-vids. Countless images of this same scene in the outer-rim, as the First Orders reach slowly dispersed through the galaxy, like blood in water. 

They knew who commanded that ship.

Phasma took a stance at Rey’s side, knowing the direction of the groups and Mandallians thoughts. Gev took a stand on her left. 

Rey breathed out through her nose, letting them think what they wanted, maybe it would help her live out a plan quickly coming to fruition in her mind. 

“You know the only way we get out of this,” Rey mutters to Phasma, everyone gaining a strategic foothold, pointing their blasters at the oncoming troops. 

Vala is falling behind, rounding up the Mandallian, readying their escape. This was supposed to be a rescue mission after all. 

As Rey’s gaze moves back to their target, a glint catches her eye. Sylvar’s robes shift slightly as she crouches, revealing a silver handle, light-catching on the metal. 

“Stop!” Rey calls out but it is too late. Stormtroopers have reached their position and begin to fire, the group volleys, giving Vala and the other Mandallians time to retreat back to the ship. Rey looks to her right, Phasma placing charges and readying her detonator. 

Sylvar races into the fray. 

The Cathar releases feline agility and grace, pulling her lightsaber and paving the way for the shine of amber light, deflecting red blaster rounds, colors reflecting off clouds of smoke and dust. 

“She’s buying us time, let's go!” Phasma jumps up, the line rehearsed as if she knew this was how it’d play out. Rey is pulling Gev to her feet, crouching behind cover when she hears it. 

The tell-tale activation of a kyber crystal, cracked in half and unstable. 

Sylvar will die and they will escape. 

Kylo will be the one who kills her. 

Her hand flies to her chest, remembering the cauterizing sensation of a lightsaber running her straight through. Ben wielding a saber that was not his. Rey remembers the haunted hatred and contempt in his eyes, the resignation, the desperation. 

Rey and Gev stand ready to run, and she sees it. Troopers lying lifeless on the field, dust clearing. Then, scarlet and amber. Cathar staring Kylo down. 

Cape billowing around his calves, helmet in place, sword activated but pointed down at his side. 

“They know each other,” Rey mutters to herself, and almost as if she had yelled it for all to hear, Kylo’s helmet turns up, looking over Sylvar’s head and Rey knows he has seen her. 

Phasma grips her arm and _yanks_ dragging Rey behind. She pulls free and follows close behind, knowing she is risking the lives of many, a clash of blades sound behind her and Rey’s stride stutters. Sylvar will die and a sting, so painful Rey stills, slices through her. 

She can’t leave, _knowing_ it is at the expense of someone’s life. She pictures her faceless mother, sacrificing her life for Rey to live. 

Rey’s feet won’t move forward, but only turn to look back at the duel that starts to unfold. 

“Go!” Rey yells at Phasma and Gev race towards the shuttle, Rey only notices for a second before returning to Sylvar that the launching sequence has been initiated. 

“Two minutes!” Phasma warns, unholstering her plasma cannon. 

Rey wastes no time, pulling out her beskad, boots pounding against the packed dirt as she sprints back to the clearing. 

When Rey makes it back, she has never seen combat like this.

Kylo had been holding back all along. 

He has been released, untamed power and raw energy. Sylvar is timed and controlled. Visions of Luke tutoring Ben to be more strategic weigh in her mind as she watches him slash and jab, left hand free to counter with the Force. 

Rey sees it before Sylvar, the Cathar has become fatigued whereas Rey has only been watching, able to pinpoint Kylo’s exact moment of attack, his practiced parry’s and counter-attacks. 

As Sylvar comes down in a strike, Kylo brings his saber sideways, slashing her across the back as she had slightly turned, getting ready to parry, Sylvar’s timing off. 

The scream that is ripped forth echoes in the field.

Rey surges forward, blocking the blow that would have killed her. 

Rey grits her teeth and yells in exertion, her arms shake at the mere force of catching his downstroke. Kylo had put his whole weight and strength into his last blow and it took everything in Rey to block it. The mere force brings her down to her right knee, beside an unconscious Sylvar. 

She’s gasping for air and her heart is reverberating through her chest. Kylo would have followed through with the killing stroke. Rey’s legs shake as she stands, Kylo is frozen, the clash of plasma and cortosis ore screeching in their ears. 

“You were right,” his monotone voice louder than their sabers. “You can’t save me.” 

“I’ve made my own opinion about you -” Rey repeats.

It was just that morning they had spoken. She pictures his eyes, his lips, and dimpled chin. 

Rey pushes her blade against his but there is no give, Kylo leans forward, black mask close to her brow, his body hunching over their weapons. 

“ - Ben.” 

Rey shoves forward, catching him off guard. In order to disengage, she pushes her shoulder into the force of her blade, causing him to lose his footing. 

As he stumbles, Rey quickly spins and grabs for Sylvar. Bending at the waist and pushing up with her legs she successfully hoists her up and over her shoulders. Rey turns and she sees Phasma and Gev hoisted atop the on-ramp of their shuttle, waiting. 

Phasma reaches out for Rey to see what she is doing and pushes the detonator. 

Her two minutes were up. 

They were far off from the blast but it still knocked Rey off balance. 

It didn’t matter, it would give her enough leeway to make it back. The explosion rocked the third troop transport, stalling their reinforcements. And Kylo- 

Rey looks to her side to see a detonator had been much closer to his position than theirs. 

\- Kylo had been knocked down, unconscious. 

She can see Phasma and Gev yelling at her to hurry and Rey does, picking up her knees and running as fast as she can with another person's body weight on top of hers. 

Rey allows herself one last glance but his form is so still, his neck bent, helmet weighing down his head as he just _lies_ there. 

Rey doesn’t think too much, she _can’t._ Not if she is to get herself and Sylvar out alive. 

A couple more strides and Phasma is hauling the dead weight off her shoulders. Gev is taking Rey by the hand, hoisting her up the platform and they are underway. The shuttle is already off the ground. 

Rey looks once more before the Bombay doors close but she can’t see anything past the smoke billowing across the field. 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvar and Vala are OC's.  
> Enter Phasma into the mix!  
> I think I'm going to enjoy writing her. 
> 
> [Mandallia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandallia)  
> [Mandallian Giant](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandallian_Giant)  
> [Cathar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cathar_\(species\))  
> [Phasmas Blaster Rifle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/DC-15A_blaster_rifle)  
> [Kylo Rens Shuttle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren%27s_command_shuttle)  
> [Cortosis Ore](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cortosis-weave)  
> 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited about this update. : )  
> I hope this feels worth the wait!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> 

A few standard days later, the team is ready to try again, on a different planet. 

Merdit debriefs her this time and urges her to take the darksaber. He was under the impression the inhabitants of Tracyn may need a little convincing. 

Rey hid her wince, Tracyn was a world covered in volcanoes. The planet's very name translated to ‘fire.’ 

What had her more on edge, which she was reluctant to admit, was Kylo’s absence. Since the day she had seen him lying unconscious on the ground, there had been no sign in his force signature. Rey found herself pacing more often than not. 

They were due to leave in a couple of hours. Rey hadn’t seen Luke since she left for Mandallia. She hadn’t seen Cathar either. 

She had heard talk, however. 

Whispers of the Cathars unsanctioned leave in order to accompany them to Mandallia. Her only objective had been revenge. 

Rey didn’t need to be a Master to know it wasn’t like a Jedi to seek revenge. Not when she had only felt the icy tendrils of the dark side surrounding that particular emotion. 

She scoffed, blowing tendrils of frizzy hair off her sweaty forehead. To feel was to be human. Rey had spent her entire childhood locking away emotions, she didn’t see the point in it anymore. Not when it made manipulation that much easier. 

Rey hadn’t confronted Merdit on all his secrets but she knew that day would soon come. 

For now, action and business quieted her mind and helped her focus on being useful.

Taking another deep breath she propped herself against a stool in her room. 

One more time, she would try one more time before she had to leave. 

Sucking air in from her nose, she let it out through her mouth on the exhale. Searching for that rain droplet, looking for the morning dew that would evaporate and paint his image in vapor. 

Rey was left with an empty room instead. 

* * *

“I vetted our group this time around, there won’t be any fanciful acts of stupidity.” 

Phasma off-handedly confirmed what Rey had heard about Sylvar. She had only tagged along to bate Kylo. 

Maybe she had only gotten in the way, Rey thinks darkly. Her heart twists at the image of him sprawled across the battle-ravaged ground, dirt scared black with carbon scoring.

Phasma closely eyes the saber strapped to Rey's hip. 

“Where’s your lightsaber?” 

Rey's ears perk at the peculiar question. “I gave it back to Luke.” 

Phasma grunts in reply, a scowl twisting her lips. Busying her hands with her blaster that fastens inside a holster alongside her calf. 

Rey harkens back to the owner's office where it was housed. 

“You gave it to Jessika - “ Rey trails off, meaning that Phasma and General Hux…

“It’s a shit weapon anyway,” Phasma strolls off, rummaging through a couple of supply crates at the base of their aircraft. 

Gev had been standing nearby, listening in. 

“How do you two...?” 

“On Coruscant,” Rey grumbles, making her way towards the ship. 

“Ah…” Gev breathes out, falling in step with Rey, wet pavement sounding under their feet. ”She once chewed me out over the state of my blasters gas compressor.” 

Rey suddenly pictures Armitage’s neatly coiffed hair and uptight attitude. The possibility of them working together didn’t seem so foreign.

“After all, you didn’t have me around to remind you to clean it,” Rey's lips turn up slightly at the jab. 

Gev elbows her in the ribs, suddenly looking over Rey's shoulder, she does it again, jerking her head towards a person behind her. 

Rey and Gev watch as a Middle-Aged humanoid approaches the platform, robes swishing beneath as she makes her way through their supply crates. 

Rey stares, resigned and wary, while Gev stands, confused. 

Seeing these beings in the flesh, when she had only seen them in someone else’s memories, was starting to put Rey on edge. 

It was the old Master, who looked on Ben with patience and understanding. A little boy, so desperate to obey and please but still a child, fidgety and impatient. 

The memory washes away Rey's fatigue and she is the one who steps forward to meet her. Master Tionne tucks her hands away in her intricate robes, eyes assessing. 

“Sylvar still alive?” Phasma interrupts their introduction, cradling a massive tripod in her arms. 

“She is resting, I will inform her of your concern.” 

“Won’t be here to see her recovery I’m afraid.” Phasma sounded anything but, proceeding to insist on checking Gev’s blaster while heaving the tripod onto one shoulder in one smooth swing. 

Rey's friend bristles and storms up the ramp, cursing after Phasma as she goes. 

“I’ll find out it’s clean enough when it blasts you in between the eyes!”

Tionne’s gaze doesn’t leave the pair, eyes shining and brows slanting upwards. 

“Something the matter Phasma? You seem a little more out of sorts.” 

Phasma grunts, muttering something about shitty signals and messages before following Gev up the ramp. Leaving Tionne and Rey alone. 

“It wasn’t right for her to deceive you.” 

Rey turns away from the kerfuffle to face Tionne.

“She knew Kylo Ren,” Rey supplies. Remembering Sylvar’s blatant disregard for the others around her. 

“She knew Ben yes,” Tionne counters. 

Rey's eyes move over Tionne's face, her darkened skin, and silvered hair. Rey most of all noticed her eyes. She knew Ben, she had mentored him. 

Reading Rey's mind Tionne continues. “Sylvar had always been competitive, and Ben, a natural talent. You can imagine who’s frustration grew as one succeeded and the other did not.” 

“I have a feeling he will face more memories from the past,” Tionne adds. “What memory did you see?” 

Rey's breath hitches, suddenly feeling possessive of her memories that included a young Ben. 

“Does Leia not remember?” Rey rolls her lips together, not meaning for the question to slip out but she is suddenly reminded of her own mother. Someone who fought so hard for her child in comparison to another parent forgetting her own? Which scenario was worse? 

Tionne's silver brow relaxes over her eyes and Rey feels like she has misstepped but this wasn’t a lesson, she wasn’t a student, this was someone’s life. 

She surged on.

“Do you not remember what he was like? That he can change?” 

“You see the good in him.” She continues before Rey can answer. “We never thanked you, staying for Sylvar. She certainly never will.” 

Due to the direction of their conversation, Rey doesn’t hesitate to clarify. “I didn’t stay for Sylvar.” This realization is easier to voice after confirming the Cathar's intentions on Mandallia. 

Tionne hums, another test. 

“He must make his own choices, sometimes I feel I’ve meditated on nothing else.” 

Luke was the first person she saw in her visions guiding Ben through his path as a Jedi. Standing here and speaking with someone who also cared for his future opened her eyes to see many people had overseen his tutelage.

“Why do you think I left Coruscant?”

Tionne's eyes gleam, “Perhaps you will be aid enough, in helping _him_ see the good.”

With that Tionne leaves the landing pad but not before calling over her shoulder.

“I’m working on a compendium, come visit me sometime.” 

* * *

Rocks and debris crunch under Kylo’s feet. 

Hux kept the garrison on Mandallia long after the scrimmage. 

After a blow to the head, he had woken up in the infirmary, no sign of the Resistance or his wife. 

The hot dry air rustled his clothes and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The glaring heat was too much for his mask, his helmet limp in his left hand. 

Kylo’s head throbbed, since the blast it had been hard to concentrate, hard to think. He contemplates what he had witnessed the night after regaining consciousness.

* * *

Images, like a memory flash through his mind's eye. Blasts of bright light pulsing under his eyelashes. 

Kylo’s not sure where he is, as if his body has left him, a shell of himself astro-projected across the galaxy. 

A city in the clouds, buildings reflecting the sunset in orange and red hues. Endless skylines dotted with speeders and life. The bustle of the city in its prime of prosperity. 

Another image flashes, Kylo in a suit and mask. But not his, these coverings were heavy, weighing on his shoulders and hips, shooting pins and needles through his nervous system. He grunts with the effort it takes to lift a robotic arm, gloves crafted to deflect blaster rounds. Kylo finds himself lifting his arm, not on his own accord, as the door in front of him slides open with a hiss. He’s standing behind a buffet table, outfitted with rare delicacies. 

Ben is not focused on his surroundings however, not past the physical pain or mental exhaustion of holding himself up with his face covering and suit. 

His focus drifts especially, after watching who is on the other side of that door. 

A trap. 

Ben watches his parents, the horror and disgust on their faces as they stare, as his father pulls a gun and _fires._

* * *

Kylo jolts awake, clutching at his chest, expecting a mortal wound. 

Through gasping breaths, he pulls his shirt open to see smooth skin, except for an old fading scar. Healed by Rey in the Council Chambers on Coruscant. 

_Rey._

Kylo swallows, the act painful, his throat feeling dry and scratchy. 

It had been so long since he had seen his parents. Longer since he had heard his grandfather's voice. 

Kylo dissects his dream all morning. He mediates on his lightsaber. Breathes through his exercises and fidgets through inspections. 

Anakin was trying to warn him.

* * *

“This is my bloody ship, I’ll remind you that it is not your orders I take but Supreme Leader Snoke’s.”

Kylo grips his saber.

“May I remind you of the mess you dug up with your presence alone on Mandallia? We are no closer to finding -“

“-Rey.” 

“-then before we knew she had shacked up with the Resistance. The knowledge of our next destination does not lie with your dogmatic religion.” 

Kylo felt his upper lip pull back into a sneer. **“** Leave her to me.” 

Hux harrumphs, mouth twisting into a sour expression, “I’ll see what Snoke has to say about that.” 

* * *

It had been days, weeks if you didn’t include the encounter in the jungle or the scrimmage on Mandallia. 

At first, she thought it was a trick of the light, but then he was _there_. 

They were getting ready to leave, Rey perched against some crates, making sure she had everything, thinking over the conversation she had with Tionne, her words on repeat. 

_You see the good in him._

Rey took a breath but Kylo spoke first. 

“They’re looking for you.” 

Rey thought his choice of words were strange. She stands straight, arms falling to her sides. She tries her best to shift her eyes, looking for any bystanders while _appearing_ to not be looking for any bystanders. Rey is behind the packed shuttle, it was ready to leave the planet and everyone had gone off to seek preparations elsewhere. 

“Well not _here.”_

Rey snorts, “I know that,” she finds herself rolling her eyes and cheeks heating at the same time. “You don’t think anyone can hear us?” 

Kylo cocks his head, “I’m not sure…” Rey can vaguely see his gloved hands, grasping together as he looks down at them. “I’ve never done this with anyone.” 

“No?” Rey questions, without thinking. She had been asking herself countless questions over this connection. She remembers Tionne’s all-knowing gaze and out-spoken vision. Rey hadn’t wanted to share this with anyone. Rey steps forward, trying to catch a better glimpse. 

To see if he looked better, to check for bruises under his eyes, how his hair had been kept. Rey would have berated herself if she hadn’t caught what looked like Kylo doing the same. His auburn eyes shining, face and forehead relaxed, lips pushed forward. 

“When you say _they_ , that doesn’t mean you?” 

“I’ll always find you.” 

Rey swallows, her chest stuttering as she slowly lets out a breath. Remembering those same words on Mandalore, on Coruscant. 

“What if I don’t want to be found?” 

Kylo takes a step forward, “You will be, either by me or the First Order.” 

“Aren’t they the same?” Rey crosses her arms, eyes trailing down his arms to see vibrances and gloves covering his hands and arms. His gaze does the same, trailing down to notice her armor, the darksaber. She tries not to fidget as his eyes linger on the hilt. 

“I have no choice,” Rey doesn't wait for him to reply to her jab. “I’m helping the only way I can. This is my chance to fix what I’ve caused.” 

Kylo’s shoulders rise and his gaze sparks with anger. “What _you’ve_ caused? 

Rey can see where this is going and it takes everything in her for his exasperation not to steal her breath. 

“I don’t need you to defend me, or make me feel better but the fact of the matter is I am partially responsible for what has happened to the Mandalore System. We all are. The First Order and the Yuuzhan Vong are mostly to blame.” Rey takes a step forward, emboldened. “Coruscant let me see that you were just as manipulated as I was into thinking that _we_ had enough control to shape my systems future and well-being.” 

Footsteps approach and Rey steps closer, Kylo stooping to focus on nothing but her. “We had been pushed to a breaking point, you more than anyone. I understand that I’ve _seen_ it.” She surges on, seeing that Kylo wants to speak but needing so bad to get this off her chest before those footsteps find where she is. 

“I didn’t need you to make us equals, but I will be there when you realize that you are worthy to stand alongside me.” 

Rey ends, her voice thick with emotion, releasing everything that had built up in the time they had been separated. In the distance, she had been able to have in order to see clearly. 

Kylo had been a product of his past and manipulation, but that wasn’t who he was. 

Gev steps around the shuttle and startles Rey, “We’re ready when you are.” Rey nods and turns back only to see Kylo gone. 

* * *

Rey is perched on the edge of her seat, knee bouncing with nervous energy. 

What had she said exactly to Kylo? That she’d be waiting? That they’d been equal allies in this all along? 

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at herself and her ramblings to a force ghost or whatever he was. 

They were on their way to Tracyn, the planet's inhabitants were very low but there were whispers of Mandalorian First Order sympathizers creating hideouts on the planet's surface. It was the hope that Rey, with the darksaber, could convince them to fight the Vong in order to win back the Mandalore system. 

What they didn’t expect to find was, the Vong there, already. 

“I don’t know why we bother to make plans, they always go to shit.” The crew listened to Phasma’s curses as she pushed to the back of the ship to the cargo hold, bringing out the heavy firepower. “Being as you're the one doing the convincing, I’m leaving this call up to you.” Phamsa was asking Rey if she wanted to stay or go. 

Rey’s eyes studied their numbers on the aircraft and answered. “We have to try.” It had been Rey’s idea to have Merdit choose only Mandalorians for this journey and she had been right. The Resistance would not have nodded their head without hesitation. They wouldn’t have had the same fire in their bellies to take back what was theirs. And given her reputation with their last mission, she had earned back her people’s trust. Rey had everyone's support on that shuttle. Stealth was still on their side, they had not been spotted. 

Their shuttle lands and Rey unbuckles from her seat.

* * *

It’s a smell unlike any other, distinct and noticeable at once. Rey tilts her chin up, smelling the air through her helmet.

Cool, clean and moist air fills her nostrils, fresh spring water. 

On a volcanic planet? 

Rey brushes past the others as if sleepwalking in a trance. She exits the ramp and steps foot in, _lake country._

Endless sparkling bodies of water, crystal blue skies, fresh clean oxygen filling her lungs where there should be toxic hydrogen sulfide. 

Rey takes a step forward, fingertips brushing against tall grass, she had never seen a place so beautiful. 

Her feet crunch against the ground, the vegetation lush around her. She can barely make out a building so big in the distance it could be a palace made of sandstone. 

Rey hears a voice calling, “Ben!” 

She spins, searching, eyes scanning the field only to make out a messy mop of dark hair, partially hidden in the tall grass. 

“Ben!” The person calls. 

“Rey!” 

* * *

Rey startles, Gev grabbing her shoulders from behind. 

“Rey! What’s wrong?” 

Rey's eyes focus and her gaze fall on grey soil, the air filled with stray wisps of smoke and embers. 

“Nothing,” Rey breathes, “It was nothing.” 

Gev doesn’t look convinced but she has no choice but to direct Rey back in the opposite direction where their party is waiting. Glances once confident in her ability to lead now look wary at her dazed expression. 

Rey steals herself. 

Their trek along the terrain isn’t long, their destination a mining colony not far. A faction, full of First Order sympathizers. 

Gev eyes Phasmas weapon of choice. “A little excessive don’t you think?” 

Phasma turns her head, only wearing civilian clothes, she blended in with the resistance. No trace of the First Order General. 

“What do you think happens if Rey can’t convince them?” 

Rey swallows, focusing on each step against the flattened soil. 

“Who gave you those orders?” Demanded another member of their party. 

“Would it make it easier if you knew?” Phasma growls, hitching her rifle higher up her shoulder. 

A few more kilometers they start to see remnants of civilization. Rey falters a step, a bad feeling falling upon her shoulders. 

They reach the top of an incline and see the colony. 

Along with Kylo’s command shuttle. 

“ _Echuta!_ ” Gev curses, their whole group crouching down against boulders set at the top of their outlook. 

The vision had hinted at Kylo being there. 

Troopers have the colony rounded up in the epicenter of their village. Haphazardly built huts clustered together in an old crater, perhaps created by a long-dead volcano. 

Kylo steps out of the center hut. 

Rey stills, holding her breath. Phasma eyes her out of the corner of her vision. 

“He knows I’m here,” she whispers, almost certain. Kylo’s force signature suddenly blooms outward, searching. 

The clicks of guns loading quickly surround them and they’re pulled from their hiding spot by stormtroopers. 

Kylo had been right, it was a trap. 

* * *

Their small group is taken down the steep hill to the center of the colony to join the others. These stormtroopers don’t know who is who through their armor but Kylo does. 

Including the Knights of Ren. 

Murmurs break out in the crowd as the Mandalorians walk past, the whispers turn into startled accusations once they see the darksaber on Reys belt. 

Words ring out but one catches her ear, _Manda’lor._

Stormtroopers are forced to keep the crowd back as Rey is led to the front. 

There is an elder speaking with the Knights. 

“What is this? You said the _Manda’lor_ is dead!” 

Kylo’s head tilts up as they approach and the crowd falls silent. 

“ _I_ killed the _Manda’lor_.” Kylo states, fists clenching at his sides, back straight. 

Rey's blood boils, “That’s a lie!” Troopers grasp her arms tight on both sides as she surges forward. 

“The Vong killed Boba Fett!” 

The crowd falls into an uproar. 

If the Vong and First Order are working together these people will want nothing to do with Snoke. 

“They’ve imprisoned my father! Acting _Manda’lor_ Goran Beviin!”

Blasters ring out through the colony and the crowd is forced to still. 

Kylo walks toward her, pulling off his helmet as he goes.

He’s almost to her when screams burst forth followed by inhuman battle cries. 

Yuuzhan Vong. 

Rey's party breaks free as the Vong burst through buildings and the crowd. One trooper holding her in place is run through by a crude spear. 

He is the leader, Rey can tell by his sheer size.

Rey pulls her darksaber but it is Kylo that pushes back the Vong's next swing. 

“I am the Supreme Leaders Lieutenant, you are allied with the First Order. I order you to disengage !” He commands, pushing the Vong back with a thrust of his boot. 

“The Vong fight for no one!” The leader bellows in broken Galactic Basic. 

Kylo pushes his hand forward but the force has no impact on this creature and instead, thrusts his spear forward. 

Without thinking, Rey ducks to meet his blow, shoving Kylo aside with her shoulder while surging forward to break the leader's footing. 

But the size clearly has her outmatched. 

With a roar the leader grabs at her throat, almost crushing her larynx but Rey swings again, effectively cutting his spear in half and slicing through his leg. 

Rey stumbles backward as he releases his hold, desperately trying to catch her breath. The leader shoulders forward and Rey ducks, missing a blow. She raises her sword again but this time, with the leader's back to Kylo he raises his cross guard and decapitates him with one swift swing.

As Rey pulls in breaths of air, chest expanding on the inhale and deflating on the exhale, Kylo steps forward and - 

-pulls her helmet off, chucking it to the ground, eyes assessing her throat. 

In the middle of a colony turned battlefield, they pause. 

“Don’t do me any favors,” Rey croaks, hands rubbing what are surely bruises around her neck. Kylo reaches forward but stops himself, glistening eyes stilling under damp hair. He breathes head lifting and surveying their surroundings before gaze falling back to return to hers, holding. 

“Together?” 

Rey thinks of the young man, trained by Luke, favoring a fighting technique his master doesn’t approve of. 

In answer, Rey turns and Kylo follows, sharing a common enemy at that moment.

It felt just like Mandalore, a long time ago. 

Rey filled Kylo's gaps. With his blunt blows, Rey complimented with finesse and speed. They became a show of black and red until there were no more left. 

Rey and Kylo had been separated from the group, there were very few stormtroopers left, easy targets for the Vong. Rey didn’t want to think of the colonist's numbers. 

They had pushed the last Vong back in between huts until he had finally been dispatched. 

And Rey and Kylo were left alone, regaining their breath. 

“You tried to warn me,” Rey forced out in between pants. 

“My grandfather did,” Kylo returned. He clipped his saber and strode over, surely eyeing the bruises trailing her throat. He rolls his lips, jaw incredibly tense before relaxing. Kylo lifts his right hand to his mouth, grabbing the fabric with his teeth, effectively tugging off his glove before slowly moving his fingers towards Rey's neck, making his intentions clear. 

Rey's Adam Apple bobs as she swallows and holds her breath, wanting to step back but finding herself frozen in place. 

The last time he had healed her, he had needed the healing crystal of fire. 

They both startle as his fingers smooth over her sore skin. Kylo’s eyes never leave hers. Rey watches, transfixed as he breathes in and smooths his hands over the bruised skin on his exhale. His eyelashes brush his cheeks as his eyes close. 

Rey feels the warmth and the soreness lift slightly but as Kylo opens his eyes, the light in them fades. Rey knows he didn’t heal her bruises completely. Her heart falls at the look of defeat written on his face but she steps forward, both her hands coming up to cradle his against her skin. They both step closer so his reach isn’t so awkward and they try again. 

Together they breathe in and exhale, breaths brushing against one another’s faces. 

Rey's eyes remain closed but she can tell it worked by his startled breath and the weight of his forehead pressing against hers. 

The backs of his fingers brush against her cheek and Rey knows she was right to hold onto hope. 

She has trouble breathing for a different reason entirely as she feels the warmth of his lips on her cheekbone, slowly trailing towards her lips. 

It feels like coming home when they finally meet. 

Kylo sighs against her lips and Rey would kiss him a thousand times to hear him make that sound. She grabs at his shoulders and he stoops down lower to tilt his head forward, coaxing her to open up to him. 

Rey does so without hesitation.

* * *

The Knights find them in that embrace. 

Cardo speaks first. 

“Well, look who came crawling back…” 

Kylo freezes above her, hands cradling her face before pulling away. 

The others follow and Rey doesn’t like their odds. 

“Go back to the ship,” Kylo commands. 

Ushar steps forward, “We have the others, they’re waiting in the square.” 

Rey stills, gaze trailing upward to see Kylo’s already on her. He tilts his chin forward. “Follow me.” 

Her party is on their knees with what little there is of the mining colony left. 

The group stills upon seeing her walk out with the Knights and Kylo. 

Phasma has suffered a blow to the head, blood trailing down her face, the wound staining her bright blond hair. 

“I say we kill 'em” Cardo taunts, groping his rifle. 

Rey turns to see Kylo looking on straight ahead, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. His jaw is tense, the tips of his hair trembles slightly as he grinds his teeth. 

“Release them.”

Rey stills along with her group, she turns on Kylo. She reaches his gaze and he does not falter. 

“Let them go.” 

“What will Snoke think?” Ushar questions, Cardo surges forward. 

“The Knights of Ren are commanded by me, _not_ the Supreme Leader,” Kylo growls, brandishing his crossguard. “And I command that they are set free.” 

“Kylo Ren has gone soft and just over a piece of -“ 

Cardo doesn’t finish his sentence before Kylo lifts his saber and brings it down on his head. 

The thud of Cardos carcass is thunderous in the silent square. The Knights stare in disbelief. 

They turn on Kylo. 

He turns his back and it is a flurry of motion, Rey's team jumps to their feet and Phasma grabs Rey. 

“My orders are to drag you if need be,” she growls in Rey's ear. 

“Go!” Kylo yells, unleashing a blast to cause the Knights to hurl backward. 

Stormtroopers round on Kylo and begin to shoot. 

Once again she is forced to leave Kylo, but this time she would not let Kylo’s effort be a waste. He would survive. 

He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m endangering the mission, I shouldn’t have come.” ; )  
> [Tracyn](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tracyn)  
> [Blaster](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blaster)  
> [Tionne Solusar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tionne_Solusar)  
> [Tionnes Book](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_vs._Sith:_The_Essential_Guide_to_the_Force)  
> [Near-Human](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Near-Human)  
> [Komm Karsh](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Komm_Karsh) was a warmaster and part of [Domain Karsh](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Domain_Karsh) which was a well known warrior caste.  
> [Cardo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cardo)  
> [Ushar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ushar)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> This chapter just wrote itself! I hope you are ready for this one...  
> I'm also at home sick and unable to be in the same room with my husband and toddler so I have a lot of time on my hands. Lol

Both missions had failed, Rey was beginning to think she was bad luck. Too dangerous to tag along. Public Enemy No. 1 where the First Order was concerned. 

“The Vong are no longer allied with the First Order it would seem, this changes things.” 

Rey studies her adoptive father, Merdit. It seems that plans had changed, timelines shifted. Their assault on Mandalore had to be soon. With the unpredictability of the Vong they had to act soon, or there may not be much of Mandalore to save once the time came. 

“Rey will be with the first team on the ground.” 

She stills, uncrossing her arms. Skeptical looks from High Command burning across the holomap. 

“I disagree,” Prime Minister Grist speaks up, the others nod their heads but Leia remains silent, eyes cast downward. 

Merdit starts to protest but Rey cuts in, “I have to agree.” 

Leia looks up at her protest.

Merdit's gaze shifted to hers, “This is what you wanted.” 

Rey's eyes move over the holo map, the Mandalore System enlarges, she then casts her focus on the darksaber strapped to her hip. 

Shaking her head, “No, this is what _you_ wanted. Giving me the darksaber, painting me as the next _Manda’lor_ instead of just helping my people. _Twice_ I’ve failed and you think it’s a good idea to send me out there _again_?” 

Rey doesn’t care if she is saying this in front of High Command, she lands on something she realizes had been building for _years._

“You’re setting me up to be a martyr. I won’t let the fate of the galaxy rest on my shoulders. A pedestal where you can lay blame when your plans fail.” 

Her choked confession reaches the ears of Luke and Leia as they watch on. 

“I refuse to take orders from those who have failed my husband, a product of your misguided leadership.” 

Rey storms off, throat tight and eyes burning with unshed tears. Her last statement spurred on by Kylo’s absence and fear for his fate, Rey feared it was also directed towards herself. Had she not also failed him? Leaving him _again_ to face a manipulative monster? A lone tear slides down her cheek at the thought.

* * *

The slap of wet pavement under her feet helps her concentrate on nothing else. Rey finds herself wandering towards the Jedi pyramid, an ancient structure of old, a civilization long since passed. 

She remembers Tionne, her words hinting at the knowledge that perhaps she and Ben did not have. Rey remembers her invitation to visit. The memory of Tionne’s kind visage and patient aura around a young Ben coaxes Rey to enter the pyramid. 

The halls are empty and silent. Rey realizes that she has no idea where to go. Instead, she enters an atrium, filled with a handful of children. They all turn, curious eyes inspecting the intruder of their lesson.

“Um...I-“ 

An all manner of little eyes continue to watch, owned by a handful of races. Rey pictures Ben in their spot. She’s distracted as someone who must be leading this group walks up. But Rey's gaze floats across the archways, the vaulted ceilings, and natural light pouring through the structure's openings. Light footsteps sound across the floor to her right and she catches a flash of dark hair, curling at the nape, figure disappearing past a doorway.

Rey’s heart flies up into her throat and she gives chase, ignoring the calls from the Master behind her. 

His boots beat against the stone faster and Rey cannot catch up, he must be thirteen or fourteen. 

It’s Ben.

Rey would recognize his shoulders and gait anywhere. Even as a teenager she can tell he has started to fill out, started to tower over those around him. He rounds a corner and Rey catches a glimpse of his aquiline nose, only slightly large for his adolescent face. 

Rey increases her speed, making the mental effort not to run, not wanting to be seen sprinting through the halls after a _ghost._

_But it’s Ben._

Dressed in Padawan robes, before all this - before…

Rey rounds the corner and -

-he’s gone. 

* * *

“I wasn't expecting you so soon, but I welcome your visit all the same.” Tionne turns around in what appears to be an ancient library full of holotext. 

Rey stands in the doorway, perplexed, Ben's ghost leading her here. 

“My only question is, how did you find me?” Her eyes sparkle, casually leading through notes, already knowing the answer it would seem. 

Rey steps into the room, tugging at her sleeve. Heart still racing.

“You came for answers, yes?” 

“I’m not exactly sure what I came for,” Rey shrugs, fingers trailing over a stone table, the grit rubbing against her fingertips. 

“How long have you had this connection with Ben?” Tionne cuts to the chase. Rey is somewhat relieved. 

“Since we, since I -“ 

“Experienced the Force?” 

“I guess so?” Rey sighs, fiddling with the corner of a jade crystal cube resting on the table, noticing it's faint glow at her touch. 

“I suggest you don’t touch that. The information inside can be quite unsettling for someone inexperienced.” 

Rey crosses her arms, eyeing the artifact dubiously. 

“I was hoping you could - well... tell me why it happens.” 

“Through all my research and personal accounts, I feel I may have an idea, but this is not widely known to the Jedi by any means. Force connections are somewhat common, but rare, given the connection you and Ben seem to share.” Tionne unleashes her words like pages in a text, this is her passion Rey realizes. 

Rey slowly sits on a nearby stone outcrop, listening as Tionne asks. “What was your first connection with Ben? What did you first see?” 

Rey twists her fingers in her lap, thinking back to Mandalore. 

“The first thing I saw - was...Luke and Lor San Tekka.” Rey remembers, her voice trailing off on the last name. 

Tionne's brow relaxes, “A dear friend, he helped me with my research, you see.” 

Rey nods wordlessly as Tionne turns, robes swishing around her legs. 

“I doubt very much that the first time you experienced this was when you were almost twenty standard years. I have an idea, and it’s your choice, of course, to meditate on this. I can help you focus on the exact point of origin. Will you do this?” 

Rey shifts, scanning the dusty room, “What, here? Now?” 

“Yes! Yes, come with me.” Emboldened by her idea, Tionne quickly ushers her deeper into the room past shelves full of texts until they reach the end, cushions strewn across the floor in a circle. Seemingly positioned just for this sort of thing. 

“We have this for those who would like to meditate over a Holocron, a device you were studying earlier. This is very unceremonious to be sure but what about this is ceremonious?” The last question seemed to be Tionne thinking aloud, Rey thought. I didn't seem like any type of answer would stop her anyway, she mused.

“On the off chance we catch an older padawan needing our guidance, this exercise helps them understand their relationship with the Force a little more. Being able to trace their first experience gives them a little comfort if you will. Now please, join me on the cushions, cross your legs, yes! You’re a natural.” 

Rey feels her cheeks warm somewhat at Tionne’s easily given praise, it had been a while since she had experienced a lesson through the eyes of a child. 

Rey could tell it was only Tionne’s way. 

“Close your eyes, and picture the Force...as a living thing.” 

Rey does so, the ocean entering her mind automatically, it is how she had always pictured her energy. 

“Indeed. Now picture water as the flowing energy moving through you, moving through all living things.” 

Rey drifts, Tionne's voice far away. 

She pictures Ben and all versions of him. 

“Too early - too early. I just want you to focus on the Force itself, not your connection with Ben.” 

Rey huffs out a breath, the hair sticking to beads of sweat collecting on her forehead as she squeezes her eyes tighter. 

She pictures the ocean, waves lapping at the shore. Seafoam collecting on the rock. 

“Good.”

* * *

Rey gives it what feels like hours before she shoots up, standing, “This doesn't work and I’ve thought of the ocean in every way I possibly can!” 

Tionne carefully watches her, still cross-legged on the floor cushions. “This usually works, give me some time, perhaps I need to study another method. Perhaps you have too many memories, preventing you from accessing the one we need.” She shoots up as well, a grin stretching her lips. “Fear not! After all, research is my specialty!” 

“How long should I wait?” 

“Give me time, I will find _you._ ” 

* * *

Rey can only give her one full day. 

Whatever had happened, Rey feared it was focusing on the Force, or worse, Kylo’s fate that prevented her from feeling his force signature. Pacing her rooms she’s was practically mad with worry.

All this and for what? Kylo to be dragged back to Snoke and then? 

Rey bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stop that train of thought. 

Rey finds herself storming the pyramid in search of the library that next day. 

Mandalore could wait, she had to know that Ben was alright.

* * *

More days pass and Rey is no closer to reaching Ben then she had been without Tionne’s help. She has avoided Merdit in the meantime but strangely enough, has volunteered to go on a couple of hunting parties with Phasma, tracing local wildlife. 

“We’re not planning on staying on Shedu Maad for very much longer.” Phasma starts in, pushing past thick vegetation. 

Rey trails behind, finding peace in the separation of the Resistance and impending action hanging over their heads. 

“Merdit thinks I should lead our passage to Mandalore.” 

Phasma cuts through a thick branch with a Vibro-knife strapped to her forearm, her hair falling to brush her forehead. She pushes it back with a grunt of annoyance. 

“Look, I know how to survive and that’s pretty much all I’m good for. Whatever the means. The only advice I live by is to look out for yourself and no one else.” Phasma pushes forward leaving Rey to hurry and catch up, no closer to the right answer.

* * *

Tionne is waiting for her at the entrance to the Jedi Temple that evening. 

“I have a new spot in mind.” She smirks, leading Rey past the Temple and into the forest. 

Past brambles and overturned trees, through thick vegetation, Tionne takes her to the place where Rey had seen Kylo for the first time. 

“This part of the forest is full of spiritual energy, our youngest novices can make a connection here.” 

Tionne moves to brush dirt and thick branches away with the heel of her shoe, revealing a circular rune, carved in stone. 

“Sit here,” she instructs. 

Rey obliges, stooping down to assume the position. Upon lifting her head, her eyebrows fly up into her hairline but she quickly schools her expression before Tionne turns to face her. 

There’s Ben laying on his side as if asleep, his back towards her. It appears that he’s lying on the forest floor but it must be a bed wherever he is. Rey watches the gentle lift of his shoulders as he breathes. 

Alive and in one piece. 

“Close your eyes.” Rey obliges. 

She pictures the ocean, but her mind drifts to Ben, after all, he’s right _there._ After leaving him _again_ , after so long wondering if he was okay. 

“Imagine as far back as you can, before your first memory.” 

The leaves still, the forest’s fauna grows silent. 

And it just _clicks._

* * *

**22 ABY**

A memory locked away, one Rey hoped to never experience again. 

She had just been found, her parents' bodies remain faceless but she recognizes the desert terrain, the bloodied cliffs, the stench of death burning her nostrils.

Rey is seeing this through her younger self, six or seven standard years, she can’t quite remember. 

Coughing up dirt from her lungs, she tries and fails to push herself up from the ground. Sand grinding between her teeth as she struggles. 

“She has nothing, no one.” 

“I can’t take her, not with a war on the horizon. I can’t.” 

“Then _I_ will take her.” 

Voices reach her ears but she doesn’t know what they are talking about. She doesn't know they are talking about _her._ Her breaths are still shaky, she is still wheezing through her mouth. 

Footsteps approach, shoes crunching on the gritty ground. 

“Here, let me help you.” 

A large hand reaches forward entering her eyesight, a shadow blocking out the brutal and unforgiving sun. 

Rey looks up and tries to focus through the sand and tears in her eyes, the action making them burn, sending more tears and dirt smudge trails down her cheeks. 

“I want mother,” Rey croaks out, refusing the offered hand. 

Voices continue to argue while young Rey tries to focus. 

“I can’t begin to understand what you're feeling, but I’ve lost my mother too, in a way.” The hand reaches forward again, fingers bare, spreading outward in invitation. Older, but skin still smooth, belonging to someone still young. 

Rey's small fingers are engulfed by the owner's large palm, his touch is gentle as he helps her to her feet. She stands and past the beams of sunlight she makes out dark curling hair and auburn eyes. 

* * *

**36 ABY**

Rey gasps, eyes shooting open to see Ben sitting up in his bed systems away, expression mirroring her own. 

“Of course, the day you first used the Force, was the day you met Ben.” Tionne steps in front of her view, voice soft, gaze glittering.

Ben disappears but not before Rey can miss his bewildered expression quickly turning into one of anger and contempt. 

Which wasn’t far off from what Rey was starting to feel upon realizing what she just saw. Realizing what her whole life up to this point meant. 

* * *

Snoke’s manipulation knew no bounds. Kylo knew he had been able to read and see his thoughts for years. Snoke had always whispered fanciful nothings about power, leadership, and partnership into Ben's eager ears.

Always wanting a fresh start, wanting something to call his own, away from his family's expectations. 

And all along, he had only crawled into a deeper trap. 

* * *

Snoke had simpered at the news of Kylo slaughtering Cardo and Ushar. 

“They’ve always bated you,” he tsks, as if responding to a child’s tantrum. 

“They’re your Knights, dispose of them as you see fit. And those stormtroopers? Well, their stupidity was their end, after all, getting in your way.” Snoke waves Kylo away with a flourish of his hand, gaze sharp and calculating. As Kylo had walked away Snoke let through his last barb. 

“Perhaps we’ll find your warrior bride on her home planet, what a reunion that will be.” 

Kylo clenches his fists, face emotionless, walking past Hux on the gangway as he leaves. 

* * *

Kylo doesn't know how it happened or how she could have done it, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes and the person who came between them. The person who prevented them from knowing each other sooner. Where would he have been now if he had only stayed? If he had only tried harder to have Luke take her with them?

Kylo retraces his steps, back to the throne room, back to his Master. 

A Master that manipulated and poisoned his mind for years, reshaping and mutating memories, erasing others. 

Erasing _Rey._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see that coming? 😜 I kind of hinted at it earlier, Beviin and Merdit already knowing Luke and him helping Mandalore during the Yuzzhan Vong War which is in the EU. Let me know what you think! 
> 
>   
> [Prime Minister Grist](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Grist)  
> [Tedryn Holocron](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tedryn_Holocron%20rel=)  
> [Yuuzhan Vong War](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_War)  
> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! I really want to say that this will end at around 60 chapters, maybe even less. It really depends once I start writing the next installments. Thanks for reading!

Rey breaks free from the tree-line, Tionne hot on her heels. 

“Rey!”

Rey only has one destination in mind. Striding across the haphazardly crafted spaceport she makes her way towards the overhang where High Command meets. They are convening now and Rey feels no obligation to wait until it is over. 

She sees Merdit and makes a bee-line towards him. 

Leia sees her first, pausing mid-conversation, and Merdit turns. 

“We've just received news. The Supreme Leader is dead.” 

She stills, frozen. 

Leia’s eyes follow Rey. 

“How do you know?” Rey demands.

“Phasma.” Leia answers. “What we’re trying to figure is why now?” 

Luke enters the fray, hearing the news already. He knows what she’ll say before she speaks. “Rey -“ 

Tionne shifts behind her but stays silent as Rey continues on. “He realized the same time I did that we’ve already met.” 

Leia's eyes narrow, following Rey's gaze to Luke. 

Merdit grabs her arm and she pulls free. The council, realizing the gravity of this upcoming conversation, adjourns and takes their leave. 

Rey fears the worst, rounding on Luke. “That wasn’t the first time you’ve cut our connection, was it?” 

Merdit interjects, “ _Rey,_ this isn’t what you think.” 

Rey can only think of Ben and his twisted memories. “You’re no better than Snoke.” 

Merdit grabs for her arm again, “That’s not true.” 

Rey doesn’t stay any longer to find out. 

* * *

Phasma delivered the news, Rey seeks her out but she’s not easy to find. 

“I say fuck ‘em. Soon you’ll be making the decisions, not those old shits.” 

Rey blinks, watching as Phasma takes aim for target practice. She seemed to be in a particularly thunderous mood, even for her. 

“You’ve gone your whole life thinking you owe them for doing the decent thing. You don't owe them shit." 

“You’ve never owed someone your life?” 

Phasma looks over her shoulder, blaster falling to her side. 

“How do you think I got here?” 

Rey thinks of Hux and her connections. 

“I survive by any means, remember?” 

Phasma deems the conversation over, clipping her blaster to her belt and slinging her rifle onto her left shoulder. 

“What did you do to repay the debt?” Rey's eyebrows furrow as Phasma walks off. 

“I murdered Brendol Hux.” 

* * *

Rey is meandering through the foliage, on her way back to the compound when she sees Leia standing by the tree line. 

Holding a lightsaber. 

Rey hesitates but Leia speaks first. 

“Would you like to talk?” 

Rey would like nothing less, but she has a couple questions of her own. 

“I haven’t been painted in the best light by some if not all.” Leia begins. "But I know what you think, and I would at least like to explain myself." 

“The family I was born into, I would inherit criticism for the rest of my life.” Her breath stutters, steps faltering. “It’s taken me years to accept that I did the same for my son and even through those years of acceptance, I have not granted myself forgiveness.” 

Rey casts her eyes downward, mud squelching under her boots. 

“I was raised a politician, and any good politician would tell you to disassociate with bad press. To save your reputation, your image through the voter's eyes.” Leia chuckles, void of humor, “When Ben found out who his grandfather was, through a third party, to muddy my reputation. I’m ashamed to say that was the first time I realized being honest with my son could have saved him. I didn’t realize later that most of all, I wasn’t afraid of the public’s opinion of me, but Ben’s.” 

Leia stops within view of the spaceport, turning to look up at Rey. 

“We had put so many expectations on him, we know that _now._ I didn’t stop to think and let him in on all the mistakes I’ve made helped me fail forward. I wanted so much to be the person I saw through his eyes.” 

Leia continues to walk, Rey studying her gray hair, the lines around her eyes. “Luke blames himself, but I was his mother, I should have known the right decision was to keep him close, not send him away. And perhaps I could have lived with that decision if it weren’t for what I caused to happen.” 

Rey recognizes self-guilt when she sees it. Hasn't she been asking herself the same question? Hadn’t she also failed Ben in a way? Her swallow is painful, throat thick with shame, especially after accusing her with her own hypocrisy. 

She thinks back on a memory, fingers running through messy waves, concerned eyes turning to her brother for help. 

“If only I could have convinced him.” Rey intercedes softly, gaze trailing over the hanging branches to avoid Leia's scrutiny. 

“Snoke is to blame where that is concerned, you are not.” 

Rey feels like an idiot. “Hasn’t Snoke been tormenting him for years? Even under Lukes's tutelage. Who else is there to blame than Snoke?” 

They’d all been nursing their own guilt instead of focusing on the actual source. 

“Now Snoke is gone,” Leia trails off, casting her own eyes downward. 

  
  


Rey rebounds, “I can draw him out. Who commands the First Orders troops now?”

* * *

“I’ve intercepted every command, all stem from the newly appointed Lieutenant Hux, not the Supreme Leader.” 

_Ben._

Rey had asked Leia to accompany her on her way to find Phasma and Gev, both bickering on the state of their shuttle's left flanking engine.

Rey nods, turning to Leia. “We don’t know if he is assuming command or if Hux is. We do know that the Vong fully intends to continue their assault. If you put me on the field, Ben will come.” 

This time it would be on her terms. 

“I’ll gain High Commands support if they think you’re agreeing to their original plan.” 

“I don’t care what they think, I’m doing this for Ben.” 

Leia pulls her into an embrace and Rey freezes for a moment, stunned. Not quite like a mother’s embrace, but not necessarily unwelcome either. Rey returns the hug briefly before pulling away. 

“You can make things right, _he_ can make this right. I know it.” Leia's eyes glisten with tears and hope. Reaching out, she hands Rey her father's lightsaber. 

“I’m not sure who this is meant for. But if it’s alright with you, I’d like you to find out.” 

Rey weighs the saber in her palm before clipping it onto her belt, they would have to wait and see. She turns to Gev and Phasma as Leia walks on, ready to share their plans. 

“You're loyal to a fault, you know that?” Phasma protests. 

Rey quirks an eyebrow, “A fault we share?” 

Phasma shoves Rey her helmet in reply. 

* * *

“Phasma and Gev have volunteered, that's all I need.” Rey assumes she’s reached the point in familiarity to disagree outright to the Resistance General. At least that’s what she’s doing now, whether or not she _thinks_ she can is even on the table it would seem. 

“He’s a little trigger-happy I’ll admit, but he’s our best pilot.” Leia's gruff voice pulls Rey aside. “You know as well as I do that Mandalore is under planetary lockdown. No one in or out, their supply lines have been cut for weeks.” This statement makes Rey swallow audibly. “You need someone to get you in undetected.” 

Rey purses her lips and Leia adds, “I’ve threatened him with a demotion if he lets this mission go south.” 

“I can handle it.” Rey protests, not liking someone else fighting her battles. 

“Oh, believe me, it would be for my own pleasure.” 

“You’ve given me your blessing, is that it?” Rey wasn’t one to hold grudges, but it wasn’t every day someone catches her off guard to render her unconscious either. Her eyes narrow as Poe, the _peedunky_ saunters over in their direction, eyeing the spacecraft craft behind Rey. 

“We'll let you know when it’s time to go,” Is Rey's only reply, leaving a smiling mother in law in her wake. 

* * *

The spaceport is a flurry of motion. Rey is to first make contact on the surface and the fleet will follow. In the meantime, as Phasma had warned, the Resistance was leaving Shedu Maad. 

“I overheard one of the Jedi Masters saying we’ve outstayed our welcome.” Gev supplies. Rey remembers the Masters voicing their displeasure with Luke when Rey had first come to the planet after Coruscant. 

“Where will they go?” 

“There’s an old base on the planet D’Qar in the Hapes Cluster.” Phasma mutters, messing with the telecommunication panel on the shuttle. 

Rey thinks to find Luke or Merdit, but she also doesn’t have the stomach for it at the moment. Instead, she preferred to gather her focus and any calm she could find before they were about to depart. She wasn’t even sure if her plan would work. She wasn’t sure if Ben would seek her out, but she had to try. And if it didn’t work, she would throw herself into storming Keldabe, in the hope of finding Beviin. 

  
  


“I’ve checked the hyperdrive, we’ve got enough Coaxium and will be able to make it to Mandalore easily enough.” Poe steps up the ramp, wiping his hands with a dirty rag. 

“How do you plan to get us to Mandalore exactly?” Rey questions.

“Fly under the radar.” He smirks while making his way to the cockpit. Gev snorts at Rey’s sour expression. 

Rey follows him as he begins to open the ship's star map. “Where do you suggest we land?” Between the button pushing and knob turning, Poe bled confidence.

“That’s a good question, and one I will leave to the locals.” His eyes rove over Rey and behind her shoulder, assessing Gev before turning his attention back to the coordinates of their destination. Rey huffs and peers behind her, Gev biting her lip and quirking an eyebrow. As if asking _happy?_

Rey would be happy once they successfully made it planetside. 

* * *

Poe let’s them know they are about to take off, Rey and Gev dutifully strap in behind Phasma and Poe in the cockpit. Their ship was an older UT-60 model, many called it the U-Wing. An old remnant from the Republic but Poe sang it’s praises as far as speed and combat went. 

Rey took one last look at the Jedi Pyramid, thinking it would probably be the last time she saw it. She never got to say goodbye to Tionne. Rey could only hope that she may see her again. 

Rey decided on the old family farm for their point of destination. But at this point they would play it by ear, they had no idea what they would find once planetside, no one knew the reach of the Vong’s invasion and Rey feared the worst. 

Upon leaving the atmosphere, Rey decided to unbuckle from her seat and move further back into the ship. The last time she had seen Ben he had been sleeping. Then she had heard the news of Snoke’s death, which still seemed unbelievable. Rey had to make contact, she had to try. Rey found a spot in the back of their shuttle, between some cargo crates, it would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, she waited. 

And waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Ben and Rey's meeting would be the breaking point for Kylo. It had been in my mind for a while but he also needed that final push to confront Snoke without Rey actually being there. It was always going to be Rey that helped him, in some shape or form. What do you think about Poe?
> 
> [D'Qar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/D%27Qar)  
> [Hapes Cluster](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hapes_Cluster)  
> [Coaxium](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coaxium)  
> [U-Wing](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/UT-60D_U-wing_starfighter/support_craft)  
> [Keldabe](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keldabe)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I'm blown away by your responses! I'm loving writing this story so much, I really don't want it to end! This chapter was a BEAST and I was a slave to it all day. 5k words in one day. There's a lot of MEAT in this, so get ready. ; )

“Next time, I’m listening to my gut and you’re _not_ tagging along,” Rey grumbles, pushing Poe aside from his seat. 

“First of all, I’m flattered that you think there will be a next time. Contradicting the last half of your statement, and second, it was _one_ enemy fighter, hardly anything to worry about.” Poe scoots her chair back over so he is once again in the pilot seat. 

“We haven’t even made it to the Mandalore System. Are you familiar with the element of surprise?” Rey scoots him over.

“I commissioned this shuttle _specifically_ for combat and the First Order already knows our presence in this sector.” Poe leans over the control panel. 

Gev and Phasma watch the exchange, Gev hiding a smile and Phasma sharpening her vibroblade. The small one she keeps strapped to her thigh. 

“Are any of you familiar with the airlock? Because both of you will be, very soon.” Phasma finally interrupts, her patience running out. 

Poe snickers, looking over at Rey as if _she_ is the root of the problem. As children, Gev was usually the instigator and Rey always found herself giving her best friend _that_ look all the time. She found it highly irritating to be the brunt of Poe’s same expression when it was clearly his fault. Gev, most likely thinking the same thing, joins Poe with her own controlled snickering. 

“Fine, next point of contact, I won’t be the one volunteering for the blaster cannons.” Rey huffs, leaving the cockpit once more. 

* * *

  
  


Poe is able to rig their descent onto the planet, undetected. Mentioning something about altitude and wind velocity. The Vong’s crude use of technology afforded them a slight margin for error. Rey braces herself for what she will find planetside. Gev works on sending an unencrypted message, meant for the First Order and the Resistance to intercept. Leia would bring the fleet, the First Order would bring Ben. 

That was the plan anyway. 

Upon sending the message Gev quickly grabs Rey’s arm. “The Vong were working on rounding up the surrounding population of Keldabe. I fear the Beviin farm won’t look the same.” Rey nods, swallowing that fear and taking a deep breath. The deep pressurized hiss of the onramp helps her center her thoughts and she steps down and onto Mandalore once more. 

Everything Rey had done, her entire memory of this place was a wasteland. Their fields were nothing more than trampled dirt, blowing dust in the breeze. The Vong had cut down most of the surrounding forest that only precious time could repair. Rey turned, her stomach bottoming out at the decrepit structure that used to be the wall surrounding their farm. 

Poe steps up on her right, “From our thermal scans, there isn’t anyone in the vicinity, the Vong must be long gone from this place.” Rey knows he says it out of comfort, but the absence of _anyone_ is a blade through her heart. She fears the worst, for her people and for her father, Beviin. 

_I wasn't enough._

Her boots drag against the loose soil, Rey drops her helmet to the ground, her lungs constricting in her chest. “Any signs of the First Order?” 

Phasma and Poe share glances, “There’ been unrest since our visit to Tracyn, word spread about the Vong’s chief refusal to ally with Snoke, it ultimately made its way back here.” 

“Everything we had tried to rebuild, a waste.” Gev spits, stomping the soil beneath her boots, without grass holding the dirt in place it flies in a cloud of dust on the wind. 

Rey turns to Poe, to Phasma. “What news of my father?” 

“Nothing,” Phasma won’t meet her eyes and stalks off towards the farm, upending debris as she goes. 

* * *

“I suggest we make a signal, something to lure them here. Once we engage it’s only a matter of time until the First Order discovers us.” Poe has scattered what little trinkets were left on Rey’s childhood dining table, he spreads out a map of the territory, the geological overlay no longer relevant. 

Rey has turned her back to them, standing on the threshold of her old home, facing the center of their huts. Theirs is the last one standing, it was the only one made of pourstone, like the outer wall surrounding their houses. The others had been built from Veshok wood, harvested from the veshok trees, surrounding their farm no longer. 

Rey jumps as Poe steps up beside her, reaching up to place his hand against the threshold, the door long torn off its hinges. 

“So far my plan rides on Ben.” 

“Even if he doesn't show, we’ll make it work.”

_What a vote of confidence._

Poe breathes in, hooking a hand in his belt and crossing his ankles as he states. “He was always one to go by the rules.” 

Rey stills, “And I bet you didn’t?” 

Poe chuckles, “I think it’s safe to say our friendship was loosely based around him feeling grateful for being an only child.” At Rey’s questioning brow he continues, “My parents were part of the Rebel Alliance, friends of the General. My father followed her into politics even, she liked the idea of having someone else with a military background.” 

Rey faintly remembers Ben’s memories of an apartment in the sky, Coruscant. 

“You and Ben had a lot of time together?” 

Poe smirked, “Most of the time it was me antagonizing him, but it wasn’t long until Luke came and started to take up most of his time. I didn’t see Ben much after that.” Rey thinks of all his snide comments and humor and can’t help but smile at Ben being the brunt of his jokes. 

“If he does come, I would stay in the shadows if I were you.” 

“I’ll thank you for leading me here Rey, but I think we both know who’s going to help him acclimate to our side.” 

Rey snorts, suddenly horrified at the concept of Poe getting under Kylo’s skin instead of Ben’s. “I may choose not to be there when you realize the error of your ways.” 

Poe winks, “Just like the General said, I like to fail forward.” 

She knew his company was all meant to lift her spirits but as Poe walks away, Rey suddenly worries that his confidence in her is misplaced. Ben’s actions suggest that he is ready, but as the hours pass and still no contact or sign through his force signature, Rey begins to doubt. 

* * *

They decide to start a fire, smoke as good a signal as any. Rey volunteers for the first watch. 

It is late into the night when Rey hears footsteps on the loose dirt. 

Phasma, a light sleeper, steps out and joins Rey with her blaster cannon. 

Instead of tough, mangled hides and sharp teeth, Rey sets her eyes on four Mandalorians, armor scratched and bent in places, walking out of the darkness. They were old neighbors from the surrounding farms, Rey recognizes the sigil on their right shoulder pads immediately. 

They bow their heads, out of respect for acting _Manda’lor_ Goran Beviin. 

“We didn’t think you would come back,” They nod towards Mirta Gev and eye Poe and Phasma warily. The Mandalorians bristle as they take notice of Poe’s Resistance talisman. 

“Stormtroopers are the ones who ransacked our stores and stole what we had. The Yuuzhan Vong have stayed within the Capital, we believe that is where the damage is the worst. We fear for the families trapped there.” 

Rey gulps her people's hatred for the First Order and the Vong equal. This won’t bode well if she can convince Kylo to fight on their side. Numbers, all that mattered right now were enough guns to defeat the Vong, she could think about a truce later. 

“Is this all that is left?” Rey asks the four nod, hiking their blasters higher up their shoulders. Phasma scoffs and leaves, taking her turn at the perimeter. Rey’s eyes follow her gait, she wasn’t the most pleasant person, but Phasma’s mood had been turning almost violent since the party had landed on Mandalore. Rey turns back to her neighbors. “You may stay here if you like, we’re expecting a scrimmage, hence the fire.” 

In true Mandalorian fashion, they salute, ready for the battle ahead. 

In the meantime, Rey decides to follow after Phasma, not liking her shift in demeanor. After the confession of murdering Hux’s father in order to gain his favor, Rey felt it right to be overly cautious and slightly distrustful where Phasma was concerned. 

“You’ve been a little on edge.” Rey caught up with her just before the once treeline, now nothing but a field of stumps. The sight gutted Rey. 

“Concerned, are you?” 

Rey decides bluntness would work the best in her favor. “I don’t like the thought of a loose cannon so close to my people or childhood home, no.” 

“What’s left of it you mean,” she whips, turning her back to face the dead forest. 

“What I mean is, something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?” 

Phamsa growls, throwing her arm back to their decrepit farm. “I don’t like being on the losing side and from where we’re standing, I’ve seen this all before. A little too familiar, in fact.” Phasma shifts her weight, “My home planet, Parnassos was much like Mandalore. In its prime at least.” She huffs, “Too many border disputes and the land resembles a lot as yours does now, a little too similar for my taste.” 

Rey thinks carefully, Phasma said she would do anything to survive. “How did you come to know Hux?” 

  
  


“Brendol Hux served the Galactic Empire, was a Junior Officer in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars before that. But when I met him, he was a General for the First Order. He had crash-landed in the dead-lands. I helped him find his ship and escape. My planet had suffered a calamity, similar to yours, he indoctrinated me into the stormtrooper program and I went willingly, against my brother's wishes.” 

Phasma, moves sluggishly to a stump and Rey follows, afraid to speak, afraid to interrupt Phasma’s retelling of her past. “He killed my brother, and my clan after I agreed to go.” The stars reflect the sheen in her eyes before she casts them down into her lap, gripping her blaster. “It wasn’t long until I met Armitage Hux. He detected my hate for his father right away, he recognized his own hurt in me.” Phasma quickly stands back up, startling Rey. “Illegitimate, Armitage never felt love for his father and Brendol, ashamed, never felt love for his son. It was easy in the end, after all, Brendol had killed my brother.” Phasma trails off, tugging at a strap that kept her chest piece wound around her diaphragm. “I was never loyal to the First Order and I did it to survive, I’ve gotten this far.” She turns on Rey, lips pulled back in a sneer. “I won’t be stuck on a doomed planet, fighting for the losing side again.” 

Rey’s hackles rise, her shoulders lifting practically to her ears as she stands up to Phasma, her demeanor unpredictable. Rey starts slowly, carefully, holding out her open palms to show she wasn’t a threat. “We’ve made contact and I assure you, Hux will be here with the other stormtroopers.” 

Phasma persists, “I haven’t received word from him since the news of Snoke, I don’t know where he is.” 

And it clicks, Phasma may not be loyal to the First Order but her loyalties do seem to lie with Armitage. This news is even more alarming to Rey because she is only slightly certain about Kylo at this point, she has no clue on where Lieutenant Hux stands. Rey wanted to receive answers but the only answer she did get left her more on edge.

As Phasma walks away, resuming her patrol, her confession only confirms to Rey that her alliance was only temporary and very fragile, to begin with.

Rey would have to keep a closer eye going forward. 

* * *

Rey had decided to crawl into the misshapen cot that used to be her bed. The smell was musty and damp but her eyes drifted shut in the old, familiar room of her childhood. 

It’s in her cot that her eyelids drift open lazily. It doesn’t register until seconds later, that the source of her wakefulness is the feeling of soft, supple leather smoothing down her right cheek. 

Rey, once docile and sleepy, freezes and tenses her muscles as she tries to focus on who is in front of her. Who is kneeling down beside her cot. She blinks, hands pillowed under her head as she lays on her side. She leans forward, trying gauge if this is a premonition or if this is really him, in her room.

“You’re here,” is all she can whisper. 

“I’m here,” his deep baritone, scratchy in his throat as he whispers back, a balm. Rey lets out a long breath, releasing tension she hadn’t known she’d been carrying. 

“Who’s up right now?” She questions, a line forming in between her brow. Kylo smooths it over with his thumb, the leather warm on her skin. 

“Phasma, she’s outside with the others, on the south side.” 

A noise finally breaks through their quiet bubble, piercing through the fogginess of her sleep-laden mind. 

The Yuzzhan Vong had answered their call. 

* * *

Adrenaline surges through Rey, at the knowledge of her plan coming to fruition, at the impending battle just on her doorstep. 

Kylo, still clad in black, helps Rey to her feet, pulling off his cloak with a flourish and laying on a nearby chair. Rey consciously grabs for the lightsaber as Kylo does the same, watching her palm the saber in her right hand. 

“My men know what side they’re on,” his calm and collected command soothes her mind but there’s a slight edge to it that Rey does not have time to analyze. Blaster rounds sound throughout the compound and Rey has no choice but to run out and meet them. 

Kylo follows close behind as they exit her hut. To find about a dozen Vong, perhaps a scouting party, investigating the smoke. 

Poe and Gev had stayed back, the former shouting at the Mandalorians to draw back the Vong. They couldn’t kill them all, they needed a messenger. 

It isn’t until Rey activates the lightsaber, that she finds focus. The blue light reflects in Kylo eyes and she follows him into the fray with the others. 

When Rey hadn’t been with Tionne or searching for Kylo she had neglected the Force. To open the floodgates again was exhilarating. It was much easier to wield the Jedi weapon this time around. 

As Kylo and Rey fight alongside each other in the torn remnants of her family’s farm, her planet, anger, and hatred rise up too easily. As Rey fights off each one of the Vong surrounded by the destruction they've caused, she pictures Beviin, under their capture, their control and she cannot hold back any longer. 

The icy tendrils of the dark side wrap themselves around her until she is choking on it. She’s challenged the final Vong in the scouting party when she finally sees red. Deactivating her lightsaber she spins the hilt and flings the butt of her weapon up and into the alien's face until it collapses on the ground. Gritting her teeth, she bludgeons the Vongs disgusting maul until it is no longer recognizable. Blood and gore coat her hands and specks fly up to her face and hair. 

Everything she has bottled up releases at that moment and she can’t breathe, can't think. 

In the distance, there’s a part of her that registers someone yelling her name, but Rey is deep into her brain stem, unthinking, unfeeling. 

She does register, however, a shadow, looming over her bent form. A leather glove flying out to cradle her wrist, stopping her movement. 

Rey hadn’t even registered that she had been gasping out sobs through gritted teeth, a thick drop of the creature's blood sliding past her chin. 

“Rey.” 

Her eyes trail up. 

Where there should be disgust there is only compassion, where there should be hatred there is only serenity. There is no emotion on Ben’s face, only peace. 

Because it is Ben looking down at her, Ben cradling her hand which is holding the bloodied lightsaber, against his chest. His large frame bowing over her in protective peace, blocking out the view of the others left remaining. 

He pulls her to her feet without a word, Rey’s lifeless gaze trails over a fallen Mandalorian, until they land on Gev, Poe, and Phasma, no worse for wear. Nameless stormtroopers split up, letting the Supreme Leader with his charge through and back to her childhood home away from the carnage and gore. Away from the guilt and pain and anger. 

* * *

It is the most attentive she’s ever seen him. Someone had brought a bowl of water and a rag. He’d removed his gloves, pushing up his sleeves, and proceeded to dip the rag into the water, squeezing it gently to ring out the excess before bringing the cool cloth to her face, wiping away the blood and gore. 

Rey's gaze remains in her lap as he meticulously wipes the blood from her hands and fingers, his hand dwarfing hers. 

“We’ll need to find the river, there’s too much.” She croaks. 

“I know.” He shushes her, dipping the rag in between the knuckles on the back of her hand. “Can you stand?” Rey nods faintly and allows Kylo to pull her to her feet and back out of the hut. 

Rey feels Poe’s gaze on them from the compound, as the pair head towards the horizon, towards the Kelita river. 

Kylo stands, vigilant, his back towards Rey as she carefully, with shaky hands, pools the cool water into her hands and pours it over her temples, scrubbing blood from her hair. Morning is approaching, Rey can tell the way the stars start to fade and the faintest light starts to peer on the horizon, blood red, reflecting off Kylo's black hair. He quickly joins her, washing away dirt and grit before directing her back towards the compound. 

Rey watches his gait, his profile. She watches his smooth brow and relaxed mouth, she’d never seen him so calm. Rey wanted to ask, she wanted to find out what happened not long ago, after she had the vision of them as children. Ben reaching a hand out to her on the ravaged field, not unlike what he had just done. 

“I can hear what you’re thinking from here.” he murmurs, lips barely moving in the night. 

“Then you know what I want to ask,” she shoots back, equally cryptic. They’re almost back to the encampment, troopers, keeping to the perimeter pass them as they walk. Kylo looks down at her briefly as he strides towards the farm's wall, but he remains silent. 

White helmets catch Rey’s eyes and she looks over, alarmed. 

“They’re hurt,” she tells him, deviating from his path and walking towards the soldiers. Not that much older from her. She had never seen one without a helmet, it was deeply humanizing. Rey walks up to one nursing a bleeding head wound, bandages planted on the cut but it didn’t seem to staunch the bleeding, a medical droid moved down the line. 

“Rey,” Kylo admonishes, heavy strides fill her ears but she pays him no mind, no matter the cautionary tone to his voice. She kneels down, asking for their name. 

He gives her a number. 

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up to her forehead, gaze rising up to Kylo’s rolled lips, breathing through his nose. 

And so it begins, despite the droids efforts behind her, Rey kneels by each one. She would be lying if she did this for them along with herself. Needing to center her energy in order to focus and soothe drew from a place of peace, of serenity. A place she desperately needed to return to, away from the pain and anger. 

Kylo follows behind the enter time, his heavy footsteps crunching gravel under his boots, trailing behind his wife as she heals his soldiers. 

* * *

Rey tried to ignore it, but she kept lifting her eyes up, focusing on Kylo between each person needing to be healed. His auburn eyes never leave her, each time Rey feels as if she is healing something inside him as well. Kylo’s eyes remain clear, face relaxed, lips unchanged. Each soldier bows to him but each one praises her. 

By the time she finishes, everyone has gone to rest, the first watches beginning. Kylo continues to follow silently back to her hut, the others convening somewhere else. 

Rey would think she’d have better control but she does not protest as he follows her over the threshold, the sheer size of him making her home feel all the smaller. She doesn’t protest when he follows her through the living quarters and into her room. Rey doesn’t dare breathe as she unclips her belt and sets it on the table, her back facing his entry into her room. She doesn’t dare move when she _finally_ feels his bare fingers brush aside errant strands of hair, so his lips may follow their trail. 

Rey melts into his embrace, his left arm curling around her torso to anchor her against him. Kylo’s breath is quiet but ragged against her skin as his warm lips dance over her pulse, behind her ear and up towards her cheek. Rey feels his nose press against her temple and she turns, opening herself up to Kylo’s kiss. 

His lips steal her breath and quiet her mind, anyone could step in at that moment and she wouldn't notice. Not with Kylo shielding their view and blocking out her perception of the outside world. 

It was like coming home. Rey realized that this hut would never be, only in the arms of Ben could she find this feeling. 

Rey’s fingers trail upwards and into his hair, tugging the strands in her grip. She is rewarded by a groan from him, a desperate release of breath against her lips. 

Finally, _finally._ Is all she can think as he coaxes her towards her cot. They pull away and Rey turns, watching breathlessly as Kylo makes quick work of his belt, tunic, and pants, hair sticking to his lips, an all manner of messy waves, made by her hands. Rey quickly follows, undressing while he watches. He doesn’t stay away for long, taking a step forward only to kneel and press his face into her breasts, laying open mouth kisses across the swells. She tilts her head to the side and gasps as his lips wrap around a taut nipple, tongue twirling around the peak before going to the next and repeating. There are moments where she thinks he’s tugging too hard but each pull snaps a string, directly connected to where she wants him most. 

Reading her thoughts, Kylo trails a large hand past her hip, squeezing and continuing down, hooking his fingers past her curls and lazily circling her clit before her entrance. Over and over he teases and Rey grips his hair in frustration. 

“Now you’re just being cruel - “ She ends her accusation on a moan, pushing his face into her breasts as he glides one finger in. 

“I missed you,” he whispers, trailing kisses down her belly and past her navel. Rey’s knees give out and Kylo catches the back of her thighs, easing her backward so she can balance on the edge of her cot. Rey leans against one hand while the other smooths his hair away from his face, watching him while he watches her, trailing his lips and nipping at her hip bone jutting out from her skin, causing her to squeak before stuttering out more breaths of air, Kylo pressing his tongue flat against her clit. 

Kylo only crooks his finger one more time and with his lips pressed to her clit, Rey falls apart, her thighs shaking around his head as he works her to completion. Tears leak out from the corners of her eyes as she throws her head backward, her cunt clenching around his lone finger painfully. Kylo closes his lips around her clit one more time before his hands trail to her backside, her ass fitting in each of his palms as he gently lifts and pushes her backward on the bed. 

They both sigh as he settles his weight over her, their skin pressing against each other. They’re both slightly sweaty and sticky but Rey pays no mind because Kylo is lifting himself on his hands and lining himself up perfectly. She breathes in through her nose and lifts her hands to rest on his broad shoulders, knees bending to press against his hips. Kylo starts to push his hips forward, lowering down so his forearms cradle the sides of her head. Rey starts to tremble at his girth and Kylo dips down, peppering kisses down her nose until he reaches her lips. 

“I’ve got you.” He ends with a groan as he completely sheaths himself inside her, the delicious warmth of his pelvis flush with the apex of her thighs. Rey’s not sure why but she starts to tremble, pulling his shoulders down so he lays almost completely on top of her. Her breathing picks up and so does Kylo’s pace as he pulls back and pushes forward, piercing her once more. 

“Oh,” she gasps as he snaps forward, grabbing onto her shoulders so he doesn’t push her further up the bed with his thrusts. Rey grips and tugs at any part of his body she can get her hands on, she pulls on his shoulders, grips his back, and trails her hands down to his ass, encouraging him forward. His gasps at her urgency and that sound sends delicious stabs of pleasure through her gut and down to her core. 

It’s not long before he is shifting upon his knees, pulling her legs wider apart as he lifts, gaining a speed that is not forgiving. The slap of his hips against her thighs permeating the room, she scolds him, biting her lip and tugging him back down, afraid to draw attention and make too much noise. 

This prompts him to whisper and groan in her ear instead. “You feel wonderful my darling,” he murmurs and Rey is just about to fall apart once more, chasing the build-up of pleasure. Kylo must tell that she is close, she draws him closer by his shoulders and begins to tense underneath. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers in her ear, and Rey arches off the bed as she shatters, tensing and contracting around him as he quickly chases his own release. She briefly remembers gasping out his name, his thrusts picking up speed but also losing their tempo. Rey slowly comes down and pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around his hips as he begins to tremble. 

Rey cradles his head against her neck before pulling away and drawing his lips to hers, before he meets her kiss he whispers one last thing before he falls apart in her embrace. “I love you.” 

* * *

This time, when Rey opens her eyes, she is embraced from behind, legs tangled with hers, a gentle breath tickling her ear. Sensing that she is awake the arms around her waist draw her in closer, Kylo’s chest warm and firm against her back, pushing her forward as he inhales and drawing her closer again with his exhale. 

“You are perfect,” his voice is gravely in her ear, arousing her once again. His head dips as he lavishes kisses along her side, his hair trailing behind before he stands up to gather her clothes, and his. 

It is when Kylo begins to move and get ready that Rey hears a commotion outside the compound, she hears radio calls and more foot traffic. Alarmed her eyes trail up to Kylo, pulling on his pants. 

“What about the Capital?” 

Kylo throws on his tunic, bringing Rey her pants to pull on, Rey begins to dress as he kneels in front of her. “We will accompany the reinforcements to Keldabe. I will finish this.” His tone is resolute and unforgiving. 

Rey stills, “What about - the Resistance, I’ve sent the message, they are on their way?” 

Kylo hands Rey her tunic, “The Resistance is no longer needed.” 

Rey can’t believe what she is hearing, throwing on her tunic she stands, throwing Kylo off guard as he remains kneeling.

“Ben…” she trails off and his eyes shoot up to meet hers. “Where do you think this is going to go?” 

“What are you talking about?” He slowly rises to his feet, his height now towering over her, sharing her breathing space. 

“I murdered Snoke, he is no longer in the way.” 

Rey’s breathing picks up. “No, you were to join the Resistance, you are coming back with me.”Kylo shakes his head, hair trembling against his chin. 

“Rey, you’re coming with me.” His voice low and deep in the quiet space. Rey shakes her head, tears springing to her eyes. She had deliberately thought out every detail, worried over every kink in her plan, but she never realized that this would be the part that would fail. At the end of every scenario, she imagined Ben leaving with her without question. 

Her eyes fall to his hands, clenched into fists, “ _We_ can put an end to this. We can make things right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end it there! More to come soon, Kylo's POV will be the next chapter! 
> 
> [Vibroblade](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vibroblade)  
> [Beviin Farm](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beviin-Vasur_farm)  
> [Yuuzhan Vong War](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Mandalore_\(Yuuzhan_Vong_War\))  
> [Goran Beviin](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Goran_Beviin)  
> [Pourstone](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pourstone/Legends)  
> [Veshok Wood](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Veshok_wood)  
> [Gev](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mirta_Gev)  
> [Kes Dameron](https://star-wars-canon.fandom.com/wiki/Kes_Dameron)  
> [Brendol Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Brendol_Hux)  
> [Armitage Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Armitage_Hux)  
> [Parnassos](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Parnassos)  
> [Phasma](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Phasma)  
> [First Order Stormtrooper](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stormtrooper_\(First_Order\))  
> [Kelita River](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kelita_River)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter splits between Rey and Kylo's POV, including flashbacks.  
> If you have questions please ask me on here or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> Enjoy!

Kylo stares, his face void of feeling. For the first time, his head is clear, vacant, it’s almost freeing. He shoves the toe of his boot against the lifeless corpse of his former Master. Pounding steps draw closer from behind but all he can do is study the mangled visage at his feet.

“What have you done?” 

Kylo can see it already, Hux walking down the gangway, bodies of the Praetorian Guard littering the space between him and Snoke’s pedestal. Kylo is well aware of Hux's calculating eye and extreme talent for self-preservation. 

“You’ve just been promoted to the Supreme Leader’s Lieutenant.” Kylo’s deep voice echoing in the silent room. He turns, looking over his shoulder. “Do you accept?” 

Hux clears his throat while pulling out a handkerchief to cover his nose, but not before replying petulantly. “It would be an honor - _Sir._ ” 

* * *

It’s Gev that knocks on the threshold, finding them.

  
“It’s time,” her voice is gentle but with an undercurrent of urgency.

Poe steps into her hut and Kylo stiffens beside her, his face clears and his gaze is cast downward. Poe clears his throat, ready to say something but Kylo brushes past, stepping into the morning sun. 

“Shaky alliance?” 

Rey bristles, “He’s with us.” Her tone adamant, convincing herself as well as Poe. 

“Never, in a million years would I have dreamed a scenario like this. Fighting along with stormtroopers.” Poe states in disbelief. 

“I’m with you there,” Gev agrees, turning to Rey. “Everything alright?” 

Rey swallows, absorbing everything that had transpired overnight and in the early morning. 

“It’s nothing.” 

* * *

“Seems rather disillusioned? I say have their fill and the system.” 

Kylo sees red. 

Hux yelps as he’s grabbed by his lapels and pushed up against the nearest wall on the _Supremacy_. 

“I don’t believe you’re in the position to make such opinions known.” Kylo sneers as Armitages face turns red. “A pity, given whose company you keep.” 

Hux smirks with disdain, “Tragic - given yours.” 

Kylo shoves him _hard,_ the impact of his body hitting the durasteel paneling sends out a loud bang, vibrating through the hallway. Kylo leaves him there, Hux coughing in order to regain his breath. 

It didn’t matter if Kylo made his intentions clear, no one could stop him. No one came between him and Rey, he wouldn’t allow it.

* * *

“You couldn’t stand by him - or something?” 

Rey’s shaken out of her thoughts when Poe steps up to her. 

“Clarification, please?” 

“Just look at him, scowling and spitting at everyone else.” Rey scoffs at Poe’s analysis. Poe opened up the channels to a completely new and different topic of conversation when it came to Kylo. She assumed only someone who teased him as a boy could do it with such familiarity and lacking fear of consequence.

Rey expected it was Poe’s coping mechanism.

Rey lets out a harsh sigh through her nose, dust making it hard to breathe. The landscape was more desolate than Rey had ever seen it, further bringing down her hope for anything positive. She tugged her helmet over her head to prevent any more grit getting stuck in her teeth and answered, “I have no sway over what he does, so I suggest you stop verbalizing it so loudly.” 

Poe raises his eyebrows skeptically as if to say, _really?_ But Rey didn’t want to talk about it any longer, after all, isn’t that part as to why she came? Rey didn’t like to seem so transparent. They were approaching their shuttle, several transports along with Kylo’s sitting next to it. His was so tall and imposing, a lump lodged itself in her throat as his ship's shuttle cast a shadow over theirs. 

Poe looks up and over her shoulder just as Rey hears the crunch of dirt underfoot. Turning, Kylo makes his way towards where they are standing. Rey hadn’t seen his mask for some time, she’s not even sure if he brought it. 

Poe seems to be the kind of person that talks incessantly under pressure, “It’s uh - new, definitely - seeing you without the whole uh...” Poe waves his hand in front of his own face, “...apparatus.” He snaps his fingers upon finding the word. 

Kylo’s face remains blank while Rey hides her wince. Eyes shuffling from his ship to her he simply says, “Rey, with me?” before walking off. 

If Rey knew Poe for a longer period of time she would have shoved him or elbowed him in the chest as Gev usually did to her following snide comments. Rey glares instead. 

Poe _snorts_ , “His ability to carry on a conversation has not changed.”

His voice suddenly turns serious when he begins his next sentence as if to explain his behavior. “He’s _here_ Rey, I haven’t seen him in _years_ and he’s here because of you. I don’t like this plan,” he breaks off with a deep breath, “aiding with the First Order wouldn’t have been my _original_ idea but if you’re able to get the General her son back, then I’m with you all the way.” He squeezes her shoulder briefly before jogging to the U-Wing. 

* * *

Kylo lies paralyzed, prone on his back as each memory is dangled in front of him. Snoke _laughs_ as Kylo seizes. Rey's voice enters his mind.

_Would you treat me like that as your apprentice?_

Snoke simpers as if to land a final blow and Kylo sees it all. 

-

He sees a wasteland riddled with bodies, he feels his Uncle beside him, wrought with grief over Mara Jade. Ben could tell he wasn’t thinking straight, he wasn’t wholly present as he spoke with Goran Beviin, a Mandalorian protecting his home. Ben's mind drifts and his gaze falls on a lump of tattered fabric. His throat closes and he steps closer upon further seeing brown hair, blowing in the wind, tangled and matted with sweat. 

Ben steps closer and the pile of fabric trembles and coughs. 

_A girl._

After slowly coaxing her to take his hand, she looks up, and Ben's auburn eyes meet hers for the first time. They remind him of the trees on Yavin, the mellow brown of the bark overgrown with a vibrant mossy green. 

-

Kylo sees it then, a bridge connecting his mind with Snoke’s and he follows. Snoke had become too careless, too drunk with power in order to foresee that anyone could best him, least of all his apprentice. 

Blood-curdling screams ensue and the Praetorian Guard advance. 

* * *

A soothing whisper enters Kylo’s consciousness, the prescience gently rousing him from his stupor. He turns to see Rey making her way up the shuttle's ramp, he studies closely, her gaze lifting and he sees it, brown, interwoven with vibrant green. 

It was the same eyes that erased all inhibition the previous night. The very same that coaxed him into his honest declaration. 

_I love you._

She had not returned the phrase and he expected, given their previous argument, wouldn’t anytime soon. 

No matter, nothing would get between him and Rey. He wouldn’t allow it. 

* * *

Rey silently makes her way up and into the shuttle, she wasn’t looking forward to them being alone. Kriff knew what they got up to if left alone. She squeezed her hands into fists, if weren’t for her gloves she could feel the pinch of her nails biting into her skin and that would perhaps help her ground her thoughts a little more. Rey’s eyes scan over the inside and startle to see Kylo, leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs, distracted. 

He stands at the sound of her arrival, eyes raking over her form and Rey tries not to shift her weight under his scrutiny. Shaking her head she clears her throat and juts her chin forward. 

“I’m afraid I’ve waited long enough, I need to see if my father is alright.” 

Urged by her shift in focus, Rey vows to push Kylo to the side, until news of Beviin was alright, found and Keldabe was under Mandalorian rule once more. 

Kylo swallows, his Adam's apple shifting against the collar of his tunic. If Rey didn’t just commit to focusing on the task at hand, she could have easily fallen under the memory of her lips brushing over his throat, up the side of his neck. Rey shakes those thoughts free, her ears burning. 

“I agree,” his voice low in the quiet space between them. “Which is why I think it best we use transport to reach the capital city.” 

Just as Rey begins to nod her agreement, shouts ring out on the plains and Rey jogs to the cockpit to peer outside the ship's viewport. 

“ _Osik!”_ Rey’s slip of the tongue has Kylo cocking his eyebrow but there’s no time. Rey rushes back the way she came, unclipping the lightsaber from her belt, the weight of the cool metal makes her pause. Kylo had helped her clean it the day before, making sure the swords lens and blade emitter had not trapped any remnants of the Vong Rey had pulverized. 

A brief touch across her back and Rey glances up, Kylo now standing beside her. “I’ll stick with you this time.” The statement, meant to comfort only makes Rey’s blood boil. Shrugging off his hand, she continues down the ramp without a word. 

Their position was quite a vulnerable one, the plan was to draw in Kylo and then move towards the city. That plan didn’t involve meeting the Vong here on the field. Their weapons, crude but their numbers, great. 

Towards the end of the scrimmage, the First Order lost a good number of troopers along with a few transports damaged. 

Now they would have to make their way to Keldabe, on foot.

* * *

“You weren’t completely honest, Uncle.” 

Ben hadn’t missed the dark circles under Luke’s eyes or the rapidly graying hair at his temples. He wasn’t a fool, not to know that his Uncle let him come, overshadowed by grief due to Mara Jade's passing. The news was a blunt pain but formed into a sharp dagger, upon the discovery of her lost pregnancy at the time of her death. 

Luke just wasn’t the same.

And Ben guesses, the reason behind Luke refusing to take on another novice, a girl, in fact. 

Ben's cousin would have been a girl. 

Luke lets out a deep sigh, “Even the code eludes me sometimes Ben, no one is perfect, not even me.” 

His uncle settles a heavy hand on his shoulder, a statement meant to comfort him as well. After all, they had that conversation many times, it just usually revolved around Ben. He peers over, he experienced a growth spurt that the last couple of years and now was beginning to tower over Luke. His uncles increasing age was starting to become apparent. 

Ben tries not to look back, to see a wisp of a girl-led away by a Mandalorian in full battle armor. 

“I know Uncle, I know.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben calling Luke 'uncle' was giving me strong ATLA vibes. 
> 
> I’ve had this timeline as a draft for a while and now that I think I’ve revealed everything in it I thought I would share just for added clarity. 
> 
> Ben Solo born 5 ABY brought to academy 15 ABY  
> Ben is 11 years old in memory in chapter 35
> 
> Rey born 15 ABY 
> 
> Jedi Praxeum created on Yavin4 11 ABY 
> 
> Mara Jade comes to Yavin around 16 ABY…
> 
> Mara Jade and Luke fall in love 19 ABY- 
> 
> 22 ABY Rey's parents are killed, Luke and Ben helped Beviin take Rey in. 
> 
> Yuuzhan Vong War 20-24 ABY (Mara Jade parishes in War due to virus does not have kids) I switched the timeline of the war to fit my story, in the EU the war is from 25-29 ABY. Mara Jade also survives the virus and lives but I changed it to fit this story. 
> 
> 24 ABY Ben finds out his grandfather is Vader, the ruin of Yavin 4 (Interesting enough, in the EU Yavin IV is destroyed during the Yuuzhan Vong War - so it fit into my timeline pretty well to have it destroyed by Ben/Snoke instead and then the new Jedi Academy to be built in it's place just like in the EU) 
> 
> 26-28 ABY Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad created based on those who survived Yavin. This is also when the New Jedi Coalition is founded, allying the Jedi Order with the newly exiled senator Organa along with her loyal followers, the Alliance. Later be renamed the Resistance as the First Order quickly gained power. 
> 
> Story starts 35 ABY
> 
> [Praetorian Guard](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Elite_Praetorian_Guard)  
> [Durasteel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Durasteel)  
> [Mara Jade Skywalker](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mara_Jade_Skywalker)  
> [Osik](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang/Legends) Mando'a meaning excrement (shit)  
> [Blade emitter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_emitter)  
> [Novice](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Initiate)  
> [Battle of Mandalore](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Mandalore_\(Yuuzhan_Vong_War\))  
> [Singularity Mine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Singularity_mine)  
> [Jedi Praxeum on Yavin4](https://jvs.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Praxeum_of_Yavin_IV)  
> [Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Academy_\(Shedu_Maad\))  
> [Jedi Coalition](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Coalition)  
> [Resistance](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resistance)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone leaving amazing comments and kudos! I love your enthusiasm! 
> 
> I’m going back to work soon so I may not be able to update as much as I have been but your encouraging words will definitely force me to try! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
****

Their group, consisting of Kylo, Phasma Gev, Poe, the two Mandalorians, and the Stormtroopers, once a battalion upon first arriving, had severely lost their numbers hours earlier. Now only a squadron followed roughly sixty troopers. 

Phasma decides to stick to Rey throughout their journey, Poe, and Gev trailing after her. Kylo lagged behind, out of sight. 

It was for the best, Rey wasn’t sure she wanted to see him. Afraid of what more he’ll do or say. Afraid of what she might do.

After all, what was the basis of an attachment that was forced? Yes, they had technically met before, but what did that mean? Did it mean _anything?_

It only makes Rey feel that her life has not been her own, as if it had been written in the stars years ago and everything she’d planned, laid out for herself, had been a waste. 

The nagging thought formed a pit in her belly and soured her mood further. 

Rey's eyes turn up to Phasma, who had marched across the arid plain silently at her side. Her scrappy piece of armor a far cry from her polished chrome plates. She had exposed her past for Rey the day before, so she thought it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to pry further. 

“Why Hux?” Rey bites her tongue immediately after the words fall from her lips. That wasn’t entirely how she wanted to start but too late now. 

Phasma doesn’t react, her eyes pointed towards the terrain. 

Rey tried again, “You said it yourself, Brendol was the First Orders top-ranking General, he was higher up than Hux, you were already in his good favor, Armitage wasn’t -“

“Why not let the man who murdered my brother help me climb the ranks?”Phasma cuts in, blunt as ever. Her blue eyes finally falling on Rey. Her irises were so light they resembled snow piled in drifts, only the faintest color of blue in their depths. “I learned long ago that I do not _wait_ for someone to give me something, I take it. I forgot to mention Armitage offering me an out _after_ he found me, standing over his father's desecrated corpse.” 

Phamsa stands toe to toe with Rey, she couldn’t tell when they both had stopped walking, too focused on Phamsa’s towering form. 

“I know what it’s like to have your childhood ripped from you.” Rey grinds out, her heartbeat rising as adrenaline kicks in. 

Phamsa huffs, “Yes, but where I was left carving out my future, you were taken in by people who cared about you, there’s a difference in that.” The bitter response rests on Rey's shoulders and Phasma turns, continuing towards the river. 

Under different circumstances, Rey could have been her. 

* * *

The words remain in Rey's mind all day, rethinking her vision with Ben, rethinking Merdit and Beviin’s decision. It doesn’t excuse what Luke or her fathers had done, but it lends a new perspective on how Rey sees it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she too continues on, hoping she will be able to find Beviin and have this conversation with him in person. 

As their trek progresses through the Mandalorian plains, their party passes burned trees and farmland, sights Rey’s people had spent her whole life propagating. The growth the Mandalorians had taken such pride is destroyed, by the same race that caused that destruction a little more than a decade ago. 

She feels anger build inside her once more and that’s when Kylo’s shadow fills hers. 

Neither of them speaks, but the weight of his presence shifts her feelings and distracts her thoughts. Another hour or two and they would make it to the valley, there they would see Keldabe, surrounded by the Kelita River. 

What was left of it at least. 

The words slip out of her mouth naturally, the presence beside her now familiar, a warm comfort. “Up ahead, there was a grove, acres of amber ferns and Galek trees. One of the few forests untouched by the Yuuzhan Vong War.” Rey takes a breath pausing for only a moment, inherently knowing that Kylo is listening beside her. “I got lost once, Merdit was sick with worry. I remember hearing him call my name but I was so disoriented, so _captivated_ by the trees' silver leaves and the way they had shimmered in the sunlight.” Dewy drops collect on her eyelashes as a long forgotten memory breathes new life, “The color made me think of my mother, her hair had begun to change into beautiful silver strands at her temples. She must have been older than I realized…” Rey trails off, “I don’t even remember what she looked like.” 

Rey had never admitted this, she didn’t purposely keep it from anyone, she had just never felt the need to. Her eyes turn to see Kylo’s gaze fixed on her own, his auburn eyes glassy. She’s reminded of a younger Ben, hand outstretched to her as a child. 

His attentive nature disappears upon her next question. 

“You had told me you had lost your Mother -“ 

“In a way.” He recalls for her. 

Rey leaves it at that, she had shared her past freely and she would give him the same courtesy. 

She didn’t expect him to continue. 

“My relationship with my mother had always been - strained. Even then I could feel she held something back. Every time I would lose my temper, every time I made a mistake. I would see the fear in her eyes.” 

_Fear of Vader_ , Rey wanted to clarify but didn’t want to interrupt, afraid he would stop.

“It wasn’t a surprise that we grew distant once I was with Luke. It was _too_ easy in fact.” Kylo meets her eyes, “I remember now, everything that Snoke took, everything he…” Rey's heart drops at his sneer “twisted. I remember thinking she had already thought I’d failed, taking advantage of Luke’s grief so I could accompany him.” 

“You wanted to _help.”_

Rey is reminded of Ben when he smiles sadly down at her. “I wanted to go for my own personal gain, out of boredom. It wasn’t anything noble, I’m afraid.” 

“Is that Luke talking, or Snoke?” 

Rey suddenly feels the strong need to defend Ben from himself. From everyone else’s criticism and expectation. 

He hadn’t expected her to say that and through gritted teeth. Kylo’s eyebrows lift and his lips part slowly out of surprise. 

Rey especially notices his lips, she pays special attention to his eyelashes as they drop, his focus the same as hers. 

It’s Gev’s voice that intercedes on their shrinking distance and Rey jumps back, clearing her throat as her friend comes sprinting up to them. Rey was so close to feeling cross but Gev’s toothy grin was so wide it reminded Rey of when they used to play as children. 

“Look!” 

Gev’ glee is somewhat contagious and Rey gasps in exhilaration as she grabs her hand and yanks her up the hill and over the top. 

“The Galek trees! They are still here!” 

The two remaining Mandalorians that had survived the scrimmage at her farm join them atop the hill and they stare in awe at the forest, untouched.

Their silver leaves are as brilliant as ever, reflecting the mid-afternoon sunlight. Amber ferns breaking from some of the treetops, sprinkling the forest with yellow and gold hues. 

It was breathtaking, instilling much-needed hope for Mandalore's future. 

* * *

They make their way down the hill, the forest a great marking point, signifying they were about three kilometers from the city, they should be able to see the valley once they break through the opposite side of the treeline. 

They tapered off, their numbers too large to follow in one group between the tree trunks and ferns. Rey stepped lightly, careful of the overgrowth and uneven terrain. Ponds of collected water seldomly meandered off the path. 

She found peace in the quiet breeze and soft chirping of life. The sun cast beams of light in between the trees, dust kicked up from the soil and when the sun hit it just right, the dirt glittered in the air. 

It was this level of peace and awareness that helped Rey sense everything around her. It helped her dodge a nest of Fanned Rawl. Unfortunately, her party didn’t evade the nest as she had. 

Vicious beasts, Rawl were snake-like- reptilian creatures that made their homes in the forests of Mandalore.

Gev cries out but immediately starts barking orders. Asking the group to run away from the nest, aim for their fins. A particularly large one slithers up a tree and wraps around a troopers diaphragm, constricting in order to cut off oxygen. These huge snake-like reptiles had wickedly sharp teeth and large fins trailing the whole length of their bodies. Rawls liked to build their nests in fallen tree trunks, hollowed out by rot. 

The forest is filled with yelling and screams, their numbers decreasing once more. Rey turns in time to see one slithering towards Kylo, the amber ferns covering its dark green body. 

Rey doesn’t think, she only sprints towards him. Before she can yell to get his attention, the Rawl wraps around his ankle and Kylo lets out a shout in surprise. Rey is almost to him when he reaches down, his arm moving between the two large fangs of the rawl before pressing his thumb firmly between the eyes. 

Subduing the creature. 

“What? How did you do that?” 

Knowing time was against them, he only grabs her wrist, leading her towards the others where three more adults were defending their nest. 

“I want you to place your thumb between their eyes, like I did, hurry!”

Egged on by his urgent command, Kylo steps up with Rey, a struggling stormtrooper caught in the creature's grasp. The Rawl hisses as they approach but Kylo takes her hand and guides it towards its head. 

“Open up to me,” he whispers and for a second, Rey thinks he is talking to the Rawl, but his other hand rests on her waist and she breathes, letting him in. 

_Sleep_. 

The command travels through her and the creature slumps, it’s serpentine-like body unwinding and landing on the ground with a thud, the stormtrooper with it. 

“Rey!” Gev cries in her direction. The last two surround Poe and Gev, “Don’t shoot!” Rey answers, quickly making her way towards them with Kylo. 

This time, Rey reaches towards the monster's snout, the Rawls full focus on her as it hisses and snaps. She glances towards Kylo while he subdues the other. Determined, Rey huffs out a breath and reaches out, the creature growls but otherwise lets her rest her fingers between its snake-like eyes. Rey closes her eyes and thinks, _sleep._

The Rawl collapses on the forest floor and all is silent. 

* * *

Regrouping, the party scatters to find their things, most of their effects having been thrown by the Rawls attack. They make their way towards the opposite end of the treeline, Gev using the sun as their guide. Rey finds Kylo, he had made himself scarce while Rey had regrouped with the others. 

“Where did you learn that?” She cannot contain the awe from her voice, it had been Ben guiding her through the technique. Rey could feel the calm and inner peace within him as he had subdued the creature. 

Kylo clears his throat, caught off guard by her tone. “Fanned Rawls, I seemed to have forgotten they were native to Mandalore as well.” His gloved hands push aside branches but Rey does not let up, lifting her eyebrows, he clears his throat again. 

_Is he flustered?_

“The Festival of Light was an annual holiday, my mother took me when I was very young. Her - _my_ family inherited a house in the country. It was -” 

Sudden clarity hits Rey between the eyes, her vision on Tracyn. 

“Surrounded by lakes...there was a field, filled with bright red flowers -” 

“Millaflowers...” Kylo interrupts Rey while she had been interrupting him. 

Their company reaches the treeline, deciding it is as good a place to stop and rest as any. Rey trails off to a spot near a stream and Kylo follows after her. 

They share a silence that only two people who have seen into each other's memories and minds could. 

Rey looks to Kylo out of the corner of her eye, his forearms resting on his thighs as he leans forward, perched on a boulder. His cowl had long been deserted and his sleeves had been rolled up slightly, the fabric is torn. His collar was pulled open haphazardly and his hair was windswept covered in a slight sheen of sweat. 

Rey quickly directed her gaze forward, the sight of him caused her breaths to deepen, her heart to race. 

“The Festival of Lights, that’s…” She trails off not knowing the answer, he finishes for her. “Naboo.” 

“My grandmother was from Naboo. And at that lake house in those fields and rivers, lay the perfect nesting grounds for Fanned Rawls.” 

If he didn’t have her attention then, Rey’s eyes darted up quickly to meet his gaze, already focused on hers. Kylo turns his body towards hers, his large hands steepled in front of him, so close to grazing her knees. 

His eyes glisten as he regaled, “The groundskeeper usually did a great job of keeping them away. The creatures particularly despised Pom Plants so we made sure to keep those well stocked in the lakes. But the fragrant perfume from the Millaflowers attracted them so.” Kylo’s face is relaxed, no lines around his eyes or forehead, lips quirking at the sides as he regards her fondly before continuing. “Mind you, on the off chance that a couple slithered by, under the radar, it was usually while I was out, trying to catch ducks.” He’s broken off by the delightful sound of Rey’s surprised laughter, feeling lighter after trying to hold it in. The idea of young Ben chasing ducks seemed unreal, next to a dark and brooding man, double her size. Rey swallows at her last thought, but Kylo thankfully continues through the pause, dutifully trying to hide the flush riding up his neck. 

“They weren’t vicious, I could see what they wanted, to eat and rest. But I was afraid of them reaching the house and I remember one coming towards me too quickly to see at first. All I remember is reaching out and wanting them not to hurt me and...they had listened.” 

His shrug looks awkward on his build, suited for a younger boy, not confident in his abilities. 

Kylo shakes his head and his scrutiny is directed towards her, “But you, something I practiced to perfect, you excel on the first try.” There’s pride in his voice, which makes heat rise to Rey's cheeks. “After all, you reminded me of the practice on Concordia, with the Mythosaur.” 

Rey plucks at her fingers before folding them over her knees, her hands brushing over his before quickly withdrawing. 

“I’m not sure how I did it, but when I saw us, for the first time...together. That was the first time I used the Force.” 

Kylo nods as if he suspected this, his throat bobs as he swallows, his voice scratchy as he elaborates. “When I confronted Snoke, I could see his mind, briefly.” His chest expands beneath his tunic, slightly stretching the fabric before breathing out. Rey couldn’t imagine what an experience like that would have been like. “When I first became his apprentice, he saw our encounter, recognized your power, and wanted it for himself. He had this planned from the beginning, all of it.” 

Rey stands before he could finish. Kylo’s eyes follow her as she walks away, towards the valley, just where she can see The Kalita river circling Keldabe like a moat. 

What she feared earlier that day seemed more true now than ever. 

They both felt so similar in that moment, a life planned out for them that wasn’t their own. All Rey should focus on is getting to Beviin, but all she can do right now is an ache for a different life, one where she and Ben could have met under different circumstances. 

Rey feels him draw near, her skin pebbling at his proximity. “I know what it’s like to have choices taken from you, Rey.” The way her name sounds on lips causes the hair on the back of her neck to rise. She turns then, her shoulder brushing his chest. His eyes are clear, auburn shining lighter in the sunlight. He looks so eager at that moment but Rey can’t help the nagging feeling. 

“This is just all conditional for you.”

Kylo’s nostrils flare, his eyes shuttering. “What?” 

Rey looks back, she sees the others, the group too far away to hear, only see that they are talking. Her eyes settle on Poe and Gev. “You talk about choices, I’ve made the choice to help your mother. I’ve asked that the Resistance rendezvous with us at the capital.” Rey watches closely as a muscle under his left eye twitches and she was right to confront this here and now. 

Rey wouldn’t let their connection get in the way of what she came here to do. 

“What do you think about that?” 

Kylo had leaned towards her before, now he straightens up, Rey barely coming up to his shoulders. She waits for an answer, but he doesn’t give one, Rey watches as he steps away. 

“You say this is conditional for me, you’re the one making the conditions.” He murmurs, eerily calm, rolling his lips together as he brushes his fingers over his chin, hands bare. 

Rey takes the night before into account, remembering the pure ache of relief at the sight of him. Kylo arriving at her call. Rey surges on, “You’re _here_ aren’t you? You said you were with me,” she hates how her voice cracks at the end. 

It’s her emotional response that puts a crack in his exterior, he turns, and Rey gasps as he grabs on to her arms. 

“What part of last night felt conditional for you?! What part of this -“ he squeezes and pulls her closer, “has me walking away, unaffected, unchanged? What part of the memory you unlocked, that haunts me once again, is conditional?” Their chests brush, their labored breathing blowing across the others' faces and Rey can only stare. 

Just as fast, Kylo resumes his calm demeanor, his face smoothing out, hands relaxing and he is stepping back. His eyes trace lines across the forest floor and Rey can tell that he is thinking about what he will say next. 

“What if I can’t walk away? I’ve made that mistake once, I won’t be making it again.” 

Before Rey can respond, Poe calls her name. Looking over she can see that he had slightly removed himself from the group as if to draw closer as if he had been witnessing their exchange.

“I’m sorry,” A pathetic reply, nothing compared to his passionate confession, but she leaves, afraid she’ll abandon what little sense she might have left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knows what he wants 😉  
> Thank you so much to everyone leaving comments! I love writing this story but your thoughts definitely make me write faster! 
> 
> [Galek Tree](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galek_\(tree\))  
> [Acre](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Acre)  
> [Amber fern](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amber_fern)  
> [Fanned Rawl](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fanned_rawl)  
> [Naboo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Naboo)  
> [Festival of Light](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Festival_of_Light)  
> [Millaflower](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Millaflower)  
> [Pom Plant](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pom)  
> [Lake Country](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lake_Country)  
> [Ducks](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Duck/Legends)  
> [Brendol Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Brendol_Hux)  
> [Phasma](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Phasma)  
> [Armitage Hux](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Armitage_Hux)  
> 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I could get an update out this week!  
> So far I think I am still on track to finish with 60 chapters. : ) 
> 
> For your reference in this chapter: [Galaxy Map](http://newmediarockstars.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/star-wars-new-galaxy-map-160952.jpg)

  
  


Rey quickly eats up the space between her and the group. Twigs and leaves snapping and crunching under her boots while she pushes aside and ducked under branches jutting out from the trees. Poe seemed to be arguing with a stormtrooper. 

“What is going on?” 

Poe turns, “I wanted you to listen to this bullshit,” he gestures towards the trooper. They’re met with silence as the stormtrooper storms off, leaving a cursing Poe with Rey. The action didn’t seem very subservient. She was quickly side-tracked by Poe's concerns. 

“Our comms are down, the Resistance is flying blind, and that ‘genius’ just discovered singularity mines surrounding the Kelita River. A Vong specialty apparently.” 

Rey scans the crowd for Phasma, Poe follows her. They found her near the creek, rinsing sweat from her forehead. “Phasma, is it true?” 

Phasma shakes the water off her hands before standing, her blaster cannon strapped to her back. “Their helmets' visual processor and the display include motion sensors and environmental readings.” Always straight to the point. Regardless of her being rough around the edges, Rey was beginning to admire that about her. “We must be careful on our way to the capital, singularity mines, able to explode if we step in the wrong spot. But the stormtroopers also detect inhibition fields, created from the same organic defense tool. Instead of a detonator, it traps you by creating its own gravitational pull.” Rey and Poe swallow, Rey guessed Poe hadn’t fought against the Yuuzhan Vong before. 

“There has to be a way to - disable them, somehow?” 

“Dovin basals are controlled through a neuroengine, housed on Yuuzhan Vong starships.” The three turn to see Kylo walking up to their position, overhearing their conversation. “The troopers have these visual aids, we can simply avoid as much of these detonators and traps as possible.” They all stare and Kylo shifts his feet, “I’ve seen it done before.” His gaze won’t meet any of theirs, especially Rey’s. After their last conversation, she didn’t expect him to. 

Based on his rigid posture, Rey knew he met back when he was with the academy. 

Phasma whistles and waves over a stormtrooper. “You mentioned a First Order outpost? Where?” They continue to discuss directions and find out there is a supposed Stormtrooper camp not far from their position, remnants from when the First Order landed on Mandalore, just after Rey left. 

“The troops from the _Finalizer?”_ Kylo cuts in again. 

“Where is it now?” Asks Phasma, Rey imagines she’s really asking after Hux. 

“It couldn’t breach the planet's atmosphere, the Vongs biotechnology would have detected its size. As long as we avoid detection, we can make it to the city proper.” Kylo reiterates. 

Rey looks to Gev who joined them, “Any news, or signs that there is still a city?” Rey's throat closes, afraid of her answer. 

“When the Vong first came, they destroyed all manufactured technology. It made it impossible to communicate for any organized defenses.” 

  
  


“I say we make our way to the bunker, see what we can find, _something_ to reach the Resistance, and then make our way to the city.” Poe finally suggests. The others nod, agreeing. Kylo remains silent. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The camp is about a kilometer from their current location and they make their way on foot. Kylo is back to making himself scarce. Rey is more distracted by his absence than ever. 

Phasma sticks with the stormtroopers. Rey can tell the two Mandalorians in their party, Kring, and Vorr, start to question their involvement. Rey is busy trying to keep the peace. 

“I don’t like it, you were meant to side with the First Order before all this and they turned us, who’s to say they won’t again?” 

“Right now, we share a common enemy.” Rey tries to placate. She's worried that blind loyalty wouldn’t suffice, and who could blame them? The world was past ignorant subservience, something she had been struggling with since she found out that Beviin and Merdit knew about her abilities but kept it from her. 

All that aside, she needed their cooperation for the time being. “At the present moment, our thoughts should be on survival in numbers.” Kring and Vorr seem to share a silent conversation and Rey decides to break off from the two, knowing her responses weren’t the best. 

The dark saber dangles heavily on her utility belt but she refuses to acknowledge it, Rey was still skeptical and reluctant to demand the blind leadership that she herself questioned. It wasn’t right. 

The group of stormtroopers stops on the command of one while Gev makes her way towards Rey. 

“The compound should be on the other side of these trees.” 

Rey quickly makes her way to the front seeing Poe and Phasma on the brink of an argument. She pauses briefly as she spots Kylo near the front, back facing the group and hands folded behind him. 

Phasma turns to Rey as she approaches, “I suggest you brandish your saber, you won’t like what we find.” Rey bristles, eyes moving to Kylo as he turns. 

“There’s no one here,” As he says this, he unclips his cross guard before advancing past the treeline. 

* * *

The breakthrough of the trees and the clearing is eerily silent. 

The camp has four annexes, temporary outposts erected from the ground, built with temporary, man-made materials. Signs of a scrimmage unfold, scarred earth, and burnt markings littering the buildings. A First Order flag hangs in tatters. 

“If there was a battle, where are the bodies?” 

Poe’s question is answered as they round the corner of a building. 

Gev covers her mouth, “They’re mutilated.” 

White armor, covered in blood and gore. Chest pieces ripped open as ribcages gaped with missing organs, appendages scattered around the bodies. 

There must have been thirty of them. 

Tears spring to Rey's eyes, hot and acrid. All she can imagine is Beviin in their place. 

The trees shake, silver leaves quivering on their branches. Alarmed voices pick up, a helmet that sat at the top of the pile falls, tumbling down the mountain of carcasses. 

No one knew it was Rey causing this, except for Kylo. 

He approaches slowly and the veil he throws over her senses is like a balm, smoothing over the jagged edges of the gaping hole that had opened in the pit of her stomach. 

Everything in the clearing stills when his hand rests on her shoulder, gently squeezing. Kylo doesn’t look down or acknowledge her outburst, he only moves on and for that, she is grateful. 

When he turns around, she sees the clear auburn eyes of Ben looking back at them. 

“Let’s burn them.” 

* * *

At first, the stormtroopers in their party were frozen in place, Rey couldn’t tell if it was from disbelief or surprise but soon they spring into action. They, more than anyone, handled the bodies with great care. 

The group made sure all were accounted for before lighting the bodies aflame. Before Rey can lose control again, she makes her way towards the other annexes, prepared to distract herself from thoughts of Beviin. 

The first two were of no consequence, barracks, and a ransacked mess hall.

It’s the third that makes Rey pause. It was more like a warehouse, storing raw beskar, freshly mined. They were placed in crates, ready to be transported. She makes her way to the fourth building. 

A control center, fit for communications, computer panels covering the far side of the east wall. 

Rey pauses in the doorway, how had the Vong not destroyed this yet? 

One terminal catches her attention, and she walks over. A galaxy map. Rey scrolls through to find the navigational chart which helps her see that the system the computer is already focused on is the Mandalore System. Zooming out she sees there is a preprogrammed path, a yellow line cutting its way across the galaxy. Rey follows it to the point of origin, somewhere in the Unknown Regions. 

The Ilum System. 

Rey focuses on the System, it pulls up an enormous holoprojector of the planet, Ilum. 

Rey’s hand slips off the control panel as she studies what she can only describe as a giant weapon, still in production. 

And they were using Mandalore’s Beskar to build it. 

* * *

“Rey.”

She turns to see Kylo on the threshold, alarmed.

“You knew?” Is all she can bite out before igniting her saber, releasing her anger on the terminal. Anger Kylo had only slightly culled earlier in the clearing. Rey wanted nothing else but to destroy the image of what she helped create. Sparks and plasma fly up near her face, but she pays the damage no mind. 

She had put her people, her father, through the pain of capture and imprisonment, so her husband could construct a weapon of death. Rey pulls her lightsaber back but before it can come down across the panel again, red meets it. 

“Rey, _stop.”_

She pivots on her left foot, turning to bring her saber down to meet his cross guard once again. Kylo parries, again and again, Rey’s technique sloppy and uncontrollable. She can see the sweat collecting on his temple as he deflects each one. 

Kylo grabs her wrist, out of breath, she struggles, but his hold is too strong, borderline painful. 

“I knew after,” he forces out in between breaths, “after Snoke.” He finishes, his chest expanding on an inhale. 

“How can I trust you.” Rey is beside herself, angry, salty tears running down her cheeks and over her lips. She slumps, her head falling, she thought there was a chance, but at every turn, there is _something_ telling her that it is too late. That there is no hope for him to change. Except for herself, wanting so badly for her those signs to be wrong, wishing for her feelings to be right. 

Sensing the war within her, Kylo releases his hold, stepping back, the deactivation of both their lightsabers deafening in the space between them. 

“You guys better get out here, quick!” 

Poe’s warning is followed by inhuman screams and stormtroopers' blasters. 

Kylo rushes out, Rey following after. 

The Vong had not been far. 

It seems as they got closer to the capital, the aliens grew in size and veracity. Rey seemed to gravitate towards Kylo's side in battle, the two benefiting from the other through mirrored attacks. Unknowingly, their minds reached out, Rey feels the tendrils of his conscience intertwine with hers through the engagement. 

She didn’t mean to, but to her dismay, Rey found herself falling forward into a memory. 

-

Kylo was fierce and calculated, brandishing his cross-guard one-handed while wielding the force with the other. It was him against six others, covered in blood-red armor, holding custom vibroblades, with the ability to parry lightsaber attacks. 

-

On the battlefield, Rey starts to wield her saber one-handed.

-

Kylo fought without mercy, head clear, and intentions insight. He had done it, he had finally defeated his old Master. His mind was uninhibited, his thoughts, his own. He stumbled as memories that had been twisted or erased completely from his mind, came flooding back in a torrent of sights, sounds and smells. 

One warrior was able to grab him in a chokehold while he had been distracted but he quickly dispatched him with his saber. Regaining his footing from the flood of memories, he focuses on the intent to finish this. 

-

Rey stumbles against a giant Vong almost twice her height, their skeletal features frightening as sharp teeth jutted out from their jaws. She quickly slashed forward before it can attack, disemboweling her opponent before moving on to the next one. The smell of blood and gore stinging her nostrils. 

-

Kylo impales his last opponent, disengaging his lightsaber he is met with silence. In the room, in his head, for the first time in _years._

-

Rey dispatches her last opponent and she stills. 

-

Kylo falls to his knees, overtaken with enormous relief. 

-

Rey falls to her knees, exhausted. 

* * *

Rey is shaken awake by Gev, her head resting in her friend's lap. 

“Where is Kylo?” 

She sees Poe and Phasma along with Gev standing around. They share glances at Rey's first question upon her awakening. 

“He went ahead, to the Kelita River.” 

“And the Vong?” 

“All dead,” They look to see a stormtrooper stepping up to their spot, a place of grass not scorched or covered in gore. 

“How do you know?” Rey asks. 

“Kylo called it Vongsense,” Poe fills in, skeptical. 

“It’s how I knew they were coming in the first place. It was just...a a feeling” They shrug, their voice emotionless behind the helmet. 

Rey thought back to this stormtrooper and Poe arguing before, how he had known about the Vongs defenses. 

Rey gingerly sits up next to Gev, eyes drifting over the field, now scarred, like the rest of their planet. Her thoughts settle on Kylo, wondering how long she’d been unconscious. 

Gev, her best friend, reads her mind. “He was the one who brought you back.” Rey's gaze moves to Gev seeing a knowing look in her eyes and cringes. 

“I’m _not_ worried.” 

“I know.” Gev doesn’t hold back her smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos and subscriptions so much!  
> They definitely motivated me to make sure I updated this week!  
> 
> 
> [Galaxy Map](http://newmediarockstars.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/star-wars-new-galaxy-map-160952.jpg)  
> [Singularity Mine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Singularity_mine)  
> [Stormtrooper armor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stormtrooper_armor)  
> [Dovin Basal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dovin_basal)  
> [Inhibition Field](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Inhibition_field)  
> [Neuroengine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Neuroengine)  
> [Biotechnology](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Biot)  
> [Beskar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beskar)  
> [Computer](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Computer)  
> [Illum System](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ilum)  
> [Illum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ilum)  
> [Holoprojector](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holoprojector)  
> [Vibroblades](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vibroblade)  
> [Vongsense](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vongsense)  
> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your enthusiasm and comments towards this fic! 
> 
> Amazing fanart by: [@tarzelladraws](https://twitter.com/tarzelladraws/status/1312782707705827329) on Twitter
> 
> This story has meant so much to me, I definitely plan on writing some epilogues once this finishes completely. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It doesn’t take them long to find the Kelita River that runs through Kelita Valley. Kylo had gone further up ahead. The landscape, filled with sapling trees and new growth from the war, a decade earlier, blurs past as Rey becomes lost in thought.

Ironically she couldn’t stop thinking over the possibility of Kylo growing in confidence and self-assurance as she loses herself to indecision and power she can’t control. 

Rey has to remember what she had uncovered on Coruscant, she has to realize that Snoke had controlled Kylo’s every thought and memory. She had just been so angry and hopeless at that moment. Rey is reminded of the Kylo Ren she first met, so easily bated by words on Concordia. Prone to outbursts like on Coruscant. Is this who Rey had become while Ben started to show his true self? 

Rey, who had always been so controlled, so level-headed. She had changed, and not for the better. 

“Credit for your thoughts.” 

Rey is startled out of her reverie by Poe. 

“I’m starting to regret that I’m here.” She sighs, surprised by her honesty. “All I’ve done is muddle things, and I’m not even sure if Beviin has survived all this.” 

“Hey, things haven’t gone the way you’ve planned, but nothing ever does. You had set out to have the First Order help and look -“ He waves his hand behind them, towards what was left of their party. 

“And…” Poe pauses, “...I was going to say you brought him back, but it’s not the same Ben I once knew. He’s different - but in a good way.” Rey can tell the words feel odd for him to say but the fact that he had called him by his name was more than she had done. 

Her silence leads him to add. 

“Rey, like I said. He’s _here_. I can assure you, Kylo Ren wouldn’t have given two shits about stormtrooper burials.” 

Poe’s outside perspective helps Rey to see what she had become blind to since Coruscant. Emotions, when added to the mix, tended to do that. 

Rey would have said more but they finally reach the river delta, signifying their proximity to Keldabe and the singularity mines. As they crest the top of the last hill, they spot Kylo -

\- soaked through. 

Rey's eyebrows fly up to her hairline, his black tunic and pants clinging to his frame and her cheeks burn, reminded of the not too distant past, Kylo lying naked in her childhood cot. 

Poe elbows her in the ribs, causing her to realize that her mouth was only _slightly_ open at the sight. She clears her throat immediately, quickly cutting off Poe’s snickering by an elbow to his stomach. 

Her exasperation quickly outweighs her misplaced attraction. “ _What_ happened to you?” 

Kylo slicks back his dripping hair, water droplets still trailing down his cheeks, Rey does not notice how a few collect just above his upper lip. 

“I’ve found a way we can reach Keldabe without being detected.” 

* * *

Kylo had remembered his time on Mandalore, he suggests using the water system that runs under the city to find their way in. “Your people had mentioned a balustrade acting as a barrier between the city and the river?” Their vantage point gave them a great view of the city’s walls and the Kelita River surrounding it like a moat. The land surrounding the city was flat, but their party had found refuge in the forests running along the river. “If you notice the frond-grass grows high at this point.” Kylo gestures towards the east side of the city. “I believe there is a gate, filtering the water flowing through Keldabe, we can make our way in there.” 

“Yes, yes there is.” She agrees, dazed. “There is an alleyway, near MandalMotors, it would be the best spot to breach.” 

Kylo's gaze meets hers, “If we make our way using the river, we can avoid the singularity mines and detection. We’ll have to tread carefully, as you can see, we need to avoid the parts of the river where the water flows the fastest.” 

Rey’s eyes study their location and then downstream, “If we follow this way, I believe there is an old mining sluice up ahead, it helps control the speed of the river.” 

Kylo nods, eyes never leaving her gaze, “Then we’ll make our way to the mine's current control, where we can hopefully, safely cross and make our way towards the grate.” 

Poe presses his lips firmly together, “Maybe, once we manage our way to the city, we can find a way to make contact with the Resistance.” Rey watches Kylo, his eyes remain forward, studying the current, she turns her gaze to Poe. “With their reinforcements, I hope to bring the capital back under Mandalorian control.” 

* * *

The group watches their footing as they make their way along the riverbank, the water changes from bristling undercurrent to a calm stream. The water somewhat unsettles Rey. 

That was one lesson Rey will always remember, with a flustered Merdit and a determined Beviin, urging her to sink or swim. 

“It’s the only way she’ll learn,” Rey remembers Beviin placating his husband. 

Poe loses his balance ahead of her, his ankle giving way and the soft mud, worn away by the river, collapses under his right foot. Without thinking, Rey’s hand shoots out as she jumps forward on one foot, grabbing onto his left arm to steady him. 

“Thanks!” He calls back, continuing his careful steps. “Never was a fan of swimming.” 

_Me neither,_ she agrees. 

The sun, which had been bearing down on their backs, the fabric inhumanly hot against her skin, starts to fall beyond the trees, light quickly fading. Rey was sure they were nearing the mine, they had to be or it would be almost impossible to track in the darkness of night. 

The trees had moved closer to the riverbank, leading Rey to believe years of weathering had brought the bank closer to the treeline, it narrows their path and makes it hard to trek alongside the river. 

This time it would be Rey who loses her footing, ancient roots had started to crawl under the mud in order to reach out and touch the moving water, Rey’s boot catches on the edge and she found herself falling face first towards the river. 

Poe, twisting his body and stepping backward, hoping to grab her just like she did for him, loosely grabs a hold of her wrist. Pivoting, his weight throws her back towards the ground but causes him to meet the rushing water down below. 

“Poe!” Reys startled scream is heard by their party but by the time they can make out the form of someone in the river he is already passing by, the current, too fast. 

Rey _runs_ \- but upon seeing _who_ dives in after him - she _sprints._

Her boots squelch and stick slightly in the mud as she pumps her legs, calves screaming as she runs through the sludge, the ground determined to trap her feet. 

“Rey! Wait!” She can hear Gev call after her as she passes but she does not listen. Yes, she can see the water moving faster, yes she starts to see massive boulders, fit to stop and break the bones of anyone less fortunate. But she doesn’t _care._

Because _Ben_ is in that water. 

  
  


Rey suddenly skids to a halt. Poe had snagged on a tree trunk that had somehow lodged itself between the bank and a large rock, jutting up from the surface. Rey sees Kylo making his way towards Poe. 

She fucking hates the water, and with that thought, she edges her way towards that trunk, her footing precarious. 

“Poe!” She yells loudly over the roar of rushing water. 

He gasps, coughing up water as he struggles to breathe in air, his chin lifted, barely above the surface as he holds onto the log. Kylo reaches him then, his hold helping Poe tread water. Poe wasn’t a fan of swimming and unfortunately, he wasn’t a strong swimmer either. 

Rey can feel her heart pound as she reaches out, the pair slowly making their way along with the log to her, kneeling on the bank, left hand steadying her on the log. 

Their hands slip a few times, Rey’s body tensing each time but they _finally_ reach her. Poe’s hand slips into hers and her right arm screams as she violently tugs him onto solid ground. Poe sputters on his hands and knees, coughing up water as he collapses into the mud. 

Rey turns away and reaches for Kylo, his large hands gripping the log, hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks. Their hands meet and Rey's shoulders sag as his cold fingers curl around hers, a relief all the same. 

That relief is only short-lived.

Behind him, Rey makes out floating debris quickly making its way down the river and it’s too late to warn Kylo. He must notice her panic because he springs into action just as she does, his chest heaving as he attempts to push himself up, bicep bulging as he grips onto her wrist, Rey pulling him towards her. 

Knees slipping forward on the mud, they both fail to pull him upward as the wayward debris crashes against the log, dislodging it from the bank. 

“No!” Rey grunts through her teeth but the current is too great, Kylo loses his grip on the log, the river ripping him from her hold. 

His wide panicked gaze is all she can concentrate on and she doesn't think further. Rey stands and dives into the river after him, confused and panicked calls from behind never reaching her ears before she slices through the water. Her lungs constrict, chest heaving as the icy temperature stops her heart for a second. Gasping, she breaks the surface and is racing down the river, no closer to saving Kylo then she had been on the ground. 

Water thrashes her from side to side, forcing its way down her throat and up her nose. The spray stings her eyes and she can’t see, breathe or even _think._

Rey had to save Kylo, she had to save herself. 

She feels him then, reaching out and he is fighting for his life, just as she. 

Rey's armor weighs her down and she has no choice but to sloppily rip off her vambraces, the steel plates that cover her shin and buckle against her calf. Her chest-plate quickly follows, leaving Rey with her utility belt which still has the lightsaber and dark saber safely tucked away. Rey gives in then, closing her eyes against the rushing current and reaches out, trying to find Kylo. 

She reaches him alright. Rey's eyes fly open as she slams into something firm, hot and _human._ Kylo grunts at the point of contact. 

“This is some rescue,” he grunts, all the while scrambling to find purchase around her waist. 

Rey growls, her hands gripping hard onto the Boulder Kylo had managed to grapple onto. “I’m not the one who jumped in first.” She’s practically yelling in his ear over the noise of the river. 

“But you did jump in last!” 

“Just shut up and grab my waist, I’ll pull us towards the bank.” Rey jerks her chin to the side, not risking her grip on the rock. 

Kylo shakes his head, “Throw your arms around my shoulders, I’ll push us towards that outcrop.” He gestures in the opposite direction. 

Rey wants to protest but Kylo grips her harder, “You jumped in - just _trust_ me.” 

Rey stills against him, taken back to the conversation at the stormtrooper camp, she knows he is thinking the same as he grabs onto hands. Kylo’s body heat seeps into her soaked clothing, his breath hot against her ear and she stills. Yelling can be heard off in the distance, towards the direction Kylo pointed to, their party has caught up with them. 

Rey's agreement comes in the form of wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Kylo nods, his voice all business. “When I say, I want you to kick as hard as you can while I pull us towards the bank, yes?” He turns his face towards her and she nods into this neck, squeezing tight. 

They wait for a moment, Rey thinks Kylo is gaining his footing and giving himself a pep talk. 

“Now!” He yells and he’s shoving away from their Boulder and Rey is kicking as hard as she can, quads screaming at the strain. 

They’re pushed further down the river but the current seems to decrease, just enough for them to inch their way towards the waiting party. She’s not sure if it was a natural phenomenon or if Kylo’s doing. Rey can see Gev reaching out, waiting for them. Poe reaches her side and so does Phasma, the three hauling them to the side, their feet dangling from the edge. 

They’d made it. 

  
  


* * *

Rey is well and truly frozen by the time they make it to the abandoned mine. Teeth chattering, hands shaking, she can’t stop shivering as the sun finally decides to pass the horizon. Night falls just in time for their party to set up camp in the deserted compound that straddled the Kelita river. 

Earlier, Poe had offered her a jacket, which had been dry but she turned it down, trying to shrug off the heavy stare behind her, Kylo’s gaze a presence resting on her shoulders in their own right. 

That had been a while ago, Poe trailing after Kylo now as they go to find anything to build a fire. 

Rey was still reeling. The sight of Kylo jumping in after Poe, an old friend, without hesitation. Rey continued to reel, herself jumping in after Kylo, without hesitation. She would do it again in a heartbeat, but the sheer _panic_ and dread she had felt in that moment, reflected in Kylo’s eyes, is what Rey still tried to process. 

Gev approaches, worried. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Rey nods, “Yes - yes I’m fine.” 

“You’re trembling.” A low voice intercedes from behind. Rey jolts and Gev shifts on her feet, Kylo approaches.

“I’m _not_ trembling.” She shivers as a gust of wind whistled between the buildings, the frigid air passing right through her damp clothes. The statement made her feel fragile and weak. “I’m just a little cold.” 

Kylo snorts and Rey wants to wipe the sparkle from Gev’s eye as she studies the exchange. Rey would forever be incredulous by her friends' unconditional acceptance. Out of anyone, she had more cause to hate Kylo than most. She would have to ask more about that later. 

“Come, by the fire.” His arm sweeps outward and she obeys, too tempted by the promise of heat. 

Rey startles, however, Kylo kneeling in front of her as she takes a seat before the flame, quickly growing in size. “What are you doing?” She tenses as his hands reach out for hers.

“Your fingers are starting to turn blue, Rey.” Her name is gruff as the sound works it’s way past his lips, which she notices are very pale and slightly blue themselves. She would be lying to admit that the warmth from his palms encasing hers wasn’t a comfort, instilling feeling in them once again. Gev steps behind to throw a scratchy blanket over her damp shoulders, at the very least, offering an extra barrier against the wind. 

Rey shivers and Kylo grunts as another gust blows through the encampment, the wind jostling the flames and casting up embers into the starry sky. 

“And to think I only brought on more grief, if I hadn’t jumped in, you wouldn’t be sitting here frozen, and _he_ wouldn’t have talked my ear off for the last twenty minutes.” 

Rey would think he was serious except for the mildly perturbed look passing across his face in the form of lines bracketing his lips as he frowns. She can’t help it. 

Rey laughs - one filled with snorts and guwaffs cut off by shivered breaths as another wind gust blows brought her clothes and straight to her bones. 

Ben blinks, reacting as if each time he manages to make her laugh, were the first time. 

“He got on my nerves in the beginning too.” She tries to relate, but the smile slowly fades as she remembers he knew him a lot longer than she knew Poe. 

Normally, when a reminder from the past turned up, Kylo would shut her out. This time, he squeezes her hands and sits back on his haunches, his legs folding under his large body while his shoulders hunch forward, warm breath fanning over her hands as the fire crackles behind him, light dancing across the outline of his form. 

Rey doesn’t notice that Gev and Phasma both pause before the fire, deciding to turn and leave them be. 

“A summer on Naboo, I remember playing in the fields, I forgot why or when we were even there. But I remember swimming in the lake and Poe wading in the shallows.” 

“You have a lot of fond memories of Naboo.” Rey thinks aloud.

“The memories worth remembering are, my father and mother rarely fought in the lake country.” 

Rey's ear perked at the mention of his father, he never brought him up before. Come to think of it, she had never seen his father in a vision or memory either. 

“We can’t remember exactly what happened, but all I remember is panic and choking on lake water as I desperately fought for the surface.” 

His voice is a quiet murmur and Rey is locked in by his eyes that never stray from hers. She finds herself leaning closer, their hands clasped in her lap. Rey has full-feeling in her fingers again but she doesn’t pull away. 

“Then there’s Poe, I had always teased his fear of the water but he had braved it to pull me towards the shallow.” 

“Poe remembered this?” Rey asks and he nods. 

“We both had been reminded of the memory when I had jumped in after him.” That’s what Poe must have talked his ear off about earlier like he had mentioned. 

Rey can’t help it, “I would like to visit Naboo, one day.” 

Kylo’s eyes, which had slowly drifted to their linked hands, flick up to meet hers. “The estate is still in my family's name.” His way of agreeing. 

_My family._

Kylo’s eyes fall once again but this time, on her lips. A different flame immediately ignites in her belly, unfurling and stabbing pleasure through her lower gut as she imagines him pressing his mouth against hers. Would they feel soft and warm or firm and cold? She aches to find out. His lips part and Rey feels another stab of want down her spine, her eyelashes fluttering at the strong sensation. Rey shifts her thighs, as the feeling passes. 

A particularly loud _pop_ from the flames shakes them from the other's gaze. Rey shifting her weight must have made him think she was moving away because Kylo unfolds his legs in order to stand. The pads of his fingers sliding in between hers as he towers over her. Rey pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders, her eyes falling to the fire as she wills her heartbeat to slow. 

He seems lost on what to do next because he pauses, standing above her. Too soon, Rey listens to his retreating footsteps, dirt crunching under his boots as he goes. 

Kriff, she definitely had a preference for a wet Ben. 

* * *

  
  


Come morning, Rey wakes up with a groan. After hours of fidgeting on the ground in cold and damp clothing sleep had finally found her, but not for long. 

The sun is beginning to rise and is now time to make their final trek towards the city, they will reach it within the day. 

It was time. 

Pushing herself up to her feet, Rey checks her belt for her weapons and slings the useless blanket off her shoulders, the tattered fabric falling limp to the gravel-covered ground. 

The group gathers and Gev speaks up, “We’re only about two kilometers from the city, the Vong don’t know about the underwater sewage systems so we should make it undetected." 

White helmets and heads nod and the party pushes forward, ready to get this over with.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments!  
> Please leave a Kudo or subscribe they are the best kinds of motivation! 
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)
> 
> [Currency](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Currency)  
> [Credits](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Credit)  
> [Kelita River](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kelita_River)  
> [Frond-Grass](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Frond-grass)  
> [Mining Sluice](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mining_sluice)  
> 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am active on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike) and post update schedules there, so you will always know where I stand on updates : ) 
> 
> I did it! It's here and I am so relieved, for some reason Rey reaching Keldabe had me so stuck, so I decided to end the chapter early, get it posted, and hopefully starting a new chapter will help me move past my block. I have an outline of these last chapters. 
> 
> I can't believe it has almost been a year for this fic! Ironically if quarantine hadn't happened I would have had a lot more time to write and would have finished this sooner but, it is nice to say that was probably the most inconvenient thing that has happened to me from this pandemic so far and for that I am grateful. 
> 
> In a perfect world, I set a goal for myself to finish this before the one year mark, I would love to see if I can make it! 
> 
> Your comments, and cheering me on to keep going and finish this has been very welcomed and I am blown away by everyone's love and support of this story.

It’s midday by the time they reach the wall, undetected.

Once they stop to rest, it’s then Rey notices Poe walking off, clutching his side. She immediately follows after him. He kneels by a nearby creek, a stream of water broken off from the river.

Poe catches her approach in his peripheral and winces, “It’s not going to be much of a show.” He grunts before gingerly lifting his tunic, knowing as much as Rey that whatever they will see, won’t be good. Dread pools in her gut, like a stone falling to the bottom of the river.

Rey curses, nose flaring, she steps forward to push his hands aside the moment she sees his wound. Her head shakes in disbelief, the cut was not 24 hours old and it already looked - putrid.

Rey’s eyes rove over his torso, up his neck and face. His skin a sickly pale, cold sweat beading across his temples. She studies further, the heated skin, angry and red around the edges of the laceration, veins blossoming around the jagged flesh. It’s then she sees - “Harrowbone? _Kriff_. What is that doing there?” Rey glares at the offending plant that had been haphazardly packed in around the cut.

She’s fully aware that he’s injured, in the worst way - but Rey wants to slap him at this new discovery. She especially wants to wipe the shamed downturn of his lips as he muttered, “It looked medicinal, a lot like Blueleaf from Yavin.” 

“ _E chu ta_!”

Poe winces, “This is the most I’ve heard you curse.”

Rey wants to scream, “Even a Kallidahin would, at such a showcase of stupidity! This plant is poisonous!” Apart from the race's expertise in the medical field, Kalidahin’s were known to be highly compassionate beings. However, there was the debate whether their ability to communicate through sign or telepathy made it easier to compound such an image, remained to be seen.

Poe yells in pain and Rey apologizes half-heartedly while tugging him further away from the water. They needed something cleaner.

“Stay, I’ll be back.”

Tunnel vision descends as her eyes rake the forest floor looking for a herb that had helped her and Gev with the worst of injuries. It liked to grow at the base of Veshok trees.

“Behot.” She breathes as she finds it, stooping low to carefully extract root and stem along with the spindly leaves.

Kylo finds Rey on her knees, slowly freeing the herb from the soil.

“Are you okay?” He wonders, eyebrows turning up as she stands, recognizing the plant from the time Rey had healed Gev. She clears her throat as she reaches her full height. Kylo towering over her, was imposing in his honest concern. They had gone all day without speaking, not intentionally but, here they were.

“It’s Poe,” she gestures, shaking the herb in her palm as she strides back to the creek. Her steps increase in speed as she sees Poe reclined, resting all his weight on his left elbow, leaning heavily on his side. Sweat trailing down his neck.

Kylo joins her wordlessly, concern morphing into alarm.

“The others?” Rey rushes to say, already pulling up his shirt higher. Poe’s right-hand falls limply to his side.

“They’re walking the perimeter - looking for the entrance.”

Rey nods, swallowing, tearing off the leaves of Behot herb. They were in a vulnerable position and the thought made Rey's skin crawl, they didn’t have much time.

Normally you would grind the whole plant into a paste with a mortar and pestle, or brew it in hot water to make a healing tea but, being out in the wilderness limited their options.

With no other resources, Rey chews the bitter leaves, root, and stem, before crushing them into a paste using her fingers. Poe hisses as she prods at the angry skin, hot to the touch. Rey extracts what she can of the Harrowbone before smoothing the pulpy mixture into the wound. Once crushed and activated - the leaves double in viscosity forming a glue-like consistency. It adheres to Poe’s skin effortlessly. Poe huffs quietly, falling to his back as his eyes close, breathing softly. The herb already creating a cooling effect on the fevered skin of his wound. 

It's then that Rey's heart slows and her eyes adjust to see Kylo sitting beside her on his haunches.

His adams apple bobs as he swallows, almost as if he is searching for words and working them around his tongue. “You’re - not going to heal him?”

Rey brushes the remaining plant pulp from her hands by rubbing them against her thighs. “I will - I want to make sure the poison is gone first.”

His head tilts down, forehead creased, eyes looking towards Poe before standing abruptly, startling Rey. “Yes… Alright. Let me know - when he recovers.”

Rey rises to her knees but doesn’t have a chance to say more before he walks off, joining the others. She falls back down, hands falling in her lap as she looks over to Poe.

“Your fault.” She grumbles, giving herself that one moment to take it out on someone unconscious.

* * *

The party must find their way into the city as Mandalore, their systems Star already starts to set on the horizon.

Phasma huffs with indignation as she is tasked with supporting Poe as they traverse through the vegetation used for cover and between the city’s durasteel grate and sewage system. It’s then Rey begins to worry about infection.

The group lets out a breath they’ve been holding after successfully making their way inside the wall. The tunnels were quiet for now. Rey asks Phasma to set Poe down, propping him against a nearby wall. They are careful with their footsteps, sounds echoing too easily in the large antechambers.

“You’re looking better,” Rey comments as Poe takes a deep breath, wincing as she lifts his shirt up. The gash was no longer an angry red but a light pink, the Behot had helped in staving off infection and had successfully extracted the poison.

“Go on say it.” He waves his hand and grunts as she once again prods at the edges of his wound.

“Kriffing idiot.” The insult holds no barbs, words leaving her lips with a distracted undertone as she sets to work, a curious Gev stepping up lightly to watch. Rey doesn’t mind.

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Rey rests her hands against his ribs, just beside the opening. Poe looks on and Rey finds her center, senses keenly aware of her surroundings and now every living thing in the tunnels. No sign of Vong, they were safe for now. Before her last exhale, the skin is already knitting together, Poe’s skin returning to its normal tone.

“Every time I see it I still can’t believe it.” Gev breathes from behind, shaking her head.

Rey grabs onto Poe’s arm helping him back up, hoping he will make a quick recovery. Once they’re back to their full height, Rey’s eyes catch Kylo’s. She stills at the blank look he gives her before quickly turning back, starting to lead the others further down the antechamber.

Kylo wasn't the only one staring, a stormtrooper, falling back with the group, their helmet covered face not lending to any clue of what they were thinking before the trooper turned back to follow the others.

* * *

Rey takes the lead, Poe able to now walk on his own. The group needed her to run the point. Along with Gev, they would find the entrance to MandalMotors.

They pass a few abandoned encampments along the way, perhaps remnants of survivors attempting to hide out in the sewers. Ultimately discovered in the end. Rey's stomach turns as they walk by the scattered remains of the desperate attempts at survival. Her heart goes out to them, silently hoping her people have found escape elsewhere.

An outcrop leads to a sheer ninety-degree drop-off, their path opens to a chamber enormous in size, owning up to high ceilings and a domed top. This had to be it.

Rey scans the walls, looking for a way up, further down the way, past the outcrop, she finds it. Only inches of clearance gives them the room to move along the wall, single file. There, they could climb their way up, one at a time using dubious metal barbs that had been struck into the stone wall itself, a makeshift ladder. Nothing permanent would be built down here. Long before the war, when rainfall could be torrential, these antechambers would fill almost to the top, with rainwater.

These barbs themselves looked rusted and old. Rey forced herself to move forward, not letting the others see her apprehension.

Taking it slowly, making sure each step was steady before climbing the next, the group made their way slowly up the wall. Rey leading the party, Kylo following the rear.

She reaches the top and pushes against the grate, the durasteel not budging an inch. Rey glances down at Ben and he reads her mind, pressing her hand against the grate again she closes her eyes and both of them together are able to push it open.

They'd made it to the capital city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I had created a poll on Twitter a while ago and everyone agreed they liked Poe as a himbo so I rolled with it, lol!  
> Ben is his father's son, I slightly took some dialogue from ROTJ also in a forest, lol 
> 
> [Blueleaf](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blueleaf)  
> [Veshok](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Veshok)  
> [Behot](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Behot)  
> [Harrowbane](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Harrowbane)  
> [Mandalore's Star](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalore_\(star\))  
> [Kallidahin](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kallidahin/Legends)  
> 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> A lot happens in this chapter, many questions will be answered and as always refer to the notes at the bottom if you have any questions.  
> Thanks for reading!

MandalMotors was empty. 

Not a sound, not a soul. 

The emptiness should have been a comfort but unease crawled up Rey's spine instead. Her party seemed to share the sentiment, their eyes were shifty and alert. Their boots echoing in the silence, ship parts and derelict crafts were strewn across the warehouse, a foul stench permeated the air, burning your nose if you were without a helmet. 

The catalyst revealed itself as they made their way outside. 

Organic matter covered the buildings and thoroughfares, the Vong despised technology, viewing it as blasphemous. The Vong revered the evolutionary cycle between death and the living. Machines could not die, so they were seen as unnatural and must not exist. 

It appeared that the Vong wished to destroy everything Mandalore had worked so hard to rebuild. 

Rey could not sense the Vong near which only put her more on edge, as she reared the corner, she was pulled back by a stormtrooper. 

“They’re here!” 

She would have thought him dim-witted, after all, there was no sound, no sign of them anywhere, but not a minute later, a vicious roar could be heard past the buildings.

Rey knew the direction, it had to have been the main square, seated at the foot of the hall. Her thoughts raced, thinking of Beviin. Her eyes fell to Ben, stepping up beside her, he could sense her panic.

“I won’t know where they are.” She explains, eyes searching for a sign that he might. 

“The Vong are disconnected from the force, but it seems that…”

Ben trails off, glancing over at the trooper who had grabbed Rey's arm. His glare caused the stormtrooper to step back. 

“We aren’t completely vulnerable.” He decides to finish instead. 

Rey ignores this, not wanting to voice this fear, it would only make it more real. She had to focus, she had to get everyone across the square and into the hall. There, they had a better position of defense. There, they could contact Leia. Rey’s eyes fall on Ben's throat bobbing with a swallow, following her train of thought. 

Signaling towards what remains of their party, they weave in between buildings, hearts pounding to match the archaic beat of drums gaining in volume, as they draw closer towards the square. Rey steals herself and inches around the last corner of the last building separating them from the square. 

It is almost unrecognizable. 

Vong pours through the square, surrounding what appears to be an altar in the middle and one laying across the stone slab. A Vong garbed in black, he reminded Rey of a priest, stepped up to the altar, wielding a dagger. Rey’s companions grew still beside her as they waited, watching the scene unfold. 

The priest poured a thick, congealed liquid, almost like oil, over the sharp blade. Raising it to the sky and with a blood-curdling scream, brought it down on the victim's right shoulder, hindering the limb from its socket. Rey jolts against the building they're leaving against, waiting for the yells of pain, the cries, and protests but instead, the square fills with _cheers_ and _roars_ of satisfaction. 

When Rey thought it was over, more joined the group near the altar, with what appeared to be a different and new limb, the group could only deduce what would happen next, with surgical implements being shown to the crowd, glinting in the light. 

Forcing herself to move, Rey took this as their chance to move without being seen, as sentinels were otherwise distracted by this ritualistic looking ceremony being performed at the foothold of Mandalorian control. MandalMotors Hall had become a symbol for Mandalore's progress and newfound wealth after the desolation of the first Yuuzhan Vong war. The structure had been carved from pure granite, the likes of which Coruscant had never seen. Rey’s eyes burned and her throat squeezed as she thought of Geviin, of Merdit, and their pride in such progress, which they had voiced to her countless times over the years. They had worked just as hard as anyone, if not harder, along with the other Mandalorians who had seen the last war through from beginning to end. 

And here they were again, at their doorstep. 

Rey surged on, using this as a new drive to stay focused and lead the others through an entrance only a few knew, an entrance she could see that had remained unseen, not overrun by the substance almost like carrion, putrid in its smelly filth, the organic ilk seemed to break down and decompose anything it touched. 

Before rounding the corner and leaving the square for good, an outcry filled the space and reached Rey, causing her to pause mid-step. The sound had pierced her through the chest, different from the others. It was from someone unwilling, she felt it deep in her gut. Rey turned to see Kylo right behind her. 

She calls him Kylo in her mind then because she sees the same gleam in his eyes, the same urge to turn just like she had done. His nostrils flared, his chin set like the granite the very building that would offer them safety, was made out of. It was a grim determination that reminded her of Kylo Ren at that moment and the name wasn’t thought negatively, he simply was. 

He signals for everyone to continue forward while Rey is already making her way back to where they had been, back towards that wail of protest. She stops just before losing cover.

The Force cannot manipulate the Vong but that doesn’t stop Rey from reaching towards an outcrop hanging above the crowd of spectators. Kylo, reading her mind follows suit, they pull at the structural instability of the buildings that surround the square, now derelict from the Vong’s organic matter and means of destruction. It is not long before debris starts to fall around the crowd, inconspicuous, with the diversion, Vong rushing to the perimeter in order to avoid being hit with the debris. 

Cries of a different kind enter the fold, Vong, wielding spears fall into the square and descend upon the already fleeing Vong. Before Rey can look closer to make sure what she is seeing is true, they are both grabbed from behind, dragged towards MandalMotors Hall. 

They grapple with arms covered in what feels like crab-like armor and Rey twists in order to get away but their hold is too strong. Both Rey and Ben, despite their struggles, are dragged into the dark. 

* * *

“Rey, Rey! It’s alright!” 

She freezes at the sound of Poe’s voice, hard to see in the dark. They are back underground, she can tell by the dank, stagnant air. Rey’s having a hard time catching her breath but she wills her heart to slow by taking in deep breaths slowly, reaching out with her feelings to grapple with her surroundings and who stands right beside her, also trying to reign in his surroundings. His presence helps. 

What she can’t mistake, is the eerie block in the force, alluding to an absence. Rey had just begun to recognize her time here on Mandalore the past couple of days. 

The Vong were with them in this tunnel and everyone seemed to be alright with this information? 

“What is going on?” 

There’s a shuffle of footsteps and her breath hitches, already knowing who it is before they speak. 

“Beviin?” 

* * *

  
  


This had been the reason why Rey had come to Mandalore but him standing there in person, she couldn’t believe it. So much had changed, so much had been learned but this was still a man who had raised her from childhood, taught her most of what she knew today, and didn’t, so it happens. 

They don’t focus on their reunion too long. Long enough to see the other well and unharmed, but there are too many questions and little time to find the answers. As Rey asks the most pressing one, the person of her concern steps forward, a torch has been lit, just enough for everyone to see who was speaking. 

“My name is Vol, of Domain Jamaane.” The Vong’s voice was not quite like a hiss but low and deep, coming from the throat, not confrontational. He is slightly thinner, not less muscular, then most of the warrior Vong she has seen, his skin was smoother, but teeth no less sharp, eyes no less reptilian, shining out of their sockets like gold torches. Still skeletal and intimidating in appearance. She would guess he’s younger, perhaps around her age if you could compare their lifespans. She realized there was very little she knew about their race.

Rey’s eyes trail over the others in the tunnel, no more than eight, was this all? She stops when she notices a form is not too far away from Vol, a female Yuuzhan Vong, something Rey had not seen yet. She's tall, towering over everyone in Rey’s party, her skin smooth and tattooed, black markings trailing across her jaw and up towards her temples. Rain-thin, but no less powerful, her fingers covered in rings, chains dangling from the bands to wrap around her delicate but sharp claws. 

“This is only a few who follow my beliefs.” Watching Rey’s roving eyes. Ben stands beside her, watching and waiting, she does the same. 

“I know who you are, who you both are. There are many Vong who do. We admire your strength in battle, and those who were opposed to Komm Karsh do not mourn his death by your hand.” Vol gestures towards Ben, whose face gives nothing away. Rey realizes he must have been talking about the Vong Commander from Tracyn, who had publicly denounced Snoke. “You try to save Shamed One in the square, we watched, and tried to help." 

Rey shakes her head, speaking out against this, “You talk as if your race hasn’t declared war on my planet, on the galaxy.” 

Vol steps forward but pauses at seeing Rey resting her hand on the Darksaber hooked to her belt, he presses on. “It’s I, and those who follow me, that wish to put an end to this war. This is how Mandalore has lasted this long, this is how Keldabe still stands and is not a derelict shell of its former self, stripped of its technology, inhabitants made into slaves. I am the reason why your father is still alive.” He gestures towards Beviin and her eyes flash. “Don’t incriminate our entire race for the radical actions of a small caste.” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrow and she swallows, glancing between her companions. This group went against the whole narrative, everything she had believed her whole life about the Yuuzhan Vong. They were a warrior race, whose purpose was to invade and reap the value of planets and galaxies before moving on to the next one. But Vol spoke of cooperation, mutual understanding, and forgiveness. 

Rey decides to leave it there for now. “Is there any way to make contact off-world?” 

* * *

They had been taken below MandalMotors Hall, with the tunnels they were able to gain access to the building without being seen. Beviin walked beside Rey the whole way up. 

“Merdit was with the Resistance, I just saw him a couple of days ago.” Rey can see Beviin had been turning the question around in his head, she can feel his shoulders drop and the tense air between them dissipate. “You’ve...been okay, here?” She wasn’t sure how to word the question, what did she expect him to say? Their planet had been invaded, their city destroyed, his husband gone. 

“Shit, to be honest.” He breathes and air escapes Rey’s lungs in a huff. “But I’m glad to see you alright, “he squeezes her shoulder before glancing behind him, their footsteps the only sound for a couple of footfalls. “So uh, you and him?” He cocks his head towards Ben. 

“You were there when we married _Buir_.” Rey huffs out a laugh, Ben scuffs his boot on the stone floor. Rey glances behind them noting the strange party trailing behind them, Gev, Phasma, Poe, Ben, stormtroopers, and the Vong. 

“And these...they've kept you safe?” 

Beviin nods, gesturing towards them, “They’re the reason we haven’t lost all contact, what little there is of it. Just like the last war, the Vong, well, most of them, will do anything to destroy technology.” 

“And you, believe him, them. That they want something different?” 

Beviin shrugs, “They’ve kept their word this far, we can’t be too picky with our allies at this point of the invasion.” Rey sense’s something else beneath those words but her attention is drawn away as they reach the opening towards their destination, the great hall. 

  
  


* * *

Despite the occupation, despite the goings-on outside the building, the interior was almost untouched. Vol had been able to draw attention away from the hall’s inside itself, Rey had found out there were different castes within the Vong, Vol belonging to the Intendant caste, politicians, and organizers. She learned that a Domain was the equivalent of a family. Rey wondered who his family was to have such standing in the ranks and respect of his followers. 

Gev, Beviin, and Poe follow Vol who leads them where they could contact Leia, hopefully bringing the Resistance to Mandalore. 

That leaves the stormtroopers to settle and set up a place for them to rest. Phasma takes a seat, the tables rattling with her weight as she pulls up her rifle to rest, taking it apart immediately, her fingers fluid, this task muscle memory. 

It leaves Rey and Ben alone, alone with a roomful of people preoccupied, anyway. The most alone they’d been in a while. 

“I -“

“You -“ 

They pause awkwardly after trying to speak at the same time. Ben swallows and Rey tries again. 

“I remember you standing here, telling the counsel that you wished me to be by your side.” 

Ben’s eyes flit across her face, unreadable, but his body shifts closer as she gathers her words and tries to find the question she knew she had somewhere. 

“Was it true? Even then?” 

“Yes,” he replies automatically. “Even then.” 

It’s not something she’s been turning over in her head, Rey had decided long ago she would do what was best for her and the ones she loved regardless of anyone’s approval. It was a question she had just thought off, upon stepping into the hall, seeing the tables, chairs set at the front of the room that once belonged to the council. But the relief, the tension Rey releases from her body through one exhale is still a heavy weight lifting from her shoulders, fog clearing from her mind at his words. The power he has to create such peace in her makes her palms sweaty. 

Something shifts behind Ben, capturing her attention. A Vong shuffling their feet while standing against a wall in the far corner. His hands crossed in front of him, towering over every human here, shoulders massive in the crab-like armor the warriors seem to wear. The spear strapped to its back wasn’t a spear at all but more like a living, breathing thing, everyone one of the Vong's weapons was organic in some way. The stormtroopers sitting closest to him shifted restlessly, looking over their shoulders. 

For now, she would keep her guard up, without asking questions, people usually made their intentions known through time. Their plans were still the same, contact the Resistance, take back Mandalore. 

“How about we raid the hall's stores? See what’s left?” 

Ben blinks, his lips lifting up, “I would sooner stay away from Tiingilar, it doesn’t hold much luck for me.” 

Rey snorts, “Luck had nothing to do with your poor table manners.” 

“My mother would have to disagree.” His smile soft and mellow, but still reserved. 

Rey steps closer, eyes trailing over his clothes, rumpled, covered in dirt, some strands of hair plastered to his forehead. Her eyes still crinkled at the edges as she answered, “We'll just have to ask her when she gets here. Come, you look terrible.” 

Ben lifts his eyebrows, ready with a retort but Rey grabs his arm and steers him towards the direction of a corridor which would lead to the hall's foodstuffs and within a couple more stairwells, their old apartments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir is 'father' or 'mother' in Mandoa' 
> 
> Domain Jamaane is part of the EU but Vol Jamaane is an OC. 
> 
> [MandalMotors Hall](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/MandalMotors_Hall) Where the group is now.  
> [Granite](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Granite/Legends) What most of the buildings around the center of Keldabe are made of.  
> [Vongsense](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vongsense) The Vong are cut off from the Force but some force sensitives are able to sense them.  
> [Yuuzhan Vong](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong)  
> [Vong Fleet](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_fleet)  
> [Vong Caste System](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_castes)  
> [Priest Caste](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Priest_caste#:~:text=As%20a%20caste%2C%20the%20priests,in%20the%20Yuuzhan%20Vong%20society.) The priest orgnazing the ceremony in the square  
> [Coufee](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coufee)  
> [Venogel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Venogel)  
> [Escalation](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Escalation) The ceremony happening in the square  
> Those who do not complete the ceremony are called [Shamed Ones](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shamed_Ones)  
> [Shaper Caste](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shaper_caste) This will be explained more later.  
> [Biot](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Biot) The Vong form of 'technology' but all organic  
> [Vong Armor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vonduun_Skerr_Kyrric)
> 
> Vol is [Intendant Caste](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Intendant_caste) More explained later  
> Vol is part of [Domain Jamaane](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Domain_Jamaane)  
> [Domain](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Domain) is like a family  
> [Nen Yim](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nen_Yim) We will officially meet her next chapter.
> 
> [Komm Karsh](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Komm_Karsh) was a warmaster and part of [Domain Karsh](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Domain_Karsh) which was a well known warrior caste. He was the leader Kylo killed on Tracyn who gave up their allegiance to Snoke in Ch. 43
> 
> [Tiingilar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tiingilar) Mandalorian Stew Rey and Ben ate at their first dinner in Ch. 14  
> 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)  
> 

“A little to the left...now up a little. Yes! That’s it.” 

Rey smothers a smile behind her hands as she directs Ben towards the very top of their shelves in storage. Necessities had almost been bled dry under the planet's occupation but there were a few things left, such as - “Trillium... soap?” Ben asks, holding the bar in question aloft for her to see. His large body precariously perched atop a stool in order to reach the back of the highest shelf. 

“Yes!” 

Ben hops down, gingerly handing her the soap, their fingers brush but he turns around instead, heading for the entrance. Next, they’ll be needing to find some clothes to change into. Rey’s heart flutters at the idea of Ben wearing anything other than black. 

It’s back in the hallway when they run into Vol, what appears to be his guard and the female Vong Rey had seen earlier, standing at his side. 

“Your Warmaster has made contact with your Supreme Commander, they are not far, but finding their way around the Vong’s Flotilla will be the challenge.” 

Rey deduces that by Warmaster he means Poe and she tries not to roll her eyes. Poe did not need any more of an ego boost. 

The female standing beside Vol steps forward. “The flagship contains a Dovin Basal in the Neuroengine.” Her eyes are a striking orange and land on Rey, they are so piercing Rey has to make the conscious decision to keep her gaze trained with the Vong’s while she continues. “These basals can create offensive and defensive weapons. It can form a micro black hole in order to capture any nearby ships but also pull ships from hyperspace.” Her voice was rough and deep, like Vol’s. 

“How will the Resistance get here?” 

The Vong shrugs, “Very simple procedure, they must slightly modify their vessels inertial compensator. In doing so, it will prevent the basal from locking onto their energy signature.” Rey looks over to Ben, now eager to find Poe and Beviin in order to get their view on the situation. Before they can leave, Vol steps forward. “My mate often gets carried away during talk of such things, the way of all Shapers.” The female hisses back at Vong, throwing out what seems to be a couple of curse words. Rey guessed she bristled at the word ‘mate’. 

“I am known as Nen of Domain Yim.” She glares back at Vol but he only lets out a hiss which could be perceived as a chortle. Their dynamic somewhat normalizes these beings for Rey, it was hard to explain. They continue to walk on and Rey finally looks up towards Ben for the first time. 

His eyes are distant, a muscle jumping in his check as he grinds his teeth. 

He was worried. 

Worried about the Resistance fleet wasn’t something he would have been accused of a couple of days ago. 

“I’m going to track down the ‘Warmaster.’” Rey quirked her head down the opposite end of the hallway, the invitation to join her was there. 

Ben cleared his throat, nodding. “Lead the way.” 

* * *

They were hiding in plain sight essentially, the building’s walls were sturdy and thick, carved out of thick slabs of granite. Beyond these walls, the opposing Vong were none the wiser. Vol had explained at first how they had been successful in keeping away sentinels and scouts, his standing with the Domain who had marked Keldabe as their territory helped keep such areas under control and off-limits. 

They were safe here for now. 

Beviin had explained as much when Rey and Ben had found him in the great hall. Beviin could always see straight through her. “Rey, your armor is covered in carbon scoring, you’re covered in grime and have not stopped to rest for days, go, get freshened up, _rest._ ” He practically shoves Rey and Ben back to where they came. 

* * *

It's with this demand that Ben and Rey find themselves retracing their steps and heading upstairs to Rey’s family's apartments. Beviin was even able to keep some _tihaar_ handy, in his usual hiding spot of course, Rey always took advantage when her father was not looking.

She poured her and Ben a drink in small glasses. Rey throws it back. Ben takes a gulp and chokes, the liquid burning his throat and probably his nostrils. 

“That could be used to clean the grease off of spare parts.” He chokes out between coughing fits. Rey can’t help but laugh as she walks off to retrieve a glass of water, no doubt what he had thought he had been drinking in the first place. 

Night had fallen and the city had gone quiet, Beviin’s words started to sink in, along with the _tihaar_ , the Resistance had been reached and debriefed. For now, all they could do was wait and recover their strength. Rey pours some more of the alcohol and throws it back, the burn a welcome sensation, aware of the numbing effect that would soon follow. 

Turning, she eyes the soap they had placed on the entry table. “Follow me, where you can get cleaned up.” Rey clears her throat at the end, suddenly nervous, suddenly very aware of how alone they were. Ben follows wordlessly. 

“The fresher is just through there, I’ll try and dig up some old clothes for you to wear.” Rey gestures towards her father’s rooms, she felt it best to form a boundary.

Rey busies herself as Ben goes through. She tries to occupy her mind by taking stock of their old apartments, trying to see what was still there. Rey only found most of it untouched. She does see the curtains covering the exit to their balcony, the main room’s furniture haphazardly pushed closer to the windows to act as a barrier. 

Rey still had so many questions, how Beviin had survived this entire time, how the rest of the city, if any survived. To distract her thoughts, she tidies what she can, hopefully clearing the space would also clear her mind, the slight hum of the fresher acts as white noise. When finished, she paces instead. 

That’s when Ben steps out, hair damp and slicked back, Rey had found an old but clean tan tunic for him to wear, the neckline lower and gaping, revealing his neck and the top of his clavicle, different from what he usually wore. 

“Rey,” she hadn’t noticed him step into the great room. “Rey,” he tries again. Ben’s voice doesn’t reach her but he walks closer, resting a hand on her shoulder as she passes, startling her into stillness. 

“It’s your turn to get cleaned up.” 

Rey nods, and Ben watches her go. 

The ordeal of cleaning up and washing her hair along with drying and combing it takes a lot of energy. Which seems absurd given how much they’d done the past couple of days, the past couple of _weeks,_ really. The heat from the water clears her head but it also leaves her feeling dizzy as she transitions from the humid bathroom and into the cool, still air. 

Rey fastens a belt around her clean tunic, something she had dug up at the bottom of her chest of draws, something she’d never expect to see or wear again. She freezes, listening to the sounds in the apartment, or lack thereof. Her footfalls squish the carpet fibers beneath her as she walks through a room that is too quiet, Rey’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest as she reaches out, trying to find an intruder. 

She follows her feelings towards the library, the walls still lined with bookshelves overflowing with books. The desk is just as she remembers, nothing out of place, the air calm, dust settling in the air. 

The silence is due to Ben on the floor, his legs crossed and hands gently resting on his knees. A breath leaves Rey’s parted lips, her shoulders which had been tense, release, her jaw relaxing.   
  


His posture and presence clears her mind and helps her feel as if she can _breathe_ again, the robotic stiffness that had settled over her fades away like morning dew turning into vapor under the suns heat.   
  


“I keep seeing you,” Ben’s voice is low and smooth, his back and wide shoulders remaining still. 

Rey is reminded of the time she had walked in on his meditation on _Supremacy,_ when they had been on their way to Coruscant. Rey carefully rounds the desk and sees a familiar sight, his lightsaber dismantled and placed in parts before him. 

“You’re in my apartment,” she sniffs, joining him on the floor, facing across from him. Rey can feel heat trailing up her neck and settling on her ears as she watches Ben’s lips drift up in a small smirk, shaving off years as he does so. 

“That’s not what I meant,” his eyes drift open and she’s frozen in place. 

“I see...visions of the past, and it’s random, there’s no explaining when or why.” 

Rey’s hands fidget in her lap, “I have visions of you as well.” 

Ben sits up, very interested in this new piece of information, Rey watches as a damp curl falls over his forehead. He seemed to be rolling something around in his head, debating whether or not to share. Rey finds herself leaning forward and realizes she can smell a faint trace of soap. 

“I’ve been wondering - “ he cuts himself off, a dimple forming in his chin as he purses his lips, thinking, weighing. 

“Yes?” Rey presses, she can’t help but do so. 

Ben looks up then, palms facing up on his knees, fingers slightly curled, relaxed. “I’ve been thinking what it would have meant if I had convinced Luke, fought harder to bring you with us.”

Rey’s heart flies into her throat upon hearing his confession, but she shakes her head, agreeing wouldn’t help his conscience. “The decision has already been made, there’s no point in digging up the past.”  
  


His auburn gaze flits across her face, looking for more, reading beyond her words. 

  
One of his kyber crystals stirs in front of them on the ground, breaking off their conversation. Curious, she reaches out, eyes studying the steady red glow imitating from the crystals. 

Ben’s gaze, a tangible weight, rests on her fingers, her wrist, trailing up her arm before settling on her face. There’s a certain intimacy, as she picks up the crystal, cradling it in her palm, like a warm heartbeat. The Jedi see these as extensions of themselves, in a way she could holding a piece of Ben. Her breathing sped up as she realized that he trusted her enough to handle it, he’d always trusted her. Rey felt slightly foolish, in knowing that hadn’t always been the case for her. 

Suddenly Ben’s large palm is under hers, his fingers pressing against the side of her hand as she holds it. Rey’s grip tightens slightly, the jagged edges of the crystal digging into her fingertips. She gasps as his touch forces the stone to shine brighter as if it recognized its master. 

“To form an attachment,” his voice is low and relaxed between them, comforting in the still room. “One must first touch the crystal, and search for its center. You know you’ve found it once you can feel the krystals heartbeat, for lack of a better term.” Rey startles, her eyes flying up to his to see he had been watching her already. 

“I’ve always felt it.” 

Ben’s face relaxes, his eyebrows smooth, resting over his suddenly, incredibly soft eyes. Rey is absolutely lost. 

“Yes,” his voice murmured. “I know.” 

She brings her other hand forward to cradle his, holding the crystal. “Do you think it has something to do with our connection?” 

“It’s the only clear explanation.” His eyelashes brush against the tops of his cheeks as he looks back and forth between the crystal and Rey. “I want to try something, will you help me?” In this quiet, comfortable space she answers without hesitating. 

“Of course.” 

Ben straightens up, scooting closer so their knees are almost touching, the lightsaber parts still sitting between them with the other broken crystal. “Try to feel for anything...wrong,” as he says this, Rey can already feel the ‘heartbeat’ stutter, the light from it flickering. 

“It’s not,” she swallows, trying to find the right way to describe it. “whole, it knows that it is broken.” Something she had always recognized.

Rey continues on, searching, “I can feel, pain,” she bites the inside of her lip. “Anger, it’s unstable.” With every word, the heartbeat quickens, the light becomes brighter, hotter. Ben’s grip has tightened around hers but her hands shake, her hold on the crystal loosens until she flinches away, the crystal’s light flaring.

Ben lets it fall, cradling her hand instead. “I didn’t,” he swallows, “I thought,” he huffs, almost _growls_ before speaking again. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, it just startled me.” Rey had worked in MandalMotors for years, she had experienced her fair share of burns, and she couldn’t even call this a burn. “What did you think?”

Ben shakes his head, standing while pulling her up alongside him. With a flick of the wrist, his lightsaber snaps back into place, broken crystals and all.

Rey is slightly disappointed, wishing to give it another try, but Ben already seemed to be moving on. She can’t help but think of those crystals as her and Ben. Cracked in places, not necessarily whole, but two halves of one. Rey smirks at the thought too that when forced together, they worked well. 

Ben eyes her odd smile and bends forward, intending to cover it with his own. Rey’s stomach dips and her hand clutches his in anticipation of his kiss. 

A loud knock sounds at the front door and both of them startle. They breathe in each other's space as they wait and listen. 

Beviin enters, grumbling as he does so. Something about having to knock in order to enter his own apartments, his complaints pause when he steps through, eyeing them both, his hand frozen on the door handle. 

“Poe was serious when he offered me his room.” Shaking his head, Beviin steps back out the door as quickly as he had come in, his grumbles leaving with him. 

Rey presses her thumb gently against Ben’s bottom lip as he frowns. “Poe has always been one to meddle.” 

“I hope he doesn’t try to find us.” 

Ben huffs, his chuckle sounding like a grunt. She can’t help but admit that the feeling settles over her shoulders like a balm, stepping closer to breathe in more of his space. 

“He’ll only ask to join.” 

Rey rolls her eyes, knowing he exaggerates but with the down-turn of his lips and his stiff shoulders she pauses, her eyebrows shoot to her hairline. 

“He hasn’t!” 

To her great surprise, Ben’s ears slowly start to turn red and she holds in a laugh. She tries to reign it in, for fear of him stepping away but in fact, he does the opposite. Again, he bends lower to get closer, this time not interrupted when he slants his lips over hers. 

Rey’s laugh ends on a sigh, his tongue already running over her bottom lip. She’s reminded of wildflowers, the cool breeze filled with the smell of rain and she asks. “Tell me more about Naboo?” She suddenly blurts out.

Ben’s large hands had trailed up and over her cheeks to card through hair, cradling her face upwards so he could bend it just so, to reach the perfect angle when his tongue tangled with hers at last. 

“I will,” he whispers against the apple of her cheek, his arms winding behind her back. “But first,” he lifts her against him, meandering through the library door and back towards her room, his tongue doing delicious things as he carries her. 

“Tell me about the lake country.” She clarifies, lifting her legs around his waist while also wrapping her arms securely around his neck, running her fingers through his drying hair. Noticing for the first time how it curls at the base of his neck and around his ears. Memorizing the moles around his nose and jaw with her lips is suddenly her only focus. What had she asked him again? More specifically _why_ were they still talking? 

She can hear his breath catch and feel his adam's apple bob as he swallows. “There’s a lakeside villa that rests on the bank of Lake Como, the visions you’ve had there, the estate belongs to my grandmother's family. ” His words end as her back lands on the plush mattress of her bed. Ben welcomed the light-hearted conversation, his lips trailing down her jaw as she gasps.

  
  


“I’m not the best swimmer,” she admits, running her hands over his back, her fingers trace over his shoulder blades as they move beneath her touch, his body hovering over hers on the bed. A shiver runs down her back as he reacts to the patterns she draws with her fingertips. 

Ben, suddenly impatient grabs at his fresh tunic, tugging it up and over his head, revealing his wide pectorals to Rey’s hungry gaze. “I can teach you,” his voice hurried and muffled behind the fabric as he yanks it off with one hand. “But perhaps another time,” he finishes with a rueful smile before dipping his head down below her neckline, lips engulfing her heated skin. 

“Yes, yes,” she nods breathlessly, their conversation dying as Rey chucks her shirt across the room as well, the rest of their clothes following. Their bodies fall in sync, both striving towards the same end and Rey can’t think, or want anything else as she tugs his body closer to hers. 

  
  


Rey wouldn’t find anything like this, in anyone else anywhere in the galaxy. Call it an odd twist of fate or being in the right place at the right time, their futures were intertwined. And if Rey couldn’t control anything happening outside this apartment, she would choose to enjoy this moment with Ben. Before the morning came and events unfolded that were beyond their control. 

Ben releases a long and low groan against her ear and he’s suddenly _there_ pressing his hot and swollen hardness against the folds of her own arousal. Rey spreads her legs further apart, cradling his hips as he moves them forward, creating a delicious friction that causes her eyes to flutter shut. 

“Please, _please,_ ” she begs softly into his neck, burying her nose under his ear, smelling the fragrance of his soap, his skin. 

“Again,” he growls, and Rey’s heart stutters, her toes curling at the sound of his voice. “With my name.” Rey doesn’t hesitate, hyper-aware of his chest pressed against hers, his thundering heartbeat.

“Please Ben.” His moan is ecstasy in itself and Rey feels his need for her in the pulsing throb of his cock poised at her entrance. 

“Gods, Rey,” and the next thing she knows he is there, pressing the bulbous head of him against her, pushing in, the shocking feeling of herself accommodating his girth, her body making room for him as he sinks deeper. 

“Fuck,” she gasps against his skin, now in a cold sweat as they tremble in each other's arms. He answers with a grunt, sucking air through his teeth as he grapples for control. Rey’s thighs seize as he presses on, trapping her body beneath him. His hardness shudders and pulses inside her as they both groan once he is fully sheathed inside, Ben’s thighs flush with her ass, his bollocks pressed against the bottom of her crease. 

Their connection seems to break something inside of Rey and she clutches his back tightly, throwing her legs around his waist, desperate for him to _move._ One hand cards through his hair, tugging at the strands as Ben drags his cock out halfway, before snapping his hips forward. 

_Oh._

Ben’s large frame obeys her silent plea for more and pistons himself deep inside her again and again. As he drives her further into the mattress she can’t believe they had been at odds this whole time. So much time wasted when they could have been doing _this.  
_

Rey tightens her grip, pulling him down harder, faster against her until she comes with a shout in the room filled with the sound of slapping skin and panting breaths. _Fuck._

Rey’s mouth hangs open in a silent scream, her nails digging into his back at the unbearable pleasure rocking her body, sliding down her back, and cramping her legs as she tenses under him.

She shudders further as Ben’s back arches into her, his legs adjusting on the bed as he speeds up before his release explodes inside her, heat coating her body. Rey clings to his back, his sides, his hips, burying her face in his sweaty neck as he groans explicative in her ear. Ben’s hands floating to the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss as he works through his release.

They breathe and wait for their hearts to slow in the still room. “Am I crushing you?” He presses a kiss into her hair. 

“No,” she answers right away, her legs tugging him closer, coaxing his head to rest against her breasts. “I like it.”

  
Ben relaxes against her without further encouragement. Rey should feel something chip away at the declaration but she is too sated and satisfied to feel anything other than contentment, with Ben’s breath brushing against her bosom and his steady heartbeat slowing against her own.

  
For now, they were at peace. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trillium Soap](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Trillium_soap)  
> [Nin Yum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nen_Yim) Vol's mate  
> [Neuroengine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Neuroengine)  
> [Vong Fleet](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_fleet)  
> [Dovin Basal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dovin_basal)  
> [Biot](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Biot)  
> [Inertial Compensator](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Inertial_compensator)  
> [Varos](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Varos)  
> [Tihaar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tihaar)  
> [Cleanse](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cleanse)  
> [Varykino](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Varykino#:~:text=Varykino%20was%20the%20name%20of,in%20Naboo's%20Lake%20Country.&text=Varykino%20became%20a%20meeting%20place,of%20the%20late%20Senator%20Amidala.) Naboo Villa  
> [Lake Country](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lake_Country)  
> [Naboo Lake](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_Naboo_lake)  
> [Naberrie Family](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Naberrie_family) Padame's Family


End file.
